


好人，坏人和那位女人

by paradoxaligner



Series: 【授权翻译】MarionFitzwalter系列 [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, 流产, 翻译, 重伤, 重要角色死亡
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 09:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 125,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20672837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradoxaligner/pseuds/paradoxaligner
Summary: Sherlock & The Woman 续集夏洛克和艾琳回到了贝克街，他们再次面对未知的危险，使伦敦和他们身边的人都身陷险境。两人在破案同时处理着他们的关系。险象环生，阴暗的秘密和充满危险的旅途。设定在303之后作者太太在FFnet





	1. 开场白

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Good, The Bad and The Woman](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/520655) by MarionFitzwalter. 

十月

就天气来说，这是伦敦普通的一天。细雨在清晨就密布在了空气中，天空已经有几乎一周保持着暗淡的灰色。雨滴缓慢且有稳定节奏地打在街上形形色色的雨伞上，似乎也反映着人们的情绪。那种疲倦和满足，不带有一丝活力的闪烁，似乎在影响着大城市中的每一个人，不管是带有憧憬的美国游客还是坐在本地的一间舒服酒吧里的伦敦人，都是如此。

街上的车辆似乎也没有一台紧张不安，司机们都有耐心地等待，懒得因为小事不断鸣笛。.

就是在这样乏味的下午，一辆黑色的哈克尼出租车突然间急转弯并冲了个红灯。这杀出来的车令人惊讶的度引起了街上一定的混乱，刺耳的喇叭声跟随着深色的出租车打扰着这一天。

在狭窄的的士中，坐在前座的司机尽力赶路，因为他知道如果自己在五分钟内能到达目的地的话就能得到奖励。500英镑。够他买上几听啤酒，几张彩票和他一直想买给女朋友的手镯了。这些花钱的建议正好是他的顾客在提出这项交易时提到的，真是件有趣的事。就像是他会读心术一样！

这当然是不可能的，不过，还是令人印象深刻的猜测。

“不好意思，”坐在后座的金发男人探身到前座说，“有没有什么办法可以再快一点？”

当司机保证他已经在尽全力及时赶到目的地时，John懊恼地吐了口气。前军医瞥了一眼身边的同伴，发现他深色眉毛因烦恼而皱起的纹路越发深了。他穿着他一贯的那件长款大衣并带着蓝色围巾，沉默地看着握在戴着手套的手中那部手机。

“为什么他没有回电话，John？”

金发男人耸了耸肩，靠到后座上，“你对Lestrade说的是谁没有头绪吗？或者原因呢？”

“头绪？有的。答案？没有确定的。”

“这真是令人不安。”他矮个子的朋友深呼吸一下，摸了摸鼻梁。他开口想要继续，但Sherlock的手机那尖锐的铃声突然打破了宁静，像是一个邪恶兴起的预警。

侦探接了，马上把手机贴到耳边：“Lestrade? 你知道……”

“你好，Holmes先生。”

听到这把声音后，Sherlock感觉他的血液在血管里像是被纯粹的冰霜碰到一样冻住了，“你不是Lestrade。”

“什么？那是谁？”John在边上小声说道，但侦探挥了挥手让他保持安静。

“你是谁？”他对着话筒问道，他低沉阴暗的声音在空气中震动。

“为什么你不来猜猜看呢？”

黑发男人叹了气，将脑袋歪向一边。他再次深呼吸，当他开口时，话语像无止境的河流一样漂来：“好吧。从你熟悉的语气和我能看出只有两个选项的潜在情境，我认为你是Sebastian Moran。我们之前从未交谈过，但显然我们都很了解对方。我确实记得你在大约一年前因为一次对议院失败的恐怖袭击而入狱。监狱生活怎么样？”

电话的另一边传来轻轻一声笑。那嘲笑的声音同时也令人不安，Sherlock知道接下来会发生什么，却仍觉得那笑太过平静。

“现在……”侦探继续说，“闲聊已经够多了，不是吗？Lestrade之前给我打电话说过你的计划。你不会成功的，知道吗。”

“啊，可时间是我计划中的精华所在，Holmes先生。你不能阻止我，除非你可以让时间停滞。”Moran缓慢地说，“现在，我本来计划着等等你——让你和Watson医生坐在最前排做我的特邀嘉宾——但我还是等不了了。我没那个时间。”

“等等，等等！”Sherlock急促地叫道，声音升了一个八度，“我们就快到了！”

John拍打着隔绝驾驶舱的玻璃隔板，感觉自己的脉搏跳动从未如此快速。他看了看他的手机，再次尝试打给妻子，但仍然不通。不知是该死的因为什么，她关了机。他自顾自地骂了句，感觉自己心跳将要失控，于是把手握拳放在膝盖上，试图让自己镇定下来。外面的灯光映射下那只手微微颤抖，听电话的男人屏息等待着。

Moran带着戏弄意味的声音再次有力地传来，他说：“该选哪个呢，Holmes先生？嗯？迷人的妻子，性感的同伴又或者是最忠实的朋友？你来挑。”

“听我说，Moran，我就快到了，”Sherlock的语气平静又危险。他浅色的眼睛中有着像暴风般盘旋的愤怒，但他表面的举止仍旧平定，虽然他正在与魔鬼的打手打交道。“我到了的时候你可以干掉我。别这么做。别……”

打断他的声音非常沉着，带有欺骗：“刚才那是个设问句。你知道，我已经得令要杀掉哪个女人了。从最高层派遣的指示……”

哈克尼出租车又以惊人的速度转过一个街角，几乎撞上另一辆车后，Sherlock向窗外看了看一闪而过的模糊指示牌。他认了出来，于是向手机大喊：“Moran！我们离贝克街只差一分钟路……”

“对不起，Holmes先生。”

砰。

电话那头传来突如其来的巨大声响，使Sherlock躲开了一下。卷发的男人与朋友交换一个眼神，再次将耳朵抵上手机。他缓缓地润了润嘴唇，问道：“……Moran先生？”

“……她已经归西了。”

话音刚落，电话就在侦探带着手套的手中寂静无声。


	2. 婚礼

两个月前：

车外，庆钟大声地敲响，Sherlock和Irene抬起头看着美好甜蜜的教堂。欢快的钟鸣似乎在督促着人们走近现场，欣赏这夏日中欢庆的场景。人们穿着鲜亮颜色的礼服和熨烫笔直的外套，纷纷下车走向那栋建筑物，全然不知最主要的人物们仍坐在车里。有人喊了句什么有关即将到来的婚礼，笑声从主入口边上的草坪那儿的一小群亲友中发出。接近那令人印象深刻的中世纪风格建筑，有个牌子标着“圣艾弗吉教堂”。

黑发女人用手检查下头发确保它们仍旧保持着精致的造型，并笑着说：“谁知到我们会走到这一天呢？”

侦探有些好笑地叹口气，极少有地承认了：“我当然是想都没想过的。”

Irene转向英俊男人，红唇上带着宠溺的微笑并掐了掐他的下巴。接着她抚平了他的西装外套上一抹皱褶，说：“啊，我曾有种预感。”

Sherlock挑起眉毛：“你本该有的，不是吗？”

“你准备好了吗？”女人边向着门把手伸手，边问道。

“你呢？”

像象牙一样白皙的手在把手上顿住，她又靠在座椅背上。“我……不知道。”

“我估计也是这样。”

Irene垂下视线，缓缓将笑容收起：“说真的，我觉得我倒是有些紧张。我没预料到这些。”

“会过去的。”Sherlock保证道，理了理自己的领结。

“你当然是对的。”黑发女人的愉快情绪像是太阳再次从东边的地平线升起。“所以……你想进去吗？”

男人假惺惺地笑了笑，倾身说：“我愿意*。”

*原文Ido, 即映射婚礼誓词。

* * *

教堂里几乎是挤满了幸福激动的人群，他们轻松的交谈声逐渐增大音量充满了建筑物的中殿。几个孩子在通道前后的几排座位之间奔跑，他们的笑声跟随着成人们的亲切的话语，消失在石墙的阴影中。

坐在最前排，John看着亲友们组成的人群。那之中有几张新面孔，但在这样的婚礼中当然会出现。

金发男人在心里笑笑，回身看着他的妻子。那女人正穿着淡紫色的婚裙，金色的卷发完美地衬托着他的脸型。女士的臂弯中稳稳地躺着一个不安分的女婴。她头上长着柔软的浅色毛发，眼睛是摄人心弦的蓝色，女孩在六个月前出生时就牢牢拴住了父亲的心。就算是现在，他也不能自禁地伸手去抚摸她那婴儿柔滑的肌肤，女孩紧紧地抓住他的手指，并发出满足的咯咯声。

John轻轻将额头抵在他妻子的额头上，品尝着她开心地笑起来那一刻。“让我想起了我们结婚的那天。”他说。

Mary陷入思考，皱起眉头：“是吗？我不确定我同意。我是说，这根本不是同一间教堂……花束样式也不一样。”

她的丈夫同样也皱皱眉头，但管风琴奏响了那熟悉的音调，于是他也就没有时间去继续评论了。巴赫乐章的音符充斥了小教堂，每个人都从座位上起立，转身面对房间后方。

John对新郎鼓励似地眨眨眼睛，自己也回头等待着终于一睹新娘的风采。

从教堂最后方，在木质座位的最后一排，Sherlock不耐烦地叹了口气，用手指敲击在膝盖上：“为什么我们在后排？”

“我们没被邀请，Sherlock。”Irene感觉自己已经是第一千次解释这个问题了，她倾身到他耳边轻语，却还是看到前一排的老绅士瞪了她一眼。“当然，我们本会被邀请的，如果有人知道我们回来的话，你知道的。”

“你打算赖到我头上，对吗？”

“你是那个想给他们一个惊喜的人！”

Sherlock执着地反驳道：“你也是这样想的！”

“好吧。但还是在婚礼后的接待会再抛出这个惊天炸弹吧。别抢了人家的风头，亲爱的。”

“我就是爱炫耀，”男人生气地小声回驳，“保持低调不是我的长处！”

“我很有信心你会尽力的。”

刻花的木门打开，从中一位全身素白的女人出现在入口。Molly Hooper的微笑比太阳还要耀眼，她穿着一条无袖的奶油色长裙，搭配着她健康的肤色，她几乎像是在发光。

在教堂的最前端，Greg Lestrade在看见自己的未婚妻踏进来的那一刻突然像是找到了方向一样。不用怀疑，在那一瞬这两只爱情鸟眼中只有对方。毕竟今天是他们的日子，而且是目前为止他们生命中最重要的一天。

Molly颤抖着呼出一口气，抬起脚走向走廊。毫无预兆，Sherlock突然拐出一支手杖，那是他从坐在他们前一排的老绅士那里“没收”的。完全出于意外——就像他之后会坚称的那样，新娘绊倒在上面摔在地面上，像是森林中优雅的树木。Irene拍了拍他的手臂，但已经太晚了。

管风琴瞬间停下演奏，整个大厅充满了倒吸气的声音，回响在古老的建筑中。Sherlock抓住这个时机飞身离开座位去帮她起身。暂时有些心烦意乱，新娘子定睛看了看，在认出伸出的援助之手那一刻大声叫起来。在场的所有人都在Molly起身紧紧抱住那男人时迷茫地耸肩。

“你在这里我真高兴！”她轻语到，捏了捏朋友的肩膀，然后退开一步整理了一下礼服和手上一小簇黄色的花束。

“当然了，Molly。”侦探带着自信说道。Irene知道他在享受教堂里所有人的关注，而且像个在舞台上的人一样为观众表演。“我无论如何都不会错过这个的。”

“谢谢你。”美丽的女人对她的朋友温暖地微笑：“这对我意义重大。”

侦探脸上的微笑机械地展开：“我当然会在你们……特殊的日子里为了你和George出席。”

“是Greg.”

Sherlock低下头：“……Greg.你们就像我的家人一样。”

“我知道你相信婚礼的概念。”Molly知根知底地笑道，“但至少那最后一部分是真的。”

在前排，John成功越过中间一排排的人群清晰地看到了一眼自己最好的朋友。他无奈地叹了口气，对自己的妻子说：“他当然会在别人的大日子里回归了。那混蛋有其他364天可以选来回家，但就非得要选这天。我敢打赌他要不就是计划好让自己可以获得舞台焦点，要不就是压根没有意识，无法阻止自己。典型的Sherlock。”

Mary笑得更欢了，她倾身靠近自己的丈夫：“现在这让我想起我们结婚那天了。”

* * *

仪式的其他部分顺利进行，没有再遇到任何打断，很快Greg和Molly就在人群的欢呼声中被宣布成为夫妻。

后来的婚宴上，客人们在坐落于汉普斯特德北部的肯伍德别墅那广阔且生机勃勃的花园中，享受着夏末的温暖天气。觥筹交错，到了傍晚，红酒和香槟造成的过于开心的客人已经不止一个了。

在华贵的白色房子附近，员工们为即将开始的晚餐设立起一个派对帐篷。里面所有的桌椅都已摆好，准备迎接美好的庆祝会。

在所有人都享受着太阳温暖的光芒时，John和Mary在人群中交际着，一边寻找那对天才。终于是在帐篷里他们才看到了卷发的高个男人试图给一小群伴娘讲故事。在John走进的时候，他听到了故事的结尾。

“……不，不！白颜色不是为了表现新娘的纯洁。所有人都知道！传统上，纯洁是与蓝色和圣母玛利亚相联系的。不管怎样，这可能隐藏着旧观念对于现代婚前性生活的看法。不过，大部分人都不知道，原先，伴娘穿与新娘相似的裙子是一种抵抗邪恶的方式。似乎要好过你们现在的难看服装……”

金发男人插入话题，一把抓住自己好朋友的袖口，毫不留情地一拽，一边对惊讶的伴娘们道歉。Sherlock踉跄一下，迷惑地皱起眉头，但没有发出一声抗议。John和Mary领着他们的朋友离开了还在低语的人群，走到远处僻静的桌子前。

“她们真该选淡紫色。”高个子愤愤不平地小声说，“就像你们婚礼上的伴娘。”

Mary匆忙地拥抱了一下他，小心翼翼地不压到她怀中的小宝宝，她亲了亲他的面颊，真诚而愉悦。

她的丈夫浅色眼睛中带着被逗乐的闪光，看着他的朋友，“你知道，你本可以打个电话的。你离开了六个月，一点音信都没有。”

“我那时忙着。”Sherlock带着微笑说，拍了拍好兄弟的肩膀。他看着比自己矮的朋友时眼中闪着真挚。

“我们料到了。”金发男人宣称。她温柔地前后摇晃着宝贝女儿，婴儿在她怀中打了个哈欠。“我们在报纸上读到了世界各地那些非正常犯罪破案的消息。非常令人钦佩。”

“我对你回归的方式并没有令人震惊这点真是刮目相看。”矮些的男人尖锐地说：“嗯，至少没比教堂里一点骚动更高调。”

另一人痛哼一声，将手僵硬地背到身后。他回答时，视线越过了他们头顶，显然透露出他的烦躁。他像个瘪了的气球，没了飞向高空的能力。这，当然，只是Sherlock Holmes被拒绝的样子。“Irene说服我了。”

“真的？”John试图藏住自己被逗乐的微笑，但并不是很成功。“我以为那是不可能的呢。”

Sherlock哼着声说道：“我也曾这么以为。”

“说曹操曹操到……”金发的人清了清嗓子，低调地四顾：“她……不在这附近，对吧？”

侦探的眼神中带着不平常的温暖，他朝远处点了点头。“她在和新娘叙旧。”

确实，Irene，身着流动的蓝色夏裙，似乎在和Molly深入进行友好的谈话，她们在华丽的帐篷另一端的酒吧旁。似乎没有什么可以打扰到她们，从远处来看会以为她们是闺中蜜友，即便她们只有一年的交情。

“啊……我该过去打声招呼。失陪一会儿了。”John说，自如地穿越桌椅间。

一位侍者经过了剩下的两人，Mary微笑一下，拒绝了侦探提议的一杯香槟。他相反只为自己拿了一杯，转身回到自己的观众之间。

女人好奇地看了看他，搂紧了女儿：“发生一次可以说是意外或者强制发生的，但两次就有点成为习惯的苗头了，你觉得呢？”

“嗯？”他一边小酌一边问道。

“婚礼。我以为它们不是你的菜。”

“噢，它们不是。别笑了。”Sherlock眨眨眼。他停顿一下迟疑地看了看被抱在怀里的小女孩。他看起来似乎像是从来没有见过一个小孩子，某种程度上，确实是这样。至少没见过这个孩子。“现在，你会将我介绍给未来的肾上腺素瘾君子吗？”

“Sherlock！”Mary呵斥道，婴儿被惊醒。母亲马上把在她开始哭之前安抚小家伙，在灾难被制止之后，她转回到她的朋友面前。

他只是对着母女二人笑了笑，温柔地问道：“她叫什么？”

“Elizabeth Harriet Watson.”金发女人笑着说，她眼中闪着了然，走近了一点让他接过6个月大的孩子。“二月十五号出生的，就在你们俩离开伦敦后的一周。我得说她还挺大个的，而且嗓子特别强壮。可也是我所见过的最美的小东西……你是她教父，你知道。”

像是听见了最重要的消息，Sherlock脸上的微笑消失了，他低下头，小心翼翼地伸出自己满是硬茧的手碰了碰婴儿的小手。

* * *

帐篷的另一端，John找到了女人们，轻轻碰了碰Irene的手肘让她知道自己的存在。美丽的女人转过身，笑容中的无忧无虑是他之前从未见到过的。她脸颊红润，甚至没他上一回见到她的时候那么消瘦了。看起来，不管她和侦探在6个月的远行中做了什么，都对“那位女人”有些好处。

“你好，Watson先生。”她开口，声音如丝绸般柔滑，一边倾身在他脸颊上吻了一下。

“噢，不好意思。”Molly在转身之后作势离开，“我想Greg想要我。我的意思是……想要和我说话。”

“他想要你，亲爱的。”Irene保证说，裂开嘴笑着，新娘急急忙忙地跑回了丈夫身边。她看着新婚燕尔在镜头前温柔地接吻，然后逃到边上隐蔽的花园角落享受些秘密时光。

褐发女人慢慢地转过身对着自己的同伴，意识到他也看着自己，眼中带着惊讶的闪光。“怎么了？”

“我以为你不会回来。”他单纯地这样承认说，“说实话我以为Sherlock不会按时找到你。幸亏我是错的……嗯，或许你对此比我更高兴。”

那位女人低下头只是微笑了下，这就是他所需要的所有回答。看到她公开展现出华生早就猜到，存在在她那冰霜般的面具之下的温暖，融化他的心。

“我很高兴你通情理了，Irene，”医生会心一笑，“虽然……我希望你们这么久以来没有保守这个秘密。要不是Mycroft在你没有出现在约定的地方时并不抱怨，我压根不会知道真相。他说你在法国的什么地方消失了，然后有报告说你最后一次被看见时Sherlock与你在一起。”

“是的，我们专门在消失在地图上之前被目击到，好别让你们担心。”女人解释道，“可Sherlock应该联系过你说我们就要回家了？”

“两周前，”他尖刻地点点头，“他不记得说准确是什么时候了。事实上，那是一条极其隐蔽的消息。我们甚至不确定你会不会和他一起归来。Mary和我对此打了个赌。当然，我把宝押在你身上。”

“不，他没有。”低沉的声音打断两人，他们回头看见Sherlock和Mary走了过来。小宝宝现在被保护在高大侦探的臂弯中，他看起来因这额外的重负有些僵硬，即使他试着将这些藏在一个更加僵硬的微笑之后。

“那位女人”倾过身去与好奇的宝宝近距离接触，然后想起了周围还有客人，于是抬头看看侦探问道：“不好意思，谁没有什么？”

他耐心地讲清楚情况，边低头看向自己最好的朋友：“你赌Irene不会和我一起回来。输了十磅，我想。我可不会与Mary下相反的赌注，她挺聪明的。嗯，中庸的如此，大概吧……可一点都不能和我比，当然了。”

John叹了口气，他妻子递给他一杯几乎漫到边缘的香槟。他对上夫人的眼睛嘲讽地说：“啊……他回来了！我们是多么想念他粗鲁且尖锐的话语。”

Sherlock向自己的朋友举起酒杯，“你像玩笑一样说这话，可它确实是真的，John.”

他点了点头，两个酒杯的碰撞似乎完美地庆贺着这长久被期待的重聚。

“是的。而且绝对值得再次在这里见到你们。你们两人，都是。”


	3. 一跃而下

小型婚礼的第二天，John和Mary拜访了贝克街，希望能和他们的朋友叙叙旧。他们带上了小孩子，并被“那位女人”热情欢迎。在他们上楼梯的时候，他们发现Sherlock本人坐在桌子后面双手合十，做着他那沉思者的祈祷姿势。夫妇俩马上注意到盯着自己手提电脑屏幕的人思绪早就飞到了九霄云外，且仅仅是毫不在意地扇扇鼻翼打个招呼，他身边的地板上胡乱散落着过去一周的报纸。侦探半是隐身于阴影中，半是被日光照亮的样子让他们想起奥古斯特.罗丹的沉思者雕像。

John本来以为会有一个更加温暖的欢迎，于是直接在客厅里开始踏步，怀里抱着自己的女儿。Mary静静地溜进自己丈夫占用的旧扶手椅，接受了Irene提议的咖啡或者茶。所有人都等着Sherlock从他前往头脑宫殿的孤独旅程中归来，壁炉上古旧的时钟似乎在沉闷地流逝的每一秒中越发响亮。

过了一会儿，Mary第一个开口：“嗯，Greg和Molly现在大概已经到特纳利夫岛*了，对吧？我挺羡慕他们的。我不会介意晒晒太阳。”

*译注：西班牙加纳利群岛中最大的岛屿，有“恒春之岛”美称

“我也不会介意去回二次蜜月。”她丈夫微笑着同意说，边低头看了看Elizabeth. 小宝宝真是个小可爱，但她同时也是晚上嚎哭的一把好手。于是几乎所有晚上这都让一对父母永久处于介乎于睡眠和脑死亡的状态。对于医生和他妻子来说日期和时间概念开始混乱，但小姑娘现在可一点都不疲惫，她大大的眼睛看着这个令人兴奋且充斥着危险物品的新地方。每次父亲的步伐接近火炉的时候，她都对古旧的骷髅头伸出自己的小手，并且在她不能碰到它的时候发出牢骚的声音。

“她真的很喜欢那个。”父亲带着幽默指出，回过头看了看仍然在他的手提电脑上忙着的侦探。医生注意到Sherlock脸上因集中注意力而皱起的眉头不禁对自己笑了笑，侦探正在翻阅自己的收件箱看自己有没有新的案子。除了献给自己的新信息，侦探的视线一直保持冷漠。John过去已经看了无数次那样的表情了。Sherlock Holmes已经闷得不行了。

就像是感受到了所有投射到他身上的注意力，侦探终于转身抬头看着自己最好的朋友，慢慢清晰的眼神中带着一些类似小孩子的困惑。“不好意思，你说什么了吗？”

John对着堆满东西的壁炉上点了点头，“骷髅头。Elizabeth喜欢它。”

“噢，她不能拿走它。”他的朋友直白地回答说，然后重新面对了眼前的案子。

“天啊，不。”另一人嘟囔说，翻了翻眼睛。“那对于婴儿来说算是什么样的玩具啊？”

Sherlock飞快地回应：“从她父母来看：完美的玩具。”

John马上将头偏向他朋友的方向，但Mary用子弹的速度接过话头。美丽的女人在座位里转过去看了看厨房里黑发的女人，她正在适应那里杂乱环境。这真是令人惊讶。这两人回来还没满二十四小时，贝克街的厨房区域就像是有个炸弹在里面引爆过一样。当然，Mary可不会把这种可能性排除。

“你呢，Irene？”金发女人带着无辜的语调问道，试图调解紧张的气氛，“过个蜜月如何？”

“你得要结了婚才能去度蜜月。”“那位女人”丝滑的声音中饱含愉悦，拖长音调回话，“不过，度个假倒听起来不错。”

“我们刚度了六个月的假期，昨天才回家，”Sherlock指出说，但没再进一步对她在讨论中的发话做出反应。

Irene大笑起来，视线穿过整个公寓落在刚发话的男人身上，“你认为破解罪案和基本上无时无刻不处于危险中是‘度假’？”

“你不认为吗？”

“嗯……”女人同意说，她带着一托盘冒着热气的咖啡回到客厅。她将托盘放在侦探的手提电脑边，然后耸了耸肩。那动作同时带着狡黠、优雅和玩味。“我想那次确实是尝尝鲜看与你一起旅行会是什么样的，不是吗？”

在扶手椅上，Mary对她的老公眨了眨眼睛。John感到非常迷惑，皱起眉头，似乎自己漏掉了什么重点，只好看着金发的妻子坐到椅子边缘，问：“这是个好主意，不是吗？婚姻……你们俩……有没有考虑过？”

医生翻了翻眼睛，不过还是好奇地看着另一对情侣会做出什么反应。Sherlock和Irene都完全对她的话吃了一惊，看起来似乎有什么人打了他们一下。两人短暂地望向前方的虚无，都没有对上对方的眼神，时钟的声音再次充斥在充满期待的安静中。

高大的男人很快恢复过来，向托盘其中一个咖啡杯伸手，回答说：“我不是会结婚的类型。”

女人几乎有些气愤地挑起眉毛，终于看向了他：“难道我就是了……？”

他抬头瞪了她一眼。浅色的眼睛溢满朦胧的睿智，他低声嘲笑地说：“你离过婚了，记得吗？”

John感觉下巴要掉下来了，潜意识地向前踏了一步。“等等！你曾经结过婚？你？……结婚？为什么这没有更早被提到过？……怎么，是在你离开伦敦的那么多年中吗？”

Irene毫不动摇的凝视仍然保持在侦探身上，她冰冷地回答：“是的。”

“而且也是在那段时间里离的婚？”

“是的。”

“对于一段婚姻来说时间未免也太短了。”金发男人小心翼翼地指出，在试图解读那位女人的身体动作时皱起眉头。他可以看出他们之间正在筑造千万层高墙，那是他希望早已在经久之前就已经坍塌的。“发生了什么？他出轨了？……你干坏事了？”

褐发女人开口正准备回应，Sherlock突然间抬起手制止了她。在一系列流畅的动作中，他从椅子中站起来，像猫一样好奇地打量着“那位女人”。从他强硬的表情中，这似乎是他早已等待的时刻，侦探已经等不及抓住这个机会了。一个好案子都不能比过如此难得的机遇。他与她擦身而过，贴在她的另一边，喝了一口咖啡，然后用阴沉的嗓音轻语道：“让我来说。”

Mary皱起眉头。“你不知道这回事，Sherlock？我以为你知道任何人的任何事情。”

“通常我是如此。可是，如果有任何人明白的话，你该知道特殊的规矩也有一些例外情况。”他自己解释说。

“可你确实调查了我的事。”金发女人指出。

侦探无视了她，眯起眼睛开始解开目前为止他所遇到的最困难的谜题之一。“如果你记得的话，你在新年前夜归来的时候我就已经推断出你已经离婚了。从那条现在已经消退的晒痕，我会说你在回到伦敦前就已经离了四个星期。最多偏差一天。”

John从一只脚将重心转移到另一只脚，突然发现自己的小女儿正用惊奇的大眼睛看着推理大神工作。这可不是个好现象，是吧？这肯定只是因为侦探面部表情特别丰富还有低沉细滑的语调。肯定不是别的。

“可是……你是为爱结婚的吗？”金发男人从另一边提问道：“你会的，对吧？”

“原谅John，Irene.”Sherlock叹口气，“他仍然以为是爱而不是理智指引我们的生活和抉择，不像我们那样清楚。问题不是在于你为什么结婚;而是你为什么要离婚……？我的意思是，除了你有一回告诉过我的明显原因外。这故事中有更多细节……对吗？”

那位女人在漫长的一秒中保持完全面无表情，像一堵砖墙一样挡开所有人，但很快她薄唇的嘴角闪过一丝微笑。一言不发，她缓缓拿起一个茶杯，举到唇边，让其他人屏息等着。

“快点！”侦探不耐烦地抱怨道，对她皱起眉头，“告诉我！”

Irene看着面前的两个人，微笑更加灿烂了：“我为了寻求保护做了必须要做的事。这是我给你们俩的答案。”

Sherlock被逗乐地吐了口气，站直身子，就像是这答案目前为止已经够好了。他如海洋般颜色的眼睛闪过光芒，他承认道：“你知道，我倒是有点想娶你了……”

John和Mary交换了一个惊讶的眼神，但没有说话，因为怕自己会打断一个很有可能不会再出现的时刻。他们知道就算是微小的一口气都会打断他们俩那小心翼翼的舞步，就像是美丽的琉璃器皿被意外打碎一样。

停顿一下之后，他完整说出了自己后半句话：“……然后看看婚礼上谁会作为你那边的亲属出席。”

“那位女人”踮起脚温柔地在他脸颊上印了个吻，“恐怕那不会有多少人。而且我的前夫肯定不会出现的。”

\----------------------------

一小时之后，门铃尖锐地响了一声，一位深色皮肤的苗条女人几乎是小心翼翼地踏上楼梯。脚步声很轻，却很坚定，有节奏地回响在公寓的走廊里，就像是潮水拍打在海岸上。

Sherlock的视线在她走进客厅的时候飞到了敞开的门边，他的期待瞬间消失。他有些僵硬地挺直了背，整个人都变得冰冷疏远，穿过整个房间直直看过去。

John，Mary和Irene从他们的谈话中抽出来抬头看到了侦探的肢体语言变化，那机器人般的动作似乎展示着反感。他们转向了来客，她穿着一件浅色的短外套和贴身的裤子，连军医都不禁为她的到来而沮丧地叹了口气。

“你为什么来到这里？”侦探怒道，眼神宛若冬天的寒冰一般坚硬。

那女人杂乱的卷发高高地束起来，她停顿了一下，逗留在门边似乎再往前一步就意味着做出自己不想要承认的让步。

终于，Donovan深深呼出一口气，放弃似的抬起一只手，她的眼神却完全没有显示出她的放弃。“假如不是必须如此，我是不会到这里来的……Lestrade在度蜜月期间留下我做主。”

“这仍不能解释你为什么在这里。”Sherlock的语调简短却不耐烦。

“你真的非得逼我说出来是不是？”她皱起眉头，巧克力色眼眸里闪过一丝阴沉，她走近了点，几乎没有理房间里的其他人。

“对。”他飞快地回击，“而且我会享受那每一秒。”

“有个案子……”Donovan开口说，有些不舒服地动了动。大侦探很明显就能看出接下来的话令她非常难以启齿，可是没有人为女警官帮腔。“……有关上周二失踪的一个人。Ronald Adair.”

“啊。”Irene在自己的座位上吸了口气，将注意力放到了女警员的身上。“那个政客？他是贵族——我想，是梅努斯伯爵的儿子。在外交和情报领域都有涉足……我想不起其他的细节了。”

Sherlock转向她，问道：“你认识他？”

“旧客户。”她耸耸肩说。

Donovan粗鲁地打断他们，眼神在褐发女人和侦探之间移动，“是的，就是他……我们调查了这件事，发现一切都显示这人曝光在媒体闪光灯之下的生活平静幸福。从没遇到过人身威胁或是与任何人发生争斗。然后，突然间……他就径直给妻子留了张自杀遗言。有目击者称见到他上周二从邱园铁路桥上跳了下去。试着阻止他，可那人根本不听。”

卷发男人疏远地点点头，“我的确在报纸里读到了这些，Adair先生是——曾经是个要员，是吧？”

“……援救船很快就出发了，但没有找到尸体。我们沿着河岸都查过了，可什么都没有。”

“他的尸体有可能是被拖到深水了，或者只是水流太过湍急。水流也许只是在救援船到达前将他带了很远。”侦探的声音仍旧非常不友好，他享受着对方求救的恼怒。

“也有可能。”警察不情愿地咬牙承认说，“但我还是得找到他，可我没办法……我想你应该可以。”

“可以怎么？”

她叹了口气，似乎花了很大力气才阻止自己朝他脸上挥一拳。吞咽一下后，她的脖子绷的僵硬，靠近了些说道：“帮。忙……我没有证据来解释为什么Ronald Adair会突然间自杀，也没人能解释。我……需要你帮忙，怪胎……Sherlock。”

侦探合拢双手，差强人意地隐藏着自己的愉悦，他从座位上起来：“这可不够有诚意。”

“什么？”Donovan不敢置信地呼了一口气：“你还想听到什么？听我说我需要你可恶的脑子解决案件是因为我自己没法做到？”

“是的，这就可以了。”Sherlock毫无仁慈地说，并走出房间去找自己的黑色的外套。“既然你这么好声好气求我，我会接下这案子。John，出发了！”

* * *

John下了车走进临靠泰晤士走廊的公园绿地，一边清了清嗓子。这条道路一直延续到伦敦中心区的西面景观，而他之前从未到过这里，因为他更喜欢中心区域的散步路线。这片僻静的区域遍布茂密的树木和鸣唱的鸟儿，并不与建筑物和大城市的喧嚣距离太远，但又足够给繁杂的世界提供一点安宁。

路的下一段，他能看见红色的砖石和台阶，一直通向高耸的邱园铁路桥。更远处，他看见钢制的架构在两岸间展开，一边是邱桥，一边是Strand-on-the-Green，像是分隔着两个吵架的邻居。陆地的部分被宽阔神秘的河流所分隔，在浑浊的翻腾中隐藏着更多秘密。

Donovan快步走向大桥的台阶，医生缓缓地在他的朋友身旁走着。显然侦探并不急着要帮自己讨厌的督警解决案件。

金发男人看着高大的侦探，随意地问道：“所以……为什么？”

Sherlock对他皱起眉头，“什么为什么？”

“你为什么没有叫Irene跟着来？”John解释说，他们俩缓缓登上石阶，“毕竟你们俩在全球解决案件。我以为她已经代替我成为了你的……助手。”

他哼了一声，给了好友一个半是觉得有趣半是迷惑的眼神。“她不是你，John。别误会我，我喜欢有她在身边。能破案破的更快。但是……”

对方点点头。“我明白。真的。实话告诉你吧，我很高兴你也这么想。Mary确实老让我陷入麻烦，但那仍旧比不上和你一起探案。”

如果Sherlock Holmes能够对任何人“龇牙笑”的话，John发现自己现在只能用这个词来形容他脸上的笑容。“我想那是你对我说过最好的话。”

医生自顾自地笑笑，他们走到了台阶最上层。他停下脚步，清澈天空下的透析的浅阳让他眯起眼睛，看着自己的朋友。“所以我对你说你是我最好的朋友时……？”

“噢。”侦探吸了口气，似乎在极尽小心地思考这个问题，他的眼睛里明确透露出感情。“嗯，那大概这会是第二最好的。”

“你们俩互相掏心掏肺完了没？”

两位挚友转身面向女警员的方向，她在桥上不耐烦地等着他们。古迹本身纵跨宽广的水面卧着两条铁轨，铁路交通联系着伦敦与其他例如里士满或是斯特拉福德。它由五层精钢格架大梁组成。大桥侧面浅色的钢铁那十字形的纹路几乎和John一样高。

侦探详尽地让自己的视野飞跃在铁轨和格架之间，寻找着一周前发生事件留下的任何蛛丝马迹。从John所能见到的来看，这个地点没有什么特别的。没有血溅的痕迹，或是泥巴脚印，什么东西都没有。

“所以，怪胎……”他俩慢慢走近了Donovan在桥大约过半的位置时，她问道。“你公寓里的那个褐发女郎，她看起来挺眼熟的，我在哪里见过她吗？”

侦探没有从自己的工作中移开视线，只是吸了口气：“你说呢。”

“她是什么名人吗？”她眯起眼睛，戴上了墨镜。“……她不会是你的女朋友吧，是吗？”

“为什么你们总是这么执着地想要八卦呢？”Sherlock瞪了身旁的女警官一眼。“你们脑袋里全都装上了这种没用的琐事，就像没脑子的机器人一样不看大局。”

Donovan有些好笑地呼气，瞪着面前的大侦探。“你在叫……我是个没脑子的机器人？”

“不是。”他叹了口气否认道，“我在说你是个傻瓜。在你背后一直如此，问问John就知道了。”

金发男人好奇地看看自己的朋友，说：“你没回答她的问题。这些日子你们俩怎么定性你们的关系？”

对方从口袋里掏出窥镜的时候停顿了一下，耸耸肩，像个迷路的孩子。“她有一回提议说我们不用定义任何东西。就这样我就很满意了。”

“但她是你的女朋友，对吧？”医生引诱着说。

“我不是会有女朋友的人。”侦探有些烦躁地指出，他低沉的声音与附近树林里歌唱的鸟儿的安宁形成对比。“那意味着我不会为任何人感受到的多愁善感。如果你非得要用除了她的名字或者是她的称谓来称呼她的话，至少考虑用‘爱人’或者‘性伴侣’之类的词。”

John痛哼一声，紧紧闭上眼睛希望能够逃离他被困的措辞迷宫。“伴侣。同伴。我想这是最好的用词了。是的，绝对是最好的。”

“那就是，伴侣了。”黑发男人同意道，甚至没有从搜寻线索之中抬起头来。他看起来就像正在追踪的猎犬，精准地巡查真相，注意力不为任何迁移。他认真查看了铁架，然后以令人惊奇的速度站直，推理道：“这就是他跳下去的地方，是吗？”

“我……什么？”Donovan被话题的突然转换惊到了，但很快也反应过来：“是的就是这里。我们的目击证人说她看见Adair先生从这个点跳了下去。一只警犬后来确认这就是他因不明原因纵身一跃的地方。”

“这铁架上还有大概一周前由一对昂贵的德国造鞋子留下的泥土的痕迹。”Sherlock用沉闷的声音说。他是为了说最后一句话还只是想要炫耀，没人可以确定。大概是两者都有。“看起来是Hugo Boss牌子的。”

“……好吧。”

“噢……”John越过铁轨看的时候猛吸一口气。在下面他看见了灰色的浑水以惊人的力量回旋流动。他在两岸之间来回看了看，然后又径直向下看。“这可很高。下坠本身就可以要了你的命。大概就是这样杀掉我们的失踪的家伙的。”

Sherlock更近距离地看了看铁架然后再向栏杆外探出身子看向下面。“不是。”

“你说什么？”女警官眨了眨眼，走近了一点。

她在这样做的时候，侦探向后退回一点。他耸起肩膀，浅色的眼睛在阳光映照下看起来含着类似愉悦的东西。他简短地点点头，用干燥的声音说道：“这一跳可挺难的。但案情足够简单。Adair先生在跳下桥的饿时候没有死。”

“什么，你的意思是说他跳下二十米之下的湍流时？”她用同样不客气的语调问道。她的眼神出卖了她的难以置信，有那么一会儿她看着他像是看着多长出一个头的怪物。“嗯哼，不，我可不信。”

较矮的人不情愿地同意她的想法：“这几乎是不可能的。不管怎么说，如果下坠没有杀死他——湍流会将他压在水面之下直到他淹死。这水当然足够深。肯定是将尸体推到离这里很远的地方了，这就是为什么警方还没有找到他。就像你说的，Sherlock。我跟你说，他能从坠落中活下来的几率很低。”

侦探挑起一边浓眉，再次站到了边缘，就像是受到挑战的磁力吸引一样。当他抓住栏杆时，他深不见底的蓝色虹膜闪现出一丝执拗的光。“噢，是吗？”

“别做我认为你即将要……Sh……不，不！Sherlock！”John大叫起来，但他反应太慢了，他的朋友早已优雅地踏上了架子，将自己的身体撑过栏杆，头冲下跃进下面的深渊。

金发男人感觉到有什么紧紧抓住他的心脏并肆意揉捏，直到没有任何氧气被输送到他急需的全身。他向下看着远在下方的河流，但那人早就消失在水面之下，溅起的重重水花泛着涟漪。

“你只回来了该死的一天！一天！”John一边胆怯地用眼睛搜寻着水面一边大喊道。他不耐烦地等待着自己生命中最漫长的一分钟过去，但没有人浮出水面。湍流完全吞噬了Sherlock Holmes.

虽然她的眼中有着惊愕，但Donovan最终还是淡淡地耸了耸肩。“终于解脱了。你不觉得……？”


	4. 消失的男人

“你现在是坐着么？”

Irene短暂地笑笑，向窗外看去的同时将手机贴在耳边。在清爽的下午里贝克街平静安宁，就像大城市里的普通一天。她很想念这里熟悉的环境，也很高兴他们再次回到了一个她最近可以认为是“家”的地方。她在第一次这样想时不能确定，但221B和家的概念在某一天融为一体。这无缝贴合的转化就像是水滴在溪流中一样，却令Irene认为怕是对未来有所映射的。除却她在贝尔格莱维雅的公寓以外，她从没在哪里觉得拥有在家一般的自在。

“John，这真是种非常狗血的电话开场白。你们离开三小时了，他能做出什么样的事来？”

对方停顿了一下，静默环绕在她包含期待的耳边，直到他用近乎在崩溃边缘的声音生硬地回答说：“他从一条桥上跳了下去。”

“那位女人”顿了顿，向后靠在起居室内低矮的沙发上，感觉喉咙变得干燥。她周围的世界慢慢消散而去，她将注意力全都集中在她耳畔的声音。“什么？”

“他从邱园铁路桥上跳了下去。”John解释说，“三十米的高空。”

“为什么？”

电话那头传来深深的叹息，其中所揭露的无需更多解释。“来证明一个观点。他再没重新浮出水面……当我们意识到他不会再出现的时候，Donovan在几分钟之内派出了一个搜寻队。但我们目前还没找到他。我自己的话，愿意觉得他在泰wu士河下游一点的地方爬上岸，只是在耍我们，不过……我不知道。我只是想说，准备好接受坏消息。那一跃可能就能杀了他，就像我们警告那个固执的混蛋万事通一样。”

“那位女人”靠回到柔软的靠垫上，吐了口气，一边试着理清自己混乱的思绪。他们刚回到伦敦一天，那聪慧的机灵鬼就已经将自己置身于有可能很严峻的麻烦中了。Irene不能确定她对侦探与危险的上HX瘾关系，到底是刮目相看还是感到害怕。不管如何，她胸腔内的心跳有些混乱，她不确定应该如何平定自己惊慌的颤抖。那颤抖就像是网中的蜘蛛般偷偷爬上她的脊梁。

不过，在她有机会处理这信息之前，浅色的公寓门突地打开。Irene受到这动静惊吓跳了一下，抬头看着突然间像是弹跳盒中的小丑一般出现在她面前的人。他的深色裤子和西装外套快要干透了，但他的鞋子仍旧因被迫吸收的水分而吱嘎作响。Sherlock小心地关上门，用闪光的浅色眼睛看着她。他看起来就像个男孩一样自鸣得意，对着她毫无保留地咧嘴笑着。

“我破案了。”他说道，那低沉的声音欢快地共鸣在221B室内的墙壁间。

在电话里，John仍然严肃地继续说：“逻辑上，我们现在该能找到他了。那条河只有那么长一段……”

Irene缓缓湿润一下双唇，试着将注意力集中在他粗声粗气的回话上。“John……”

侦探双脚移了移中心，揉了揉他潮湿的卷发，不耐烦地盯着她：“你……可以……挂下电话吗？”

毫不知情地，电话里的声音仍在以逐渐消逝的热情继续着，像是秋日天空中逐渐下坠的太阳。“……搜救船正在排查河岸，但目前没什么发现。这可能需要一阵子，我可打不了什么包票。”

“他就在这里。”“那位女人”简单地陈述道。

“如果我们不尽快找到他的话……他就在家？”医生的声音瞬间升高了八度，类似怒火的情感渗透进他的嗓音里。很久的一段时间里，电话中都只剩沉默，之后他低声地说：“怎么做……？算了。那个混蛋！告诉他……你可以告诉他，如果他能不要再从高处跳下去的话我会感激不尽的。我觉得我的心脏可不能再受到这样的惊吓了……”

“我会的。”褐发女郎微笑一下，挂了电话。

在她看着手中的小物件时，侦探欢快的声音从房间飘来：“结束了？”

美丽的女人不经意地点点头，从座位上起身站到高个子的面前，双腿有些疲倦。正像是在破案的时候一样，深发色的男人正在兴奋的劲头上，他舔了舔嘴唇说：“我会告诉你我是怎么破的案。我……”

他没能继续说下去，Irene突然用手用力地扇了他脸颊一巴掌。击打刺激了他的皮肤，并留下了酸痛的后续，那看起来不会很快散去。男人碰了碰脸上柔软的地方，对着苗条佳人狠狠瞪了一眼，眼神中是完美混合的迷惑和怒气。

“这是干什么？又想试试看你能不能在我的脸颊上伤到手？”

Irene有些好笑地呼了口气，这似乎只是令他更加迷惑了。她最后疲倦地说道：“刚才在电话那头的是John.你知道，他很担心。你知道自己都对那个可怜的家伙做了什么吗？你已经从一栋建筑物上跳过下去了……你认为那不会引发不好的回忆吗？”

“……噢。”Sherlock的表情黯淡下去，思考着这启示。“我没想到。你是对的。对不起 。”

“不用和我道歉。”

英俊男人的笑容回到了他特征鲜明的脸上，一边将自己起茧的双手放在她精瘦的肩膀上，恳求道：“那既然如此我可以用向你分享我的发现代替吗？”

Irene踮起脚尖，温柔地在他唇上印下一吻。他以同样的感情回应，摇摆着接近她更娇小的身躯，像是在自己兴奋的状态之下没有办法远离。他亲吻着她，就像她是一种毒HX品，或者更甚。而“那位女人”相应的也对他的触碰感到欲罢不能。她突然撤身回来，皱起鼻子说：

“你尝起来有些奇怪。”

“那大概是因为游泳。”他耳语道，呼吸微微擦过她的脸颊。

褐发女人点点头，从他的怀抱里抽出身来：“来吧，告诉我。”

卷发男人马上就将精力集中在了推理的逻辑游戏上，任何对她触碰的微小情感在空气中瞬间蒸发。侦探绕过她，将自己潮湿的外套放在心爱的扶手椅上。

“从邱园铁路桥的下坠并不需要它看起来那么久，”他开口道，话语飞速却温柔，“用不着花上多少时间就能推断出什么人都可以存活下来，只要他们跳进了正确的水域位置。当John和Donovan不相信我的时候，我必须得证明一下。”

“那是当然。”

不管他是没注意到她嘲讽的语调还只是选择无视它，Sherlock都继续说道：“我跳了下去，并隐藏起来直到我能找到一个隐秘的地方出来。John和Donovan都没有看见我从河里出来。就像是没有目击证人会看到Adair先生活蹦乱跳地从河里爬出来一样。我在河岸上找到了一个鞋印证明我是对的。”

Irene缓缓偏过头，眯起眼睛：“那他为什么这么做呢？基于有一个目击证人，我猜测这大概本会是为了躲避什么而假冒的自HX杀。”

“你是对的。”他骄傲地对她绽开笑容。

“可为了躲避什么呢？为什么躲避呢？”她问道，一边看见“那种表情”在侦探脸上慢慢形成。显然他以为她在自己的推理过程中已经进展到了下一步，虽然她实际上并没有如此，这有些令她不快。“他是一个贵族和政坛中的冉冉新星，他为什么会假冒自己的死亡？”

“比这更好，”Sherlock轻轻地说道，“我坐了火车去里士满……”

“让我猜猜，你碰到了一个叫Ronald Adair的人？”

由于失去了自己作为讲故事人的噱头，他用几乎无法自控的恼怒瞪了她一眼。Irene翻了个白眼：“不好意思，请继续。”

简短地点一下头，高个男人感激地继续说：“谢谢你。”

* * *

当他走在街道上向着那独树的酒吧而去时，他湿漉漉的鞋子愤怒地击打着街砖，感觉像是吸收了整一条河流的水分。Sherlock推开门，走进了这舒适的小酒吧。在下午四点的时刻，这地方并没有人满为患，但还是有一两位忠实顾客在卡座或是吧台边分享着一两杯啤酒。显然他们许多人都选择成为酗酒者或是孤独的人。就算是酒保——看起来新近离婚——都有着一双像是快要被打垮的酗酒者的眼睛。他像艳星般的八字胡也没让他看起来更好。

“我能给你来点什么吗？” 在Sherlock向地板滴着水走进时，酒保问道。

侦探给他一个毫不感兴趣的眼神，回答说：“一条毛巾。”

他的双眼搜寻着更远处的卡座，最终找到了期待看到的东西。不再耽搁，他转向大步流星地朝着流彩玻璃窗边角落里的那个卡座而去，二话不说就坐到那孤独男人对面的摊座上。皮质的座椅在他全湿的衣服下发出一声怪叫，仿佛正在伦敦塔内遭受折磨。

在Sherlock对面坐着的男人三十多岁，有着鼠毛色的短发和深沉的眼睛，此刻那眼睛正用惊奇和担忧盯着侦探。Sherlock从报纸上的大头照认出了他，不过就算是他不认得那照片，要找到他的被害者也没有任何困难。Adair先生穿着一件普通T恤和运动裤，这服饰并不符合他作为一个富有上流人士的通常规范。他的身份从他精美修剪的指甲和刚刚理过的头发就一览无余，更不用说他过大的帽衫之下左手腕上隐约透露出的劳力士手表。总的来说，至少对于一双训练有素的眼睛，他可算不上是和酒吧里的人群融合的非常好。

“Ronald Adair，我想你是。”Sherlock说道，靠在褐红色的座椅靠背上。

对面的人动作迅速就像是要从座位上起身，但侦探的话让他稳稳地僵在原地。“如果我是你，我可不会跑。在街道那一头停着一辆警车。我只要大声叫喊你就会重新暴露在世人目光之下。对于一个要躲藏的人这可不是什么好选择是吧？”

“……你……是怎么……？”震惊的男人终于疲弱地说道。

“噢你不知道我是谁？Sherlock Holmes，世界上唯一一位咨询侦探。警方雇了我来找到你，Adair先生。他们期望我能帮他们找到泰晤士河底的一具尸体，但我更明事理，当然了。”

“……怎么做到的？”

“上周看到了报纸里的简短声明。那非常明显，我必须说。”黑头发的侦探耸耸眉毛，像是在这点上没什么好说的。“现在，我们都知道了‘怎么做到’这部分。我更感兴趣的是‘为什么’。如果你绝望到了跳桥假冒自己的死亡，你显然在逃避什么很有意思的东西。”

“求求你，Holmes先生……”Adair颤抖的声音在祈求他行行好这方面并没有什么作用，“别告诉任何人我还活着。我求你了……保守我的秘密。”

侦探戏弄似的做思考状，很享受对面那双浅色眼睛闪过的恐惧。“我也许会……如果你的故事足够精彩的话。”

“我不能告诉你任何事。”对方说，声音颤抖的像是即将爆发的地震。他颤抖的手将啤酒杯抬到唇边，Sherlock几乎不需要足足一秒就已经明晓真相。

“上瘾。”这简单的一个词像是21门礼炮齐鸣一样在两人中间回响着，完全改变了他们对话的调子。Ronald Adair明显地紧绷起来，将玻璃杯放到桌面上，吞咽一下。在那一秒，那个庸俗的酒保把一条浅色毛巾仍在Sherlock面前的桌子上。

在他再次离开的时刻，Adair先生就遭到对面人强硬的瞪视。“……不是你所想的。”

“噢，可确实是。”对方毫不留情地回驳道，并终于得以擦干自己的脸。“瘾头们。双数的。显然有药物和在婚姻框架之外进行的社会不可接受行为。还有几桩不知怎的从公众眼前隐去的旧丑闻，对吗？有些人找到了证据，决定敲诈你。这就是为什么你要这么做。”

Adair先生的表情黯淡下来，越过飞速收缩的深渊看着咨询侦探。“我不能回去……最后条款非常强硬，Holmes先生。我只是停留在这里，里士满，一两天而已。”

Sherlock皱起眉头，隐藏着自己找到这污秽故事的另一个转折点的喜悦。“这就是说你会离开英国。你在等着一个新做的假护照，新的身份让你带到国外……你不仅仅是假冒自己的死，你要完全消失。噢，这可不错……！不管他们拥有你的什么信息……你都甘愿离开自己作为受人尊敬的贵族、政客和丈夫的身份，试图不让自己偷鸡摸狗的样子被发现。”

“这是人们会做的，不是吗？”吓坏了的人问道。

“为了一己私利行动？当然了。”

“我是说害怕！我只是听从指令，Holmes先生。”Adair先生解释道，似乎在精神崩溃的边缘，最后一根稻草将会是对座男人的出击。

“我明白了。”他阴沉的声音在两人间回荡，就像是这嗓音也进一步揭示着悬案的谜底。“不揭发你的丑闻的条款显然是你要同意离开一切。你不仅仅是因为懦弱这样逃走。现在我们将你的行为动机和手段都弄清楚了……告诉我，‘是谁’？”

Adair先生将疲倦的手放在长脸上，虚弱地摇摇头，像是面对着自己的行刑者。他眼中的恐惧成倍增长，同时向窗外看去，似乎自己咒骂着自己为什么要开口说话。

“我真的不能告诉你这个……”贵族紧紧闭上眼睛，缓缓吐气：“我不能冒险。他们在监视着保证我会离开。我知道他们肯定在这样做，如果我不遵从指令，我就死定了。我的妻子也是如此。”

“啊……”侦探呼吸一下，将潮湿的毛巾放在桌子上，“所以这是某个有许多摆布人权力的人。”

“你该自己小心点，Holmes先生。这很快就有可能成为你的麻烦。”

就像是这警告与他并无太大关联，Sherlock挥挥手，叫对方继续：“当然，当然……我还是需要一个名字，Adair先生。”

* * *

Irene看着面前的男人陷进自己皮质的扶手椅里，深深吐了口气，说道：“我估计这位高贵的先生并没有给出一个名字？”

“他不知道……”侦探说，并叹了口气，那仿佛是从他灵魂深处冒出的回响。”

“我想知道……”她优雅地走过去加入自己的同伴，小心翼翼地降低身子坐在他的大腿上，而他则好奇地瞪大眼睛看着她。她的一只手顺着他脸的边缘游走，直到她找到一个舒服的姿势。他的脸颊由于她刚才的那一巴掌已经非常红了，所以她短暂地亲吻一下那个位置，侦探却佯装疼痛。“你在接案子的时候就知道他会假冒自己的死，对吧？”

“当然了。”侦探点点头，“我今天早上就在一份报纸里看到了这则消息。”

“是的，不过你读到了，确切来说，什么？”

Sherlock很高兴能进一步分享自己的推理，愉快地同意了她的要求，笑容也更灿烂了。“在上周三的报纸里，有一则小声明吸引了我的注意力。简短地提到了那天前一天发生的奇事。报道显示一个人在去往里士满的火车上融化了，因为当车到站时空荡荡的车厢里，他的座位上只有一个湿漉漉的印记，而且那也不是尿液。警方认为这是一个玩笑。不过，真相非常显而易见。”

Irene情不自禁地对这奇特男人笑了笑。正是在这种时候她对他脑内拥有的能力感到惊奇，几乎不能抑制住说出自己的钦佩之情。“……我明白了。”

“只有两件事情我并不是特别确定……”终于伟大的侦探承认道，似乎这句话就已经是意义重大的坦白了。“为什么警方这么需要一具尸体，还有为什么有人会敲诈Adair先生离开国土。这会有什么意义呢？”

“巧合？”她提议说，一边将手穿过他潮湿的卷发间。

他尖锐地看了她一眼：“我对那些是怎么说的？”

她拽了拽他的黑发，面庞离他的脸仅有分毫，两人呼吸着彼此的呼吸：“……宇宙通常并不会如此懒惰，所以这肯定有关联，而且是什么更大阴谋的一部分。也许我们很快就能明白？”

“我总是能明白。”他自信地说，在座位上动了动。他温柔地将怀抱里的女人推了推，让她站起身，以便让自己也能起身。“如果你不介意的话，我得去见见我哥哥。”

Irene对他皱起眉头，说：“为什么？”

“告诉他我到家了。我知道他在我不在的时候有多么孤独。”情感或是什么真实的关心都没有在他的语调之中体现，虽然那仍然是这对恋人之间所有的温暖。

“……还有呢？”她问道，并不被他轻易蒙骗。

“还有控制损害。”

“……你的意思是因为我打破了和他的交易*？”

“是的。”Sherlock偏过头，眼睛里回旋翻转着种种思绪，那很快就消失在毫无知觉的高墙之后，那是保护他们两人的有效工具。“他现在会想要将你扔出国境。”

Irene毫不在意地耸耸肩膀：“想也是如此。”

“别担心，我会找到解决方案的。”他保证说，伸手捏了捏她纤细的肩膀。

“那位女人”挑逗地挑起眉毛，一边走近一步说道：“你是想要让我刮目相看吗，Holmes先生？”

他的木然像是夏日中的冰块一样融化的影子都没有，他对她笑道：“我还以为我不需要这样做了呢。”

“嗯，确实如此。”Irene承认道，她的笑容也更加灿烂，映照着他的。“但一句夸奖或是感谢也仍旧是无任欢迎的，我说的对吗？”

“你太了解我了。”

“确实……”她轻语道。

Sherlock耸耸肩，他表情中的情感再次消失，就像是它们从一开始就不存在。“再说了，破坏Mycroft的计划总是那么令人愉快。”

“谢谢。”

“随时随地。”他倾身简短地吻吻她的面颊，然后耳语说：“……把夸奖留到稍后？”

“我正计划这么做。”

“那就稍后见了。”他回复说，移动着绕过Irene。

她脸上带着心知肚明的微笑，在他能离开太远前说：“先冲个澡，Sherlock。你在你那小小的游泳锻炼之后浑身都臭了。”

他在她身后几步的地方停下，视线下移，像是现在才第一次意识到他浑身湿透的状态。他同意地点点头，用掺杂着刚刚破了案的兴奋的低沉轰鸣嗓音，倾身朝她耳边说：

“想要加入我吗？”


	5. 第欧根尼俱乐部

在冲了个热澡并快速换了套衣服之后，Sherlock跳进一辆的士中，向着他知道会在这样的晚间时分唯一能找到自己哥哥的地方进发。当哈克尼的士车停到转角处那拥有白色外饰的豪华建筑时，咨询侦探给司机付了钱，毫不犹豫地跨向车外。

古老的建筑在这伦敦中心几乎被它同一时期的伙伴们遮挡住了，并不令人意外地被它周围缠绕着的安静气氛所保护，就算是在拥有种种八卦的聒噪现代也是如此。

大门边，镀了金却仍旧低调有品位的标志单纯地写道：第欧根尼俱乐部，然后就再未有更精确的叙述。定有不止一个路人对这俱乐部感到好奇，想知道精致的门面背后藏着什么。可只有被邀请的人知道在那扇黑门后面有什么。Sherlock当然，从这私人组织成立之初就知道它的存在。他从未被正式邀请过，但由于兄长是创立人之一，他也就总有办法安身到这些自居高位的上层阶级那隐秘的国度里。在John出现在他生命中之前，当侦探需要些独处的时间或是面对极其困难的案子时，他就在这四墙之内度过许多时光。某种程度上来说，这建筑就是他头脑宫殿在现实世界中的化身。

他现在徜徉在庄严的传统走廊中，没有人在门口向他问好。高个子随意地将步伐引向更深入的静默迷宫中，直到走到了第一个终于可以窥见这奇异地方究竟有什么秘密的房间。

这是个简朴的房间，设计装饰着经典的维多利亚风格橡木墙壁。五个奢华舒适的扶手椅，相应配着小桌子，分散在房间内部，中间间隔着必要的距离以免触发谈话。嵌着白石边框的壁炉在房间中间的位置，但这时间并没有生火。太阳几乎要沉默在西面的地平线之下了，房间内被桌子上的几盏台灯点亮，像是在浮沉世间的灯塔。

五张扶手椅中四张都有了主人，咨询侦探走到了房间中间，没有任何一个人注意他的存在。所有老古董们都被他们的报纸所吸引，纵使他们没做出反应更多是因为（未）发声的沉默成规，何时都是如此。

Sherlock不禁像是伪装着的魔鬼般笑起来，一边将双掌拍在一起。他感觉到紧张感马上蔓延开来，房间里的人们几乎不可避免地是在社交恐惧症的边缘，纯粹是为了表示抵抗，依旧没人转头看向他。

没停顿一下，高个男人像是满意的猫咪一样用喉音大声说：“看看，看看……假如换个时间换个地点，你们都知道，我会很欣慰能有这样令人安心的气氛，精力充沛地推理出你们每一个秘密，而不用担心面对这墙壁之外的世界中总会遇到的烦人打断。可今天，我只是来找我哥哥的。Mycroft在这儿吗？噢，来吧，别害羞！好吧。如果你们不说，而我得等着我哥哥的眷顾的话，我还不如找点乐子呢。现在，有谁最近收到了会影响唐宁街决定的贿赂，举手示意！”

就在他说话的时候，三个较老的绅士看起来越来越气恼，他们显然怒瞪着咨询侦探。他们的耐心似乎耗到了极限，只剩下单纯的克制阻止他们发怒。最靠近火炉边的那人激动地摇着墙上的铃铛，由于自己的避风港的安宁遭到打扰而产生的怒火，令他浑身颤抖。

可是，动作突然出现在Sherlock的视野外围，第四个坐着的人缓缓从扶手椅中起身，“不好意思。”

咨询侦探转身面对着陌生人的方向，看着那人的外貌。作为这俱乐部中的一员他稍微年轻了些，如果他非得估计的话大概与Sherlock同龄。身穿一套格伦花格呢西装并佩戴着醒目的蓝色领带，那陌生人向侦探走去，饱满的嘴唇上带着和蔼的笑。他几乎和伟大的侦探一样高，不过身形更瘦，说明做过许多有氧训练。他有着鹰钩鼻，像是雕刻般的下巴上有着修剪过的短胡茬，他金色的短发也有着整洁的形状。虽然他注意到了陌生人在这安静环境中不同常人的大胆，但实际上并没有多少激起Sherlock的兴趣。毕竟，他刚刚正在开始一场推理游戏，现在却被迫要停下。他毫不在意地闷哼一声，低沉地说：“怎么了？”

“呃……”对方在注意到了他爱理不理的反应时迟钝了一下，想着该说什么，而其他三个老男人则一边叹气一边愤怒地喷着鼻息，像是在说话的两人向他们宣布了世界大战。“你是Sherlock Holmes，对吗？那个侦探？我看过有关你的消息。我只是想要介绍一下我自己。”

咨询侦探眯起眼睛，扫描着眼前的陌生人，寻找着仍然隐藏着的答案。价值七百美元的西装。美国人。CIA探员。杀手。没有携带武器。左撇子。抽烟。集邮爱好者。“嗯，你现在介绍完毕了。”

“……很高兴认识你，Holmes先生。”美国人终于呼出一口气说，对同伴伸出手。这是个简单开放的姿势，用于结束这回会面，Sherlock不情不愿地握上了他的手。搽了润肤露，侦探在自己一连串的推理中又加上了一条，僵硬地笑了笑，点了点头。“事实上，Holmes先生……我想我们有位共同的分母。”

“那是什么？”

在那一秒，Mycroft Holmes正巧拐过转角来到了房内，脚步停在敞开的门口。看见他弟弟的时候，他浅色的眼睛里有着纯粹的厌恶，像是已经准备好在战场上引爆的炸弹。政府官员开口，但欲言又止，因为他注意到其他会员仍然怒视着打破俱乐部静默规则的两人。

Mycroft快步走到他俩身旁，靠到弟弟耳边说：“你知道规矩。”

Sherlock做了个鬼脸，耸耸肩，无辜地说：“只是指导意见。”

“是规矩。”Holmes家的哥哥强烈反驳了他，“陌生人的房间，现在就去！请跟着我。你们两个都是。确保你的嘴巴闭着，小弟弟。”

* * *

用弟弟所认为没有必要的强力，Mycroft Holmes带着一行两人来到这奢侈的俱乐部中，唯一一个允许说话的房间。房间内仍旧与这建筑内其他房间类似，四周墙壁有几个书架，还有吊灯，一张书桌，一些植物和两把奢华的扶手椅摆在房间中间。

在Holmes家的哥哥关上门的那一刻，他就转身瞪了弟弟一眼。后者假装没有注意到这怒气的表现，而是将双手背在身后，偏着头，看起来像是一只等着出门玩耍的小狗。美国人在边上尴尬地站着，看着眼前比赛的持续进行。

“六个月毫无音讯，弟弟，”Mycroft低声说道，那是他留给最阴暗时刻的声音，“……而这就是你选择通报自己归来的方式？”

“呃，是的。”

“我没有准备好接受一次拜访，Sherlock。改天？”讽刺从年长者的声音中像是毒药沿着玻璃杯一样流淌，而那毒药他大概会不假思索地递给自己的血亲。

给了哥哥一个有些责备的眼神后，年轻Holmes欢快的声音在房间里面清楚地回荡，似乎自己的做法并没有什么问题：“这真的是你应该对待你的浪子弟弟归来的方式吗？”

Mycroft闷哼一声，毫不客气地对弟弟微笑说：“在这个特定场合下？我认为是的。”

瞬间Sherlock的玩味消失了，侦探吸了口气说：“我们得谈谈，Mycroft。”

“我很忙。”对方固执地说。这是因为兄弟之间的看不顺眼还是单纯因为傲气，Sherlock说不清楚，但显然政府官员现在并不打算好好扮演自己的角色。“Norton先生与我的会议非常重要。”

“我很确定这能放一放。”

“不行。”

“就五分钟，Mycroft。”

美国人投降似的举起手，像是要求比赛暂停，对他们俩展露一个犹疑的微笑。“没关系，Holmes先生。慢慢来，我哪都不去。”

侦探的哥哥叹了口气，不情愿地再次打开门。“……就五分钟。”

Norton先生领会意思，走出门口。门关上的那一刻，一种像是兄弟间惺惺相惜的紧张感降临到了陌生人房间和里面的人身上。Mycroft吐出一口气，放低视线。他不满地用兄弟间的语调，尖锐地说：“你就一定得在我自己的俱乐部里侮辱我吗？”

“不然兄弟是拿来干嘛用的？”

冰人疲倦地摇了摇头，肩膀塌了下来，再次怒视自己的弟弟。他的眼睛明澈冰冷，没有任何情感存留，或是曾经存在在这对映照他孤独灵魂的窗内。这是谎言，Sherlock当然知道，不过仍然有什么抓住了他的注意力，他头脑宫殿的深处警报响起。

“我真的现在没工夫对付你。”Mycroft明白地说，“所以告诉我你想要什么，然后走。”

“甚至没有一句‘欢迎回家’？”卷发男人为了过瘾继续说道。

他哥哥的缓缓注视的双眼似乎要在Sherlock的大脑上钻一个洞出来。他毫不委婉地用刀尖一般锋利的话语划破紧张：“显然你来是为了说服我别围猎Adler小姐，将她赶出国土。省省力气吧。她暂时可以留在你那儿。当然她不能正式回归，可既然你已经绕开危险地域这么久了，我想这也不会成为什么问题，只要你们没有引起什么怀疑。我不会干涉的。无需代价。”

这提议让年轻点的那人惊讶地沉默下来，他发现自己抓着各种稻草试图解释突然转变的事态。他本以为要到炼狱结冰或世界末日他哥哥才会同意让前施虐女王留在贝克街。四年前几乎摧毁他们的丑闻总是像一朵乌云笼罩在Mycroft头顶，但现在毫无理由的，那里仿佛突然晴空万里。

这突然变化的阵营让Sherlock突然惴惴不安。这听起来不像是真的。他决定引出更多线索，“甚至没有一点打趣吗？不需要一个承诺或是威胁抵价吗？我有很长一列可供争吵的观点。”

Mycroft相应的微笑一点都没有诚实的痕迹。“不好意思扫你兴了。”

“……怎么回事？”年轻人最终问道。他习惯了自己的哥哥有鬼主意，但本能上有什么告诉他这可和以往并不一样。他的哥哥现在不愿意告诉他就更加令人困扰了。“我在离开的时候错过了什么？”

“啊……”年长一点的Holmes家男孩残酷地耸耸肩，“你让我蒙在鼓里，我只是以其人之身还治其人之道。”

侦探皱起眉头，试着读懂他哥哥的石像面具。他有的唯一线索是最明显的那一条，所以他突然转换话题抛出诱饵，“我把Adair的案子给破了。发现他毫发无损地等着永远被送出国呢。我保证了要为他保守秘密。不过，我想你会想要知道。”

Mycroft的眉毛高高挑起，追逐着正在后退的发际线，问道：“我？为什么我会想要知道那个？”

“求你了，哥……你已经知道了。我们都心知肚明。”

“……是的。”他终于承认道，绕着弟弟走了一圈，更深入虎穴之中。他走近酒柜，给自己倒了一杯波旁威士忌，解释说：“这几乎有点太简单了对吧？我几天前早就解开了，如果我不是在……忙的话。”

“懒惰。”

“那也是的。”

兄弟俩互相瞪视，周围再次陷入静默，似乎两人之间总有什么存在着，让他们分离的同时又时刻紧密相连。他们眼神之间的战斗在没有胜出者的情况结束了，年轻的弟弟最终叹了口气。

“你知道我能判断有点什么不对劲。”

“我本会全都告诉你，不过，你知道……”

侦探闷哼一声，随意地扣上了自己的休闲衬衫，试图掩盖被蒙在鼓里的怒火：“不用了。我会弄明白的。”

Mycroft缓缓喝了一口杯中酒，然后笑得像只柴郡猫一样看着他。“我比你聪明。你什么都搞不清楚，Sherlock。现在，出去。”

咨询侦探转身走向门口，一边回应说：“已经走了。”

“不幸的是这并不是真的。”

“你总是得要说最后一句话吗？”

“你不是也这样吗？”

* * *

大概一周后，Greg和Molly从充满阳光的蜜月旅行中回来，并被邀请到贝克街，与John，Mary以及221B公寓现在的两位居住者共进晚餐。为了这个夜晚，John和Mary决定给他们尚在襁褓的女儿找个保姆，以便成年人们尽情社交。

一次情侣晚餐。医生仍旧不能释怀这个词在他嘴里好笑的感觉，自从他知道了自己最好的朋友也算作是三对情侣中的一员。这对天才侦探来说似乎太过普通了，他现在正穿着一条新围裙，将一盆热好的砂锅菜呈现在他的客人面前。他们都坐在桌子周围，期待着今晚朋友之间的放松谈话，除了John之外，似乎没有人认为穿着围裙的Sherlock Holmes有什么不对。

“我不确定我敢吃下口。”Mary开玩笑说，闪光的眼睛看了看那盆菜肴。

Sherlock忿忿不平地瞪了金发女人一眼：“我不经常煮饭，那是当然，但我确实是个很好的厨师，Mary.”

金发女人做了个鬼脸，将头偏向一边，“谎话精。”

“不。我有一回参加了厨艺课程，以便让我给一个女人定上谋杀罪……”

“油管学的，嗯？”

“是的。”但并不是他深沉的声音承认的，而是Irene挑逗的语调打断了谈话。Sherlock的表情马上就黯淡下来，他低头看着那位女人，她为了今晚穿着一条浅色的酒会礼裙，正在绕过桌子为大家倒上红酒。红色的液体回旋在玻璃杯中像是鲜血和谜团混合着散发出完美的气息，慢慢将大家引导到一种舒适的思想状态。

Lestrade一只晒黑的手臂搭在妻子后背上，边靠近侦探以示安慰。他的眼睛闪烁着一种年轻的活力，他说道：“嘿，Sherlock，我在蜜月期间听说了一个你应该会喜欢的笑话。魔鬼是因什么被逮捕的？”

“持有非法物品。”*

*原文Possession，双关，翻译采用警用术语，同时也有魔鬼附身他人的意思。

“不是，是持……哦，以前听过这个笑话，是吗？”

“没听过。”

像是正在起飞的天鹅一般轻松优雅，Irene改变了话题走向，一边坐到了侦探边上的椅子上。“为什么你不跟我们说说你的蜜月呢，Molly？”

“必须的。”John清清嗓子说，将手肘撑在桌子上。“不用成为Sherlock Holmes都能看出你们玩得很尽兴，但你们还干了些什么？”

“行行好。这基本上是个为了（）性而存在的假期，John。你应该知道的。”Sherlock喃喃道，脱下了围裙并加入了晚餐的行列，丝毫没有觉察到自己直白的话造成了空气中弥漫着的紧张感。

从桌子的另外一头，Molly的脸几乎红的像蔓越莓一样，她试图将谈话从这场灾难中拯救出来：“我……我们参观了圭马尔金字塔，还有……”

“无聊！”

前施虐女王叹了口气，她的情绪交界在愉悦和烦恼之间的灰色地带。“Sherlock！”

John倾身靠近她，同时注意到他最好的朋友平静的外表下隐藏着什么阴暗的东西。“他怎么了？”

褐发女人反叛似的大声开口确保让所有人听到：“他一周前见到了他哥哥。Mycroft没有反对我留在Sherlock身边。显然这不是他想要听到的答案，从那开始他就一直表现乖戾。”

“你解读错了。”侦探从牙缝里向着那位女人的大概方向说，然后将注意力转移到了他右手边的探长身上。“告诉我，Lestrade，你过去六个月里有什么没有完成的案件需要我看一眼的吗？”

灰发男人几乎没有停顿的瞬间就变得严肃了，将双手交叠在胸前，“那要看你想找的是什么了。”

“任何可以挑起我哥哥兴趣的东西。”

“噢，我现在明白了……”John轻声说，往后靠到椅子上。谜团在他眼前解开，于是他眼中也闪起了狡黠的光芒。“这从来都不可能是场情侣晚餐。这也跟欢迎新婚燕尔归来一点关系都没有，对不对？他想要信息。现在一切都说得通了。”

仿佛没有注意到朋友的嘲讽，Sherlock继续说了下去：“Mycroft想要隐瞒我什么。我需要知道那是什么。这大概会与军情六处有关系。他们显然在和中情局合作，所以和那相连也有可能。谋杀案，如果我们幸运的话。”

饱经风霜的探长想了想朋友的要求，终于提议说：“嗯……我只能想到一起有可能的案子，既满足条件又让我们挺头疼的。两个国防部官员在四月初的时候死了，现场情况相同。我们怀疑是连环杀手，但我们从没发现过任何可用证据，于是让这案子悬着了。”

“一场连环杀。”高个子咧嘴笑了起来，亲密地推推自己的伙伴。“看来这周还是很顺利的嘛！”

他最好的朋友坐在座位上耸了耸肩，嘲笑着说：“Molly和Greg回来了……Irene可以自由留在你身边……Elizabeth向你爬了过去——我得补充那是她第一次自己爬行——这些全都比不上一场连环谋杀案？”

“你在说的可是我。”Sherlock皱起眉头，仿佛他问题的答案显而易见。他迷惑的表情在金发男人咯咯笑起来的时候加深了。“只有一种情况能让这一切更好，就是如果这真的能解释Mycroft的行为。”

“……这就像是时不时的开关，是吗？”Irene惊叹道，她好奇的眼睛在烛光照映下闪烁明亮，她看着侦探。

John在她身边闷哼了一声：“他拥有关闭的模式？！”

“那位女人”耸耸肩，转身看向她身边的朋友，脸上带着挑逗的微笑：“不管怎么样，这都像是他的生日一样。”

“不，不。”侦探轻语说，眼睛里终于有了一丝熟悉的闪光。“但这比圣诞节还要棒！”

Molly与她的新婚丈夫交换了一个眼神，然后看向周围熟悉的面孔，犹豫着清了清喉咙：“呃……现在我们搞定了这个，不如把有趣的部分留到明天，在晚餐冷掉之前开动吧？死尸明天还会躺在那里，你知道。”

“好吧。”Sherlock点了点头。所有人都看得出来他现在更能顺从自己的朋友了，因为他有了明天可以期待。Mary和John交换了一个愉快的眼神，但没有对他像小孩一样的举动说点什么。侦探转向右边，嘴唇上浮起了一个类似真挚的笑容。“你在特纳里夫还见着了什么，Geoffrey？”

Lestrade夫人在座位上叹息一声，越过桌子对老友投去一个怒视：“这是我第一百遍提醒你了……他的名字是Greg！”

侦探暂时泄了点气，安静地点了点头，并隐秘地看了一眼桌子对面的好友。后者只是耸了耸肩作为回应，低头面对晚餐。Sherlock明白了他无声的提议，马上埋头到自己的砂锅菜中。


	6. 事态严峻

泄气的侦探坐在自己的扶手椅里，脸上带着他最为冷峻的表情，窗外大雨滂沱。在这一天，天空就像是响应了圣经诺亚方舟的章节一样开裂，倒出雨水。他望向灰色的天空，思考着让天象如此的力量（如果那存在的话，他对此并没有证据）同样作用在他忧郁的心情上，使这个九月的下午更为惨淡。寒冷阴森的天气当然迎合了他的心情。

最终，Sherlock喃喃道：“……无聊。看看这世界。当一桩案子只是普通的谋杀时，一切都变得这么无聊。没有连环杀手让血液沸腾……”

Irene正在忙着清理厨房，一边听着侦探对过去几周事情进展的过分反应。一开始，侦探的兴致在发现了一个潜在连环杀手时升到了新高。到现在，却成了不知怎么的毫无关联的两个杀手。一个突然发疯的醉汉和一个吓坏了的意外杀手。两者在见到了伟大的Sherlock Holmes之后几分钟内就坦白了一切，完全夺走了他分享自己推理的愉悦。这两桩案子打击了他破案的动力，而从他堆在一只土耳其拖鞋里的香烟根数来看，他可不打算在短时间内从他那刻意引人注目的苦难中脱离出来。

事实上，侦探甚至要求Lestrade给他写了一张致歉声明，以此补偿这桩误导人的案子。Irene从一开始就和她的伴侣一同每步紧跟在案情之后，也听过了他那不满的嘟囔。现在听着他说的话，Irene相信这家伙一点都不知道自己在说的让人感觉他像是个精神错乱的变态而不是他一直坚称自己的“高功能反社会者”。

“那位女人”移开桌子上散落的文件时隐约听见了墙壁之间回响起一声尖锐的金属敲击声。她放下了那叠文件，看了看现在在桌子上的物件。Irene顿了下，打量着这东西：“这是什么，Sherlock？”

他听都没听到她的话，继续进行着自己肃然的独角戏，更加沉浸在自己的思绪当中，以至于起身在客厅内踱步：“……当然这太经常发生了，多么不幸啊。没有动机，没有计划，因而也就没有挑战。这是多么令人讨厌的无聊！”

“噢我的天……”褐发女人刺耳地叹了口气，依然低头惊愕地看着那枚掉出来的钻石戒指。她细长的手指轻轻地拾起它，飞快地估算了一下它的价值。四克拉。梨形设计。马萨林切割法。非常奢华。

“我简直不敢相信Lestrade会认为我能从那案子中获得什么！我的要求已经给足够详细了，他是怎么做到如此离谱的？而且我仍然不知道Mycroft背着我在藏什么……浪费时间！”他倒在了沙发上，捏着鼻梁基本上是在大叫了，试图与世界隔绝。

“那位女人”对着撤退到思绪世界的男人坏笑一下，随意地试了试戒指的大小。“如果你在计划着求婚，这尺寸可偏大了。”

“什么？”Sherlock问道，蒋英俊的面庞转向她抬头望着。他看到她手指上的物件之后，只是毫不犹豫地挥了挥手打消了那调笑。“噢，天啊当然不是！那个只是我正准备介绍给你的另一个案子里唯一的线索。Molly从被害人的直肠里找到的。”

“啊！”她大叫一声，马上脱下了钻石戒指，并重新仍回到了桌子上。它蛮不高兴地在坚硬的平面上发出咔嗒声，侦探只是百无聊赖地看着她，不确定她是否发疯了。

“尽情自己破了这个案子吧，亲爱的。”Irene的表情仍然因恶心而皱起，离开了桌边，没再提起这个话题。

* * *

几天之后，夏日最后一丝光芒毫无疑问地转换成了第一缕秋光，窗外的色彩从最为耀眼的绿色完全变成了火红时，John在下班后拜访了贝克街的好友。

他发现伟大的咨询侦探全然不顾时间早晚，依然穿着他褐红色的睡袍，忙碌地在厨房桌子上进行着什么实验。他一只长茧的手中握着细长的刀刃，眼神坚定地靠在桌子边。

“嗨，Sherlock。”金发男人对自己的朋友问候道，走近了好奇地看看他又在干什么。在意识到侦探，带着近乎可以称作是第二爱好的认真程度，正在切着浮肿且被截断的手指时，他马上退开一步：“嘿！”

“嗯？”侦探终于说到，似乎无法将自己从这项有趣的任务中脱开身来。

医生在Irene从卧室探出头来时得到了解救，她已经为夜晚穿戴整齐，边戴着耳环边对他们的客人微笑道：“你好，John，你最近怎样了？如果你饿了的话炉子上还有点汤。”

“事实上我是有点饿了。今天在巴斯医院有些忙，Mary晚上又出去了。谢啦！”曾经的军医感到这里依然像是他本人住时一样有着家的温暖，于是拿了个碟子正准备盛汤时，却看了汤锅一眼又停下了。犹豫着，他重新看向高个子男人：“这里面……呃，不会有手指头吧？”

“没啊。”

“好的。”他说，盛了一部分并坐到了桌子的短端，在那个角度他便不用太过清晰地看见Sherlock的实验。不过他仍不禁看着他的朋友小心地剥下那些手指上的皮肤，动作中带着温柔和认真。那看起来就像是侦探那更为糟糕血腥版本的咏诵十四行诗。

“John，我可能现在需要你的专业手术技能。”侦探突然说道，优雅地移动到了朋友身边。他靠近了金发男人，几乎是将浮肿的实验品塞到了他面前。“假如说你要做一个切口的话，你会怎么……”

“我在吃饭，Sherlock！”医生打断了他并试图保护自己的碟子。

两人在Irene走近厨房的时候抬起头来，她愉快地呼了口气，“瞧瞧。你对我也是一样。我被逼的要在客厅吃饭。”

“是的，而且你差点就吐了。”卷发男人闷哼了一声，伸展着自己完全的高度，穿过房间走向她：“承受力弱的女人。”

褐发女郎在他逼近时挑起眉毛，但并没有退缩。“我承受力不弱，Sherlock。”

“那你来帮我切。”

“现在这成了一项小组活动了吗？”“那位女人”在他拉扯自己手肘时问道。她顺从地跟着他绕过了桌台，拿起了递给她的刀。Irene在他实验品的气味完全击中鼻腔时不禁皱起眉头。“呃，这真的很臭。”

他根本没搭理她的话，只是靠得更近，直到她的背部紧挨着他的胸膛，触碰之下可以感受到她每一处肌肉的移动。他温柔地握住她的前臂，引导着她切割砧板上的手指。在她切入几毫米的时候，他突然间又极为沮丧地叹了口气，将他的双手放在她旁边的桌面上。

“这不行。移开。”侦探毫不客气地说道，离开了女人身边，并带着那被折磨的手指走回到他朋友身旁。“John，你对这个切口怎么看？”

“依然在吃饭！”

“抱歉没能帮到你，”Irene讽刺地说道，红唇上带着一丝像猫一样狡黠的微笑，一边拿起桌子上的皮包。她向着楼梯的方向走去，脚步优雅。“反正我也得出门了，Molly在等着我。爱你。拜拜，John。”

侦探再次向她的方向偏了偏头，但她那时已经下了楼。他头脑宫殿里种种想法飞旋着，他隐约听见了一声“啪嗒”，他的朋友发出不满的声音。

“……我饱了。”John淡淡地说，使得Sherlock看向他。军医的汤碗中不仅有着肉和蔬菜，还浮浮沉沉着一只肿胀的手指。两人都看了它一会儿，然后金发的医生转过身看着他的朋友。

“……不好意思了，John。”

对方浅色的眼睛中带着一丝好奇的闪光，他试图解读眼前的人，“她刚才那样真的吓到你了是吧？”

“什么吓到我了？”Sherlock装作无辜，坐回到了自己的砧板边。

“你们已经在这里一起半年了，你都……她之前都没有说过那个吗？”

高个子男人慢慢吐了口气，似乎他已经监控了这口气很久，再也忍不住了。“从来没有。我从没认为我们两人有这么认真。”

“啊，可你们刚刚还表现的像对情侣。”

Sherlock看着金发男人的眼神就像他又长了一回胡须，“一起解剖手指算作是‘像对情侣’？”

“对于你俩来说确实如此，不是吗？”John鼓励道，“你俩看起来挺认真的。”

“所以你也注意到了这关系会导致的负面影响？”

John可见地退缩了一下，因为迷惑而皱起眉头，然后他脑中的小灯泡突然点亮了。“噢！你说的‘认真’是负面的。”

“那怎么不是负面的呢？”侦探反问道，低头看着他的工作，但注意力并不在上面。最终，他眼睛逐渐无神，下巴肌肉紧绷。“……情感。我可能早就该停止这样了。”

“你又来了，总是要这么戏剧化……”

黑发男人转身面对自己的朋友，眼神中带着不耐烦，和暗涌的情绪。“我还是不会把这叫做爱，John。不管你到底怎么想。”

“什么？”对方几乎完全泄气了，“为什么？”

“你知道我不这样运作。”

侦探深深叹了口气，准备迎接新一轮战斗，疲倦地说：“我以为我们已经讨论过这个了……？爱不是劣势……”

“我承认我在乎别人。”Sherlock打断了他，低沉振动的声音充满脑怒。“嗯，至少对几个人是这样的。但你在罗曼蒂克和美的语境下提出爱的概念，对我来说仍是个谜。我怀疑这点在任何时候会改变。”

“所以你是说……什么？”John犹豫了一下，在悬崖边悬而未决，不确定应该怎样继续话题而又不会坠入禁区中。“……你是说没了她你还能活？”

“当然！但我并不想这样。”

较矮的男人点了点头，试图处理这新得到的信息，“那这样的话你们俩算作什么？你们……作为情侣，一起有未来吗？”

Sherlock叹了口气，他喉咙深处传来低沉的咆哮，侦探紧紧闭上眼睛。“这是第二回了。我们不是同意使用‘伴侣’这个词了吗？”他做了个鬼脸，想要找到对的词表达自己的不满。“情侣……？”

John缓缓地点了点头，“是啊，是啊，我知道。你不喜欢。不过，你们作为伴侣一起有未来吗？”

侦探耸了耸肩，他双唇紧闭，没有给出任何答案。

医生呼了口气，思考着这都意味着什么。他几乎可以肯定这算得上是默认，他从未期望能听到他这样的承认，这回肯定该不会有什么花招了。在那表面下肯定有情感在暗流涌动。“至少我这样认为。想知道为什么吗？”

“并不，不过你还是会告诉我，对吧？”

“你选择了她。”John指着他的朋友，心知肚明地点头，“你明白我的意思吗？”

侦探浅色的眼珠子乱转，显然非常疑惑并感到尴尬，“不，我不懂。”

“天啊，Sherlock……你真的从不采取自己的建议吗？”

“如果那建议对我并不适用，我为什么要这么做呢？”他问道，仍然是他的情感弱智做派。

“可是那对你确实适用。至少现在是这样了。你记不记得……”他清了清自己的喉咙，在座位上挪了挪，“……Mary，你知道，开枪射伤之后……？”

Sherlock点点头，“你想要知道她为什么会这么做，为什么她得是开枪的那一个。”

金发男人试图将他朋友的思路引到更加正确的道路上，“你只是很简单地解释说：‘因为我会选择她’。你对Irene也是如此，你不明白吗？”

“不，不，John，我不明白。”

对方挫败地叹了口气，往回靠在椅子上，“有时候，我都不知道我这么费劲是干什么。”

对此，伟大的侦探只是对他笑了笑：“你我都是这样么想的。”

* * *

Irene与Molly舒舒服服地坐在一间距离Molly的新家不远的一间小酒吧里，准备开始她们的女生之夜。虽然这是间小店，但下班解放的人群已经让这间酒吧颇为拥挤，他们都度过了漫长而辛苦的一天。

Molly身穿着少女风的外套，放下了长发，正在享受一杯红酒，一边时不时摸着手上的婚戒，微笑着。她看了看自己的同伴，并想着她们的友谊形成是多么与众不同。当Molly发现Irene并没有死时她松了口气，并很高兴能见到她意外出现在自己的婚礼上。由于种种原因，Molly并没有很多女性朋友，而且她对前施虐女王的初始看法也并不好。不过，她们现在在这儿了，相互尊重，开放坦诚，两人刚开始都没有考虑过这会发生。

年轻姑娘没法再控制自己的激动之情了，她说道：“你知道吗，我从来没有告诉过你，当知道你还活着的时候，我有多么高兴。我知道你会认为我这样说很傻，但我想这能意味着我们要成为一辈子的朋友了。”

“我们不是小孩子。”Irene感到有些好笑地说道，“不过我也同样这么想，亲爱的。”

Molly将自己的酒杯推到一边，更靠近桌子，说道：“我不想要多问，不过我真的很想知道……”

“不……”Irene毫不在意地说道，回答了她还未问出口的问题，然后又设法解释的更清楚了些：“我们仍旧不是一对情侣。”

“你们已经在一起七个月了，只是……玩一玩。”对方调笑着说道，“John有回说，假如Sherlock会有女朋友的话，他为她们感到担忧。他说他甚至做好准备看到Sherlock试着给她下毒并看看这么做的可能性。他有没有……？”

“氰化物。”“那位女人”带着疲倦的微笑勉强承认，“一周内几次小剂量投放。他在我开始出现中毒症状的第一时间叫了救护车，我与他正面对峙时他说他觉着愧疚，不过我并不这么觉得。他看起来更像是因为没办法完全毒死我而感到失望。”

Molly咯咯笑起来，她面颊有些微红，承认说：“如果我说我对此毫不惊讶，是不是更糟了？”

Irene同样报以一个微笑，将头偏向一旁，打开了一个更加有意义的话题：“婚后生活怎样？”

Molly又一次摸了摸手指上的戒指，她漂亮的面容上绽开一个沉醉的微笑。“才过了一个月，我仍然不敢置信。Greg他……很完美。他觉得我也很完美……”

Irene探过身子抓了抓她朋友的手以示认同。她不知道该怎么用另外一种方式表达，但知道此处无声胜有声。

对方以同样的情感回应了她，又再次问道：“不过，回到你身上。跟我说说跟Sherlock一起旅行是种什么体验？我还没机会问过你呢。”

“你知道我们破案子，我已经告诉过你了。”褐发女人解释说，她有力的声音边缘带着一点疑问。

Molly润了润嘴唇，想了想该如何表达：“是的，不过我的意思是……他是Sherlock Holmes。不可能全都是小说里的悬疑和浪漫的玫瑰花……有玫瑰吗？”

“字面意义的话，没有。”Irene大笑起来，短暂地垂下眼睑，“好吧，我会告诉你这点：与他旅行并不总是轻松，你肯定也猜到了。例如，他把我留在柏林两个星期。什么都没告诉我。最终，我烦了，就在我决定要离开之前他重现出现在我们的酒店房间里。他把我引到那几周里他设计周密的谋杀案游戏中，非常用心，还有真的尸体和血迹。我想这是他所认为的浪漫表现。我破了案，那天晚上我们相安无事。第二天早上，以牙还牙，我给他下了药，只留下了一个线索，然后上了火车，完全没有确切目的地。”

Molly张开又闭合嘴唇好几次，不知道该怎么回应。她不确定自己听到这坦白有多么惊讶，但找不到方法在表达自己的同时，避免说她的两位好友这样做完全异于常人。最终，她只好低声说了句：“哇……”

Irene点了点头，似乎已经明白了她未说出口的意思，“他一周后在保加利亚的一个小城镇里找到了我。我仍然不确定是怎么做到的，不过我印象深刻，现在依然如此。”

“嗯……”对方耸了耸肩，从酒杯中喝了口酒，“听起来像是他开始要弄懂你了。”

Irene温暖的微笑有片刻游弋，之后又重新对自己的朋友绽开。“是的……终于。”

“真令人兴奋！”Molly说道，她也注意到了短暂的停顿。她希望自己也正在开始弄懂这位独特的朋友，虽然这似乎不能让Irene高兴起来。不管如何，从自己暗恋侦探的经验中，实验员认出了她那中特别的犹疑。“不是吗？”

“算是吧。”褐发女人耸了耸细眉，放松地喝了口酒。

* * *

当午夜的钟声已经敲响，秋日中的月亮高高升起时，“那位女人”付完的士钱，走到了贝克街沉静的转角处。路上已经空无一人，仅有灯柱整齐排列在长长的街道上，照亮着安静地在黑夜中沉睡的世界。

Irene在手提包中找着钥匙的时候，突然有人推了她一把。她努力挣扎，却发现对方力气很大，使她很快就被摁在墙上，仅与221B相隔几步之遥。

她的心几乎要从胸膛里跳出来了，但她努力保持镇定，深呼吸后瞪视攻击自己的人。“这是要干什么？放开我！”

对方是个男人，有六英尺高，壮硕的肩膀几乎与门同宽，浑身充满肌肉，似乎更像一头公牛。不幸的是他的面容基本隐藏在阴影中，因为灯柱发出的弱光刚好在他身后。神秘人完全将她有力地控制住，他的前臂压在她胸腔上方，让她无法动弹。她不喜欢被当做囚笼中的动物，可她也没有别的办法脱身。

“小心点，Adler小姐……”他警告说，深沉的声音震动着，似乎是从一口深井底部传上来的。“这是他第一回发出警告……也是你收到的最后一回。”

Irene闷哼一声，徒劳着试图挣脱。对方挤压着她的呼吸道，因而她的呼吸沉重，被更用力地摁到墙上：“……你为谁工作？”

“你自己知道游戏里有什么玩家。”他干巴巴地讽刺道，让Irene只想打昏他。

“这是Mycroft所认为的玩笑吗？”她成功说道，并欣喜地纵使处于不利，她的声音仍然充满挑衅和力量。

大个子男人靠得更近了些，低吼说：“他会输的，你的侦探。如果他聪明的话他该知道在开始前就退出。也许你该帮助他做这样的决定。”

“也许你现在应该松手了。”“那位女人”咆哮道，终于用颤抖着的左手摸到了手提包，“我包里有支SP101鲁格小手枪，我会用它毙了你。松。手。”

由于黑暗她几乎什么都看不见，但她可以感觉到对方坏笑了一下，然后松开手，突然间就消失在了黑夜中。Irene没有浪费一点时间，掏出钥匙打开221B的大门冲了进去。她回身锁上那扇黑门后，重重靠在那木门上，吸了几口气让自己冷静下来并收拾好四处纷飞的思绪。

她的背部由于被摁在墙上而感到疼痛，不过除此之外她没什么大碍。很快她的思绪便驱逐了最后一丝惊恐，她试图理解形势，却发现没有什么选择——假如她没有办法弄明白的话，也没有必要告诉Sherlock了。最好将这变成个秘密，谁都不要告诉。

她最后深吸一口气稳住自己，放开门把手，平境地上楼回到自己家中。


	7. 转折点

咨询侦探的忙碌生活在一个又一个案子中接连过去，很快就到了十月初，迎来纷飞的秋叶和荒凉的东风。

在九月底的一个清晨，Sherlock发现他在凌晨被毫不留情地叫醒。一边大口吸气，迷迷糊糊地想要搞清楚为什么自己被唤醒时，他听见自己的闹钟闹铃在回响，晨光却催促着他快醒来。

“啊，你醒了，”Irene轻声说道，她耐心地等着对方打开在床头柜的小台灯，然后面对她，动作引起了被褥的摩擦。

侦探揉了揉他的卷发，忍住了一个大哈欠，眨了眨眼尽力清除任何梦境的残留。通常他才是那个更擅长在奇奇怪怪的时间叫醒“那位女人”的那个，所以现在角色互换之后，他也决定尽职地完成自己的部分。为了满足她，他扮演一下这个角色也没什么不行的。“你想干嘛？”

她细长的手指探索着他裸露着的强壮胸膛，追溯界限不清的纹路，一边清晰地说道：“别生气，不过我有个想法。这只是个想法，不过……会不会是收养？”

黑发男人马上就严肃起来，他在宽大的床上坐的笔直，并因为天凉拉过被子。他低头看了看身边的女人，安静的时间慢慢过去，他利用这段时间来仔细思考她的提议。最后他慢慢摇了摇头，似乎很肯定。“不，你看到过鼻梁的形状吗？父女之间的形状是相同的，显然不是收养的。”

Irene耸了耸肩，更加认真地思考起这桩案子，凉爽的晨风爱抚她裸露的手臂。“那就是代孕母亲？”

他闷哼一声，有些犹豫地同意说：“有可能吧……”

美人安抚地笑道，她用膝盖撑在床上，与同床伴侣面对面。她的眼睛在台灯的昏暗灯光下打着转，她撩人地喃喃道：“你这样说只是因为你没有先想到而已。嫉妒了？”

“也许有一点。”他呼了口气说道，试图不要因为他们共处时常常存在的潜台词而笑出来。

Irene挪到他的脸边，Sherlock注意到她的瞳孔也在接近的时候放大了，由于情欲还是真的喜爱不得而知。她停在了他唇边分毫之差的地方，掌控全局，像个捕食者观察着她的猎物，似乎准备在享用早餐前戏弄一下。

侦探则轻易看穿了她的把戏，偏了偏头。他脸上浮现一个笑容，因为他看见她眼中倒映出明显的潜在意味。“你早就知道我会否定你的第一个建议，所以你试图迷惑我，让我不会预计到你下一个推断。”

“那位女人”耸了耸肩，故作天真：“总得用点什么办法取胜。”

在他重新开口之前，一声突然的声响，粗糙且刺耳，打破了他们拥有的宁静。他胸膛深处轰鸣着一声叹息，并看了看边上的桌子上正在震动的手机。侦探生气地伸手拿过它，毫不犹豫地接通：

"这里是Sherlock."

Irene利用这个档口优雅地下了床，穿上了现在已经基本上被她据为己有的蓝色睡袍。大侦探那美妙的气息仍然淡淡地沾在奢华的布料上，但从其他任何角度考虑，这件睡袍都是属于她的。一分钟后，侦探挂了电话，几乎是飞一般跳下床，没有那么优雅的动作，但明显修长强壮的身材显示出更多决心。

“那位女人”看了看他，挑起眉毛：“新案子？”

“新案子。”他确认道，仓促地点了下头，蹭过她的肩膀径直走向衣柜：“换衣服。”

* * *

“你就喜欢这样，承认吧。”

Sherlock在听见她的声音强逼自己屈服时，回头冷漠地看了看自己的伴侣。“那位女人”已经穿好衣服在起居室等着他，同时他则套上自己厚厚的大衣，并伸手拿上海蓝色的围巾。“什么？”

穿着浅色大衣的Irene交叠双手，解释说：“漫长的夏季过去之后，你找出自己冬天用的大衣，然后将领子竖到你那性感的颧骨之下。你就喜欢神神秘秘的。”

卷发男人试图隐藏自己得意的笑容，手指抚摸着围巾柔软的面料。“神神秘秘的？是吗？”

“真的。”她笑道，然后放松自己，回到了捕食者的姿态，那显然是她最为舒适的状态。“你知道吗……这确实让人眼前一亮。也许我应该就在这要了你，现在就在我们的桌子上……”

就像蝴蝶翅膀一般迅速，他的脸上闪过一丝隐忍的痛苦，“那位女人”踏进他的私人空间中。当她踮起脚趾缩小两人间的距离时，侦探稳稳地将双手放在她的肩膀将她推了回去。他现在需要自己的大脑尽可能发挥潜能，而这除了让他找不着北之外没有一点帮助。如果这桩案子是他所期望的那种的话，性爱和情欲就得从他的头脑宫殿中像是秋风一卷而空的记忆一样完全消失。

“今晚上，Irene，今晚。我们先得去见Lestrade。”

“那就今晚。”褐发美人答应道，舔了舔她的嘴唇，悻悻地退了回去。她双眼之间仍然留有一丝黑暗，戏谑地抛了个媚眼说道：“……把我的Sherlock还给我。并在我死时，把他剪成小星星。他将会使天堂看上去那么美丽亲切，全世界都会因此爱上夜晚，而不再膜拜这灼热的白天。*”

*译注：来自《罗密欧与朱丽叶》，下文star-crossed lovers苦命鸳鸯亦有特指罗密欧与朱丽叶的意思。

高个的英国人皱起眉头，小心翼翼地戴上自己最喜爱的围巾，转过身背对自己的伴侣：“苦命鸳鸯？”

“不就是我们吗？”

这问题尖锐的划破空气，现在打开天窗说亮话，没法再无视它了。再也没有有意无意的试探和潜台词，没有那些从未出口的话语，迷失在在分隔他们的深渊中。Sherlock知道她是什么意思，至少认为如此，于是只从眼角边缘看着她。

“……确实如此。”

这苦乐参半的瞬间突然在Irene与他四目相对的时候结束了。她浅色的瞳眸闪烁着绝不服输的决心，以及带有预见性的智慧。大侦探一点都不奇怪这个聪明的女人也知道了两人时日无多，这符合了他对她聪慧的预期。

Sherlock重新靠近她，用指尖触碰她苍白的脸颊，一边看着她层层筑起更加坚实的围墙。提前进行自我防范。自信的微笑遮挡住她面容上任何深藏的痛苦，他也只能温暖地回以相同的微笑，

“在还有机会的时候好好快活一阵？”她默契地提议说。

“那是当然。”他温柔的声音在两人的间隙之间回荡着：“……因此我想我们应该出发去破了这桩谋杀案。”

Irene愉快地呼了口气，理了理他的领子，似乎又心满意足了：“我在想着晚餐的事。”

“之后？”

“听起来不错。”

他伸出手示意她为二人领路，但因为一个想法突然害怕了一下：“说清楚一下……我们的意思都是破案之后吧？”

* * *

在抵达罪案现场的几分钟后，Sherlock就推断出了所有必要信息。一个中英混血的女人在自己距离伯克利广场不远处的公寓内被枪杀了。鉴于公寓的位置在罗斯文纳街，推断出这个女人定是有些权势。Lestrade告诉咨询侦探说这个女人叫做Mei Barrow，在政府担任要职。这些都让咨询侦探将动机限定在她工作关系上产生的嫉妒或是暗箱操作上，大概是有什么违法的操作……还有些空白需要填补。

不过这案子的一切细节都平平无奇。子弹只差几英寸击中她的心脏，侦探不确定那是故意而为还是只是懒惰。冲撞的痕迹显示出袭击者的穷凶极恶，但子弹的精准又让人想到冷血的雇佣杀人。他对两者都不确定，子弹在他能进一步审查之前被弹道分析师取走了。目前，Sherlock和Lestrade站在极简装修风格的豪华公寓那狭窄的走廊间。那里堆放着许多法医鉴定工具，细节说明了这女人似乎有着无数双贵价鞋，可这对破解谜团无济于事。他们二人看着Irene和Donovan在前方的起居室内看着满是线索的尸体。

探长看了一眼自己的朋友，说道：“你知道，她是个挺好的侦探。很快就搞清楚了整个流程是怎么样的，而且如果我记得没错的话，要比六个月前优秀很多。”

“是的，”侦探语调平平地同意说：“她比John学的快，找线索就像中年人找白发一样勤勉。”

Greg将重心从一只脚换到另一边，看着身边的人。他巧克力色的眼睛里翻起波澜，探长试图不要怒视侦探：“……你是在暗示什么吗？”

Sherlock毫不在意地靠近了些，认真审视着探长浓密的头发：“没有。”

探长张嘴回话的时候，Irene走进走廊，快速接近他们，脚步中带着决心。

“Sherlock我发现了什么。”她边走过他们边居高临下地说道，向着外面干净明亮的楼梯走去。

“比John要快多了。”黑发男人对自己喃喃道，飞快地跟上了伴侣推断罪案的步伐。

Lestrade被一个人留下，摸了摸自己灰色的短发：“Molly老说这让我看起来像条‘银狐’……”

* * *

Irene在两层楼之间的简约楼梯间停下脚步，仔细查看着。侦探缓缓地跟着她，长脸上带着好奇，停在了距她下一层的地方，将手插进口袋里。

当她确定周围没有人在偷听的时候，褐发美女转身面对他，将一束头发绾到耳后。她的眼睛只专注在一样东西上，推理已经完全成为了她的一部分。Sherlock不禁对她的表情露出一个笑容，因为他知道那就是自己的镜像。她现在完全沉浸在游戏之中了。她重新出现在他的生命中之后这么多个月过去了，他没指望过这能发生。他必须得承认，在这种巅峰的状态下“那位女人”最为令他欣赏。

“我认得这个受害者。”她尖锐地说到，没有在意他的种种想法，直直对上他的眼神：“她是我的上一个职业中遇到的顾客之一。我知道她喜欢什么。”

他将大衣在身上裹紧了些，并不能看出之中有什么联系：“这又……跟我有什么关系呢？”

“你知道我擅长让客户分享秘密。她在政府里的工作只是个掩护，她是MI6的人，Sherlock。”

侦探瞪大眼睛，又一次跟上了伴侣的思绪：“噢……我还在担心这案子会没什么意思呢！”

他飞快地倾身亲了一下她的嘴角，象牙白的脸颊肌肤光滑。然后侦探径直转身，完全夸张地边跑下楼梯边大声叫道：“谢谢你的信息！”

Irene碰了碰脸上他亲过的地方，仍然可以感受到他嘴唇的触碰：“……好的。”

* * *

第二天，Sherlock搬来援军。在工作日结束后，Mary和John带着他们的女儿尽职尽责地出现在贝克街帮咨询侦探搞明白死掉的MI6探员有什么端倪。

夫妇坐在低矮的沙发上看着大侦探在起居室里毫不疲倦来回踱步，怀里抱着兴奋的Elizabeth。每次他转身往回踱步时小姑娘都高兴地咯咯笑着，但孩子的乐趣一点都没有传染到侦探身上，他仍然在头脑宫殿深处的某个地下室中。

Irene坐在手提电脑边，过了一会儿沮丧地叹了口气：“从这个地图来看，杀手选择的射击位置只可能是对面的公寓楼。”

Sherlock瞪了她一眼，像个被生活击败的人那样愤愤不平：“计算一下杀手和被害人之间的距离，以及子弹的角度，那都说明杀手只能在马路对面的公寓里。房子里其他房间都不重要，不过至少我们现在知道了。”

John犹豫地在沙发里向前倾身，清了清喉咙试图加入解谜游戏：“你们已经检查过那个地方了，对吧？你们找到线索了吗？”

“一点线索没有。”咨询侦探呼了口气沮丧地说道，与自己的教女交换一个眼神。

“那就是一个专家了。”Mary从自己的座位发话说：“如果没有证据能被找到，这就是职业杀手的手法了。训练有素，不会留下任何痕迹。”

“这就是我的看法。”高大的侦探同意说：“但如果这是位专业人士，那为什么杀手直接瞄准胸膛中间时没有击中心脏呢？”

“仍然是一枪致命对吧？”金发女人心知肚明地微笑一下，“一击命中心脏有点太过夸张了。”

金发军医打量一下自己的老婆和最好的朋友，但选择不做评论。相反，他重新让他们的注意力放到案子上：“子弹呢？”

Sherlock挥了挥手，像是赶走讨厌的苍蝇一样驱散了那提议，并重新开始在房间内来回踱步。婴儿的笑声几乎要淹没了他的解释：“子弹还没有做弹道分析。我得等几天才能把它交给Molly。不过我同意，那子弹身上肯定有什么信息能解开这个谜团。”

“……而且你觉得这个案子能说明你哥哥的怪行？”医生犹豫着问道，勇敢地问出了他们所有人心头的疑惑：“你觉得他到底在面对什么样的难题呢？有点危险的事？”

“噢是的，John，”对方用深沉的声音说道，像是直接从扭曲的童话故事里出来的，“绝对是惊天地泣鬼神的事情。”

“啊，那岂不是很棒。”金发男人叹了口气，他妻子亲密地摸了摸他的背安抚他的心情。他捏了捏她的膝盖，默默表示感谢。

“确实很棒，不是吗？”Sherlock马上咧嘴笑起来，完全没有注意到军医句子里的嘲讽。

“等等。”褐发女人提起声音说，她眯起眼睛看着电脑屏幕上的什么。“被害人的父亲刚刚公开发布了声明。他叫Charles Barrow，海外发展部长。”

“他说了什么我们有用的东西吗？”

Irene只是叹了口气，“他似乎已经多年没有跟自己的女儿说过话了。真的，挺可惜的。让你在想人们总该多打个电话回家。这当然会给我们更多线索。”

“……你把自己也包括进这个‘我们’了是吗？”

“那位女人”泄气一下，眼神马上对上了她的伴侣，将自己的警惕程度调到最高。“噢，我还以为我们在这是忙着破案来着……”

“确实。”他同意说，着迷地看着她，从猎物瞬间转变成了猎手，“但我们有点时间，我在想着，最好好好利用它。”“换句话说：你想要找些案件之外的东西锻炼你的推理能力，让自己进入状态？我们真的有时间让你这么绕吗。”

“她说的有点道理。”John从场外插话说，“我们真的没时间让你这样做，Sherlock。如果你是对的，Mycroft面临着危险，那我们应该先搞清楚那是什么。你不这么想吗？”

“好吧，让Elizabeth决定！你怎么看，我的好教女：花点时间推理一下‘那位女人’不会打断游戏的，对吧？”婴儿咯咯笑了下，流了点口水作为回应。Sherlock对自己的朋友们咧开嘴笑着，然后对金发女孩点了点头，就像她既是法官又是陪审团。“你们听到判决了。”

医生叹了口气，疲倦地向后靠，紧紧闭起眼睛。不管他想要隔绝什么，显然他都失败了：“你知道她一个词都不懂。你用那种声音逗乐的时候她当然会高兴了。你是她最喜欢的人，Sherlock！……说实话，我觉得这让我有点难受……”

“你知道你在把我任命成教父的时候会遇到什么。”侦探毫不在意地说道，走向已婚夫妇，他将小姑娘放在她母亲怀里，直白地说：“来，接着。”

手里空了后，他转身面对Irene。美人对形势突然转变并不感到愉快，她的坐姿僵硬无比。除却她试图隐藏的不快，她显然并不会任人宰割。虽然她承认他变成了猎手，但那不代表她就将自己当做猎物。

大侦探用假惺惺的平静声音引诱到：“告诉我。”

“告诉你什么？”她疲惫地反问道。

“告诉我你跟父母的关系。我已经知晓你现在的生活，但对你的过去没太多了解。除了你四处征战的行当外，我只知道你离过婚，我想这可算不上一张王牌吧？”

“这可有点伤人了，Sherlock……”Mary皱起眉头，一边抱着有些不快的女儿，但她的建议没被当一回事。

同时，Irene已经调整过来状态，从椅子上起身，像眼镜蛇即将展开进攻一样。进攻就是最好的防守，她飞快出击：“看着你纠结在还没搞清楚的东西上更加有趣。来让我刮目相看……假如你可以的话。”

“悉听尊便！”侦探答应了，倾身仔细调查起来。“亲近父亲的女儿。你的童年和少年期间你都对他爱戴有加。但你们后来疏远了。你与母亲从不亲近。是她太严厉了吗？”

“那位女人”得意地笑起来，钢铁般的盔甲间没有丝毫缝隙：“不知道呢，她难产而死。”

Sherlock上钩了，“那就是独生女了？”

“也许……不过，也许也不是。”Irene快速回复到，语气玩味。“妈妈总说她想要三个女儿。不要儿子。”

“喔，等一下。”John闭起眼睛试图跟上对话的速度。他这回本不想要介入两人的脑交，但他发现自己和好友一样对她很好奇。“你刚说你母亲难产而死……？”

“我说了，怎样？”

她身边的侦探高兴地做个鬼脸，伸展下身子，看着仍坐着的军医。后者看起来仿佛有人给了他的脑子一拳，终于他沮丧地叹了口气说：“有那句话是真的吗？”

Irene耸了耸肩，对金发的朋友眨了下眼：“有一部分。”

“哪些部分？”

“啊……”褐发女人故作可爱地说，似乎很有信心自己又占了上风，“我有过父亲和母亲。”

John瞪了“那位女人”一眼，抱怨说：“所有人都有父母，这等于什么都没说。”

“事实上，她承认了一点。”Sherlock打断道，声音又温柔又强硬。只用几个字，他就重新占领上风，让盔甲之下的Irene短暂暴露在世界目光之下：“她说了‘有过’。过去时。他们显然已经过世。现在我们有些进展了……”

女人的微笑在意识到自己说漏嘴的时候明显消失了，但她马上就重整旗鼓，说：“这都很有道理，不过我们的案子仍然一点进展也没有。”

侦探闷哼一声，在错综复杂的迷宫中又失去了引路的线团，“你就非得提醒我吗？”

“显然是的。集中注意力，Sherlock。”

“啊！”他像笼中囚禁的野熊一样咆哮，将双掌拍在桌子上，最后一丝耐心也从身体中蒸发。桌板突然间的振动让他的电脑移了移位置，一些文件掉到了地上：“我没法破案！我漏掉了什么？！快，想想！”

兴庆于自己不再是他游戏聚焦的中心，Irene自信地拉了拉他的手臂，直到他坐在书桌边缘。她带着调戏的表情，将自己移到站在他的长腿之间，逼迫他满是怒气，旋风般的双眼对上自己眼中平静的风暴。

“闭上眼睛，Sherlock。闭上。把我完全过滤掉，回到你的头脑宫殿里。”

他沮丧地从她温柔的抓握中脱身，在胸前交叠双臂，就像个还没长大的孩子。“这没有用！我已经试过了！我在那里只能见到你，仍穿着你的战袍。对我做着鬼脸，就像你掌握所有答案一样。”

“战袍？”Mary对丈夫耳语问道。

“我晚些时候再告诉你。”他承诺说，很快又反悔了：“事实上，我大概不该告诉你。”

Irene却没有听见华生夫妇的对话，她靠近了自己的男人，温柔地问道：“所以……我也在你的头脑宫殿里，是吧？”

“你是那里的女王。”Sherlock厌恶地说，并没有三思过自己的用词。他的眼睛依然下垂，拒绝从自己的苦难中脱离出来。

“那位女人”明亮的微笑很快消失，在惊讶之间没有留下任何欣喜。

她感觉到自己脖子上寒毛倒立，突然间毫无缘由地陷入恐惧。她看着眼前的人，就像是他在远方慢慢变小消失。

Sherlock的注意力完全被自己消磨着，身边的世界对他来说慢慢变得毫不重要，于是他也完全没有注意到自己同伴的想法正在改变一切。

Irene第一次意识到，他们可能已经坠入断层之下了。有那么转瞬即逝的一秒，整个世界不复存在，她想起来很久之前他曾对她说过的那句尖锐却真实的话语：

_ 这是你的心，你可不该让它主宰你的头脑。_


	8. 天国降临

*注：原文为Thy kingdom come天主教祷词的一段，Thy kingdom come. Thy will be done in earth, as it is in heaven.大意是愿你的国降临，愿你的旨意行在世上，如同行在天上

John一边爬上贝克街的楼梯，边听见221B内部的高声争吵。有那么一秒他警觉起来，但很快就意识到听见的只有Irene和Sherlock的声音。他不确定是应该冲过去调解还是给他们一点空间自己发泄。被他兜在胸前的女儿咕噜噜地发出些类似词语的音节，不舒服地扭来扭去，就好像她可以感受到房内仍有的紧张气氛。

步伐迟疑，医生登上最后两节台阶，勇敢地最后深吸一口气，踏进战场。

“我说过了，别再提起来！”Irene恼道。“那位女人”正站在其中一张扶手椅后面，向前倾身，似乎下一秒就要发出致命一击。她看起来凶残无比，盯着自己的猎物，完全掌控局面。她的对面，Sherlock倚靠在他的扶手椅里，神情更加安然，不受情势影响。

“那是种合理的观察！”卷发男人用嘲讽的语调说道。不过他的声音中有一点异样。他吐词非常含糊，就像是试着在深水中发声一样，他的姿态似乎颇有醉意（或者更准确的说，是嗑药导致的兴奋。）站在不被注意到的角落里，John在心里默默谴责他，皱起眉头。如果这跟嗑药有关，金发男人向天发誓，如果“那位女人”不把他撕成碎片的话，他绝对会撕碎侦探的。

“不，那不是！”

“那你为什么会……”

“你才是那个聪明侦探，推理一下！”褐发女人嘶嘶地说道，John突然意识到这是他第一回看见泰然自若的女人如此沮丧。他见过她的怒火，但从不是这样直接释放之前小心守护的怒气。他能想起来类似可以对比的情况，就是她在爱尔兰射杀了Hazaar之后短暂的失控*。那时她犹如困兽，也许她此刻也不如看上去的那样掌控全局。“那位女人”最终说道：“我要出去一会儿，你可别想要跟踪我！”

*注：见Sherlock’s Woman 第十五章。

Sherlock干巴巴地大笑几声，仍旧瘫在他的扶手椅里，用含糊的口气说话，让句子听起来像是连起来的一个长词：“鉴于你给我的茶里掺了肌肉弛缓剂，那会是很困难的！……另外，这招挺聪明的。”

“那位女人”冷冷地微笑一下，刚才烧旺的怒火被突然入侵房间的一股寒意浇灭了。她没再多说什么，转身走向门口，一边穿上了自己浅灰色的大衣。在访客能说任何话之前，“那位女人”快步踏过他身边，像是准备起飞的天鹅一般优雅。她突然来了一句：“再见了，John！”

在Irene离开战场之后，金发男人张开了嘴又闭上了几回，一边眨着眼表示不解。

“现在来的时机不好吗……？”他最终说道，“不过你知道我是把Elizabeth送过来的对吧？我没有想象出你上周说的同意吧？”

“你和Mary作为一对伴侣需要一点自己的时间，我记得。”侦探含糊地说道，头重重地靠在扶手椅的椅背上，进一步下滑到椅子上。他看起来像是用尽全力在褐发女人在场时保持着对身体的控制，但被下了药的肌肉不能再撑住那副假象了。“……就像‘那位女人’说的，我确实是要跟踪她的。不过那只是因为我没法把这项任务交给我的流浪汉组织。试过一次，她马上发现了。就不像你。”

“……呃，好吧。”金发男人说，一边放下一袋婴儿用品，然后走近战场，查看“伤员”。“所以……你们的争吵是因为什么？”

他的肩膀动了一下，John认为那大概是耸肩的表示：“我不确定。”

“蜜月期结束了，是吧？”

“这不是我们第一回争吵，”他有些恼怒地说道，疲倦的眼睛里闪过了什么，无法描述。“这只是第一回我不能明白为什么的。”

“呵……”这是金发军医听完朋友解释后唯一能发出的回答。这算不上什么，但算作是一回窥探，他们美妙又近似自闭、毫无沟通的世界，是他永远无法完全理解的。

Sherlock眯起眼睛，试图将自己从皮质的扶手椅上推起来一英寸，干巴巴地喃喃道：“你又来了。”

“又来什么了？”John问道，一边坐到自己的旧扶手椅上，低头看了看在睡觉的婴儿。她是怎么在发生的争吵中睡着的，John可一点都不知道。

“期望我们会像‘正常人’一样行动。”

“不，不。”他反驳道，试图找到正确的词汇：“如果你们真的表现‘正常’了，我就能确定自己是掉到兔子洞*里了。”

*《爱丽丝梦游仙境》

卷发男人有些迷茫的眼神有些气馁。“……又有个梗我不懂了，是吧？”

John眨了下眼，“提醒我有机会的时候给你和Elizabeth一起读读文学经典……那肌肉弛缓剂要多久才会褪？我要在十五分钟内去见Mary。”

“我估计，五分钟。”他说道，试着将迟钝的头转向壁炉上方的时钟那边。

医生没法撂下那有趣的话题不提，决定逼一逼话。这话题老让他的朋友坐立不安，这就更令人高兴了。“你漏了什么细节吗？我是说，与Irene。也许是错过了什么重要的日期？”

Sherlock皱起眉头，似乎感到好笑：“‘那位女人’这样？估计不是，你觉得呢？”

“那我给个建议好了：问问她到底出了什么问题。”

“我不想。”

“为什么不呢？”

对方只是做了个鬼脸，“你觉得……你能不能帮忙打听打听呢？”

John的眼神清空了几秒，他看向自己被下了药的伙伴，缓缓吸了口气：“你在把事情复杂化，你知道吗。不过……我想我确实可以问问。不过我不期望她能非常坦白。”

“我也如此。”Sherlock拖长调说，成功恢复到了坐姿。他缓缓动一动自己的肩膀，像是一只猫在舒适的午睡后一样慵懒地伸了个懒腰。

“感觉好些了？我可以与我亲爱的老婆单独相会了吗？”

侦探点点头，伸出一只手臂，等着对方回应。他明亮的眼睛里闪烁着少有的友善。“是的，是的，请把我的教女递给我，然后去吧，跟Mary玩的开心。我们会没事的，我在想着今晚跟Elizabeth过一过几个案子，她是我所有听众中最好的一个。”

* * *

第二天，John，Mary和Irene看着不耐烦的侦探将长长的手指不停打在铁桌上，凝视着圣巴兹医院实验室里的注册专家。他看起来像是一尊雕像，倾身在桌子上方：直挺挺的肢体语言冰冷、静默且坚定严肃。Molly则低头看着显微镜之下的东西，没有对他有什么反应。

“我不确定，Sherlock。”她说，将头发挽起来，让他有位置自己看看，“我不是个弹道专家。”

“我是。”他低声说道，语调简洁尖锐，沉下身子看着显微镜为裸眼提供的谜题。

Molly与在场其他人交换了一个眼神，温柔地叹息一声说：“这是手枪子弹，这我还是知道的。”

“……但这不是用手枪打出来的，是吧？”侦探吸气说，神态中有股令人厌恶的疲倦，仿佛被低能的人们包围着。他快速地解释着，甚至没从显微镜上抬起头来：“这是一颗软头子弹，上面没有显示出从手枪枪口中射出的时候会留下的弹头痕迹。”

“那是怎么样呢？”John问道，在胸前交叠双臂，明显注意到侦探的推理洪闸即将开始泄水。

Sherlock向后靠在旋转椅上，紧紧闭上双眼。没做任何回答，他们就看着他沉浸到自己的头脑宫殿里，让他们无法跟随。对于他们来说，他在那里做的事情在现实世界中像是一种简洁而快活的舞步。不过他们都足够了解他，能明白这种思考方式的重要性，于是只是等他结束。

Sherlock将手臂前后摇晃，有几回猛烈地摇头，然后他的眼睛突然睁大，他深吸一口气说：“一架气枪。”

Irene的高跟鞋敲击在地板上，她走近侦探身边，像飞蛾受燃烧的烛芯吸引。她拥有突出棱角的面容被无菌室中冰冷的灯光照亮，有一丝犹疑：“你确定吗？”

“你自己来看看。”他朝自己的情人招手，一边急忙向自己的观众解释：“使用发射药的火器通常会在子弹上留下独特的痕迹，但这上面没有。一架特别定制的气枪则会留下其他方面的痕迹。气枪使用压缩空气或其他气体推进弹体，因而会留下……”

Irene阴郁地打断了他的推理，抬头说：“这是Moran的手法。”

侦探马上停下，手臂仍旧悬在空中，正准备做出总结，而他的大脑则吸收着她的话。他眼睛里的光芒因为怀疑而变暗，他慢慢转身去看向“那位女人”。

“……不好意思？”他的声音里充满了恼怒，像是滚烫的蜡水滑下蜡烛。

“使用手枪子弹的气枪。Sebastian Moran阁下……”

“我知道他是谁！”Sherlock发出嘶嘶声，“前任海外发展部长。我和John破了一年前策划的那起恐怖分子案，破获了他和他的地下网络。他被判了25年。”

褐发女人耸了耸瘦削的肩膀，走回到穿着实验室大褂的女人身边：“那就是有人在模仿他的手法。”

站在他老婆身边，John小心翼翼地加入了对话，“没有可能是Moran勋爵……是吧？”

“不，”Irene的声音提了一个八度，准确尖锐地挑战着侦探的定论，“那是不大可能的，但并不是完全没有可能性。我知道Sherlock形容的Moran手法是什么样。”

“那你就错了。我知道有关这位好勋爵的一切。”大侦探争执说，跟随她进入了推理和智慧碰撞的华尔兹。他像是一个偏执地打算证明自己正确的孩子，毫无保留地说：“他有军队背景——确切的说，是班加罗尔军团——但很早就退役了。没有官方记录，不过我敢肯定他在军队里面就行为不端。遗憾的是，这大概是遗传使然。他回到伦敦，开始发展政治生涯，很快就做到了部长的位置上。他表面非常可敬，有一定的财富积累，住址在圣梅菲尔大道。显然他也是对这个国家有着宏大计划的恐怖粉丝，以及北朝鲜的盟友……就像我说的，遗传下来的特征。他很聪明，是个非常危险的人。不过很不幸，我比他更聪明。他曾是个恐怖分子。如果他也是一名刺客，我当然会知道。”

“确实是一切了。”“那位女人”默认说，心灵的窗户仍然有股坚韧，她高高抬起下巴：“……就差他还是Moriarty的手下这回事了。”

实验室里充斥着紧张的沉默，像个无底洞一样要淹没他们所有人。另外三人安静而迷惑地看着Sherlock飞快地眨眼。他们朋友的这种异常的举动让他们全都乱了阵脚，将他之前为他们树立起的理论框架完全打破了。

“不，他没有……”侦探低语道。他用冷酷眼神看着她，要求道：“告诉我。”

“我是在跟Moriarty合作的时候知道的。”Irene揭示说，这回轮到她成为全场焦点，她带着母虎般的微笑。“显然，他们的合作在大约十年前就开始了。那时候，Moriarty只会在非常高级的工作才会用到他，没有别的罪犯可以完成的那种。但是Moran开始政治生涯之后，他把枪收了起来，与咨询侦探的勾当也没再面对面进行过。这对他的政治名誉更有好处。我发现是因为Moran有一回拜访了我贝尔格莱维雅府邸，装作一个客户，只是来帮Moriarty提供有关你的信息。”

卷发男人用飞快的速度处理着新得到的信息，他没有隐藏住眼睛中的失望。这些话像是在在身体上也伤害到了他一样，他不得不同意说：“……他就是失踪的那一环。Moran是Moriarty在政府中的那个声音，也是咨询罪犯控制他们的方式。我是怎么漏掉的……”

Molly耸耸肩，鼓励似的说道：“这没有关系，Sherlock。Greg总是说……”

“这关系大了去了！”他像被困在角落的野兽般咆哮说。

“只是对你如此！”Irene用相同的力度对他说，他马上就转向她那边。“我们能不能——行行好，专注在这宗案子上？”

Sherlock幼稚地翻了白眼，“如果我们必须这样做的话！”

“无可救药的家伙！”褐发美人叹了口气，似乎想要一拳打在固执的侦探身上。她在身侧捏了捏自己的拳头，绷紧且沮丧，一边带着一点怒气说道：“这跟你和你受伤的自负没什么关系。”

他很快就反驳过去，像是用话语甩了个巴掌，“这也肯定跟你的不高兴和有关我的什么情感因素没关系。”

John朝桌子走了一步，清了清喉咙，希望能拆掉实验室里即将引爆的“炸弹”。但Sherlock和Irene都没有转身面对他，John只好直接干预了，“那Moran该怎么办呢？”

在他身后，Mary从口袋里掏出手机，飞快地搜索一下：“根据网络来说，他仍然在监狱里。”

“那位女人”和侦探仍然对对方怒目而视，其他人都在思考着要不要钻到桌子底下保护自己。最终，Sherlock低下充满怒火的眼神，从鼻子深深呼气。

“不，他不在监狱。”他用疯狂而低沉的声音说。

“Moran勋爵怎么能既在监狱里又是自由身呢？”Molly询问道，她美丽的面孔上带着不安的眉头。

Sherlock低头看了看曾经的施虐女王，沮丧地说：“他不在监狱里，我哥哥释放了他。”

* * *

站在议会大楼对面的河岸上，Sherlock看着那古老优雅的建筑，那里包含着多少秘密，和悲惨的历史。他让自己的视野再投向远一点的地方，看着Moriarty上一回游戏导致的，仍在修缮中的钟塔。侦探只允许自己的记忆停留在那件事上一秒，然后又再将它深深埋在记忆宝库的底部。相反，他选择将注意力集中在泰晤士河畔的声音和人身上——家庭，情侣，宠物——那一切组成着伦敦繁忙的市中心那普通生活一部分。

他心里的想法在他听见干巴巴却又熟悉的声音朝他接近的时候，被打断了。“这回又怎么了，我的小弟弟？你知道我喜欢在我自己的地盘见客。”

卷发男人转身看着自己大衣的哥哥，年长些的Holmes家兄弟停在他弟弟身边：“限制是给弱智的借口，你该知道，Mycroft。”

“或者是为喜欢舒适的人准备的。”

Sherlock不高兴地闷哼一声：“两者基本一样，你认为呢？”

Mycroft克制住自己翻白眼的冲动，“你想要干什么？我以为我们上一回已经两清了？”

“你应该足够敏锐，知道我对你的不是答案的答案一点都不满意。”

“上天啊……看来是要变成猜谜游戏了是吗？”Holmes家的哥哥挑起眉毛，“我对此可没时间奉陪……”

侦探直直地看着前方，打断了亲人的话：“我把你叫到这里是为了看看议会大楼，哥哥。它不是幢令人惊叹的建筑吗？我的意思是，这建筑仍然在河畔上方矗立着，一年前几乎发生的事情对其毫无影响。”

他知道他的话戳中了什么，Mycroft抬起下巴，用他的雨伞指了指他们对面的另一栋标志性建筑。“……为什么你不再看远一点，Sherlock，记起你自己和大本钟毁灭的关系？敲响什么警钟没？”

“噢，文字游戏，你真是风趣。”年轻些的人面无表情地拖长语调说，一边将话题引向自己希望的走向：“说起爆炸物和火灾……你是否‘记得，记得，十一月五日……’*”

*详见301，盖伊福克斯相关的儿歌

“所以你知道Moran已经被释放出狱了。”Mycroft刺耳地终于承认说，转向自己的弟弟，而不再专注于他们一抛一接的游戏。“你在退步了。我几周前就在等着这次对峙了。”

Sherlock无视了他的打趣，只是问道：“什么时候发生的？”

“……八月。”

“为什么？”

“机密，不好意思。”

侦探将手插进大衣口袋里，瞪了一眼他的兄弟。“你是想跟我说你暗中释放了英格兰最危险的罪犯之一，然后没打算告诉那个逮捕他的人，救救每个人的命？”

政府官员固执地点点头，浅色的眼睛里闪过了什么。“是的，这就是我的意思。”

“你知道你都干了什么吗？”侦探的声音在冰冷的空气中危险地震动着。

“我没有选择，Sherlock。”

“如果你提前告知我，我会给你找另一个选择的。”

Mycroft的薄唇唇角吊起一个浅浅的微笑，他眼神里带着嘲讽，看着自己的弟弟。他的眼睛严加保守着自己的秘密，而Sherlock知道没有钥匙能解开它们。“不……你不可能的。”

卷发男人皱起眉头。“为什么？”

“别追下去了，弟弟。”

“你知道我不会停的。”

“停下。”

“不。”Holmes家的弟弟执着地说，一股强烈的东风成功突破了他大衣的防守，让他在这个秋日的下午颤抖起来。“直到你说出我需要知道的事。”

“你什么都不需要知道，但却想要知道所有事。”Mycroft责备道，带着当哥哥的恼怒，然后头脑镇静地吐了口气。“相信我，Sherlock，你最好什么都不知道。”

“他会再次出手的。”侦探沉下自己的轰鸣的声音说，“他已经出手了。你的一个军情六处情报人员被发现死亡，子弹上带着Moran的印记。我想你和你的同伴们应该已经知道你们陷进多大的麻烦里了？”

有那么几秒，两个人只是互相瞪着对方，越过他们之间总是存在的那道深渊。最终，Mycroft叹了口气，说：“你想要我对那说什么呢，Sherlock？”

“真相。”他无情地说，继续逼问：“有人在给你施压，是吧？权力的角逐，是吧，对抗你和整个政府？……是谁在这样做？”

“没人。”年长些的那个冰冷地毫不松口，没有提供任何线索或是暗示，能解答他的敌意或是披露他严密保守的信息。

他知道他陷入了僵局，但，就像往常一样，Sherlock拒绝投降。“谁会从Moran的释放中获利呢？”

“你才是侦探。你来告诉我。”

“那肯定不是美国人。”年轻的侦探闷哼一声，“是他的朝鲜盟友吗？”

哥哥只是翻了翻眼睛作为回应。然后他只是转身走开，简单说了一句：“再见，弟弟。”

“就是朝鲜，是吧？……Mycroft？Mycroft！”

* * *

仅仅在几天之后，正值秋季最为素然的时间，Sherlock收到了他的流浪汉网络发来的美妙线索。那只是一则简单的短信，但带有一张非常重要的照片。上面是Moran勋爵正携带着可疑的手提箱走近汉普斯特德的一间豪宅中。在快速搜索后，侦探认出了那间豪宅对面的屋子正属于Charles Barrow先生，他是死去的那位军情六处探员的政府高官父亲，也是整个阴谋中重要的一环。

没过五秒之后，他就意识到所有迹象指明了什么：将会有另一起谋杀发生。就在今天。这也是个抓现行的绝佳机会，最后一次将他绳之以法。

侦探知道能抓住Moran的机会渺茫，即便他会设计一个绝妙的计划，Sherlock知道他需要一些备用方案，以备不时之需。一个备用方案……可能还需要再多加一个，这要看这位阁下有多么好战了。他想要John加入这回行动，所以决定让Irene在他们的公寓中设立起一个观望塔，为他随时提供更多信息。如果有什么人能够在危急关头一瞬间就帮他找到另一个选择的话，无疑是她了。

抓紧时间，不用说，是当务之急，贝克街的一切秩序都因为准备工作的进行而陷入混乱。就是在这混乱中，Molly走了进来。年轻姑娘停在进入起居室的门口，看着眼前的混乱。

在火炉边，验尸官看见已婚的华生夫妇正帮着前军医准备出门。Mary专业地一转手腕，装弹完毕，并将手枪递给了她丈夫。她温柔地摸了摸他的脸颊，轻声说：“在外面小心点，John。”

“好，嗯……你在这里也要小心。”医生带着些坏笑回应说，但那并没有掩饰住他眼中闪烁的焦虑。

在房间中心的桌子边，Sherlock和Irene在为这场行动设置几部手提电脑。侦探在“那位女人”耳边轻语着许多指示，手指向主屏幕上的什么。在确定她完全能搞定一切之后，高个男人回头看了一眼，看见他们的小组中加入的新成员。

“啊，Molly。”他高兴地问候道，伸手拿起椅背上的大衣，“你到的刚刚好！”

她点点头，被他拉进房间里面。“这……这是什么情况？我收到了你的短信：‘作战中心就位。’什……”

他拍了拍她的肩膀以示担保，打断了她的话，语速比射出的子弹还要快，“没时间解释了。你和Mary跟Irene待在一起，听从她的指示。我和John要去追Moran。在Moriarty和Magnussen两人之后，Moran当然是英格兰最危险的罪犯，我们可处在劣势，这意味着我们可能会有生命危险！”

Irene坐在位置上，喃喃说：“……今天是我的生日。”

Sherlock对她绽开一个灿烂的笑容，误解了她的话：“我就知道你也会觉得……噢……噢。好吧，我想没有什么礼物能比得上拿下一个危险的罪犯！John，走了！待会儿见！”

他们没再在贝克街浪费一秒，两人飞快地下了楼，出门。房间安静下来，Mary看了看空旷的门口，最终转向面对屏幕的褐发女人。Irene的肩膀有些紧绷，她眼神黯淡，看向窗外楼下那辆的士很快就消失在街道尽头，变成一个黑色的小点，带走了侦探和他的博客作家。

“……他不知道。”金发女人轻声说，同情的语气中带有震惊。她与Molly对上眼神，后者更加羞怯地看着眼前的形势，小心翼翼地微笑一下。最终Molly朝Irene说道：“他真的不知道……哇！这有可能发生吗？他也没有看出……？”

前施虐女王在仿佛瓷娃娃的精致面具上没有展现任何情感，“这回，没有。”

Molly拉过一张凳子坐到朋友身边，靠近了一点。她显然非常担忧，问道：“那你也不会告诉他？”

“暂时不会。”褐发女人回答说，对上朋友好奇的眼神，让她安心地笑了笑：“开始工作吧，女士们。”

* * *

汉普特斯西斯公园北端，在上层人奢华的住处和宁静的森林之间，Sherlock和John下了的士，看着周围过分奢华的住宅。的士停车的地点在其中一间房屋的拐角，避开了Barrow的住宅和其对面的屋子的视野。Moran不可能从那个角度看到他们的到来。

“你能不能在这停一会儿？”John向的士司机请求道，对方点了点头同意了。金发男人满意地走向高个神探身边，他的大衣被清风吹起，打在长腿边上。他正坚忍地看着周围的建筑物，视线已经飞越到远方。

“那就是Barrow先生的住处。”Sherlock将最为豪华的那件房屋指给自己的好友看，后者安静地停在他身旁。“从他之前的行事方法和Irene提供的信息来看，Moran有可能架起自己武器的地方就是那栋边上的砖房。”

“你确定我们不该等上Lestrade吗？”John问道。他心跳漏了一拍，等着肾上腺素冲进他的血液里，就如每次冒险一样。同时，他也不禁对这计划感到不安：“你不……觉得我们在踏入陷阱，对吧？”

“我很确定我们就是在这样做。”侦探哼道，与好友交换一个眼神。较矮的军医处理着这信息的时候，Sherlock随意地转身让的士司机先走。他看着汽车重新打火，又一次缓缓地上路。

John无力地点点头，“……好吧。我们到底会面对什么，Sherlock？他不是随机选择的谋杀对象，是吧？你觉得这间房子有可能发生一起恐怖袭击吗？”

侦探张嘴准备回应，但在能发声之前，他的手机响了，他很快接听：“Lestrade？你在路上了吗？我和John现在就要进屋了，要不就等……”

“Sherlock，噢我天……Molly和你在一起吗？”警长慌乱的声音颤抖着，像是随风飘逐的秋叶。

侦探皱起眉头，将所有注意力集中在电话那头：“你是什么意思？”

“我们刚刚接到了匿名举报，说你和你的朋友们有生命危险，Sherlock。你还在汉普斯特德吗？Molly跟你在一起吗？”

“没有一个跟我一起，他们都在……John，叫那辆的士回来！这只是烟雾弹。Lestrade，带你的人去贝克街！马上！”

“好的！如果那个匿名举报者打电话回来我会给你打电话的。他说他有更多消息。”

Sherlock挂了电话，飞速跑过草坪，John跟在后面，成功截住了的士。他们跳进后座，吩咐了新的目的地。Sherlock承诺如果司机全速冲刺他就给予丰厚的报酬。他们再次向着城中心而去，John向后靠，呼吸急促。他伸手拿起手机，试图打电话给妻子，手指在手机面板上颤抖着。没人接听。他试了试Irene的电话，但听到的却是信号中断的声音。

的士车在这个午后就像一个模糊的色块一样快速移动，越过无数普通人的生活。人们没有注意到飞驰而过的的士后座紧张的对话。虽然贝克街的距离并不很远，但对于Sherlock或John来说，这路程从未如此漫长过。

侦探的手机再次响起，他脑中从混乱变成了无尽的黑暗。他的心弦上悬着Moran冷静的声音。侦探的注意力从未如此集中，他与那人争执，要他放过他的朋友们，但一切努力都是白费。

Moran的声音在电话那头非常强势，带着一丝戏弄，他问道：“该是谁呢，Holmes先生？嗯？美丽的妻子，性感的伴侣或是最为忠诚的朋友？你来选。”

“听我说，Moran。我马上就到了。”Sherlock的语气平静又危险。他浅色的眼睛中有着像暴风般盘旋的愤怒，但他表面的举止仍旧平定，即便他正在与魔鬼的打手打交道。“我到了的时候你可以干掉我。别这么做。别……”

打断他的声音非常沉着，带有欺骗：“刚才那是个设问句。你知道，我已经得令要杀掉哪个女人了。从最高层派遣的指示……”

哈克尼出租车又以惊人的速度转过一个街角，几乎撞上另一辆车后，Sherlock向窗外看了看一闪而过的模糊指示牌。他认了出来，于是向手机大喊：“Moran！我们离贝克街只差一分钟路……”

“对不起，Holmes先生。”

砰。

电话那头传来突如其来的巨大声响，使Sherlock躲开了一下。卷发的男人与朋友交换一个眼神，再次将耳朵抵上手机。他缓缓地润了润嘴唇，问道：“……Moran先生？”

“……她已经归西了。”

话音刚落，电话就在侦探带着手套的手中寂静无声。


	9. 命劫四伏

当Sherlock和John冲进221B的前门时，似乎整个世界都停止旋转，屏息等着即将发生的噩运。他们步步接近渐渐增强的音源，感觉时间也异常的变慢下来，他们双腿沉重得像正行走在秘密的沙池之中。

当他走到了楼梯顶时，伟大的侦探只能听见自己的心跳，狂乱得仿佛海上的风暴。两人都停在了敞开的门口，看向密切牵扯着他们的罪案现场。

其中一扇窗户上有个小洞，从那里渗进来冰冷可怖的空气提醒着他们残酷的事实。那洞小到几乎是不起眼的，但他们很难无视这点举足轻重的变化。

房间内沉默的混乱使气氛仍然颇为紧张，留有痛苦的余味。在扶手椅边，三个女人中的两个跪在地上簇拥在第三人身边。最靠近出口的是金发女人，她是唯一对重新出现在房间内的两人有反应的人。她从自己坐着的地方颤抖着起身，让他们能更好地看见昏暗的房间里的场景。

Mary的双眼泛着泪光，她扑向了她丈夫的怀中，解释说她已经叫了救护车，也尽力施救了。可她的话对于Sherlock来说却像是在亢长的隧道尽头传来的，同时他看向眼前可怖的景象。

身上溅着血，脸上仍有泪水，Irene倾身伏在朋友身边。前施虐女王的忙乱动作让侦探直接感受到了事情的严重性。她的双手颤抖着用什么布料摁在Molly Hooper苍白的太阳穴上。那布料已经浸湿在那深红的液体中，毫无疑问地说明这真的发生了。对于Sherlock来说，鲜血只意味着他的失败。

苦痛的时间分秒过去，高个男人低头看向手上的朋友。她的面色苍白得几乎透明，在台灯的照射下，身体一动不动，似乎已被鬼魅附身。在他看来，她似乎已经躺在坟墓之中了。在她苍白的肤色上唯一一点颜色就是她陶瓷般的脸颊和额头上溅上的红色，被周围朋友们的手晕开的血迹。

侦探将自己从冥想中抽身出来，轻声叫到：“John.”

军医也被自己朋友简单有效的提醒叫回到现实中。他最后一次检查了一下自己老婆的安全，然后冲过去帮助急救。John蹲在受伤的女人边上，试图让Irene的手离开伤口附近，但她似乎不能听到他说的话。Sherlock冷静地走过去扯了扯自己伴侣的肩膀。她终于被迫移开位置。侦探需要他最好的朋友有位置拯救生命。

“枪伤在头部。她失了很多血……”金发男人自己喃喃道，很快投入了工作，他的任何感触都被专业的精神所遮挡压制住了。

Irene长长的指甲掐进Sherlock袖子的布料里，当她更加靠近他高大的身形时，他听到她不平均的呼吸。侦探咬紧牙关，逼迫自己不要有太多感触，但他的视线从未从Molly失去意识的脸庞上移开。他几乎没有时间打起精神，就听见了楼下有动作声响。

两名身穿荧黄色外套的急救人员冲进房间，他们低头试图更好地搞清现场的情况。侦探张嘴想要解释发生的事，但没有声音从他喉咙中发出。相反，他只是看着他们冲到伤者身边。

他们流畅地取代了John的位置，后者被迫又回到了妻子的身边。两人互相簇拥，就像是末日已经来临，忧伤的话语也无法形容今天的事件，他们只能无助地相互保护。

Molly被抬到了担架上，紧急医疗救助的人员走向出口时，卷发的男人向前迈了一步，就像是被无形的丝线牵着向前。

他听见自己的伴侣用脆弱支离破碎的声音轻声说道，“Sherlock……”

他低头看向正坐在门口那侧的Irene，她脸上飞溅的血迹与她情绪激动、惊奇的双眼形成了鲜明的对比。她用一只手臂压在自己的腹部位置，似乎除了精神上的痛苦，肉体也受到了折磨。侦探告诉自己这是明显的身体联动心理创伤。她更紧地攥住了他的袖子，但Sherlock知道做什么都没法帮到她。没多想，他就将手臂抽了出来，脱离她的掌控就像影子融进黑夜的掩护中。

“我得和Molly一起去。”他用紧绷的声音说道。

他没有再回头看，便跟着急救人员下了楼梯，出门。他感到自己毫无用处，像个破烂的玩具被扔进了车库里，一边看着穿亮闪闪的外套的医护人员将手上的姑娘抬到了救护车的后面。救护车顶上的灯闪烁着，但没有显示出帮助和救助，而是危险和死亡，剩余的整个世界也被即将降临的黄昏笼罩。

急救人员基本上都结束了工作，有两部警车向前面的拐弯处飞驰，尖叫着在高个男人飞起翻滚的大衣尾摆边刹住车。

Greg在其中一辆警车中跳出来，他的表情逐渐变得凝重，他踉跄着接近救护车：“我……我的妻子……那是我的妻子吗？！Molly！她……？”

Sherlock向他伸手，用过分大的力气将他拉了回来。灰发男人挣扎着，不管侦探如何用平静的语调说：“我会跟他们一起走，Lestrade. 你该给救护车开路朝医院去，这样会快一点。”

“但我该……”探长开口说，阴郁的眼神逗留在救护车尾部的伤者身上。他的眼睛瞪大，里面充满深不见底的哀伤，这哀愁是如此有感染力，以至于差点也让侦探陷入漩涡。

“就这样做。”更高的侦探打断他说，缓缓吞咽一下：“求你了。”

Greg颤抖的手拂过自己疲倦的脸庞，就像是这样就能擦除自己正在黄泉路上行走的妻子的面容，终于，他点了点头，跑回到自己车边。

* * *

接下来的夜晚驱逐了那些令人不快的回忆，直到伤痛尖锐的角落被磨成情感上的麻木中。

当John下了出租车走到221B门外的街道时已经很晚了，他回来时半路经过了自己家里。他吐了口气，紧紧闭上眼睛，回忆着仅仅在几小时之前发生的事情。他已经有一阵子没有听到Molly的最新消息了，但他知道她在进手术室之前已经大量失血……他只希望他能知道她现在怎样了。他希望自己能帮上更多忙。

“John.”

他将手机紧紧贴在耳边，突然记起了自己刚刚在进行的对话。“不好意思……”他清了清喉咙里那痛苦的疙瘩，差点暴露了自己的走神。“我在这儿呢。”

“Sherlock不会在这儿的。”

金发男人叹了口气，晚上的寒凉刺激着他的脸颊，但他很欢迎那刺痛的感觉，一边走近紧闭的黑门。他并不确定自己现在能形成完整的思绪，于是再次闭上眼睛，听着Mycroft电话那头平静的声音。

“你知道今晚有很大可能成为‘危险的夜晚’，John.”

金发男人不慌不忙地走上楼梯，一边摇了摇头，充满忧伤和烦躁。有时候他在想是怎样残忍的冷酷推动着Holmes家的哥哥没有任何仁慈地指挥着别人，也不管别人有什么样的感受。“不然你以为我怎么会同意这样做呢？我知道了，我正在这么做。”

没有再停顿一刻，他挂了电话，一只脚犹豫地悬在最后一级台阶上方。他可以看见被撕开的警戒线留下的痕迹，就在门框边上。他知道苏格兰场工作迅速，也在下午时旁听了犯罪现场的调查。不过，他们没有接收到聪明侦探的任何帮助，所以谁知道他们到底真正收集到了什么有用的证据。不过，他很高兴他们现在在他回来的时候已经离开了。仅在几分钟前他抵达的时候，他注意到了街道尽头仍然停着一辆警车。在那残酷而又突然的子弹划破空气，使得所有人震惊之后，没有发生更多的伤害。不过知道Irene和Sherlock仍然驻守在这里令他稍微感到安心了一点。

他颤着呼出一口气，那似乎仍然在他周围被撕裂的空间周围驻守，然后他走进了自己曾经的公寓。这个地方沉浸在黑暗的怀抱中，只有起居室内单独的一盏灯仍亮着。真是奇怪，华生踏进房间内时想到，却在看到眼前的景象后一颗心沉到了脚底。

噢，他看着眼前的景象一边想到，这肯定是个“危险的夜晚”。

在皮质扶手椅上，Irene侧身蜷缩着躺着，像个年幼的孩子急切需要安慰。她的双眼空无一物，体态叫嚣着尽力将情感浪潮阻挡在门外的筋疲力尽。她的长发仍因冲洗而湿润，她包裹在自己基本上是占领了的蓝色睡袍里。John感觉可以知道，就算她身上并不真的站着血迹，她的脑海里却仍然能记起那血在嗅觉和味觉上的冲击，皮肤仍能感觉到血流的感觉。由于曾经的军队经历，他对她眼中那种迷惘再熟悉不过了。

“那位女人”的头靠在扶手上，眼睛都不眨一下地凝视着前方，但不知如何，她看起来虚弱且支离破碎的同时没有失去那股属于她的强大气势。她的面具稍露破绽，在那苍白微弱的灯光下显示出她堡垒的几条破绽。

John的喉咙收缩绷紧，他无法从这番哀悼的场景移开视线。他用力吞咽一下，沉默着缓缓走向她。医生用疲倦的双腿蹲到了她的扶手椅身边，不确定她是否允许自己进入她的私人空间。

他靠近之后，首先注意到了她一只手中旋转着她挂着放大镜镜片的项链，动作缓慢，前前后后，像是一种冥想的方式。他轻轻将她的另一只手从下巴下移了出来，握在自己手里。当她回应以紧握时，John松了口气，显然她这回容许自己得到友情的支撑。她的视线没有抬起来与他对视，但沉默的眼泪开始从她坚强了太久的眼眶中溢出，John感到在看见她流泪时，自己也心碎了。

他们就这样坐了很长一段时间，沉默着互相安慰相互支撑，直到金发男人终于鼓起气勇气问道：“你，你……你还……好吗？”

“那位女人”仅仅是点了点头，似乎没有力气将这谎言发声。

“Sherlock在哪里？”他用轻柔的声音问道，希望这孤独的女人真的能从他提供的友谊中获得一些慰藉。他不在乎Irene的指甲正掐得他的手生疼，在他浅色的皮肤上留下泛蓝的深深痕迹。他只想要证明自己会守在她的身边。

褐发女人的声音像是砂纸摩擦一样沙哑，温顺地回答说：“猜猜看。”

* * *

"我就知道我能在这儿找到你。”Mycroft走进停尸房，边说道，让门在身后缓缓关上。

这个无菌的房间似乎完美地适应了他弟弟现在所处的境况。他仍然穿着他的大衣，围着围巾，站在解剖室外，轮廓分明的脸上带着冰冷如石的冷酷，眼睛看向窗外黯淡下来的世界。他没有回身或作出任何对哥哥进门的反应，肩膀仍然保持僵硬坚忍的状态。

Mycroft短端吸了口气，走到他身边。他过来是为了给他提供慰藉，但来到这里后——他发现自己不确定应该如何这样做。毕竟，情感对于他们两人来说都不是强项。同样，如何“符合常理”地应对世人难逃的死亡也不是。他们面对过死亡的威胁和假冒自杀，但那都和这回的事毫不相同。这回可没有什么魔术镜的把戏或是魔术师袖子中暗藏的玄机。只是命运对他们背过身去，让冰冷的现实打在他们身上。

“这都是我的错。”Sherlock阴暗的声音突然穿透了沉默的虚空。尽管他的声音几乎和耳语一样轻，但话语就像是站在山顶向外大喊一样回响在寒冷的四壁之中。他的自责产生的回声对于他哥哥来说就像是用力一拳打在脸上。他毫无情感波动的声音在第二回重复时更加大声了：“Molly Hooper被枪击都是我的错。”

Mycroft叹了口气，伸手到大衣口袋中。他抽出一个小纸盒，越过他们两人之间的窄小距离递给弟弟：“来根烟？”

侦探在眼角瞥了下他的邀请，“低焦油的？”

“这回不是了。”

“很好。”Sherlock拿了一根烟，他哥哥快速地帮他点燃。高个卷发的侦探深深吸了一口，看着烟翻卷着化作虚无，然后再次开口：“你知道，她还没死呢。”

“噢？”

“陷入昏迷。”

“这样。”Mycroft不快地呼了口气，“……那我本该带低焦油的来。”

“可她仍旧是头部中弹，她有可能永远都不会醒过来。”年轻些的人喃喃道，再次将烟递到嘴边，吸入的样子像是在绝望地试图留住尼古丁令人上瘾的怀抱。“不过这不是个‘危险的夜晚’，哥哥。你可以放心我现在无比想要追查Moran并杀了他，今晚安心入睡。”

“你真的觉得这样是明智的吗？”Holmes家的哥哥小心翼翼地挑起一边眉毛，双眼中舞动的情感最好不被言述。“可不要再重复一回Magnussen案的情况了，Sherlock. 我可不能保护你第二回。”

“你不会需要这么做的。”

“确保我不用。”

* * *

当Sherlock沉重的脚步踏上他的公寓楼梯时已经将近午夜了。从空气中仍然逗留的强烈气味，他知道有人，大概是“那位女人”，在今天濒临死亡的事件之后打扫了房间。空荡荡的客厅中确实更加整洁了，看起来就像是没有被扰乱过。就算是他的骷髅头都像是被打磨光滑后放在了火炉上方，仅仅被楼下的街灯的微光照耀。

不过，有些东西是不管多少清洁打扫都清除不掉的。比如说，每回他闭上双眼他都能看到Molly在那里，浑身是血，苍白犹如死神附身。

她活了下来，但这点并不能让惨痛的记忆被抹去。Molly仍旧没有脱离危险，但她扛过了手术，看起来应该能够好转。这是否意味着有一天她会睁开双眼逃离昏迷的国度，Sherlock却并不知道。当事情有关类似这样的问题时，他就像其他普通人一样毫无头绪。

他的双眼穿过房间内的每个细节，却并不知道为何如此。在黑暗中，他无法看出任何端倪，而他的头脑却又过分混乱，无法真的观察。

最终，他转身朝着自己卧室的位置，发现房门大开。房间内空无一人，就像他现在的感受一样，空荡荡的。他的视线漂移到通向另一间卧室的楼梯（那间房仍被他称呼为“John的房间”）。他不需要更多线索就能推断出“那位女人”今晚决定在那里入睡，其中原因她不愿与他分享。

他呼了口气，惊讶于那声音回荡振动在房间四周。Irene选择在今晚将他拒之门外，可他一点也不怪她。事实上，他很高心她能选择在另一张床中过夜，因为他现在无法面对任何人，特别是面对她。她是……Sherlock不能确定。但他现在无法处理这些事情。

他用疲倦的手穿过自己黑卷发，终于让他在今天有了喘息的机会。他拖着步伐走近卧房，关上房门，就像这能隔绝外面的整个该死的世界。今天终于能够结束实在是太好了。他等不及要翻过这一页，今天发生的事正属于过去。

* * *

在这残酷的事发生后两天，住在贝克街的情侣仍旧没有对对方说过一句话，更不用说好好谈谈仍然困扰他们的悲惨事件。Sherlock几乎可以肉眼看见“那位女人”慢慢退居到她头脑中阴暗的角落。他没有一次尝试着让她停下，就算是她缓缓地从他指缝中溜走也没有。不过他并没有对此想得太多，他的大脑只有一个任务：为自己的朋友复仇。Moran会为他对甜美、无辜且像希望之花一样珍贵的Molly所做的付出代价。她的光芒差一点就将熄灭，单单是这点就让侦探感到可怖。他本该预见到Moran这精巧的一步。他本该比这更聪明的。

今天，侦探探望过昏迷中的Molly回到家。心碎的Lestrade安静地坐在病房里他妻子的床边，攥着她的手，就像是除了他们两个身边的空间外其他一切都并不存在。Sherlock选择了从远处观望，让哀悼的丈夫有点自己的空间。

公寓内部很安静，不过他有感觉Irene事实上是在家的。他总是能分辨出她是否在家。他缓缓地走到自己的卧房，在看见面前的景象时却停下脚步。“那位女人”侧身蜷缩着躺在被单之上，背对着房门。她看起来熟睡着，身上穿着舒适的蓝色睡袍。

他又久久看了她一会儿，之后注意到了她身边的床头柜上的物品。他注意到它之后，立马像闪电划过天空一样快步冲了过去。他绕过床脚，抓住了那个药瓶。瓶中几乎没有剩下多少药了，装的是安眠药，Sherlock感觉到自己身体的每一寸都绷紧了，准备好接受最糟糕的情况。

他蹲在女人身边，动作从优雅流畅的迅速变成了短促而忙乱的。他抓住她的肩膀，用力过猛。“Irene！”

过了几秒，但她的眼睛充满疲倦和惊讶，很快就睁开了，像是睡美人从自己被诅咒的状态中醒了过来。Sherlock抓住她的肩膀，逼迫她与他对视。他将药瓶挥舞在她面前，要求道：“你吃了多少粒？”

“……什么？”褐发美女说道，推开了他哀求的臂膀。

“这几乎都要空了。”他怒吼道，锐利的眼神扫过她纤瘦的外形，搜索着任何征兆。她的瞳孔没有放大，呼吸也很平静。Sherlock叹了口气，令自己的心脏从狂跳的状态慢下来。

“它在Mary给我的时候就几乎空了！我没有吃任何药片。我不需要借助药物！”她回击道，从他身边穿过下了床。她转身瞪着他，同时安全地到了他没法够着的距离。“……你真的以为我用药过度了吗？”

他犹豫一下，慢慢从地上起身，看着自己手中的小瓶子。他不确定自己本来预计会发生的事，但显然这不能解释他疯狂的行为。不过他手中的瓶子似乎装着他不能言说的那个秘密。

“我不是你。”Irene轻声说道，手臂交叠在胸前。

Sherlock知道她简短的话语就说明了问题，并不完全情愿地对上她大胆的瞪视。她的眼神有所保留，令他感到奇特，于是不快地叹了口气喃喃道：“你跟我藏着什么事，与Molly中枪无关的。”

她的薄唇上掠过一丝不在意的微笑，看起来像是她从前时光中留下的微弱镜像：“你知道那句老话。不要问出问题……”

“……就不会听到谎话。”卷发男人完成了那句话，从未感到与她的距离有这么远，虽然她就在咫尺之间，可以被他触碰，感受，拥抱。他绷紧下巴，试图从她明亮但暗含受伤的眼中解出她真正的想法，但并没有搜寻到答案。

“噢，Sherlock……”她叹道，更进一步封闭起自己。“如果这是世界末日，如果这就是最后一晚……你会放我走吗？”

卷发男人皱起面容，感到迷惑，似乎自己的所有思绪都被引向了完全不同的方向，像是某种残酷的拔河比赛。他试图清除脑中的混乱，但发现自己的思绪在他看向她的时候一次又一次游走了。问题在空气中凝固住了，Irene将头偏向一边，沉默地等待着。Sherlock不知道她想要听到什么，感觉迷茫完全充满了心里的每一个角落。

最终，他张开嘴，但不管他本想要说什么，都被另一把声音打断了。

“Sherlock？”他们房东太太的声音回荡在楼道中，年长的她缓缓前来，“你和Irene想要喝口茶吗？”

“那位女人”呼出一口气，感到有些好笑，她的微笑慢慢变成了冰冷的媚笑：“……只是Hudson太太而已。

说完Irene以轻快的步伐离开侦探，留他一个人思考起令他不解的事物。


	10. 十字路口

“来看看这个，John.”

军医向后退缩一下，因为侦探将什么东西摆到了他的面前。他疲倦地接过了那小物件，一边沉到他久经磨砺的老扶手椅里。Mary倚靠在他边上的扶手上，这对夫妻一同迷茫地看着那物件。那移动装置几乎还没有iPhone大，它在医生起茧的手里，在其顶端还有三条天线向外伸出。

“这是个……？”金发女人开口，但很快声音又消散到黑暗中。

“一个手机信号阻断器？是的。”Sherlock说，一边在起居室内踱步。他酒红色的睡袍在修长的身上飞舞着，尽力跟随着主人猛烈转身的动作。“我发现它被藏在这间房里。Moran显然是早就将它布置在这里了，这就是为什么那天我们打的所有电话都没有接通。你看，手机被阻断使用的原因是其发出的无线电信号……”

“我知道阻断器的工作原理……”John呼出口气说道，他瞪着那小玩意的表情略过一丝阴云。“你在告诉我这个小玩意在四天前……阻碍了我们警告Molly枪击的尝试？我的天啊……这让你想要拧断他的脖子，对吗？”

Mary挪了挪更重倚到丈夫身上，无力地想要开个玩笑：“我总是更喜欢用枪。”

“我并不认为现在我能接受这种笑话，亲爱的……”他紧紧闭上眼睛，缓缓呼了口气，以免自己真实的感受过度表露出来。当他再次睁开眼时，他的视线飞快地搜寻着自己不耐烦的朋友。

Sherlock注意到了John的痛苦，自己也缓缓沉进了扶手椅里。在大侦探瞳眸深处搅动着一种不安，他难得一回好好表现。像是枯萎的鲜花，他的不耐烦很快就消散了，相反，他一动不动地坐在那里，看着金发男人，给他所需要的时间重新振作。

医生舔舔嘴唇，再确认自己声线平稳之后，才开口：“……你什么时候意识到你是Moran真正的目标的？因为你就是，对吗？在我们在汉普斯特德试图阻止他的时候，你意识到了吗？”

卷发男人向后靠到他的椅子上，表情烦躁而痛苦，“那时候我并不完全确定，但已经起了疑心。针对贝克街就更加明显了。不过，‘ 从最高层派遣的指示 ’……”

“什么？”已婚女士皱起眉头。

“没什么重要的。我认为如此。我们把注意力放在Moran身上吧。”

金发男人翻了翻眼睛，喃喃道：“我以为我们刚就在这么做。”

“那就快跟上，John.”

“我以为我跟上了……”医生叹了口气，思绪却飞向了他们住院的朋友身边。Greg告诉他们Molly已经渡过了最难的关头，但圣巴兹的医生无法预计她在未来任何时间醒来的可能。他再次闭上双眼，将注意力放在目前应处理的这令人厌恶的任务上，至少这样能让他的思绪不要飞到更加忧伤的记忆中。

高个侦探的眼中带有无比的热情，继续说道：“我的理论是他正准备篡夺Moriarty的王位。去年的恐怖袭击本该是他第一回尝试这样做，但我阻止了他。如果他现在想要获得犯罪王座，Moran勋爵就需要超越自己之前的企图，直接朝着太阳本身进发。朝着杀死了上任国王的人，朝着能够成为可观对手的人进发，除非他能被完全阻止。”

John不情愿地跟上了朋友的思路，“也就是说是你。那就是复仇了。但为什么杀了那个军情六处的特工？为什么又要射伤Molly呢？”

“以示警告。我担心这种警告不会是最后一次。”

金发女人在自己的座位里挪了挪，看起来非常困扰，问道：“你有没有……把这些告诉Irene？”

“她不想听，”大侦探退缩一下，挑挑眉毛，似乎这并没有什么大不了。

Mary眯起眼睛，小心翼翼地进一步询问：“……她还好吗？”

高大的侦探漠然地耸耸肩：“不知道。”

“Sherlock.”John疲倦地叹了口气，轻轻掐了掐鼻梁上方。

他的双眼睁大，像个小孩一样迷茫，看着自己的两位朋友。这不是第一回他感觉到这对夫妻就像自己的父母了，他们总是尽力去教会他有关人性的一切。“这会我又犯了什么事？”

“这有关你没做的事情……”

“真的？”侦探问道，眼神诉说着他的不可置信。“我正在告诉你Moran勋爵将要杀死我并摧毁千万人的计划，但你却想谈谈‘那位女人’？”

Mary上当了：“……摧毁千万人？”

Sherlock重新沐浴在聚光灯下：“是的。如果他要篡位，那么我不大可能是他唯一的目标。”

“那还会怎样呢？”John呼了口气，经历了多年的困难，他的声音苍老而疲倦：“又一次恐怖袭击？”

“我想是这样。但我不知道会在何时何地如何发生。他之前的地下网络已经被打散了，所以他并没有在利用他们……我漏掉了什么。”Sherlock喃喃道，再次迷失在他的头脑迷宫中。“我该找什么？”

“我。”

三人转向声源，那就像黑夜中闪烁的灯塔。外面浅浅的阳光照耀着她，Irene在敞开的门口站着，穿着她浅色的大衣，纤细的脖子上围着一条红色的粗围巾。她骄傲且强大的站姿却像个空花瓶一样，没有在她面对三人时产生她通常的那种火花。

Sherlock很快找回了自己的声音。“不好意思，什么？”

“我有消息给你。”褐发女人边向前迈步边冷静地说，递给他一个文件袋。

Mary看着那文件，并指出：“这些是警方记录。”

“我认识个警官，啊……我知道……”

“……知道他喜欢什么，我们知道！”Sherlock冷漠地打断了她，看了看那份文件的内容。

Irene舔了舔嘴唇，解释说：“我跟他谈了谈，觉得他肯定知道什么内部消息。他不情愿地给了我Sebastian Moran的文件。显然这位勋爵已经被警方监视许久，但就算是他做了什么，他们也无法干涉。他们只是汇报他的行程和动作。我听说，是从最高级别传下来的指令。”

“那就是Mycroft.”卷发男人轻而易举地填补了空白。

John在自己的座位上皱起眉头，看着褐发美人，然后让视线重新回到了自己最好的朋友的身上。“我还是不明白……为什么你的哥哥会让Moran勋爵四出杀人而毫无作为呢？这一点道理都没有。”

“你能好好看看那文件吗？”侦探叹了口气请求说，他移到座位边缘将文件夹递给另一人，“在你读过之后这个没什么意义的问题就会得到解答了。你觉得呢？”

医生看了看文件，感觉到自己更加迷茫了。他甚至不用成为一名聪明侦探就能知道这些文件是高度机密，但他疲倦的大脑没有搜寻到什么有用的信息。他烦躁地哼了一声，说道：“他……什么？这是什么？这根本没有回答我的问题。”

“将会有另一次恐袭发生，John，至少警方被警告如此。”Sherlock冰冷地解释说，边敏捷地从座位上起身面对他的观众：“我哥哥在被胁迫的情况下确实会行事卑鄙，但还没有卑鄙到会让这么可怕的事情发生的地步。最坏打算？考文垂的事情再次发生。”

“那位女人”很快用冷漠的声音回驳道：“这是假设你哥哥知道应该怎么阻止事件发生的情况。”

“……但到底是什么样的事件呢？”Mary缓缓地问道。

“我不知道。”侦探闷哼一声，“我设想他会先来取我项上人头，然后再袭击伦敦。但就算是这些文件披露的信息都不能揭示那到底会如何发生，或是在什么时候发生。”

Irene叹了口气，交叠双臂在胸前，靠回到桌子上，眼神低沉且阴暗：“如果他在计划袭击的话，警方也并不知道。他们接到提醒要仔细查找线索，是的，但他们毫无头绪。他们以为自己的监视能觉察到Moran的一举一动，但这监视没能将他联系到任何一起枪击案上。显然，他有能力避开监视。”

“是的，不然你还指望怎样呢？他们毕竟都是警察，”Sherlock僵硬地点点头同意，看着几步之外的“那位女人”。“你能帮我更仔细地查查这回事吗，Irene？”

“我……行，我可以。”

高个男人皱起脸部，解读起她眼中的失落和其他情绪，但她退缩到自己的外壳内部，没能等到他朝她伸出手的时候。没有告别，她消失在门口，像是暮光之中若隐若现的鬼混。如果不是有那个文件袋，Sherlock几乎都能说服自己她从未到过这里。

他闭上眼睛，试图集中注意力到案子上，但没有成功。他的肩膀下沉，看了一眼自己已婚的两位朋友，决定试试一个新的角度，以获得更深层的理解：“……她的情况并不好，是吗？”

听见对方承认对人类情感有任何兴趣，这让John惊讶地合上了手中的文件，把注意力放到朋友身上：“……你们的交往遇到危机了。”

“是吗？”

“不是吗？”医生毫不停顿地反问过去。

侦探过去几个月都在这个悬崖前犹豫不决，“……我不知道，我没有在这方面投入太多注意。”

“这是一场感情，Sherlock.你得要关注它。如果你不这么做，那就肯定会结束。”

他想要反对，于是模糊地哼了一声：“我又不是每天全天都见到你，但我们没出问题。”

“那是不同的，你自己也清楚。”金发的军医皱起眉头，“……你得向她敞开心房，哪怕是一点点也好。”

“你是在叫我在智力和情感两者间做选择吗？”侦探缓慢且颇为不快地问道，他试图弄明白这到底代表着什么样的未来。

“什么？天啊，Sherlock！你是怎么……？不。”John有一秒看起来被完全击败了，然后他斩钉截铁地说：“我只是说你得要守在她身旁……作为她的伴侣。Irene已经因为哀伤非常不好过了。”

“我也如此。”

“不是你这种方式，亲爱的……”Watson太太插话说，挥了挥手，语气中的痛苦暴露了她真正的温柔性格。

“当然了。你是那个给她安眠药的朋友。作为护士的方便。”侦探将好奇的目光转向她，突然间充满笑容：“Mary，你什么都能告诉我。你知道的……好闺蜜。”

金发女人眨了眨眼，温暖柔和的眼睛中闪过一丝愉悦：“关于用电视上学来的词汇我是怎么说的？那不会让你的话听起来更加有说服力。更不会更有人情味了。”

他很快就耸耸肩对她的话不予理会：“啊，那只是个实验。还是告诉我你的秘密吧。”

她的表情一瞬间低沉了一下：“我不行，Sherlock，我很抱歉。我所处的位置不允许我介入。”

“但你知道。”他说道，像只猎犬嗅到了野外鲜血的痕迹。他的眼神在两位好友间飞跃，后退一步迷惑起来：“你们俩都知道这到底是怎么回事。”

“听着，我们……”

大侦探转身，将自己的保护墙竖到极高的位置：“这让我感到无聊，John. 你说，不如我们去堵截我哥哥然后套出有关这份警方文件的信息怎样？那没准还能给我们点真正的答案呢。”

* * *

“啊，你最近可不是老跑来找你大哥我寻求帮助？”Mycroft包含讽刺地欢迎了Sherlock和John进入他维多利亚风格的宽敞办公室。“我应该打开瓶香槟庆祝吗？”

医生皱起眉头，看着坐在桌子后身穿西装的Holmes家大哥，“……什么？”

“我是假设你们如此有空意味着Adler小姐终于离开了我弟弟。”

“没有……上茶就可以了。”Sherlock轻声说，将双手背在身后冷峻地站着，像座骄傲的雕像。

政府官员叹了口气，按铃叫来上茶，靠回到他皮质的扶手椅上：“她当时确实打算离开你的，你知道，但你重新又拉近她了。你能怪我老希望她更早恢复理智吗？”

弟弟耸耸肩：“就像我说的：‘那位女人’仍然没走。”

“……而你的辩驳绕了一圈滴水不漏，”Mycroft的眉毛快挑到他的发际线了。“这案子没多少线索，是吧？”

“一个好案子不需要许多就能令人满足”

“一段好感情就需要更多了。”

“你怎么知道呢？”Sherlock尖锐地问道，他强硬的下巴和眼角露出一丝恼怒的痕迹。他对这个话题感到厌倦，沉进了位于他哥哥那豪华橡木桌对面的扶手椅里。在他的大衣之下椅子的皮革呻吟一声，他舒适地挪了挪，狠狠瞪了对面的人一眼：“我来这儿不是为了讨论‘那位女人’。”

“当然。”Mycroft同样紧绷地轻声说道，“你来是为了说说Sebastian Moran。”

“是的，John。”侦探对同伴充满期待地挥了挥手。

医生马上就开始行动，将那份文件袋交给了Holmes家长兄的手里。他将文件放到桌子上，坐进了另一张椅子里，而Mycroft只是心知肚明地审视着那文件。

“这是真的。”Sherlock玩味地嘲弄道，“Moran从监狱释放了之后，警方对他的行动可一点头绪都没有。这似乎就是他们所知道的的一切。”

“你真的以为他们有可能有进展吗？”

“不过，这里面可有点有趣的东西，哥哥。”侦探的嘲弄明显地虚伪起来，越发不近人情，“警方接到了警告要预防一起即将发生的恐怖袭击，但却没有证据支撑他们上级的这种猜测。既然你属于最高的分级，概率权衡说明你肯定知道一些他们不知道的东西。”

纵使Mycroft非常不情愿分享他藏宝箱中的秘密，他还是给予了他们一丝真相：“我们有自己的间谍在跟着他，是的。我们自然比警方知道更多他的动向。”

“这是自然了。”

Mycroft的助手，一位年轻美丽且穿着笔挺西装的女性，端来一托盘的茶具，短暂打断了他们的谈话。她将茶具放在了桌子上，然后毫不迟疑地离开了华丽的房间。可是就在她关上门一瞬间，房间内的气氛突然180度转弯，让侦探陷入劣势。

“好吧，弟弟……”Holmes家的哥哥叹了口气，眼神承认了自己陷入僵局的现实。“我会给你你想要的信息。但只有我能提供的那一丁点……但也许就足够你领先Sebastian Moran一步了。天知道我们要搞定他的话，是得借助外部力量的帮忙。”

John清了清他的喉咙，打断说：“不好意思，但你为什么不重新把他关起来呢？”

“我是不会分享这个原因的，Watson医生……这么说吧：我们需要Moran勋爵犯个错误才能进行官方行动。”

好友说话时，Sherlock发现自己的注意力飘到了没那么重要的问题上。不管他如何尝试，他不能从脑海中驱散Irene受伤的模样。她的眼神中向他传递了清晰且强烈的信息……然而他却不能破译分毫。

_你在忙着呢！_ 他提醒自己，迅速眨眨眼睛回到了办公室中的对话现场。

“那你在恐怖袭击上能分享社么？你的MI6特工在死前有什么线索了还是……？”John问道，一开始他的声音在Sherlock听来锐利清晰，但很快又变成了迟钝的喃喃，因为他的思路回到了“那位女人”身上。

_看在老天份上，_ 他想到， _我对她的事务不感兴趣——另一方面，Sebastian Moran的问题，则是我最应该关心的！_

突然间，他想象力塑造的幻影出现在他哥哥的椅背之后，侦探极其不高兴地呼了口气。

Molly Hooper，穿着她日常的那件实验室大褂，长发扎成马尾，朝他微笑着。她的姿态非常平静，站在Mycroft椅子后面，期待地看着他先有动作。他知道这回可绕不开了，所以对现实按下暂停键，沉进了自己的头脑宫殿中。

“求你告诉我，你在这里是为了叫我集中注意力到Moran勋爵的案子上。”

她的笑容毫无愧疚之意，轻轻摇了摇头：“不。”

Sherlock皱起眉头：“那是为什么呢？”

“我是你自己。”Molly指出，“你真的要问自己的想象力在干什么吗？”

他深深吐了口气，完全释放控制，让自己接受这幻影的完全审视：“‘那位女人。’”

“你得知道真相。”

Sherlock缓缓点头：“……我不知道John和Mary是怎么知道那秘密而我却蒙在鼓里的。这一点都不符合常理。”

年轻的姑娘将头偏向一边，真诚的眼睛搜索着他心灵的窗户，明察秋毫，似乎要翻起每一个秘密。“如果你不知道这点不合常理，那最可能的答案是什么？”

“不，不……”他轻声说，一丝情绪透进他疲倦的声音边缘。“我真的不知道答案。”

“那就专注点！”Molly马上说，锐利的眼睛试着传达一层他不想接受的意思。

“她不只是在哀悼你几乎死亡的经历。所以考虑到所有可以解释她这几周中反常行为的可能性……她的问题与我有关。更准确地说：与她和我有关。与……我们有关。”

验尸官鼓励地点点头，甜美的笑容将他推向更深层的真相：“更专注点！”

Sherlock痛苦地哼了一声，脑子里倒放着过去这几周的事情，像是在大银幕前投影一样播放。没有多想，他的关注点就被一周前，他与“那位女人”特别的一场对话*吸引了：

_“瞧瞧。你对我也是一样。我被逼的要在客厅吃饭。”_

_“是的，而且你差点就吐了。承受力弱的女人。”_

_“我承受力不弱，Sherlock。”_

*译注：出自第五章开头

他突然间豁然开朗，于是重重地吸了口气，紧紧闭上眼睛。就是它了。他一直努力搜寻的答案甚至没有藏在什么精巧的谜题背后，它一直在光天化日之下。

他重新让自己的头脑镇定下来，飞身从座位上起来，让另外两人惊得停下来对话。他们震惊的双眼圆瞪，完全不知道发生了什么，侦探只好做了一点解释：“浮肿的手指！”

没再解释更多，他就转身几乎是跑出了房间，另两人连反应的时间都还没有。Mycroft近乎摸不着头脑，只好将沉默的惊讶展示给前军医。

John只是耸了耸肩作为回应，他的眼睛像茶碟一样大：“别看着我啊……”

* * *

几小时后，Irene回到了贝克街，她一整天都忙着找到Moran一案的头绪。她已经使劲浑身解数，但除了她之前给侦探的那些信息，她没能从她的线人那里获得什么有用的东西。当她终于打算休息时，她拖着疲惫的双腿回到了公寓。Irene不喜欢做那个辜负自己好朋友的人，更憎恨自己不能帮到Molly。

她几乎还没踏进门廊里就听见Sherlock的声音包裹了她倦怠的身体，像是快活激动的舞蹈。“啊……很好，你回家了。”

他突然间到了门廊里，站在她身边，倾身笼罩着她。他的双眼中燃烧着什么令她无法承受的，接着侦探手腕一转，关掉了他们头顶的灯，Irene突然注意到从起居室到厨房点着许多蜡烛。她试着理解这是做什么，但Sherlock举起一个小遥控器，按下按钮，房间中被Ingrid Michaelson那舒适的歌声笼罩，她唱着Can’t Help Falling In Love.

“那位女人”感到自己心都停跳了，她定在原地，就像是瞬间变成了石像。她当然熟悉这首翻唱歌曲，这是Hudson太太在那场晚餐聚会上播放的那首。正是那场聚会，最终使得Sherlock和Irene第一次共度一个夜晚。这首歌曲的选择当然不是个巧合，不过“那位女人”想知道，这选曲背后是否含有真正的情感。至于原因，她自然已经有了一个猜测，但那同时令她平静又无比恐惧。

她在通向厨房的走道上驻足，对方则坐到了他桌旁的显微镜之后。侦探脸上带有不合时宜的微笑，并挥手示意她过来。她听从了他的召唤，走到了桌子的另一端，但不敢开口打破自己所中的魔咒。

他的双眼垂下，看着她追随魔咒的吸引，她的视线则很快落到了面前冰冷的桌子之上，那小小的，被天鹅绒布包裹的物件，孤零零地在那里。她深吸一口气，很快就把自己的外套和提包扔在面前的椅子上。

“这是什么？”

“为什么不打开它呢？”

Irene不情愿地服从了，抬手向那物件而去。她纤细的手指在盒盖上又停顿了几秒，然后打开了那犹如潘多拉魔盒一样蕴含厄运的盒子。里面，是一枚美丽的钻石戒指，二点五克拉。珠状的小钻石环绕着中间祖母绿型切割的中心钻石。戒指极为精致，古典优雅——正是那种符合她审美的戒指。显然他在购买时花了些心思。

“那位女人”疲倦地吐了口气，抬起眼睛对上侦探的审视。他的眼中带有好奇和精明的诡计，同样回看着她。Irene很快就将盒子猛地盖上，并将真实情感藏到了冷漠的面具之后。

她开口提问时，声音仍然嘶哑低沉：“所以你知道了？”

他将头偏向一边，随意地回答说：“这不算是个回答。”

Irene模仿了他的动作，带着决心反问说：“你也并没有真的求婚……不是吗？”

“只有骗局。”他的双眼中显示出沉重的思绪，黯淡下来，显然已经玩弄够了她。他脸上的微笑变成了完全空洞的表情。她从他的眼神中认出了那狩猎者，时刻准备着叼住她的咽喉，她抬起下巴以让他更容易地看见自己的防守。

“女人的目的……你们能够保守的秘密。我总是在想，怎么可能在这种像流沙一样的特性基础上，建造什么有意义的。”他继续说道，低沉的声音似乎正是要折磨她的心。“但你……你是女人中最糟糕的一个。我之前认为只是你很小的一部分，现在看来，只是一个由谎言织成的无底洞。你能欺骗的……永无止境。”

“我该……？”

“不，我能说清楚。”

“好的。”

他从自己座位上跳起来，在房间中绕了个圈，就像潜行中的猎手。“肿胀的手指……在我做那实验的时候，你几乎不能承受那股臭味。增强的嗅觉。你近乎呕吐，因为那气味搅动了你的腹部，这也不是唯一一次你的胃受影响的情况。自从我们从假期回来后你增加了几磅体重。胃口也变好了。”他停顿一下，瞪着女人，终于说出了自己的判决：“……你怀孕了，对吧？”

Irene吞咽一下，抬高头颅，终于说出了等待已久的话：“我曾经怀了。”

有什么在他的双眼中闪过，他在精神上将她困在一个无法逃脱的角落里：“……是的。你在这几周间体重骤减，但这并不仅是因为你的哀悼。你堕胎了吗？不。你是流产了，对吧？为什么你不告诉我呢？”

“Sherlock这真的有关系吗？反正这一切都已经结束了。这没有回头的余地。我们不要纠结于此了。”

“我不行。”

“那位女人”没有为他提供任何解忧的话，只是不再与他对视。她已经等待了这场对峙许久，但故意没有设计一套对抗的说辞。现在，她感到完全暴露，非常脆弱，这感受她并不习惯，这像是要将她的灵魂撕扯成两半。保持沉默和僵直不动似乎是她能够阻止自己不要瘫倒在厨房地板上的方式，她同时也要强迫自己不要进行反抗。

过了一会儿依然没有回复之后，Sherlock终于感到疲倦，转身背对着她。“什么时候发生的？”

Irene知道自己的保护墙已经不稳，但她强迫自己的声音变得漠然：“你知道是什么时候。”

“Molly被射伤那天。我还以为那只是精神上的身心共感创伤，”他对自己喃喃道，回头看向她：“所以John和Mary……？”

“Mary和Molly都在那天前知道我怀了孕。”话语非常难发出，像是在痛苦地抓咬着她的喉咙内部：“那时候我自己刚知道了一个星期。John在Molly被射伤那天晚上几小时后回到了这里，在那……已经发生了之后。在脆弱的瞬间，我将真相告诉了他。”

“你全都告诉了他们……却没告诉我？”Sherlock怒吼道，像条暴怒的疯狗一样呲着牙。“我成天忙着搞清楚你到底发生了什么事，甚至被分散了注意力。你导致的注意力分散甚至让我怀疑起我自己的智力。你看不出来吗？如果你没有在这里——打扰我——我本来能够看出Moran要攻击贝克街，能够成功阻止他的计划。我本可以……设置一个假雕像来愚弄他。我本来能够在大家毫发无伤的情况下抓住他，Irene！”

高贵的美人对真相闭上双眼，甚至是他自己也拒绝承认这就是真相，于是她只是任由自己被当做他的出气筒。“你把那天发生的事情怪在我的头上？”

“是的！”他想都没想就这样叫嚷道，然后停顿下来重新掌握自己的大脑。他深吸了几口气镇定自己，然后说：“……不。我在怪罪自己被你分了心。你不会以为我知道这则消息就这么算了吧？Irene……你失去了我的孩子。”

“我知道。”

侦探再次在公寓中踱步消气，试图理清自己混乱的思绪。而她只是安静地保持着自己在厨房中的静态姿势。她的眼睛不由自主地闭上了，她试图安慰他，但知道自己没有办法做到。

“我分心了。”Sherlock终于呼出一口气说，他转到她身边，等着她与他对视：“但我们这回要完完全全说清楚一件事：我对你的美貌毫无兴趣，更不用提你对我的情感或是任何……你所能想到的柔软感情。是你的智力让我分心。我是你的伴侣，但如果你将我考虑成一位情人那便是大错特错。我对你没有感受到任何那种情感。”

这对话正如Irene所想一样发展，她呼了口气，震惊地说：“我知道。”

终于，他让自己视线下垂，疲倦地轻语道：“你知道爱情对我来说与我所最为崇尚的冰冷理智是格格不入的。”

“是的，我也知道这点。”

“我不能为你放弃我的头脑宫殿。”Sherlock承认道，感觉到如释重负，他终于可以大方地说出这事实。但瞬间之后，他的放松就被某种阴暗的东西，侵蚀着他心脏的感觉取代了，这迫使他最后这样说：“……我很抱歉。”

“Sherlock……”Irene的声音在他们两人之间狭隘的区域中间回荡，她犹豫着该不该继续向前。“我不希望成为一个分散注意力的那个。而且我也永远不会请求你放弃你的头脑宫殿。”

他皱起眉头怀疑着问她：“但你不正是在这样做吗？”

“不，这很简单，或许对你的头脑来说太简单了……”褐发美女说道，带着怒火和反感地看向他，“你我无法合拍。就算是你放弃自己作为Sherlock Holmes一半的本性，也没法更加合拍。”

“那现在是怎样呢？”侦探将手拂过自己的卷发之间，走回到她对面自己的座位边，沉进扶手椅里，“人们……伴侣们……在这种情况下会如何处理呢？”

“也就只有那么多种可能情况。”

他点点头同意道：“12种，我数的话……当然，不全都大概率发生。按我的估计：两种，也可能是有三种情况会上演……”

“不。”Irene失神的声音打断了他，房间中的气氛预示着他们之间不断崩塌的关系。

“……什么叫做‘不’？”

“只有一种可能。”

“哪一种？”

“你已经知道了。”

“……说出来。”


	11. 一切照常

John冲进221B并扔下自己的蓝色长围巾，四顾一下寻找自己的朋友。卷发的男人安静地坐在他靠在火炉边的扶手椅里，就像是玩偶屋中的陶瓷娃娃一样。壁炉里的火堆劈啪作响，令人感到心静神宁，为房间内增添了一丝温暖，纵使现在那人显然缺乏这一属性。

Sherlock小心地用手缓缓清着自己的提琴琴弓，他身后的窗外，天空已经暗沉下来。

“嘿，怎么了？”金发的朋友轻语道，进一步走进房间内，忧虑的视线扫过他朋友平静的外表，“我收到你的短信了。”

“她离开了。”

John停顿一下方才恍然大悟，下巴都惊呆了：“……噢。”

侦探的面部表情依然没有展露出任何表情，他结束了手头的清理工作，对朋友咧嘴一笑。在他平静的声音中能探测到一种谨慎，或许毫无意义，又或许能隐藏一个外界永远无法察觉的无底洞。“这是双方同意后做出的决定。她在大约一小时前就收拾好行李离开了贝克街。我希望你能第一个从我口中得知。”

对方坐进了另一张扶手椅中，他迷惑的眼睛搜寻着朋友毫无瑕疵的假面中分毫的裂痕。“可是……”

“这是正确的决定，John。接受吧。”他厌烦地呼了口气，从座位中起身，动作顺畅，仿佛即便是世界颠倒，也全然没有一点令人不安的地方。就像是他的心刚刚没有被一把扯出来，在地上被践踏成一滩血泥一样。

医生眨了眨眼，疲倦地看着自己的朋友：“……就这样结束了？没有发脾气或是夸张地表达自己想要使用毒品的倾向？你就只是……对此感到很平静？”

“让你失望了不好意思。”他喃喃说，将琴弓放回到箱子中。

“好吧……”军医叹了口气，在座位里动了动，他的迷惑慢慢转变成了仍然耐心的厌烦：“你终于真的在乎一个人了，Sherlock.”

“你只需要一颗心和一副大脑，John.我有了你，也就不需要再有颗心了。我不需要‘那位女人’。”

医生翻了个白眼，感觉胸腔里升起的怒气就像马群奔过原野。他闭上眼睛，脱口而出：“你这个混蛋。”

“什么？”

John转过身瞪着自己的朋友，直白地说：“我能问问为什么吗？” 

“你早就知道了。”

这个答案只是让这整个事件更加令人难受了。他比任何人都了解Sherlock Holmes，但John在心底总是希望侦探能不断进化，不要用这种冷酷的方式对待别人。金发男人直直盯着自己的朋友，就好像他是什么外星生物一样：“你和她分手是因为她流产了？”

“她对信息的保留导致了我分神，没有看清真相！我给她买来这个是为了说明我的观点，向她证明爱情曾对我来说有多么无足轻重。”Sherlock将戒指盒扔给他的朋友，耸耸肩膀，明显是真的感到惊讶，“……不然我还能怎么做呢？”

“该死……”John在打开戒指盒看见里面闪烁光芒的钻石戒指之后，双眼几乎要从眼眶里跳出来了。他展现出极力的自制，并试图给自己对面的人说通道理,“你发现她的流产然后你给她买了这枚订婚戒指——不是为了求婚——而是要在她最好的朋友严重受伤后一周和她分手？”

Sherlock的眼神向上飘去，思考着应该怎么回答：“对啊。”

“她很痛苦……而你觉得进一步伤害她是一个正确的行动？”

高个子看起来也像他的朋友一样不自在，他宣称说：“这是唯一的办法！”

医生在胸前交叠双臂，像个斗牛士在竞技场中面对公牛一样看着自己的朋友：“你生她的气是因为她撒谎，她流产了，还是因为她让你产生了对她的情感？”

“John，我发誓我不……”

“我知道！”他向对方大喊，成功让侦探闭了嘴，“但我一点也不信！说真的Sherlock，你是完全失去理智了吗？！”

“对，没错！这正说明了我的理由！”

这承认对他们两人来说都想当头一盆凉水，完全出乎了John的意料。他冷静下来，轻声问：“……那我们能否至少说你受到了她的影响？说她找到了通往你心中的道路？”

“不。”

“你难道不是想说‘没错’吗？”John带着嘲讽反驳说，“你有认真对待这件事吗？还是说你忙着‘以牙还牙’以至于一点安慰都没有给她？在一天之内，她失去了一个孩子，她失去了你，并几乎失去了她最好的朋友。”

黑发男人冷酷地皱起眉头，逗留在窗户边缘：“我也同样失去了这么多。”

“……而我为你们两个担忧。”

“我们两人对此都没有特别的感情。”高个子挥挥手打消了朋友的忧虑，跨了一步重新回到自己的扶手椅中。就像是要证明自己一样，他机械地笑起来，说：“我们俩都会没事的。”

“如果我没弄错的话这绝对是个矛盾关系……”医生喃喃说，“她有从她的角度解释自己吗？”

“不，并没有。”侦探眯起眼睛承认道，“她没多说什么。”

“她只是……将自己从等式中直接移除了？而你并没有觉得这有哪里不对？”

“我觉得这非常不对劲。”Sherlock反驳说，他充满色彩的眼睛里出现了一丝情绪的痕迹：“但我必须放下这些。我得将她驱逐出我的系统，John，让自己重新锐利起来。这是让我回到状态的唯一方法。”

John终于达到了承受他朋友那冷酷的临界点，挥起双手愤怒地投降：“好吧！蒙蔽自己的眼睛，抛弃她！这就是你擅长的，对吧？” 

没有等到回答，医生就从椅子上起身即将冲出房间，但有什么在那一刻让他停下来了。John露出一个心知肚明的笑容，回头看着坐着的侦探。

“噢……Sherlock？”

“嗯？”

“你说了‘曾’。”他大胆地说，看着自己朋友脸上出现迷惑的表情。医生将那戒指盒扔回给他，看着他有力的双手轻而易举地接住了那盒子。John指向那小物件，在离开之前说：“你的话是‘证明爱情曾对我来说有多么无足轻重’。过去时。我记起来这一点最近挺重要的*，不是吗？” 

*译注：第六章尾部侦探对艾琳父母的推断正是抓得时态。

* * *

大约一周后，这突然的分手沉淀下来，一切回到了所谓的‘正常’中，就像是在Adler加入他们之前一样的生活。当然，John知道一切没法跟原先一模一样，但大侦探显然在表象上恢复到正常的样子。他尝试了很多种方法，但仍然没有办法说通固执的Sherlock Holmes.在这种思维中，他是探案世界的国王，和禁欲主义的头号拥护者。 

侦探在Irene搬出去之后越来越多地让他最好的朋友参与到自己的案件中来，很多时候，这就像之前的场景了。不过，纵使是仍有许多复杂的谜题，仍然有一件他无法提供任何令人满意的答案：Moran勋爵。这位贵族似乎在贝克街的谋杀之后再次完全消失了踪迹，没有留下任何痕迹可以跟踪。 

John和Mary安顿下来，来到221B帮助咨询侦探整理几个奇怪的案子，丈夫不能阻止自己好奇地皱眉看着好友。他试图从每一个角度端详他的表情，但仍旧不能看出他安静地沉思是在想什么。最终，Sherlock厌倦了接受审查，短暂停下了手头工作瞪了他的朋友一眼。

John清了清喉咙尴尬地开口，“你是不是……这早上忘记刮胡子了？” 

高个子的手搓了搓他带有胡茬的下巴：“我决定不刮了。”

医生只是皱起眉头。认识他这么多年来，他从来没有见过他改变自己的外表（除了为了案子）。John猜测这大概是因为他近似阿斯伯格综合症的性格，他不喜欢改变任何让他感觉到舒服的事情。他想要开口指出自己的看法：这外貌的改变肯定和他最近与某位施虐女王分手有关，但他知道看法并不会受到欢迎。相反，他专注到另一项工作上。

Sherlock看了看最好的朋友，对方随意地踏过客厅：“如果你是在找我的秘密储藏的话，那是白费力气。我这里既没有烟卷又没有毒品……大概有一年是这样了。”

“噢我不是在……”

“你就是。”

“……尼古丁贴片？”

“自从Moriarty那回惊险之后就没有了。”

“什么都没有？”

“什么都没有。”侦探叹了口气，坐到了手提电脑后面。“我不需要那种刺激了。我的头脑足够睿智，再次回到了异常优越的状态……没有任何精力被分散，大脑就像上足油的机器一样顺畅。你也知道，案件就是我需要的一切。”

Mary看了看桌子上堆成小山一样的文件，还有他在沙发上方的墙上拉起来的思维导图。“……你在同时办多少案子，Sherlock？” 

“我已经数不清了。”他喃喃道，起身给她展示自己的思维导图。“不过这些都与Moran勋爵有关。”

John皱起眉头，走过去看着遍布墙面的照片和报纸文章，满是他不认识的人们，用红线和Sherlock的涂鸦四处联系在一起。“这些都是谁？”

“我理了一遍从八月到现在的报纸，大概从Moran被从监狱中释放之后起。”高个侦探解释说，讲故事的激动之情点亮了他的声音。“这些人都是有关联的。他们是近期遭受过敲诈的政治人物，突然被发现死亡的秘密探员，和神秘失踪的人物。”

John点点头，“这上面有什么人我可能认得吗？”

“你不是我，所以我也没什么很高的要求。”Sherlock抱怨道，指向思维导图边缘的两张照片，“前几周我们见到被谋杀的军情六处探员。还有Ronald Adair.” 

“那个跳下了邱园铁路桥的家伙，是吧？”金发男人皱起眉头，“他跟这些有什么联系呢？”

“警方急切地想要找到尸体，说明了上头有压力下来。”侦探飞快地解释说。“Mycroft和他的同僚显然担忧着Adair的失踪对他们来说意味着什么。Adair不比别人更加重要，但他们都某种程度上与Moran有关。”

“可那是什么样的关联呢？”

“噢，你看不出来吗？”Sherlock假装懊恼地问道，“这是Moran计划下回恐怖袭击的草稿。显然是巧妙地串联了敲诈……”——他指着Adair的照片——“谋杀”——然后又指向军情六处的特工——“以及重要的政客和其他有权势者的失踪。他可真是个多面手。现在他还在游戏，但这实际上是一个要在我哥哥心中留下恐惧的恐吓战术。我不确定最终收场会是怎样，但我敢打赌这会引向一场即将降临伦敦的剧烈风暴。”

金发女人看着两人：“你哥哥在Sebastian Moran这方面有什么消息吗？”

Sherlock闷哼一声，“我可不知道那能对我有任何好处。他打定主意让我不参与这档子事。不，Mycroft不会帮我们的。”

扑灵！

John怀疑着低头看着他的手机，接到新的短信：“噢，呃……我得走了。医院有点紧急情……”

Sherlock甚至没有从他布满线索的墙上移开视线，厌倦地说道：“你要去见Irene.”

“呃……是啊。”

“没事。”他耸耸肩说，“别为了这个撒谎。她是你的朋友。”

“那好吧……”John缓缓点了下头，拿上外套走向门口。“我会在回家路上接上Elizabeth.今晚见，Mary.希望案子能有进展！”

另两人听着他的脚步声下了楼，直到那声音缓缓融进十月的午后普通的杂音之中。

阴沉地叹了口气，侦探突然打破沉静：“Irene.”

Mary的注意力马上转回到侦探身上，非常惊讶，“你说什么，Sherlock?” 

“Moran勋爵是冲我来的。她是能伤害到我的最明显目标。”他简要地说，心知肚明地给了她一个眼神，“你是第二明显的目标，因为你和John的关系。”

“……很高兴能知道。”

“我没法完全解释为什么Moran射伤了Molly而不是你们两人的其中一个。这也有可能是他不想重新犯下Moriarty的错误……不过我很怀疑他是否真的如此聪明。”

“所以你是怎么想的？”她皱起眉头，走近了沉思中的男人。

他低下头，声音像金属一样尖锐，说道：“我想Sebastian Moran是冲着‘那位女人’去的。”

“但射偏了？”

“就差一点。”

“所以之后，当你们俩……你有没有……”作为回应Sherlock垂下视线，金发美人伸出手安慰他：“噢，亲爱的……”

她的手捏了捏他的手臂，而他也允许了她给自己提供一点友谊的表示，然后才挣脱开。“回到办案，Mary. 案子可不会自己解决自己！”

* * *

John打开前门，朝门外纤细的女人报以一个开朗的笑容。“嘿！谢谢你能来。”

Irene穿着时尚且有韵味的衣服，与她从前仍在施虐生意里时奢华的打扮相称。她对他回笑一下，走进房内：“这是自然。”

“那么……有阵子没见了，你还好吗？”医生尴尬地问道，他邀请她进到自己家里，试图保持声音自然。“我是说……考虑到发生的一切。”

褐发女人露出一个像猫一样感到有趣的微笑，没有露出分毫心碎或是任何情绪受到干扰的迹象，她回复说：“挺好的，你呢？”

“也不错。”他说道，指引她进到厨房里。

Irene一直都很喜欢Watson夫妇的家，因为它完美地展现出了家庭的特点。那里明亮而温暖，家的感觉让她不同寻常地舒心。在一个动荡的时代，这是个安全的港湾。说真的，这有点像个悖论，考虑到这房子有着两位追求刺激的主人。

金色头发的小女孩坐在餐桌边的婴儿椅中，用好奇的大眼睛打量着来访的客人。她发出一小声咕哝表示认出了访客，在她父亲摸摸她头顶时嘟囔着几乎完整的词语。

他接着走到厨房内部为他的客人准备茶水，一般快速地说着：“Mary挺好的。对了，她向你问候。你也能看到，Elizabeth也很好。Sherlock也是。”

“啊……”美人轻语道，坐到了Elizabeth边上的椅子里。

“你们俩在这几周之间……有任何联系吗？”

“一个字也没有。”

“我就知道他是个过分的混蛋……”

“那位女人”挑起眉毛，柔声打断了他：“不要告诉我，今天来这里就是为了听你为他辩解，John.”

“不，不我没打算……”他叹了口气，捏捏自己的鼻梁，寻找着更好的话语传达自己的担忧，“我不是要你们复合……只是不要让事情停留在这个地步。他不想要这样，Irene……他以为自己想，但……”

“他本可以阻止那发生的。”

“你会允许他去阻止吗？”金发男人不假思索地问道，然后紧紧闭上眼睛。他知道对方这几周以来在沉默中忍受了许多。既然她想要复杂地处理事情，也当然不需要他再添把嘴。“我们在讨论的可能是Sherlock……他认为独身一人能保护他自己。”

“他是对的。”她固执地说。

John皱起表情，露出像孩子一样的困惑，一边给她递上一杯冒着热气的茶水，坐到了她面前：“这是什么意思？‘他是对的’……？”

“他最近经常被一些普通的案子困扰，甚至没办法推理出一些小事。”

“老天啊，你开始变得像他一样了……你觉得情感在减缓他的思维？我反而觉得这只是自欺欺人。”

“那位女人”慢慢摇了摇头，“这样是更好的。你最终也会明白的。”

“……上一回你也是这样说的。”John阴沉地说，记起了那天在港口他被迫要与“那位女人”分别的情景。“但他追到你身边……而你也允许他追上了。” 

Irene明显在两人之间竖起了高墙，她有穿透力的冰冷眼神越过桌子直直指向他，两人间的距离似乎无限延长：“那是个错误的决定。”

“也许，”他耸耸肩说，“也许这是错误的决定呢。”

“那位女人”缓缓呼气，像是他的试探终于让她忍无可忍了。她用简短露骨的语调轻语说：“John，你也见过他进到头脑宫殿里的样子。那是那么让人欲罢不能……同时又令人毛骨悚然。他完全退居到自己的思绪里……你能看见他就悬在无底深渊的边缘。要是走错一步，就会迷失在宫殿里面，谁知道到时候他能做出什么事来。不管是明天，明年还是十年之后，如果我留在他身边，他终有一天会走错的。因为我而犯错。”

“不，不，不。” 他强烈反对道，将双肘撑在桌子上对上她的视线。他已经足够了解她，能看到这背后有什么不对劲，这了解之深入甚至让他自己都感到惊讶。“这都不是真的。这些事情发生不是因为你担心他在某天会崩掉。”

Irene耸耸肩，有些好笑地呼了口气。她没料到他足够警觉，如此容易地看出她的破绽。 John惊得沉默下来，但决定不要错失良机将她逼到真相边缘。

“我不管他是怎么说的，我知道他在乎你。他只是不理解这点。我想，这是他唯一不可能理解的事情。”

她浅色的眼睛里有种眼神，不知因为什么似乎接近崩溃的临界，不管是因为强迫还是自愿选择，她终于揭示说：“你看不出来吗？他的感情没有关系！”

金发男人靠回到椅子中，安静地久久看着她然后在她疑虑的眼神中见到了一丝真相反射出来：“……你知道他对你有感情，但你情愿顺着他的话说他没有。但这是为什么呢……？我一直觉得他是那个害怕这段关系的……但其实是你，对吧？一直都是你在害怕，不是他，是你在掌管事情的走向。你才是那个掌管一切的，是那个没有回头路的，对吧？” 

“我不是……”

“我就不明白了，”他马上打断了她，脑筋飞速转起来，在种种思绪中搅成一团：“他对你有感觉，而我多年前认识的独一无二的Irene Adler会认为这是场胜利。认为你打败了他。‘那位女人’……她可不会……噢！事情变了。如果他承认有了情感，你也得这么做。这就是终结。甘拜下风。我的天啊……你们两个……我发誓真能把我逼疯了！”

Irene的眼睛里没有了那丝火花，但她的声音依然叛逆，调笑说：“我们不再是在游戏了，John。”

“确实不是……”他缓缓点头，“这就是为什么这一场危险，不是吗？”

褐发女人的笑容更灿烂了，她的眼睛眨都不眨，看着自己的朋友。在她的眼神中没有星光，反而在其深处燃烧这一股耀眼的光芒，倔强地不肯移开视线。过了几秒，她开口说：“我们的本性中不允许去爱或被爱。我们的本性要求我们自己开出一条路，道路之间本不应该交汇。”

“一派胡言！”John大声反驳，“你们俩显然从开始就注定要相遇。”

突然间她的手机铃声响了起来，打断了他们间紧迫的谈话。Irene很高兴能这样脱离困境，她从手袋里掏出手机，看了一眼屏幕，然后缓缓说：“不好意思……我得要走了。看起来我还有另一场会面呢。”

“噢？”金发男人挑挑眉毛，“是我认识的人吗？……还是老客户？”

“那位女人”优雅地起身说：“再见了，John，回头再约。”

“保证吗？”他在她身后问道，丝毫没有掩饰自己友好并带有担心的语调：“你什么时候来吃晚饭都可以的，我和Mary都会很高兴的。Elizabeth也是。不过说回来，她什么时候都很高兴。”

Irene微笑一下对上他的视线说：“谢谢你。有一天我会过来的。” 

* * *

“我还以为自己在某个不知名停车场里见面的日子已经结束了呢。”Irene优雅地嘲讽说，尖锐的鞋跟敲击在石制地面上，罪恶且玩味。“是来恐吓我的吗，Holmes先生？” 

穿着大衣的高大男人转过身，朝着苗条的她微笑，笑容带有几乎毫无人性的冷漠。“有什么告诉我你可没那么好恐吓。”

她停在他的面前，在这隐蔽角落那混浊暗淡的光线中看着他。她的面具上闪着好奇，她大胆地开口：“对你来说，当然是了。我想要说被你找上我还挺惊讶的……可惜那我就是在撒谎了。”

Mycroft翻了个白眼，似乎认为对方比他卑劣得多，仅仅是换了下脚上的重心，用严肃冰冷的眼睛盯着她。他从来不去尝试隐藏自己对她的看法，并且也知道褐发美女对他仍然生她的气这点再了解不过了。这就像是学生们互相的气愤在多年之后依然不变一样。她觉得他肯定认为他被冒犯了，因为自己“不请自来”地出现在Sherlock的生活中，还夺得了原先属于这位兄长的信任。话说回来，她对政府的敲诈可能也仍然影响着他对她的看法。

美人坏笑一下，很高兴自己的态度让他眼底浮现出不舒服的迹象。带着柔软玩味的语调，她决定早死早超生：“为什么你还没有把我驱逐出境呢？我以为你几周前就该这么做了。我现在和你弟弟没有关系了。他不再保护我了……你也终于等到了你报复的机会。”

他眼中闪过危险的气息，双唇紧绷仿佛绞索。“你看得出来，对吧？”

“看出什么？”

“在他向你敞开心房之后有多么分裂。”他乏味的声音在这地下空间里强烈振动，似乎在他结束之后都环绕在他们身边：“他有点承受不了聪慧过人的代价了。”

“那位女人”知道自己面部的笑容依然完美，但她内心已经乱成一团，但还是说：“我想起来我们那回对话了。”

官员高大身形中散发出一种寒冷，几乎要侵入到Irene骨子里。他边慢慢靠近，残酷地说：“我是对的。”

“真的没什么必要提醒我‘你早就告诉我了’。”

“我还是想提一提。”Mycroft马上反驳道，他的声音里满是怒气和嘲讽，交织着分量正好。“你是在拿他的命冒险，Adler小姐。”

“我很努力避免这样。”

“你得更努力一点。”

“我离开他了，还有什么我能做的？”没人摇摇头感到挫败，承认说：“我不知道你想要我做什么。”

“那么……你真的想通时联系我。在那之前我对你没什么好说的。晚上好，Adler小姐。”

Irene皱起眉头，惊讶地转转眼睛看着Mycroft Holmes转身离开。她的声音很快让他止住脚步，引诱他回到对话中：

“……你会放我自在下去？我以为你要给我张单程车票打发走了。为什么……？为什么要来这里落井下石呢？”

“我是来这儿落井下石的，顺便给你个警告。”对方说道，他浅色的眼睛里燃起火焰。他的表情掠过一丝痕迹说明着他的决心，但很快又隐藏到坚固的盔甲之后：“自己离开……或是在将来遇上死劫的下场。”

“这是在威胁我？”

“不……这是个承诺。”

Mycroft露出一个笑容，蕴含的意义似乎比他们刚才进行的谈话更加阴暗。他缓缓走向出口，但又因为那一定要胜人一筹的思维方式而逗留。他向后偏头，轻语说：“噢，Adler小姐？我早就告诉你会这样了。” 

Irene依然站在原地，看着他消失在视野中，听见他关门的声音在空荡荡的房间里回响。过了一会儿，她吸了口气，缓缓吐出来让自己的疑惑也一并被带走。她飞快地转身走出了车库，就像她试图将刚才的事情永远留在过去的时间点。

两个身影都消失在车库外面后，这隐秘的地点只剩下静默时，Sherlock Holmes依旧逗留在自己黑影中的藏身之所。终于，在片刻思考过后，最后一人也离开了这个是非之地。


	12. 黑暗中的声音

十一月的冰冷怀抱缓缓围绕过来，温暖舒适的围巾和手套随处可见，Sherlock坚定地走在狭窄的转角处，一边在手机上拨打着熟悉的号码。他等了一下，在通话音两声之后听见了哥哥的回应。

“什么耽搁了你这么久？”Mycroft拖长语调问候道，“我给了你你需要的信息，你却不听了，直接跑出我的办公室。我可没料到会被这样对待，弟弟。”

Sherlock只是哼了一声，避开与一位压力大的护士相撞，一只手随意地揣在大衣兜里继续游荡在医院中。他无视了哥哥语气中的不高兴，回答说：“别去招惹她，Mycroft。”

“谁？”

“你知道我说的是谁。”

电话那头短暂沉默了一下，Sherlock几乎能听到他哥哥脑子里突然聚拢的暴风雨：“……我的天啊，我以为你那天冲出去，让我们俩都蒙羞了之后，终于打电话来听听我的建议了。但你只是为了Irene Adler打电话来？！”

“不是你想的那样。”

“不是吗？”

“不。”

深沉地叹了口气，并向每位有可能提供力量和耐心的神祇寻求帮助后，Mycroft拖长语调说道：“我和你说过了我不会去打扰她，言出必行。”

“骗子。”较年轻的那个直接说，突然之间将话题转向了没那么私人的方向：“不是北韩的问题，是吗？”

“是的，Sherlock，不是北韩的问题。”

侦探抿了抿嘴，有力的脚步提起了速度：“我想知道的就这些。”

“……我还有更多可以分享。你突然间失去兴趣了么？”

“不，不，当然不是。”侦探磁性的声音回驳道，“我只是决定还是不需要你的帮助了，我的哥哥。回见！”

他挂了电话，转过一个拐角走到了自己的目的地。面前的门只开了一条缝，医务室里能听见一把温和的声音。Sherlock慢下步伐，停在了门外，向游魂在两界之间一样逗留。

那把温和的声音，柔软得就像滑过肌肤的丝绸，叹道：“你知道我并不喜欢狗血地吐露衷肠，可我每回来看你的时候我总是重复自己的话。这一点都不公平。你知道这也不像我。但是……别让这继续下去。醒来吧，Molly。……活过来。”

卷发男人紧闭双眼，听见了Irene声音里的紧绷。他考虑了一下是否要给她们留点隐私，但就在他要走开前，纤瘦的女人在门口出现。他几乎有三个星期没有见到“那位女人”了，她的突然出现让他措手不及。

毫无准备，Sherlock只好说：“我不是……我只是想……”

“……偷听。”褐发女人轻声道，一边靠在门框上，一点也没有惊讶于他的出现，举止中透露出自信和骄傲，“我听见你靠近了。”

Irene这样保持自己的假面无懈可击显然帮助侦探保持自己的立场，暂时被动但依然有力。他微微笑了下，同意道：“像往常一样富有洞察力。”

“来做坏事的，Holmes先生？”

他清了清喉咙：“我以为你离开伦敦了。”

“不，你没有这么想。”她自信地说，但表情稍微凝重了些，越过肩头看了看身后，“再说了，Molly还是这个状态我可不会走。我一生中抛弃过很多人，但我不会抛弃她。”

“事实上……我很抱……”

“胡茬。”

高个子无辜地挑起眉毛，欣然接受她的打断：“嗯？”

“你在留胡子？”Irene问道，感兴趣地打量着他下巴强壮的弧线。

Sherlock耸了耸肩，挥挥手打消了她的念头，大衣随着动作浮动：“是为了案子。”

“那位女人”得意地微笑起来：“不，才不是。”

“可能的。”

“绝对不是。”

Sherlock败下阵来，叹了口气，又深呼吸一下问道：“所以呢？”

“我喜欢的侦探还是刮刮胡子好。”

“哼。”

她浅色的宝石蓝眼睛又把视线移到了他成型的短卷发上，评论说：“你还理了发。”

“需要修一下了。”

Irene缓缓点了下头，她眼神中有什么诉说着不满。她露骨地与他四目相对：“除了那些胡渣之外，你看起来不错，Sherlock.”

“你也是。”他紧绷地微笑了一下，试图想个办法总结他的观点，但并不成功。他绕过“那位女人”进入病房，让视线简短拂过Molly昏迷的面容，然后转身。他尴尬地指出：“你一点都没变。”

“也才过了几周而已。”

“足够时间改变了。”

“显然如此。”褐发女人轻语道，她的双眼因为兴趣闪烁了一下，然后再次戴上自己的面具，从他身边撤回。

Sherlock没有让她这么容易就离开，他用毫无感情的声音说道：“对了，你还有些东西落在贝克街了。”

“我会去拿的。”

“不用着急。”

美人越过他的肩头看着病床，然后说：“我该让你们俩独处，我已经在这里够久得了。护士们都厌倦我了。”

“单支玫瑰。”侦探向床边桌子上血色的玫瑰快速点头示意一下，皱起眉头突然意识到什么，转身对着仍然逗留在门口的“那位女人”：“我被Mary射伤后，在医院醒来时，我床边也有单支玫瑰。那是……？”

“是的……你以为那是谁给你的？”

“我不知道。”他耸了耸肩，就像个任性的孩子，低声喃喃道：“我以为那是病房装饰的一部分。”

Irene低下头隐藏住在面容上升起的微笑。她再次抬头时，直接转移了话题：“你知道，Molly情况更好了。虽然只有一点，但是指标有改善。Greg每天都会过来，这是当然。事实上，他也只是刚出去买杯咖啡而已，很快就会回来的……你最近有跟他聊过吗？”

“嗯，并没有……”

“他需要一个朋友。”

“大概不需要我。”高个男人轻语道，低头看向自己昏迷中的朋友。仪器上稳定的哔声是对他唯一的回应，他的表情凝重起来，疲倦地叹了口气。

“你是他的朋友，Sherlock。”Irene强烈反驳说，“考虑一下。你会帮他很大忙的，比你所想的更大。在昏迷的是他的妻子。我们也许并不是浪漫派，但他是，他按照心中的感觉生活。他才是那个对这些事件感到真正伤心的那位……不是我们。”

她的话语直击内心，他只是点了点头，向她暴露出自己小心的外表之下。他在眼角看见了她的微笑，她正准备转身离开，而侦探内心却有什么不想见到他这么快离开。

没有多想，他就走到她身边说：“……我们出毛病了，对吧？”

Irene停在出口边缘，抬头看向他：“什么？”

“在一起又分开。”

她黯然笑了下，红唇仿佛是这惨淡灯光下唯一的焦点：“我们两人都不是好的粘合剂。”

Sherlock温柔地笑了笑，倾身向她。他在她脸颊边分毫处停住，终于想起了自制。他的呼吸轻抚在她的面庞，轻声说：“……确实。”

他小心翼翼地转身再次面对Molly。他再去看时，门口空荡荡，一如他心中的感受。

* * *

不到十五分钟后，Greg Lestrade就回到了他妻子的病房内。Sherlock从自己座位抬头看了看，最后一次捏了捏Molly的手，然后起身，以让灰发男人接近她的床边。

“Sherlock。”Greg说，点点头向他示意，一边坐到椅子里，用自己起茧的双手抓住她纤细的手。

侦探安静地站在边上，看着他面前的景象，似乎不能完全产生共鸣。他已经习惯了将Greg当做沉稳的船锚，即是在风暴中也无比可靠。看到他如此脆弱……怎么说都让人不习惯。Sherlock不知道应该怎么做或是说些什么才能减轻他的愁苦。

“你有碰见Irene出去吗？”Greg问道，他声音沙哑，饱含情绪。

“有的。”

“你知道，她住在我们多余的客房里。”警员面带感激的微笑承认说，“她坚称自己无处可去，但我觉得她只是想看着我不要做傻事，她是个很好的朋友。”

Sherlock将头偏向一边，他听到这个消息并不惊讶，但仍然很受触动。“那位女人”融入了他的社交圈子，她现在没法隐藏自己对这些人的在意了。他知道不管她承认与否，她特别喜欢自己亲手帮助走到一起的这一对夫妻。

“你怎样了，Lestrade？”

灰发男人疲倦地耸了耸肩，吞咽了一下，才说道：“我想，本可以更好吧。你呢？”

“还在接受苏格兰场给予的假期？”

“我必须守着我的妻子。”Greg半是请求半是反驳说，眼睛蒙上雾气。

“我……非常需要你回到警队里。”卷发的那位说道，绕过床脚以便直视他：“你的手下都是没能力的傻瓜，但他们仍是你的手下……你当然不需要我告诉你这个。你是整个苏格兰场里最能干的那个。”

Greg叹了口气，那沉重的声音在空气中震动的频率都显得紧绷：“我现在真的没有心情面对你的……不管这是什么。现在工作对我来说并不重要，但我想你并不能理解。”

“我能理解……”

“不，Sherlock！”年长些的那个反对说，缓缓摇了摇头，就像是对自己的同伴感到厌倦了。“你也许明白人们如何行动，但你不理解背后原因……至少不知道深层的。你连自己的感受都无法弄清楚，就请你不要假装能明白我的了。”

“嗯……你会回到苏格兰场吗？如果我要为……Moran勋爵对她的所作所为，报复他的话，我需要一个体制内的人。”

“我就像你一样想要复仇。”

“那就做点什么。帮帮我！”

Greg再次摇了摇头：“请你不要来这里，假装玩弄我的情感，实际上却只是自私地想要我继续做你的信息来源。我们都知道你做这些是为了案子，而不是真正的担心。”

“不，这是真的。”Sherlock对心碎的人皱起眉头，“我的主要担忧是你和Molly，而不是你的工作。我已经将你视作一位朋友了，Greg。这与我认为你是苏格兰场我信任的唯一一个并不相悖。”

对方咖啡色的眼睛瞪大了看着高个子，深处闪烁着明了。有那么一会儿，他沉默了，然后低沉地喃喃道：“……你记得我的名字！”

“我当然记得。一直都记得。”

“该死，真的吗？你记得？”他震惊地说，“谢谢你，Sherlock。”

侦探对他的惊讶皱起眉头，抬高下巴问：“……为什么，就因为我记得你的名字？”

“不。”灰发男人叹了口气似乎放松下来。他脸上闪过疲倦但真实的微笑，耸了耸肩说：“但也因为那个。”

侦探轻轻点了点头：“这是不是说……我可以靠得住你？”

“Irene也叫我和这个地方保持点距离。让我心态平和一点……”他的眼神低垂，心痛显露在他的声音中，承认道：“这里几乎要让我发疯了，Sherlock。坐在她身边，日复一日……甚至没法跟她说话，看着她有活力的眼睛或者只是见到她的笑。但我只是感觉很自私，你明白吗？”

“就像你刚才专门阐述的那样，我不明白。”Sherlock微笑一下，“但我确定地知道Molly不会想要你为她暂停自己的生活。她不会想要我们任何人这样做。这是某种有关情感的东西……”

Lestrade抽抽鼻子，抹去逃出眼眶的唯一一滴眼泪。“你是对的。”

侦探将手插进大衣口袋里，转身准备离开时，停在了门口。他犹豫着回头看了一眼，又将自己的心打开了一条缝：“我不确定这能不能激励你，但……每当我来探望Molly的时候，我都发现我不知道对她说什么好。我一点头绪都没有。情感与我并不……我喜欢投入行动中——试图用我唯一知道的方式给予她应得的正义。这样等她醒过来时，我就能告诉她我已经抓住了对她这样做的那个人。”

Greg感激地笑了笑，轻声说：“你是个好人，Sherlock。一个好人。”

* * *

几天之后，Hudson太太在侦探的公寓里走动，试图为他准备午茶。Sherlock已经为今天穿戴整齐，身着他最喜欢的紫色衬衫，但还是慵懒地披着那件酒红色的睡袍，就像是私下里默默挑战着世界。

他站在窗边，正在提琴上拨弄着什么小调，时间无声地在他身边流逝。在他终于收起自己的乐器，房东太太评论道：“能听到你的公寓里又有声音真好，Sherlock。过去几周这里太安静了。有那么一会儿我还以为你又死了，而我只能自讨没趣。对于我这个年纪的女人来说，没有什么可做的。你知道，我不能一遍又一遍地打扫这个地方。会变得无聊的。”

“可不是个希腊式的悲剧嘛？”侦探喃喃道，坐到沙发上。

Hudson太太做了个鬼脸，将有茶杯的托盘放在桌子上，看向他：“Irene总是让这个地方充满生机。噢，我真想念她。真可惜她非得离开。我知道你也想她，Sherlock，就算你不会承认。她点亮你的生命，我们都能看出来。”

他担心老太太一旦有了发挥空间就没法闭嘴，于是用毫无感情的语调赶紧说：“我们并没有坠入爱河，Hudson太太。这只跟性有关系。就像你和Hudson先生一样……或者你一直这样告诉我。”

“噢，Sherlock……”她给了他一个不耐烦的眼神，一边朝楼梯走去。就在她准备下楼的时候，她喃喃说：“你是这么聪明，同时又无比愚蠢。你们俩的联系可跟我和我丈夫的一点都不像。”

他翻了个白眼，转一下身坐直了听着她下楼造成的楼梯吱呀声慢慢消失。他听见楼下大门打开的声音，还有低语的问候和一双脚步上楼接近221B公寓。充满决心，就像钟表一样准确。

“你好啊，John。”Sherlock在他出现在自己的周边视野之前就说到。

“嘿！”金发男人说道，走进起居室里。他将自己的大衣扔在其中一张扶手椅上，一边转身一边问道：“我们准备好今晚的……”

“嘘！”侦探皱着眉头不耐烦地打断了他。他将自己的下巴撑在手上，闭上眼睛：“你能等一会儿吗，John？”

“呃，当然。是的……为什么？”

“隔墙有耳。”

“担心Hudson太太……？”

“不是。担心我的客人听见。”他说，在再次听见楼下有人准备上楼的声音时微笑一下。他从自己的椅子上起身，走近厨房区域。不到三十秒之后，Irene Adler走进了房间，魅惑地对他笑着。

她的细跟高跟鞋在第一步的时候就暴露了她的行踪，但就算她穿着平底鞋Sherlock也能知道是她。她带着王者风范的姿态在稳定的步伐中有所体现。

她更加深入厨房区域时，她的双眼快速打量着熟悉的空间：“至少这个地方在上回之后没变多少。但是……啊，看看！你刮了胡子……”她玩味地说道。侦探叹了口气，没有办法回应，相反走进卧室消失在两人视野之外。

在起居室里， John惊讶地清了清喉咙。他很高兴能又在贝克街见到她，但他对此的感受并不仅仅是惊讶。考虑到这段“关系”的结尾，他可没料到这样的事态。

“我……很高兴你在这里。”他小心翼翼地说，眼睛眨着试图搞清楚面前的情况：“你为什么在这里？”

“她是来拿这个的。”Sherlock喃喃道，再次走出房间，手里拿着一个小袋子。他递给“那位女人”，而她则面带感激的微笑接过。

她举起另外一只手，打开手掌对着他：“我想，这是你的。”

侦探犹豫着看了看带有放大镜的金吊坠，然后接了过来：“……谢谢。”

John的双眼在两人之前来回漂移了几回。考虑到他们糟糕的分手，他对现在他们这种相互对待随意而冰冷的态度既感到迷茫又感到惊讶。这是他们之间的一种新的舞蹈，两人都并不对此感到舒适。

Irene的注意力像蝴蝶一样移到了下一件事上，快速走近起居室里。她看着那副思维导图，眯起眼睛看着面前的谜题：“Moran的案子？”

“对。”Sherlock轻语道，小心翼翼地看着她眼中闪过的情绪。

他在她心灵的窗户里看见了什么飞过，似乎是他不能完全在她眼中解读的恍悟。这让他感到不快，他的嘴唇绷紧，费力地试图翻越她的高墙，看到底下他同样需要知道的真相。

又过了一秒，Irene的眼神清澈起来，没有留下任何痕迹，转身带着一丝坏笑对着他：“啊，我该走了。我在这里的事已经办完了。”

侦探低头看了一眼，恢复自己的自制。他飞速向前踏步，几乎是机械地抬起手臂：“事实上，我改变主意了。留着吧。”

Irene挑起一边纤细的眉毛，伸手接过礼物：“……我想，我也不会反对留着它一段时间。”

“哼！”Sherlock哼道，僵硬地转身离开“那位女人”身边，几乎模仿着舞者的力量。

“再见。”她低沉地说，声音在两人之间回荡。

侦探背对着她，越过肩头说：“……拜。”

“回头见，Irene！”John愉快地说，与似乎突然间变得沉重的气氛形成反差。

褐发美女与金发的医生相视一笑，没有再说什么就离开了公寓，但她的存在似乎像是傍晚星光尚未，没再多说什么就离开了公寓，但她的存在似乎像还未升起星光的傍晚那地平线上最后一缕阳光，依然在房间里残留。

John视线在他最好的朋友和空荡荡的门框之间徘徊。他舔了舔嘴唇，鼓起勇气问道：“我们会的，对吧？再见到她？”

Sherlock挑挑眉毛：“也许吧。”

金发男人看见他朋友肢体语言中的情感，在“那位女人”离开后房间里只剩下紧绷的沉默。“……你知道她……”

“……操纵我结束了这一切？噢，当然，我意识到了这点。”侦探低下头，转身面对对方。

John皱起眉头：“而你就放任她这样？”

“显然是这样。”

“为什么？”

Sherlock吐了口气，似乎自己已经几近抓狂，轻声说：“我必须把一切都给你说清楚吗，John？” 

“嗯，这实际上是关于什么？”对方的眉头加深了，怒视着高个子，“你们俩互相把对方推开！你显然在意对方，所以问题在哪里！？……不坚定的决心没法抱得美人归。”

侦探的表情变成与他朋友如出一辙的不高兴：“你在充当我心理医生的时候必须得停止引用奇奇怪怪的话了，它们根本没有为这番谈话带来任何意义。”

“如果一点意义都没有，你就不会有这么大反应了。”John反而挑战说，“也许你是在自欺欺人，对她撒谎……也许你真的爱她。谁知道呢？”

“显然，你不知道。”

“你自己也不知道。”

聪明的侦探开口准备要回驳，但没有话语从嘴里吐出。他像是无法发声的乐器，或是死火的汽车，站在那里一动不动，什么都没法做。

John抓紧这个空隙生气起来：“你知道你们俩是什么吗？一对追逐毁灭刺激感的家伙……凑到一起是因为都对危险和做坏事上瘾。” 

Sherlock显然并没有心情进一步讨论这个，他收拾好自己的情绪，转身面对自己的思维导图。他细致亢奋的眼睛审视着墙上每一副照片和文章碎片，就像是在授意它们向他倾诉。他用低沉而危险的语调咆哮道：“她看出来了。”

“噢，现在又怎么了？”金发男人翻了个白眼，走到他身边，“看出来了什么？”

“之间的联系，John！”

“什么联系？”

“我不知道！”

“……你正式弄晕我了。”

Sherlock缓缓叹了口气，不耐烦地解释说：“这件Moran的事有一个层面我没法看清。我……在这之前偷听了我哥和Irene的一次谈话。我想他是在试着暗示她和Moran一案的这层联系，但她那时没有看出来。现在在见过全案的思维导图之后，她看出来这层了。” 

“……这就是为什么你邀请她来这儿？来观察她的反应？”

侦探戏剧性地大手一挥，指着墙面：“当然是了！我本来期望她不会看到什么联系，因为那样说明我哥哥错了！”

“所以你为什么没有问Irene那是什么？”

“唔……”Sherlock露出一个痛苦的表情，就这样结束了话题，似乎不需要继续解释他的做法。

John紧紧闭上眼睛，疲倦地喃喃道：“搞得我头疼……” 

“现在先不说这个了，”对方低沉地同意说，“我想我们不管怎样都要策划一次进攻。准备好继续了吗？”

“好的，继续吧。自从上回之后你又找到了关于Moran的什么？”

Sherlock在新得到的注意中抖擞精神，向自己的博主解释一切：“在我的挖掘过程中，我找到了关于Moran新‘网络’的信息。不是我刚开始认为的北朝鲜，而是一个进行跨国犯罪活动的小团体。他们在保护他，同时将他的犯罪计划广而告之。与恐袭相关的具体细节还没有，但明确地说了要取代Moriarty的地位。似乎Moran有许多追随者。大部分对Moriarty忠诚的人都回来跟随他的指引了。” 

“所以我们又多了要阻止他的各种原因。”John喃喃道。

“是的。”侦探点了下头，“幸亏我还找出来了现今这个网络将他安全守护在哪里——在废弃的千禧大楼里。安全来说，这是个糟糕的选择。我们很容易就能进去，只要没有碰见他众多的武装喽啰的话……一次过扳倒Sebastian Moran不是问题。” 

金发男人低下头，看着思维导图：“今晚就要行动？”

“这就是我们的计划。你有像我请求得那样带上枪吧？”

“当然了。”

Sherlock微笑一下：“那就开始吧！” 

* * *

在夜幕降临的几小时后，破案二人组伏低身子在伦敦码头边缘这高大而安静的建筑中。他们呼吸急促，步伐隐秘，避开了在暮光中视察周围的守卫。在夜幕掩护下，他们这危险的旅途只靠几盏昏暗灯光照耀。

侦探将二人带领到一扇被打碎的窗户边，帮助较矮的助手进入楼房，然后自己也翻窗进去。

John抽出枪，对搭档点了一下头，马上适应了自己的角色。他们安静地潜进阴暗的建筑物内，搜寻一切有生命的痕迹。很快他们就发现能听见声音，在远处的石墙之间回荡，于是放慢脚步。他们等到一切重归平静之后冲到了下一间房间，就像这层的其他房间一样，那里只有许多方形石柱连接着天花板和地板。石柱底面颜色偏深，被月光和房间里几盏灯光照亮。

Sherlock再次先行，安静地移动着自己的步伐。John紧跟在后面，肩膀紧绷，警觉地听着看着四周会出现的危险。就在他们接近目标时，他们的影子长长地倒映在地面。 

Just as 就在John经过房间中间的石柱时，他听见身边有什么声音，一个身影出现在他的眼角，但等反应过来已经太晚了。他感觉一个深色的金属物体贴在自己的后脑勺上，紧紧闭上了眼睛。

一把阴暗的声音从影子里轻声威胁道：“站住。”


	13. 死胡同

John试图保持呼吸平稳，双眼依然紧闭着。他们曾遇见过更加危急的情况，毕竟被枪指着头在这个行业里并不是什么少有的情形。不过肾上腺素还是像毒品一样涌进他久经战场的血液里，准备迎接来世。他曾经是一位士兵，他喜欢做充足的准备，就算是准备迎接最严重的情况也好，眼下也并不是例外。

他的思绪飘到了安全在家的妻子和女儿身上，飞快地想到了他的死党身上。Sherlock没有伴侣，没有孩子，也没有人守着等他回家。当然，他曾经有过Irene Adler，但就算执掌命运的神祗也不知道她到底会在侦探的生命中扮演什么样的角色。他想到面前这毫无意义的牺牲，不禁为他们二人感到一点心碎。

“你介意吗？”

侦探生气地说道，金发男人睁开一只眼睛，瞟了瞟他。卷发男人挑了挑眉毛，看起来并不担心自己的性命，而是更在意时间流逝。军医皱起眉头。

他的大脑开始回溯是什么将他带到了当下，并搜索着叫他“站住”的人是谁。他越是思索那语调，就越觉得那把声音非常熟悉，眼前的图像也更加清晰。

枪口慢慢放低了，John迟疑着转身，发现自己的妻子朝他灿烂地微笑着。她穿着黑色的行动服，一顶黑帽子遮住了她金色的头发。这与他平常见到她的护士打扮非常不同，但显然她穿着这身更加自在。

“天啊！Mary？！”他呼出一口气说，感觉到自己的心跳从全速狂跳中慢了下来，“你可能会朝我开枪！我也本可能打到你！”

金发女人耸了耸肩，将枪装进枪套里：“你也就只能试一下，亲爱的。”

John眯起眼睛，他的智慧终于追上来理解形势。他的眼神穿过空荡荡的房间，再次落在他妻子身上：“你……为什么在这里？”

“我想，应该跟你一样。”

“Elizabeth怎么办？”

她挥了挥手打消他的忧虑，安慰着眨了眨眼：“Hudson太太在看着她。我们的女儿没事。”

John眨了眨眼，下巴都要掉了。要不就是她根本就没有意识到他们两人都身陷险境，要不就是为了追求刺激她并不特别在意。他们的女儿可能在一夜之间失去双亲似乎并不是现在问题的关键。不过，他潜意识中一把小小的声音轻语着，他自己也没好到哪里去。他根本没跟她打声招呼就以身犯险。似乎平淡的日常总是与他们充满种种的生活擦肩而过，有时候稍稍抬起帽子致敬一下，向着普通人的生活而去。

"Mary!"

"Jo-ohn!"

穿着大衣的侦探朝他们走近了几步，擅长观察的眼睛扫视着几乎完全浸没在黑暗中的房间。他的视线短暂扫过夫妇，不耐烦地说道：“在你们俩能将讲完家长里短之前，让我解释清楚。显然，Moran的所在之处被Mary你知道了——大概是你的旧相识告诉你的，但我对此表示怀疑。你已经到了这里，就是要干掉他。考虑到你多彩的过去，这并不令人惊讶。但是……你已经变了。你不是以前那个人了，你已经变了很久了。这也和Magnussen那一回完全不一样。你和John这回都不是直接目标，所以这回你也没有必要独自解决一切……但你确实没有独自一个是不是？告诉我，Mary。你是一个人来这里的吗？”

“她和我一起来的。”

三人转向远处低沉婉转的声音来源。Irene踏进月光里，穿着就和Watson医生一样，只有Watson医生惊讶了，他似乎认真地考虑了一下朝自己所有的朋友都开上一枪。

“这是在开玩笑吗？真的要这样吗？我是不是接下来应该期待一下哈姆雷特里国王该死的鬼魂出来转悠一下？！有什么人是不在这里的吗？”

Irene走过去加入三人组。她站在侦探的右侧，与高个子对视一下。Irene缓缓地说：“有，Moran。”

Sherlock有趣地吐了口气，缓缓闭起眼睛：“真是讽刺啊……”

“所以他不在这儿？”金发男人眉头，叹了口气塌下肩膀，“他逃掉了？”

“这就跟贝鲁特的事，一模一样。”Irene吸了口气，Sherlock默认地点点头。

“……在贝鲁特发生了什么？”Mary问道，看向曾经的情侣。

“以后再说。”侦探不快地说，转向面对他们左手边的出口。他看起来就像某种看门犬，伸长了脖子默默地守着，让其他人继续着谈话。

“好吧，”金发医生同意了，又看看妻子和站在边上的“那位女人”。他的视线在她们俩之间漂移，不耐烦地要求道：“请解释一下。”

Mary试图用一个随便的耸肩掩盖过现在的麻烦：“噢，我不……”

John不高兴地打断道：“直到你们解释好之前，我们没人能从这里出去。或者直到他向我解释清楚……”他生气地指向自己的死党，“我们不要……玩你们的游戏了。打开天窗说亮话。”

“好的。那我来解释吧。”金发女人叹了口气，她温暖的语调里出现了真诚的踪影。

就像是等着自己的出场时机，侦探流畅地转身，“不用了，我……”

“Sherlock，你最好安静几分钟，”John阴沉地警告他，几乎露出怒火。因为这秘密，他赶到怨愤，于是只好笑容紧绷地看着自己的妻子。“别这么好面子，让她解释。你没必要炫耀你的推理技能来告诉我我们今晚为什么都到了这里。我想要听她们解释！听Mary解释！”

“但我……”

“闭嘴！”

“……如果我解释的话会更快的。”侦探呼了口气不高兴地说，翻了翻眼睛背对所有人，像个赌气的孩子。

* * *

门铃响起，Mary缓缓走过去开门看看这毫无前兆的拜访。她的宝贝女儿安全地被她抱在怀里，她开了门，很快就瞪大双眼，反应过来之后脸上出现了灿烂的笑容。

“看看这是谁来了，Elizabeth。是Irene阿姨，耶！”

褐发美女狡黠地笑笑，停留在冬日席卷的街道上。她询问道：“我能进来吗？还是说打扰到你了？”

“不会的，这里永远欢迎你。进来吧。”Mary承诺道，引着她到了房子的中心。她将婴儿放到婴儿床上，将自己的客人指向米色的沙发。母亲终于放下了自己的重负，向后靠到舒适的垫子上，点点头让自己的朋友坐到身边。

Irene依靠在沙发的另外一端，她的坐姿介于放松与即将起身离开之间。这是个奇特的组合，但她紧绷的肩膀和浅色锐利的眼睛之间狡猾的光芒伴随着她的姿态同时存在。

“你还好吗亲爱的？”Mary问道，显然发现对方有些不舒服。

Irene血红的双唇浮现出一点微笑，面向她：“Molly好一些了。”

“啊，真好。”

“是的。”

“……但我是说……”

“我知道。”褐发美女点点头，将一缕头发夹到耳后。“我不想谈其他的。”

“有时候你得说说，Irene。”金发女人耸耸肩，她的声音满是真诚的关心，“我是个护士，不是心理医生，但就算我都知道经历你所经历的，不仅需要身体上的消耗，还有心理上的创伤。亲爱的，那可不好受。”

“我不需要心理帮助。那并不适合我。”

“确实，”Mary哼了一声表示同意，她的双眼闪烁着知晓，就像云朵退开之后显露出的蓝天一样。“你看起来就是那种像我们亲爱的Sherlock Holmes一样行动的人：在一大堆复杂的谜题背后消失，只是为了隐藏自己的心。他用的是谋杀案……”

“……谋杀……”

两位女人都停顿一下，将头转向了婴儿床的方向，小女孩正高兴地不停重复着这个词，就像是灵魂咒语一样。

Mary缓缓地将自己眨也不眨的眼睛转回到自己同伴的方向，轻语道：“别告诉我丈夫。她学会的第一个词是‘妈妈’，你明白吗？”

“当然。”“那位女人”点了点头，似乎在忍住不要笑。她用一声咳嗽掩饰过自己的笑声，更加放松地靠到了垫子上，将一只手搭到了靠背上。

“噢，请便，转移我的注意力。”金发女人喃喃道，她担忧的眼神回到了她的孩子身上，她在过去的一分钟中又超越了一个成长的阶段。女孩高兴地笑着，似乎迷失在自己的小世界里，没有意识到自己吐出的第一个词有什么重大意义。

“我来这里并不是要说我的。”Irene微笑道，“事实上，我有另外一个很有意思的事情。特别是与你有关。我想，这是只有你可以帮到我的事。”

“嗯？”Mary耸耸眉毛，好奇心就像黑夜中的篝火一样点燃，“是什么呢？”

“Mary，你愿意……”

“是的？”

Irene眯起眼睛，似乎在更好地评估自己的朋友会怎么样反应。“……和我一起私自行动。我想要破了Moran的案子，扳倒他，为Molly讨回公道。我已经从我的线人那里知道了他的位置，我相信我们可以背着他俩完成的。也不是说我觉得他们不行，我是认为我们也可以。抢在他们之前。以你从前的间谍经验和我得到的咨询侦探培训……嗯，我想我们齐心协力的话，就能精彩地干上一票。”

Mary的双眼再次瞪得像茶碟那么大，她面无表情地说：“你想要我去阻止一个非常危险的人的谋杀计划？九个月大的女儿在家里放着，出去冒生命危险？！谁来照顾她呢？！”

褐发美女圆滑地提议道：“……Hudson太太？”

Mary的表情马上就露出温暖和喜悦，她点点头说：“嗯，那行吧。”

Irene对她的好友坏笑一下。两人也是最近才互相认定为朋友，但金发的Watson夫人身上有种特质，让人意识到时感觉可以信任。不过，Mary也并不是没有令人惊喜的地方，特别是Irene现在开始意识到的这一面。

“那位女人”向前倾身，说：“Sebastian Moran被他的新犯罪网络包庇着。他只会保持这种脆弱的状态几天了，他们在计划着将他送到更安全的地方。我们需要今晚出击，Mary。”

Mary耸了耸肩，表情突然空白：“等一下，我丈夫怎么办？John很快就会回家了。他可能会起疑心的。”

“不大可能，你觉得呢？不管怎样，我刚在贝克街碰见他了。似乎他和Sherlock今晚要处理一个案子。他们大概在忙。这正是我们今晚所需要的。”

“这背后还有更多，是吧？”金发女人问道，“为什么不把这消息分享给Sherlock，让他帮你？我相信他为了阻止Moran什么都愿意做，就像你自己的高贵动机一样。”

“我不让他加入是有……其他原因的。”

“那就做准备吧，”Mary一边说一面从沙发上起身，将他们引向客厅外。她捏了捏褐发女人的肩膀，轻语道：“感谢老天你来了。说实话我早就等不及要重新投入行动了。”

Irene微笑一下，冷色的眼睛中泛起一点温暖：“不用谢。”

* * *

John将头偏向一边，听着他妻子结束了这个故事。他不知道应该怎么回应，所以只是弱弱地说：“真的？真是这样？” 

“这就是真相，John.”Sherlock在边上喃喃道，“她们有和我们一样的想法，一样简单的方案。”

“不过执行结果挺糟糕的。”Irene帮声道，她的眼睛里显然有些恼火。

“如果你的目标不按你的规划来，通常都是这样。”侦探干巴巴地指出。他眼睛里闪过什么不可辨认的情绪，倾身向“那位女人”嘶嘶地说道：“你不该在这里。我不想要你在这里。”

褐发女人努力抑制住自己翻白眼的冲动，用同样的声音回击到：“彼此彼此。”

“等等……这些秘密是不是全都跟你们的感情有关系？你没有……互相分手只是为了保护对方，并随便扯了一个分手的原因吧？而且还完全不知道对方也在做同样的事情？”Mary声音中的感兴趣似乎显然在嘲笑她的朋友们，但所有人都听出了背后的暗喻。

Sherlock翻了个白眼：“不是。”

Irene耸耸肩，“当然不是。”

“你们可真是互相的镜像，是吧？”

这个露骨的问题身后紧随而来的是沉默，四人组在静默中突然可以发掘远处传来的声音。金属敲击的声音在厚厚的石板墙之间回荡，来源在他们视野范围之外。那噪声在阴影中回荡到了他们四人的藏身之所。突然间整栋千禧大楼开始放出警报声，浸满了末日来临时的恐慌。

“有什么事情发生了。”Sherlock兴奋的声音振动着，他认真听着：“那个犯罪网络遭到攻击了。这可真有意思！”

“我们真的不应该在这里聊天，对吧？”John喃喃道，缓缓举起了自己的枪。

Irene没有做任何警告就直接冲向了噪声来源的方向。侦探呼了口气感到有些好笑，也飞快地跟上了她。剩下的一对夫妇互相交换了一个无可奈何的眼神，顺从地掏出武器跟上他们的朋友。

* * *

前面几个房间的地方，在墙最高处的一盏红灯紧急闪烁着，像是黑暗中的全视之眼，那警报声也越发紧迫地响着。闯入者！谋杀犯！趁有机会赶紧逃命！警报似乎在这样叫嚣着，滴声越来越尖锐大声，几乎要刺穿了侦探的耳膜。

Sherlock停下了自己的脚步，那闪烁的灯光给了他一个快速审视房间的机会。房间里基本上都是木质的箱子，上面标签贴着不同的目的地和警示语。一眼就能知道里面的内容是什么：违法走私的武器。

高大的侦探找着“那位女人”的踪影，有什么突然在他身后接近。那尖锐的物体贴在他膝盖窝里，让他腿软。当他的腿开始向下跪的时候，一个更小的身体将他压到一个木箱后面的地面上，身体悬在他的上方。

侦探挣扎了一下Irene那出奇强壮的抓握，她倾身靠近，轻语道：“嘘……”

“这不是时候……”

“嘘！”她瞪大眼睛，对他皱了皱眉头，终于才感觉到他在她的抓握下不情愿地放松下来。

两人听到躲藏处之外的地方有步伐声传来，声音在深深的房间里回荡着不祥之音。很快脚步声就进入了房间，两把不同的声音充斥在紧张的气氛中。

“Sean?”第一把声音问道，听起来是年轻男人的声音，显然没有经验，充满了好奇心和不安，“你确定他已经死了吗？”

“当然了。”另一人不耐烦地回答道，有浓重的爱尔兰口音，“我自个儿亲眼看着的。老大在他两眼之间崩了一枪，就在那儿！”

“天啊。……那要怎么继续行动？”

“不清楚，伙计。我们就检查一下周边安全，过几分钟就要出发了，我有种感觉我们不会想要迟到的。”

Sherlock听见Irene紊乱的呼吸在耳边加快了，那些人接近了他们躲藏的箱子。他本能地抓过她的手紧紧攥在自己更大的手里。背后含义显然传递给了Irene，她马上就屏住呼吸，在他眼前，像小鼠一样安静。时间以令人痛苦的慢速前行着，他们等着事态在接下来短暂的时间里向好或是向坏。

终于，那些人对审查满意了，于是原路返回。

“那位女人”缓缓吐气，看着身下的对方。她缓缓起身，肾上腺素充满了双腿，并犹疑着看了看木箱顶端，房间现在又安全了。Irene对侦探点一下头，他起身站到她身边，同时放开了她的手。他拍了拍大衣上的灰尘，低头看着曾经的施虐女王。

“你知道，你本来不用那么做的。”

“是吗？我以为我是在救你的命呢。”Irene狡猾地低声说道，带着自信的坏笑对上他的双眼。

“哈！我想情况应该是刚好相反吧。”Sherlock皱起眉头，“不管如何，我现在不需要解救了。”

“还不是幸亏有我。”“那位女人”说，“假如我没有干预的话，他们就会抓到你，或者我们两个。”

高个子不高兴地吸口气，准备开口反驳。但他被打断了，John和Mary在此时进入了房间，迅速且安静地移动到他们身边。

“你们还好吗？”金发男人问道，他担忧的眼神扫过两人，检查有任何伤痕。

“当然。”Sherlock很快冷漠地回答。

“我们好像误入火药桶里了。我们该离开。”Mary轻语道，她的眼中饱含焦虑。“在来不及离开之前。我们不知道这些歹徒是谁，但我猜他们如果有机会的话也会消灭我们的。Moran的犯罪网络更是如此。有趣的部分结束了。”

Irene看了一眼恶徒们仅在几分钟前离开的方向，又看了看侦探。她眼神中闪过的知晓告诉他，“那位女人”同样意识到了刚才那二人对话的含义。她表情稍稍显出痛苦，问道：“还没有……我们得去看看是不是真的，对吧？”

高个子稍稍点了下头表示同意，挥了挥手示意所有人一起向前。

* * *

四人组在阴影中待久了些，慢慢摸着向这荒废的磨坊工厂中心，试图找到有关即将来临的袭击的蛛丝马迹。过了一会儿，他们听见大楼外几辆车打火的声音，楼内再次回归到死一般的寂静。警报声停止了，就像是意识到自己的慌张只是白费力气，而那红色的灯光也慢慢恢复到宁静的状态。剩下的只有几盏灯和月光指引他们前行。

Sherlock领路，跟着突闯者行动留下的线索。终于，他找到了他在找的门口，僵硬着对那里示意：“在这里面。” 

“那是什么？”John问道。

“我不确定。”

四人像一个小队走进房间里，Mary和John仍然举着枪以防万一，但Sherlock和Irene都没有费心防卫自己。他们知道因为未知原因突然出现的人们已经同样突然地消失了，带走了大楼里所有人。似乎没有任何一个人被落下了，除了潜入的四人之外。

Irene走到了空旷的石壁房间的中心，朝着硬邦邦的地板上唯一的东西。那是一个身着深色西装的男人的尸体，沐浴在苍白的月光下。若不是他头部周围的血迹和无神的双眼，他看起来就比这浑浊污秽的世界更加一尘不染。

"Moran,"褐发女人看清那人面庞后小声说。他的额头上有个洞，说明了他的死因并证实了她的推测。“所以他回归了……结果是致命的错误。” 

“什么？他死了？”John问道，因为沉思而皱起眉头，走到她身边。他看见这意料之外的景象时踉跄一下。但本能很快就反应过来，他跪到了他们死去的敌人身边，试图寻找脉搏。当然这是没有意义的，但这仍让这缠绕他们超过一个月的可怕事件有了个结束，让他感到满意。

Sherlock朝尸体看了眼，说：“似乎某人并不喜欢让他代替Moriarty的位置处于食物链最上层。可能是比Moran更小规模的某个罪犯领袖干的，他没把他当做威胁。考虑到他的性格，我估计Moran死前没有透露任何自己的秘密，包括恐怖袭击的计划。”

金发男人抬头看看自己的死党。他感到如释重负，同时也非常迷惑，小心翼翼地问道：“所以……都结束了？”

“有时候，你能撞上喘息的时机。”Irene耸耸肩，越过两人之间的距离和地上的尸体，对上侦探的双眼。

“噢，感谢老天……”John紧紧闭上眼睛，从地上起来。

“来吧，”Mary将一只手放在丈夫肩膀上，轻轻拉了拉，“我们回家吧，回到平淡中去。”


	14. 打破僵局

没有了莫兰的恐怖计划需要时刻考虑，时间便过的飞快，很快伦敦就又准备迎来圣诞节日的冲击。一层浅浅的雪像毯子一样覆盖在主城之上，白天的时间也逐渐缩短。令人出乎意料的是，Sherlock再次邀请了Watson一家参加自己的圣诞家庭聚餐，到宁静的乡下过节。

John必须得说他觉得这之中很有问题。他还记得上一个圣诞节的时候，Sherlock用谋杀的方式来拯救他和Mary。不过，既然Moran已经不再是咄咄逼人的威胁，那么John也就可以放心让理智说服自己放松下来。毕竟，这就像任何一次圣诞节一样——或者说任何一次在Holmes家度过的圣诞节一样，如果这能称得上普通的话。但可以肯定的是，大侦探肯定还有另外的企图，他只是不确定是什么。

当下，金发的军医正坐在温暖的小厨房中间的扶手椅上，看着Holmes夫人又一回教训起两个儿子今年太少联系他们。老太太掐了掐Mycroft的脸蛋，似乎他还是个孩子，John只好假装咳嗽掩饰过自己的笑声。

侦探利用这一个机会流畅地试图跑路，站到其中一张桌子后面，在那里妈妈够不着他。他看着桌面布满的应节食物和他从小就喜欢的糖果。终于抬头，并装作无辜地问道：”没有潘趣酒吗？”

他的父亲走到他身边，感到有些好笑，并风趣地说：”今年没有，Sherlock。”

“为什么我感觉上一年的圣诞节仍然不是Holmes家有过的最奇怪的圣诞节？”John一边问道一边起身到长辈身边。

最年长的Holmes拍了拍他的肩膀，颇有深意地笑道：”绝对不是。”

“……可我以为聚餐不是每年都会发生的？”

“确实。今年还是Sherlock提的呢。”

John靠近了些，假装偷偷耳语说：”……而你在上年圣诞之后还觉得这是个好主意？”

“一点也不。但他是我儿子。”

“啊……”Watson慢慢点了点头，看着老人走去房间另一端的Holmes夫人身边帮她挂起圣诞装饰——包裹着绿色亮片的灯泡。”有人知道几点了吗？”

Mycroft低头看看自己的手表，绝望地叹了下气，像是个任性的孩子：”老天啊……还没到三点。”

医生抬头看看自己最好的朋友，低声说：”你该不会知道我的老婆和女儿为什么迟到了吧？Mary不愿意告诉我，只说她是在帮你忙。”

“嗯，是的。”Sherlock哼了一声吗，他扫过面前的肉馅饼，似乎想要只用眼神就让那玩意化成灰。”她要带另外一位客人过来。”

John皱起眉头，换了下脚上的重心：”……谁？噢！Irene？”

侦探点了点头，拿起蛋奶酒缓缓地喝了口，随意地绕过他的朋友走到窗边，他一个人看着窗外披着白雪的葱郁。

思绪在John的大脑里飞驰而过，处理着新得到的信息。他知道他们俩自从找到了Moran的尸体之后就没再怎么谈过。天，他以为这俩在分手之后就像两个懦夫一样失去联系了。不管怎样，他不打算让真相沉默。他站到窗边的侦探旁，清清喉咙，看向窗外：”这是不是说你们又在一起了……？”

高个子一动不动，没有回答，又喝了口蛋奶酒，装聋卖傻。他伸出手指去玩弄窗户上的彩灯，似乎将所有注意力都投到那里面去，看起来像只有了新玩具的猫。John看穿自己的朋友的诡计，不禁笑起来并嘲笑道：”所以……这意味着你们俩订婚了吗？”

Sherlock的双眼瞪大了，他顿了一下几乎要失手摔了手上的杯子：”什么？”

“你们上回在一起的时候有枚订婚戒指是吧？我隐约记得有这么回事。”

高个子不耐烦地翻了个白眼：”我们甚至没有……”

房间另一端，Holmes夫人的声音回荡在欢乐温暖的房间里，打断了侦探本要出口的话：”订婚？我们的Sherlock？噢，老天保佑！”

“所以这就是你要让我们在圣诞相聚的原因！”Holmes先生也加入了感叹的队列中，两人走过去亲切地拥抱了他。Sherlock露出痛苦的表情，但依然沉默着允许二人表达自己的感情，不过在他们加大力度的时候也没有回应。”噢我的好孩子！”

Mycroft小心翼翼地在后方翻了个白眼，低沉地喃喃道：”噢我真他……”

“Mikey！注意语言！”他的母亲马上呵斥了他，浅色的眼睛里燃起怒火。但那狂风一般的怒火来得快走的也快，下一秒她就又朝自己的另一位儿子开心地笑着。她轻轻拍了拍他的脸颊，说：”你知道，我真希望你能打给电话，至少提前告诉我们。没关系了，我就知道你迟早会回心转意的……她今天会加入我们吗？”

Sherlock望进自己母亲眼睛里并试图回答时，就像个小孩子。他的眼中闪过一丝不情愿，但很快就用更加明显的情绪掩饰了过去，他的叹息声短暂地出现在房间里。

在他能回答之前，前门打开了，Mary开心地说：”哈喽？我们终于到了，没错过圣诞节吧？”

全家人加上John很快就放下一切去欢迎新来的客人，除了Mycroft仍然不感兴趣地在后方逗留，被挤着到了门厅。Mary从自己的大衣肩膀上扫掉了一点雪，温暖地朝大家微笑，婴儿安全地抱在她怀里。John冲到前面去接过重担，并亲吻了一下女儿的额头，孩子将头埋到他红绿相间的毛衣上，发出喃喃。

金发女人脱下外套并走到一边以便让后面的进来。Irene脱下了她的毛皮帽子，纵使是到了陌生的领域，她仍然保持镇定，对大家微笑。她的双眼与侦探对视一下，对方感受到了她未出口的问题。所有人都想知道她今天为什么会到场，但Sherlock站到了后面，让父母先迎接他们美丽的新客人。

“欢迎，亲爱的。这位美女就是……？”Holmes夫人停顿道，回头看了看自己的儿子。

“是的。这就是Irene Adler.”Sherlock说，快速地走到她身边，将一只手保护性地搭到她肩上，将她揽向自己。”我的……未婚妻。”

“嗯？嗯。”她愣了一下，然后绽开笑容点了点头，没有制造任何麻烦就配合演出。侦探松了口气。他之后得解释一下，但至少她知道什么时候不能乱来。这个性格特点现在让他非常喜爱。

“真高兴能见到你，亲爱的。”Holmes先生说道，与她握手时仿佛他们已经是多年好友。这是”那位女人”并不习惯的温暖，她几乎没法应对他和蔼的笑容。这位父亲眼中闪烁着一种光芒，这一刻她似乎可以看到Holmes父子之间的相似之处。”关于你Sherlock什么都没告诉我们，所以你可能得自己介绍一下了。”

“这不要紧，他也什么都不告诉我。”她回答道，侦探默默地帮她脱了浅色的大衣和围巾。他朝衣柜而去的时候，”那位女人”转身面对年迈的夫妇：”我是说，我也不是很熟悉你们。”

“啊，进来暖和暖和先，然后我们再好好聊一下。晚餐还要等上几小时，不过如果你饿了有些面包。”Holmes先生说，他明亮的眼睛突然落到了仍在John怀里的小女孩身上。他靠近了些，轻轻说：”再看看这个小宝贝！她和她母亲真像。”

“幸亏是这样呢！”John同意道，笑了起来。

“奉承话在Watson家的姑娘身上都是很钟用的，Holmes先生。”Mary笑道，跟随老夫妇进了厨房。

Sherlock和Mycroft则消失到自己儿时居所的另外一侧，招呼也没打一声。John猜测他们其中一人（或是两人一起）去后院抽烟了。

他突然感觉到自己袖子上搭上的一只手，转身看向身边苗条的褐发美女。她眉头微微皱起，但眼睛里闪着愉悦，缓缓地问道：”……我错过了什么，对吧？”

John笑了一下，朝厨房的方向点头示意：”喝茶吗？”

“当然。”

* * *

一小时后，突如其来的客人已经不是什么新闻，Holmes家里再次回到了普通圣诞节的平静中。全家人在这天欢度在同一屋檐下，享受着相聚的时光。

Irene在舒适的客厅里的一张扶手椅上窝着。火炉明亮，火光和木柴噼啪的声音让房间充斥着与假日一般的温暖，让她感到安全，对生命中这样一个特殊的日子陷入了沉思。她已经很久没有跟别人一起庆祝圣诞了，更不要说全家一起了。

褐发女人一只手里握着一杯热茶，另一只手拿着书——M.L.Holmes写的《燃烧动力学》。她在意识到这本数学界的著作是Holmes夫人自己写的之后就沉迷其中。对此她其实并不是特别惊讶，这本书能够合理解释Sherlock和Mycroft那令人惊叹的智力是从哪里来的。不过，能观察到他们母子之间的共同点和差异，仍然非常激动人心。

说到这位年迈的夫人，她正站在房间中央，缓缓地摇摆着怀中的婴儿，哼着一曲古老的安眠曲。此刻房间里别无他人。

“你似乎陷入了沉思，Adler小姐。”

“那位女人”眨了眨眼，回过神来。她将自己的杯子放下，向前倾身说道：”失礼了，Holmes夫人……”

“……叫我Minnie.”

“……Minerva，是的。这一切都像是普通日子，我一点也没想到。”

“确实……我的儿子们继承了我的脑子，”年长的女人心知肚明地笑笑，浅色的眼睛里充满柔情。”我年轻的时候，人们都说我前程光明，想要什么就有什么……他们是对的。只是他们并不知道，当个数学家不适合我，我想要更多。选择我的William正是我想要的。还有我的儿子们，他们三个……我从来没有后悔过。一路上也有大风大浪，问问他俩就知道了，但家家都有本难念的经。”

“那位女人”缓缓呼气，漫不经心地说：”所以你选了爱情。”

Holmes夫人与她对视，微笑着轻声说：”正像是我儿子选了你一样。”

Irene的表情失落了一下，伸手再次拿起茶杯掩饰了过去。

* * *

在听到门开的刹那，Sherlock飞快地转身在大衣背后藏起了香烟。当他看见Irene披上大衣走到花园门边加入他的时候，才放松下来。

“以为是我妈来了。”他在她走到自己身边的时候解释了一句，笑容紧绷，又回身看着乡下的景色。他缓缓吐了口烟，徜徉在尼古丁进入系统的熟悉感觉。他看着烟柱缓缓上升并淡化消失在暮色之中，身上的紧张感也同样消失了。

“我还以为你戒烟了。”她随意地说。

Sherlock耸了耸肩：”今天过节……”

“那位女人”点了点头，轻轻笑了下，将手臂搭在花园的石墙上，她的视线停留在地平线，看着太阳缓缓落在远处的树冠上，就像是窝进了舒适的小床里。

他安静地看着她，然后清清喉咙说：”抱歉之前说你是我的未婚妻。我没法阻止他们，所以大概在我们能谈谈之前顺着他们的意思是最好的策略。还好他们挺喜欢你的，你能……”

“我不介意在你父母面前装一装，Sherlock。”

“噢……谢谢你。”

她缓缓舔了舔嘴唇，转头看向他：”不过我想知道，你为什么要邀请我来？昨天你的电话惊到我了。”

Sherlock毫不停顿地回答：“然而你还是来了。”

她没有顺着他转移话题，Irene执意问道：“叫我来是为什么？”

“在我们度过的惊险日子之后都值得过个平平淡淡的圣诞节？”他说，“我也邀请了 ，但他不想离开Molly身边。”

Irene皱起眉头，依然不解：“还在混淆视听？”

高个子耸了耸肩，将烟头掐灭，背靠在女人身边的墙上。他沉默了如此之久，以至于Irene以为自己没法得到答案了，但他深沉的声音最终还是划破冰凉的空气：“红胡子。”

“那位女人”更加不解了，试图读懂他。她从来没有见过他这个样子，终于没有办法解开眼前的迷。“……什么？”

“红胡子。是我小时候的狗。他老了之后我父母将他安乐死了。我才11岁。他是John进入我生命前我最后在意过的生物……当然那是之后了。”

Irene低声噢了一声，Sherlock看见她脑内的齿轮运转起来。她蓝宝石色的眼睛里闪过无数理解，令他不禁怀疑是不是做出了错误的选择。不过现在后悔已经来不及了，他已经暴露了自己最脆弱的地方，没办法回头。

“那位女人”与他对视，发现不知道说什么好。他将她邀请到自己的家里，让她见到了他的内心。她仍旧觉得不可思议。Sherlock Holmes在竭力解释，用自己的方式说明，他是怎么一步步成为现在的自己的。

“我知道这对外人听起来很奇怪，但……”

“没有，Sherlock，一点也不。”她笑了一下，但温柔很快就消失了，回头看了一眼房子，说：”我跟你母亲谈了谈……我……你和Mycroft怪她选了爱情而不是智慧，是吗？”

卷发男人抽搐一下：”不是怪罪。但我们就算花一辈子……也仍旧不能理解。”

“是的，我想也是。”她耸耸眉毛，停止对他的分析，又戴上了冷酷的微笑。”那就是，知道自己什么时候被打败了。”

“我不是说……”

“别了。”她打断他，看着他闭了嘴。”我想我在这儿已经不被欢迎了。在新年之后我就离开伦敦。”

他低头端详她良久，情感在他眼中闪过：柔情、忧虑和悔恨。那几乎像是一个拥抱，定义了他们之间的亲疏距离。那情绪只持续了一小会儿，他又筑起了自己冷漠的围墙，所有温情消失在后面。”这样最好，是的。当然，我会告诉你Molly的情况的。”

“感谢。”她说，一撑从靠墙的姿势恢复直立，以免她自己的情绪暴露无遗。她走到花园小道上，朝房子而去。

“听着……”Sherlock低沉的声音震动着让她停下来，她没有回身，只是偏过头看着他。他只是朝她耸了耸肩，看起来像是在野外走丢的孩子。”我说的那些话，只是……”

“我知道。”

他点了点头，看着她回到房子里面。Sherlock深深叹了口气，卸下自己不习惯拥有的情感，让冷漠的高墙重新筑起，随着每吸入一口冬日的空气逐渐坚固。他转头看向风景，毫不意外地听见身后的房门过了一会儿又打开了。

他低下头看着John走到自己身边，于是昂起下巴，肩膀僵硬。

“发生了什么？”金发的军医问道，决定找找自己朋友的乐子：”没有复合吗……？”

侦探叹了一口气：”没。”

John的视线停留在他朋友的冷漠表情上一会儿。他不确定自己听到的，但只能小心地求证自己的猜测：”你是希望复合吗？……我很抱歉，Sherlock。”

“没必要。”

“你知道，这一路来你已经长进许多了。”

Sherlock露出痛苦的表情，在喉咙深处发出一声反对：”我没心情听这些，John。”

较矮些的人点了点头，没有再追究下去：”……想要点蛋奶酒吗？”

“当然，只要里面没掺奇怪的东西。”高个子坏笑一下。

John好笑地泄了气，拍了拍朋友的肩膀，”我去拿，在这儿等着。”

“谢谢。”

金发男人在门口停留了几步，看着自己朋友的背影：”不然要好朋友来有什么用呢？”

* * *

一月的第一个星期过后，Irene发现自己已经准备好了。在她计划离开伦敦的前一天，她发现自己参加了白金汉宫的导游游览。年轻的导游带着他们一个一个房间游荡，解说着奢华的内部装修设计和在每一个房间里有着的有趣历史。

“原先这里被称为白金汉府，事实上是白金汉公爵在1706年建立的，后来在1760年才成为了皇家的宫殿，由乔治三世为其妻子购买。但是直到维多利亚女王在1837年的上任之后，白金汉宫才成为皇家的官方住所。”

Irene感觉自己的思绪游荡着，就像她的视线扫过那些吊灯和高端设计。她的青少年时期都在这座城市中度过，与皇室的一到两位成员有过历史，但她从来都没有到过这里。这之中的讽刺她自己也知道，四年前的那场敲诈仍然历历在目，她几乎就将摧毁皇室家庭的核心。那感觉已经是很久之前了，完全不同的一世命运。

“是建筑师John Nash将之前的白金汉府打造成了我们现在所熟知的奢华宫殿。”

‘嘎嘎。’

Irene的思绪被突然的声响打断了，她在手袋里找起手机，同时注意到同行的几个游客转身过来看了她一眼。最终她抽出手机，看着上面新出现的信息。

_ ‘我需要你。’ _

导游清了清喉咙，然后继续：”当然了，这个地方的故事要远早于1706年开始。原先，这里的地质不适合建造宫殿。泰伯恩河让这个地方像是个散发恶臭的沼泽地。亨利八世国王在十六世纪的时候才将这块沼泽视为猎场。在这座建筑物建起前，这本是皇家专用的狩猎场。”

几秒过后，手机又冒出新的短信提示：‘嘎嘎’。

_ ‘如果方便请前来贝克街。’ _

“那位女人”偏过头，边读信息边笑着，无视了边上人们不高兴的眼神。

‘嘎嘎。’

_ ‘如不便也来。’ _

导游不耐烦地吐了口气，不快地升高了音调，”当然了，泰伯恩河仍然在宫殿下方流过，径流维多利亚时代的地下河流……不好意思，女士——是的，后面那排那位——你能把手机静音吗？”

‘嘎嘎’

Irene瞪了一眼最后一条消息。

_ ‘请求你。’ _

* * *

“这又是什么？”Irene叹了口气，踏进了贝克街221B，对着坐在厨房桌子边的侦探尖锐地瞪了一眼。

他几乎没有注意到她的到来，只是望进自己的显微镜里面，让她干等着，就像是树枝上的苹果一样。

“我不会等的，Sherlock。”她走近了点说，”我没时间，还得要收拾行李，明天一早的航班。”

他甚至没有抬起视线，就干脆地反驳道：”嗯，不，你没有。”

“再说一遍？”

终于，Sherlock从自己手头上的实验抽身出来，冷漠地与她对视：”你没有要离开伦敦。”

她眯起眼睛，反抗地提高了声音：”别告诉……”

“你说你不会在Molly仍然在重症监护室的时候抛下她。”Sherlock说道，从他在桌子边的位置起身朝她接近，站在离她几步远的距离。”你是认真的。你才没有计划着去任何地方。”

“……你想看看我明天航班的细节吗？我能在手机上给你看看。”

“不必了。那只是障眼法。”他快速地说，将双手排在一起，”现在我们把这件事解决了，你介意帮忙我个忙吗？”

“那位女人”犹豫一下。她昂起下巴，转身背对他走近了客厅里：”结束了对吧？我们俩？”

“是的。”Sherlock简短地点了点头同意道。

她戴上得意的美丽微笑，坐到了黑色的皮革椅子里，抬头看着穿蓝色衬衫的人：”那为什么我还在这里？”

“因为不是所有事情都结束了。不是吗？”Sherlock玩味地说，将手插到口袋里缓缓接近她。

“你在说什么？”

“Moran勋爵的案子。”

“……他已经死了。”

“的确。”Sherlock懒洋洋地回答，在窗边的扶手椅边徘徊：”你能帮我理理案子吗？”

“那位女人”皱起眉头，向后看了一眼：”你已经知道案件细节了。”

“我还是想要听听你的版本。”他心知肚明地说，转身面对她坐的地方。”你都从中推断出了什么。来吧，让我刮目相看。”

他用令人意想不到的速度抓住了她的手腕，并从自己口袋里抽出了什么。Irene听见了一点金属摩擦的声音，在Sherlock撤身之后低头看了看她的手。她被他用手铐靠在了扶手椅的金属边框上，现在侦探在几步之外，得意地看着自己的诡计。 

“那位女人”叹了口气，将头偏向一边说道：”……之前你这样做都是因为我默许的。现在想要做坏事吗，Sherlock Holmes？”

“我只是想要信息。”

“我明白了……”她毫不在意地轻声说，低头看着银色的手铐，”你知道我能随便解开这玩意对吧。”

“不，你不能。我损坏了锁的机械结构。”

聪明的女人好奇地打量一下侦探，似乎试图在不透露任何自己真心的情况下读到他所有的秘密。最终，她找到了最明显的切入点，轻语道：“……你肯定是偷听了我和你哥的对话。你知道他给了我警告，这就是现在你打算弄清楚的。”

“我需要知道原因。”

“是吗？你真的需要吗？”

“是的。”

“为什么？”

“无关紧要。”

Irene缓慢地摇摇脑袋，向后靠在扶手椅上，就像是不愿意从自己狩猎者的身份中退居二位一样。”肯定有关系的，因为你在好戏结束后还是没能放下这些。”

“那只是第一幕的结束，不是吗？”Sherlock微微带着笑说道，让她特别恼火。

“……我不知道。”

“那就先来说说你确实知道的。不管我哥哥在你们的会面上暗示的是什么，你在来这里看到我的思维图解前都没有意识到。”他朝布着脑图的那面墙挥了挥手。剪报碎片和照片依然贴在墙纸上。“你意识到了你自己和案子之间的联系。”

Irene咬紧牙关，交叉双腿。她思索着要不要直接反对他无声的胁迫，但知道这是两人都需要的对话。不过，所有事情都有个度，她得保证现在没有越界。“……压制点。你的那面墙上有我旧客户的照片。几乎都是。” 

Sherlock感激地点了点头，朝着自己的线索墙笑了一下。“当然了！你看出了Moran在朝着你去，是为了最终打击我。我觉得你也是在他袭击了Molly的时候意识到你是他真正的目标？十年没有训练会影响狙击手的瞄准，不管他之前有多么厉害。或者，更有可能的是，在路对面透过步枪瞄准镜看你们俩的背面时，你们出奇的相像。”

Irene眨了眨眼，：”……是的。”

“不过现在还有另外一个问题。” Sherlock皱起眉头说道，再次走到她身边坐到了John通常坐的扶手椅里。他们的脚在交界处轻轻触碰一下，他翘起腿，随意地向后靠到靠背上，面对她。“将你当做我的压制点来利用说明了一种游戏的态度，以及Moran缺乏智慧的事实，又或者他根本懒得下心思。他更喜欢单刀直入，在猎食之前不玩弄自己的猎物。他和Moriarty不一样。”

“那位女人”感觉自己喉咙变干，但强逼自己带好面具。她湿润一下嘴唇，缓缓同意说：“Sebastian Moran不是在单干。”

“……游戏还没有结束。” Sherlock对上她的视线，两人之间的空气滋滋发烫。“Moran不是被一个小罪犯谋杀的。将他从监狱里捞出来的人显然也解决了他。但其中原因我还不知晓。我讨厌不知道情况。”

“在这方面你可不孤单。”

“还有更-多。”Sherlock继续用唱歌一样的调子讽刺地说，边用脚推了推她的。“Moran将你当做我的压制点利用，让你陷入危险。但是当我们在那楼的时候，Mary 暗示说你是在保护我……为什么？”

Irene藏在了一个令人读不懂的微笑背后，轻声说：“瞧瞧……聪明依旧性感。看来从来都没有出过潮流。”

黑发男人无视了她的调皮模式，疲倦地叹了口气。他的声音降了八度，问道：“……为什么你这么做？”

“那位女人”缓缓吸了口气，紧闭双唇。这个问题直击痛处，几乎是脆弱的。她不需要他给自己解释两人之间气氛的突然转变，话题现在到了更加私人的领域。毕竟两人的分手对于他们来说都是记忆深刻的低潮。

她微笑着，疲倦地说：”你知道为什么。”

Sherlock点点头：”为了保护我。”

“是为了保护我自己。”Irene严肃地反驳道，“你知道我是什么样：我是个自私的人。我所做的一切都是为了保得自己周全。”

他将头偏向一边，沉默了许久。看起来他似乎在试图越过她的高墙，但又一次难以读懂她充满秘密的深渊。“……又在糊弄人。”

“这有什么意义呢，Sherlock?我们两人都不想要这些。”她愤怒地说道，拉扯着自己被铐住的那只手，“都不想要情绪、情感。我们都希望过着没有牵挂的生活。这就是为什么我给了你一个台阶下。你选择了我的方法，这就是真相。这是你想听到的真相吗？”

他的下巴紧绷起来，在房间对面对上她的双眼，有什么不可描述的情绪隐藏在他深不可测的瞳眸中。

最终她没有期望一个回答，叹气道，朝自己的手腕点了点头：“解开我，Sherlock.”

他没有了刚才的玩味，高个子从自己的位子上起身，朝她走过来，从口袋里找出一把小钥匙，解开了她的手铐，没有再多说什么。

Irene皱起眉头，从椅子上起身，低头瞪了一眼皮质椅子边框上仍然晃荡的银色手铐：“在这方面你也撒谎了……聪明。”

Sherlock耸了耸肩，但没有从她的私人空间离开：“脑容量大的自然结果。”

褐发女人调笑地勾起嘴角，眼中闪烁着愉快，面向出口。朝着楼梯去的中途，她停下脚步，转过身来。她再次对上他的视线时，没有像刚才那样武装到牙齿，只是说：“我们都有秘密，Sherlock。它们被藏起来就是因为假如我们说出来的话……这些秘密会将我们撕成碎片。”

“我需要你。”

Irene安静地看着他，试图保持自己的表情冷漠，并解读着他的话意味着什么。在意识到她的迷惑之后，Sherlock皱起眉头说：“……我是说，为了案子。我需要你的帮忙才能破案。” 

“你是对的，我哪都不会去。”美女坏笑一下，“我会留下，并尽力阻止未来将会发生的事，但我知道会发生什么。但如果我被威胁了，我身边亲近的人陷入危险的话……那，我想是时候我们也出阴招了，不是吗？”


	15. 危机状态

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原题Vatican Cameos

John基本上是像蒸汽火车头一样冲进了门里，身边带着他的妻子，并在刚刚通过门口就急刹车了。

“我们刚刚听到消息。”Mary说道，她也挤进了狭小的房间里。

在白色的无菌病房中心，仅有一张病床。床边的是Greg，疲惫的脸庞上流着泪水，正坐在最靠近床边的椅子上，在另一端的床脚处坐着Irene，脸上带着释然的笑容。Sherlock像是什么冷面天使一样在床头徘徊着，试图与面前这幅充满情感的景象保持距离。

John的视线缓缓落到了已经躺在病床上三个月的女人，终于感觉自己一直以来的忧愁四散而空，朝着Molly Hooper笑起来。

年轻女人正靠着一堆靠枕半坐着，她丈夫握着她象牙白的双手。她看起来有些不知所措，但是活着。仅仅在一小时前，她才从自己可怖的昏迷中苏醒过来。John和Mary接到消息的时候正准备出门吃午饭，毫不犹豫地就冲到了医护室。在同一家医院工作有的时候是有些好处的。

Molly害羞地笑了下，抬头看着门口的金发男人，眼神就像是穿过重重雾气。最终她视野清开了，轻语道：“John……”

没有词语跟在后面，金发男人苦笑一下。事实上，他没想到她在经历这么多之后还能保持清醒，但很高兴她还能够认得他，尽管只是模糊地有个印象。这是个好现象，虽然只是很小的一步。“很高兴能见到你，Molly，真的很高兴。”

年轻的褐发女人微笑一下，似乎筋疲力尽了。她美丽的脸庞上皱起一点眉头，John将那归纳为痛苦和随创伤而来的压力。

房间里被沉默掌权，Sherlock吐了一口气，清晰且飞快解释道：“她会好起来的。你也知道，她的意识过一段时间就会恢复正常的。现在下结论还太早了，但她至少没有受失忆症困扰。她的视力现在仅有八成，有可能永远无法康复，而且她这段时间右手会稍微颤抖。除此之外，还说不好她的大脑还有哪些损伤。显然，她将会完全恢复意识……但需要时间。她得要留在医院一到两个月。……不好意思，Graham，本来打算简短一点的。”

“是Greg。啊，好吧，至少你记住了一回。”灰发男人不悦地说，但怒气没有停留，他再次对上了自己妻子迷茫的眼神。

“我想我们让她喘不过气了。”Irene突然拖长语调说道，“我们得给她点空间和自己的丈夫叙旧。独处。”

褐发女人捏了捏病人的肩膀。她浅色的深眸之中闪过什么阴暗的想法，眼珠就像最为深黑夜空上点缀的繁星。那一刹那的情绪没有被Sherlock漏掉，他仍然在众人的视野边缘徘徊着。

Irene对警局侦探笑了一下，然后优雅地从病床上起身，抬头看下咨询侦探：“再说了，我们也该离开了，不是吗？”

卷发男人只是点了一下头，他的双唇几乎不可观测到地紧绷了一下。

John注意到了两人的无声交流，看了看他们的方向：“这是……这是要干什么？”

“还有工作要做，John。”侦探解释道，他打量了一下床上的女人。金发男人不需要对方再重复一遍。不管这是什么，都要等到大家都听不见的时候再说。看到自己朋友意识过来之后，Sherlock吸了口气，“游戏开始了……”

“我明天经过的时候再来看你们俩，”Irene最后面对Greg和Molly保证说，然后转身。

Sherlock缓缓向前踏了一步，直到自己的前路没有障碍，并轻轻吻了一下重症女病人的额头，然后才跟着“那位女人”离开了房间。 

“John，要来吗？”高个子期待地朝背后问道。

Mary轻轻推了一下丈夫的肩膀，他仍然犹豫着：“去吧，去吧！我会在工作上照应你，跟着去吧。” 

* * *

“所以这是干什么呢？”John问道，边看向计程车窗外。高耸优雅的房子在速度之下幻化成失去色彩的模糊，他们逐渐接近了熟悉的领域。

“我们发现Sebastian Moran死了对吧，”褐发女人从后座另外一侧轻声说道，Sherlock在他们中间仍然保持沉默。

“是的……？”金发男人讽刺地说道，大脑推演着她话语之下潜在的含义，“我大概记得。他不是又气死重生了吧？”

“不是，他的死是板上钉钉了。”Irene确认说，计程车停在了舒适的小咖啡馆边上，就在贝克街黑色的大门之前。苗条的女人打开车门，回头看了看她的朋友：“但游戏还没有结束，John，远远没有。”

“什么？什么游戏？你……”他感觉喉咙发干，搜索着他朋友没有表情的面部有没有透露任何信息，但那里没有启示。

侦探只是跟着“那位女人”下了车，John也跟上了他们。“我-我不明白。”

咨询侦探将在宽肩上的长大衣裹紧了一点，回身面对自己的朋友。他们一起看着计程车开走，真相在气氛中逐渐显露。

“这很简单，John。我们只是要找出之中的联系。”Sherlock实事求是地说，将注意力放到了较矮的人身上。

“那位女人”不耐烦地叹了口气：“如果不麻烦你们的话，我要上楼开始办案了。”

她没有等他们回答，径直进了屋。John看了看紧闭的房门，然后将注意力又移回到自己最好的朋友身上，对方仍然小心翼翼地看着他。

“……什么？”金发男人小声说道，脑袋被混乱的消息搞得直转。

“我们要办Moran的案子。”

“嗯……”John缓缓点了点头，焦躁地眯起眼睛，瞪着眼前的谜团：“你又露出‘那个表情’了。”

“噢，行行好！你知道现在是什么情况。”

“死掉的坏蛋之案，”John摇了摇头，迷茫的感觉像潮水一样溢出来。“已经一月了，他已经死了两个月！还是说你要告诉我他像什么僵尸一样从坟墓里爬了出来，不然我根本看不出这其中有案子可以办！”

“杀死Moran的那个人仍然逍遥法外！”侦探小声说，声音里饱含焦躁几乎要和他的朋友无异，“我承认：之前我错了。那不是一个小罪犯做的，而是一个更加聪明且阶级更高的人。我和Irene试图搞清楚那是谁，但我们不确定到底在搜索什么……最近，我的流浪汉信息网络显示这个月可能会发生什么。”

“什么？也就是说发生……一场恐怖袭击？”

“也许，有可能……”黑发男人偏过头，犹豫着答应了，然后缓缓承认说：“很有可能。”

“天啊……”John喊道，在人行道上移了移脚上的重心，瞪着地面，似乎脑中的一切都停止旋转了。“我以为你说我们已经安全了？Moran死后将他的计划带进了坟墓？”

“‘安全’的概念是相对的。”Sherlock在真相边缘周旋，“但是危险会以另一种方式呈现，我恐怕，那会更加秘密且具有威胁。”

“好，好……所以……那就是这样了。还有……那你们两个是在干什么？”John的视线飘到了公寓第二层的窗户，他舔舔嘴唇，占据了两人谈话的上风。“我在圣诞节的时候漏掉了什么？我以为你们没有复合。”

Sherlock只是耸了耸肩：“我们没有。”

“她没有再和你一起住？”

“没有。”

“……那她为什么还在这里？”

“她是在帮我解决这宗案子。”

“我知道，还有呢？”

黑发的人犹豫一下：“没有了，只是办案。”

“你……你……”John的嘴巴张张合合，最后终于深深吸了一口气让自己冷静下来。他决绝地瞪着对方，喃喃道：“……你最好搞清楚，Sherlock。为了你们们两个人都好。”

侦探皱起眉头，但他最好的朋友一眼就看穿了他：“不，你别想突然间装傻！Molly醒过来提醒我了……生命太短暂了，Sherlock。天知道，你们两个假死花的时间那么长，让人都在想你们怎么还能活着！”

“我们必须要再来一次这样的谈话吗……”他痛苦地抽搐一下，视线落在朋友身后的地方。

“好吧。行。我保证这是最后一次了。”矮个子说，“我只是想说：我不认为你们分手是因为你们俩都担心你的头脑宫殿会崩塌。我认为你们分手是因为你们失去了一个孩子，而不知道应该怎么样处理随之而来的情绪。”

他肩膀紧绷，不在意地耸了耸肩，然后视线落到了自己的前门，突然间黑暗地皱起眉头。在John来得及质疑他之前，穿着大衣的神探向前冲去，一边喊到：“有人闯了进去！”

医生也马上投入行动，跟着朋友冲了进去，同时看了看大门：“我没看到任何痕迹。”

“噢，它们就在那里！”Sherlock三步并作两步踏上台阶，朝前任喊道：“Irene？Irene！”

两人上到侦探的客厅时，发现那里出乎意料的一团糟。John的扶手椅在火炉边上被打翻了，一把枪正落在不远处，两把扶手椅之间的位置躺着一个失去意识的男人。Irene坐在桌子边的混乱之中，一只手抓着折断的槌球棒，另一只手抚摸着自己的喉咙。

Sherlock向前冲去，看见“那位女人”的眼睛缓缓蒙上雾气。他在她面前蹲下，手伸向她苍白的脸颊。

“没事了，没事了。”他低沉地安抚道，声音在房间里回荡，混杂着她吸气的声音。他温柔地碰了碰她，试图让她恢复到清醒的状态：“看着我。”

她宝石蓝的眼睛对上了他的，“那位女人”咳嗽了一下。她泛红且湿润的眼眶是他需要的所有证据。侦探的手从她的脸颊上移开去检查她的脖颈，那里的皮肤已经变得异常鲜红。窒息未遂了。Irene无言地推开他的手，抬高下巴，看着正在接近失去意识的陌生人的John。

“我有没有……”她喘息着开口，声音似乎像火一样烧灼她的喉咙，她吞咽一下，又试了一次：“……杀死他？”

医生摇了摇头，看向二人：“他只是失去意识了。”

Sherlock向她身边破碎的木杆伸手，赞许地点了点头，旋转着手中的武器：“Hartland那案子找到的槌球棒？有创意。”

“他是谁？”John问道，向后退了一步：“他想要什么？”

“我没来得及问。”“那位女人”喃喃道，缓缓顺着侦探的帮助从地上起身。“我之前见过他。他曾经……困住过我。嗯，应该说是袭击。”

“什么时候？”Sherlock马上就质问道，他的眼神亮了起来。

“八月。他警告我说未来即将有苦难。”Irene挑挑眉毛，双眼刮起风暴，逐渐清晰起来，“他说我要说服你别干预。没具体说是什么，只是说你得在那开始之前后退。”

“你没有告诉我。”

“因为我不想要警告你！那只是没有理由的威胁。”

“嗯，显然不是！”John说道，朝昏迷的袭击者挥着手。

“噢这完全说得通了！”Sherlock带着欢快地说，他脱下自己的大衣，扔到沙发上。“而且也完全跟得上计划！我已经等了这一招很久了。我们的敌人升级了手法。如果他们愿意公开试图杀死Irene来攻击我，显然我们很快就要到大结局了！”

Irene清了清喉咙，碰了碰脖子上淤青的地方，她小声说：“……‘他们’？”

他挥了挥手，就像她的问题完全没有意义，只是多余的小苍蝇。“我们在追逐的罪犯显然将Moran的小小犯罪网络纳为己用。不管我们面对的是谁，都在扩展自己的犯罪网络，像是网中心的蜘蛛……”

“……我们得知道他们的计划。”褐发女人过了一会儿轻语道。

看到她充满激情的眼睛里闪过了然，Sherlock对她微笑道：“没错。”

John皱起眉头，看着他的朋友们。“所以……呃，我们要怎样做到呢？你们有了计划，对吧？”

* * *

“我不喜欢这个主意。”金发男人嘟囔着抗议道，在胸前交叠双臂，像是不高兴的父亲居高临下地看着自己捣乱的孩子。

“噢，高兴点，John。”Sherlock随意地说道，将最后一个结又勒紧了一点，撤回身看着自己的手艺。“这可能会让我们很有启发的。”

身着不同深浅的黑灰色衣物，失去意识的人坐在John的旧扶手椅上，被一条稳固的绳子绑着以防他逃跑。他在客厅留下的其他混乱也已经被清理了，准备迎接接下来的精彩表演。

John安静地看着自己最好的朋友穿过房间，提起桌子上纤细的物件。那是他的马鞭，再一次没有出现在有骑术相关的场合里。John移了移脚步的中心，清了清喉咙。 

“我真的不喜欢这个主意。”他不高兴地说。

“明白了。”Sherlock轻快地回复说，医生不禁在想着侦探执意要伤害袭击者是不是一种占有欲和保护欲的表现。毕竟Irene差点被杀了，这很有可能是Sherlock Holmes版本的复仇。天知道他在自己在意的人受到威胁的时候常常反应过激，用暴力解决问题，当然他从来都没有承认过。

穿着西装的侦探接近她的时候，褐发女人从另外一张扶手椅中悠闲地起身，像是从海中升起的塞壬女妖。皮革在她身下呻吟一下，那声音短暂地充斥在房间里，似乎在吸引所有人的注意力。她向前走了一步，举起自己纤细的手。

Sherlock低头看了看她伸出的手，孩子气地皱起眉头将马鞭举过头顶：“不。” 

Irene叹了口气，挑战性地挑起眉毛。“我想在这方面我比你要在行的多，不是吗？在这上面，要想得到你想要的，那就要在痛苦和愉悦之间走钢丝一样平衡。” 

他点了一下头，缓缓地将选择的黑色马鞭递给她，“交给你了。”

“弄醒他。”

Sherlock转身去摇醒昏迷的人。他毫不客气的力气很快就弄醒了袭击者，那人痛苦地吸了口气，试图伸手去摸在额头上不断扩散的肿块。

他几乎和侦探一样高，只是在肩膀处略宽一些。当意识到自己当下的处境之后，他深色的皮肤在绳子捆绑下紧绷起来，在他退缩在椅子靠背时，突然他又看起来没有那么魁梧了。他明亮的森林绿眼睛扫视过面前的三人。

“你好……”Irene轻语道，向前一步，调皮地玩弄着手中的马鞭。像位猎手一样盘旋一阵之后，她向前冲去，用力踩了那人的下体，前倾身子看对方吃痛地喊着：“我们从你为什么要来这里开始吧。”

“为了杀了你！”他喊道，焦虑的双眼在他的囚禁者之前转移着：“那是我的命令！”

“为什么？”

“我不知道，我不知道！”无名氏恳求道，Irene举起马鞭那一刻他又退缩了一下，赶紧说道：“是为了保证计划不要受到威胁！”

Sherlock更加激动地瞪着他，上前问道：“什么计划？一次袭击？”

他面容扭曲，感觉到“那位女人”更用力地踩在他要害。“是的！操！噢！”

“一个炸弹？”

“……对！”

“在哪里？”Irene命令道，看着对方犹疑了一下。她声音降了八度，低吼道：“哪里？”

“白金汉宫！”

“好孩子。什么时候？”

“本周之内。我真的不知道更多了，我发誓！这不是我的部门负责的！”

褐发女人和另外两人对视了一下，自信地耸了耸肩：“啊……容易的部分结束了。”

“……哈？”袭击者弱弱地说，他充满恐惧的眼睛与John和Sherlock对视，恳求着，但两人只是耸了耸肩，看着这场折磨进入第二幕。

Irene移开自己的脚，舒展开站姿霸气地站在猎物面前：“我们能让你很好过……或者非常难过。你自己选。我只是想要一个名字。你在为谁工作？”

他摇了摇头，紧紧闭上了嘴。见到对方没有听从她的命令，“那位女人”用力鞭打一下他的大腿，极其临近他的要害。他呻吟一下，试图避开攻击，但徒劳无功。

Irene举起鞭子，微笑着看向侦探：“没人喜欢脸上挨鞭子。如果是其他地方的话，你就能把你的伤疤藏在衣物之下。你肮脏的小秘密还没泄露出去。但是如果是打在脸上的话……你就得一直带着耻辱了。”

“Godfrey Norton！”袭击者马上痛喊道，她的手停在半空中。

“那位女人”缓缓后退的时候，Sherlock欣赏地朝她勾起一边嘴角。一刻没有浪费，他就接过接力棒开始工作。侦探转身背对所有人，朝自己喃喃着：“Norton……我在哪听过这个名字呢？”

几乎不需要五秒，他就反应过来自己问题的答案出现在头脑宫殿里。

‘Norton先生在这里是为了很重要的会议。’

没有再浪费一秒，Sherlock抓起大衣就急冲冲地出了门，让另外两人负责处理那失败的刺客。 

* * *

“Godfrey Norton.”

在蒂欧尼斯俱乐部外人行道上，Mycroft停下了的漫步，停在沥青路上深深叹了口气。

Holmes家的哥哥没有转身面对说话的人，喃喃道：“你已经在这事件边缘摸索了很久了，Sherlock. 我很惊讶你居然花了这么久。‘那位女人’的干扰已经让你的智力退化到这种地步了？”

他的弟弟从临近黄昏的阴影中现身，在车水马龙的街道上站到了他身边。许多人在几分钟前才下班，涌到了街上，焦急地往家里赶。他们在两兄弟身边穿梭而过，没有任何注意，就像是疲倦的机器一样赶路。

Sherlock试图读出他哥哥隐蔽的秘密，低沉地说：“这就是他八月去了俱乐部的原因？不是要和军情六处共事，而是要让给你们为他工作。”

Holmes家的弟弟注意到哥哥眼中闪过的一丝情绪，但Mycroft轻松地避开了他的解读，几乎没有停顿一下。

“为什么CIA想要你为他们工作，Mycroft？”Sherlock要求道，他震动着的声音在两人之间危险地回荡着。“有什么筹码会让你完全无能为力呢？”

Mycroft哼了一声，缓缓摇了摇头：“和目标距离这么近……又那么远。” 

“能让你放过英格兰最危险的罪犯之一？”Sherlock无视了对方的话。

两 人间更年长的那个再一次摇了摇头，几乎是嘲笑地看着弟弟。“你还是没有明白。”

侦 探愤怒地叹气，在紧绷的气氛之中像狮吼一样回荡着，他踏进哥哥的私人空间：“告诉我。”

“ 像你说的，Sherlock，我无能为力……”Mycroft挑挑眉毛，“你还想要我揭露什么？你知道我现在没有办法这么做。” 

Sherlock皱起眉头，脑袋里的齿轮飞转。他哥哥的语调有些不对劲，彰显着他实际上在这复杂的迷宫中走着正确的道路，也许比一开始以为的更加直击中心。他开口试图提问，但尖锐的声音打断了他们。他伸手进自己的大衣口袋，抽出手机，并允许这暂时的打断让脑中充满疑惑。

他接通电话，将手机贴到耳朵边上。

“梵蒂冈宝石！”Irene紧张的声音说道，在他能说任何话之前。

Sherlock感觉自己的血液冰冻起来，飞快地问道：“什么？你在哪里？”

她没有停顿马上说：“不是我！是你！”

他几乎来不及反应，就听到轮胎在刹车时蹭过地面的尖叫，一辆车在路上朝他们飞驰而来。他转身看到那辆银色的车蒙着窗纸，正像一群奔腾的野马一样接近。他感到哥哥的手在他的手臂上，用惊人的力道拉着来不及应变的侦探。他失去平衡，摔倒在地。

Mycroft和Sherlock重重地摔在地上，那车从他们身边只有分毫之差的地方擦过去，见到任务没有成功，便像闪电一样飞快地消失在路上了。 

侦探马上从地上跳了起来，决定去追上那辆车。但银色的轿车已经开了很远，在街角疯狂地转了个弯，消失不见。想要跟在后面只是妄想，侦探也知道。希望Irene在这之后能知道真相是什么。于是他回头看向刚刚目睹面前一幕的惊讶人群，他们正准备散去。

Sherlock将几个人推开，蹲在自己哥哥身边。Mycroft痛苦地呻吟着，坐起身，呼吸就像他浑身充满肾上腺素的弟弟一样急促。侦探注意到自己哥哥紧紧将左手靠在胸前，他脸上扭做痛苦的一团，不禁担忧起来。

“脱臼了。”弟弟简洁地告诉他，帮Mycroft站起身来。

Mycroft眼中仍有惊惶的痕迹，他轻声说：“相比之下，这只是微不足道的代价……Sherlock.”


	16. 白金汉宫

惊险事件一天之后，Sherlock、John和Irene都在忙着找出恐袭将会在何时何地怎样到来。亏得他们讯问了那位袭击者，现在他们知道了地点将会在白金汉宫，一周内以炸弹形式发生。这让一切更加明朗了，但还是留出了许多他们急需解决的问题。

John坐在桌子边，在电脑上绞尽脑汁搜索着有用的信息。而Irene则交叉双腿坐在咖啡桌前的地板上，抬头看着墙上的思维导图，就像是只好奇的猫咪打量着世界能给出的一切。

Sherlock进入房间，利落地穿着西装，只是外面仍然披着他红色的睡袍。他将一杯冒着热气的茶放到坐在地上的“那位女人”面前。

“谢谢，亲爱的。”褐发女人短暂地朝他微笑一下后，又再次回到了自己难熬的工作中。

一旁机警敏锐的医生显然注意到了侦探温暖的举动，不禁仔细打量起来。这种好意对他来说并不寻常：“……这是件新衬衫么？”

“Irene的礼物。柏林买的。”Sherlock解释道，将另外一杯茶摆到了自己最好的朋友身边，他点头致谢。

“啊……”John忍住没有笑出来，偷偷看了一眼没有向他们投入任何关注的女人。

Sherlock的肩膀塌了下来，他坐到桌子对面的椅子上：“不是你想的那样。”

“我什么都没说。”他的朋友无辜地说道。

“确实，但我可以听见你脑袋里的声音！”他低沉的声音让John想到了咆哮的野狼，“你找到什么没？”

“我，啊，这真有趣。我没法找到任何有关这位Godfrey Norton的信息。”John回答说，放任自己的朋友变了话题。“他是个中情局特工，但他的信息被封锁了。我不知道这是说他有最高安全级别，或已经不是一个探员了，也许他已经在某场行动中被杀了。我没法找到新的信息。”

“没关系。”Sherlock没有气馁，向后靠到自己的椅子上，他看起来比医生预想的要更加放松，考虑到就在前一天他差点失去了自己的哥哥和前任。“我也没指望你能找到。”

“因为我没你聪明？”医生阴暗地问道，眯起眼睛。

卷发的侦探狡黠地微笑一下，但用力摇了摇头：“不，John. 他从一开始就被藏了起来，这说明他非常聪明，并且希望现阶段仍旧保持隐藏。我可不会低估他保守秘密的能力。但这没法再让他继续下去了。如果他认为自己能重建Moriarty的犯罪网络，他就真的是被冲昏了头。”

金发男人皱起眉头，缓缓关上了电脑：“为什么你这么说？”

“噢，好好想想，行吗？”Sherlock说到，夸张地翻了翻眼睛。“没人能真正取代Jim Moriarty。今天的罪犯们不会相信任何外来人。Moran曾经为Jim工作，所以他本有可能被接受——我想这就是为什么他会被杀掉。Norton显然不是圈内人。”

“……你曾经对Moran勋爵也是这么说的。”John指出，知道自己需要异常小心。“然后你错”

“你很清楚，我更正了那个错误。”对方瞪了他一眼，眼神中燃着怒火。“Norton却不一样，我可以分辨出来。”

“嗯……”军医抓住最后一根稻草，试图提出什么有价值的建议：“你说他很聪明，他自己是否知道呢？”

Sherlock什么都没说，因为两人的对话被一声尖锐的声音打断了，使他们的工作戛然暂停。他紧张的视线放到了“那位女人”背上，John也顺着他的视线看了过去。她的手机持续响着，Irene却没有反应，执着地看着思维导图，等着答案在墙纸的图案上自己凸现出来。手机又响了四次之后，她才从自己地板上的位置起身走出房间接听电话。

金发男人倾身越过桌子朝侦探低语：“现在是她主持事宜了吗？”

“不然呢？”Sherlock挑了挑眉毛，没有任何表现。

John的双眼惊愕地瞪大了：“……‘不然呢’？你什么时候让不叫做‘Sherlock Holmes’的人主导行动过了？”

对方咬了咬下嘴唇，纵使他的心迹明明白白地写在他深蓝色的眼睛里，他也仍旧不愿分享。“我没法否认自己陷入了。Irene则是能用来攻击我的目标，那些人是她的老客户。如果说有谁能从这上面找出联系的话，就该是她了。好了，你满意了吗？”

“我不知道，你自己对此满意吗？”John惊讶于自己朋友的敌意和不耐烦。他没有等待对方那近期绝不可能到来的回答，便伸手去拿过报纸，让自己手上和脑子里都有点事做。他感觉自己就像在看马戏团的奇异秀，面前两人的头脑中推理的力量在自然地运转，谜团随之即将解开。他不知道自己应该怎么样在这个破案的世界中适应，因为他原本适应的规则已经在游戏中截然不同。这到底还是不是同一场角逐呢？

Irene很快走回到了起居室里，她的双眼充满了迷茫的迹象，就算再怎么坚韧的面具也没法遮拦住。

“刚刚是你的父母给我电话……”她疑惑地说，紧皱的眉头短暂地扰乱了她美丽的面容：“他们是怎么得到我的号码的？”

“妈妈很有手段的。”侦探挥了挥手,对她的疑惑不以为然。“他们想要干嘛？”

她心知肚明地看了他一眼，那样子强大又胸有成竹，但她却只是说：“他们想要谈谈婚礼安排。”

“噢……”

“那位女人”浅色的眼睛里满是嬉笑地看着他，“显然我们希望拥有一场秋季的婚礼，或者说我被告知是这样。我想他们希望把这个确定好了，以免我试图逃跑。”

侦探痛苦地闷吭一声，低下了头：“再一次：谢谢你配合我。”

John也带着狡猾的微笑加入进来找点乐子：“你迟早有一天还是要告诉他们真相的。”

“迟早有一天。”Sherlock默默同意，语气简短，尖锐的眼神告诉二人他一点都不想继续这个话题。“你在我的思维导图上有什么进展了吗？”

“噢，是的……”“那位女人”像猫一样叹着说，走到房间的中间，面对布满线索的墙，就像一位女演员站到了舞台中央。

“怎么？”John感到心中肾上腺素熟悉的感觉涌了上来，一边放低报纸问道，注意力专注起来。

“白金汉宫。”

“呃，好……我们已经知道那段了。”

“你没抓住重点。”她轻声说，朝自己的朋友抛去一个无可奈何的表情。John感觉自己在这一刻看着她从未如此感觉她这么像Sherlock过，她笼罩在浅色的阳光中，骄傲地站着。“我承认，我没跟上步伐。这导图本该让我早点想到白金汉宫的。我想这里的线索已经足够了，不需要我们再去拷问那个人。”

“你是什么意思？”

“拜访施虐女王的人们常常有种需要被认清的渴望。”“那位女人”用低沉而调皮的语调说，“他们炫耀自己，想要让不会买账的人，也就是我刮目相看。这是交配仪式中的一部分。你也知道，那个国防部官员给我看的邮件给我提供了对抗权威的武器，我也常常在警察到场之前就收到最有意思的侦探故事。他们没法克制自己不去吹嘘他们被亲自邀请到白金汉宫做客的事实……就像你在我们刚见面时一样。”

侦探不悦地抱怨道：“那不是炫耀，我只是在告诉你。”

“你就是爱炫耀，Sherlock。你做的一切都是为了炫耀。”Irene冷漠地拖长语调说到，转身面对他们。

Sherlock并不喜欢她的用词，于是抬高下巴说：“就像John指出的那样，现在这个信息对我们没有用了。除非你还意识到了其他东西？”

褐发女人稍微歪了歪头，她的视线移到了金发医生身上：“告诉我新闻都有什么。”

John马上开始行动，看了看手中的报纸有些摸不着头脑：“呃，好的……呃。昨晚两个人在皮卡迪利附近被杀了。又一个人失踪了。星期六有个移动马戏团会过来。美国总统今天下午一点抵达伦敦了。一位女人被开了膛……呃，这真是……”

“再说一遍。”Irene突然打断道，声音打破沉默就像烛光突然出现在暗夜中。

“开膛剖肚……？”

她张开嘴，又重新闭上，疲倦地呼了口气。John认出了那个表情。显然他没有意识到什么。Irene解释了一下：“今天发生的袭击。”

“当然了。”Sherlock点点头，从自己的座位上流畅地起身。“美国总统要去白金汉宫会见女王。她今天就协同家人一起会来伦敦了。白金汉宫外会有一群人等着一睹她和总统的芳容。”

“有什么时机会比有一群看宫殿焚毁的观众更好呢？”Irene问道，她低沉的声音回应着所有人血管中激荡的肾上腺素。

“这很好！”John说道，放下报纸起身加入二人。“这样我们就有时间了。但我们仍就不知道这枚炸弹具体在什么地方。白金汉宫周围的区域挺大的，安保也是顶级，特别是这样的场合之下。今天会在什么样的地方有可能有炸弹呢？”

“炸弹有可能是更早的时候布下的。”Sherlock尖锐地指出。

Irene向线索墙走去，摇了摇头。她又转身面对他们，她的双眼充满活力，深陷在游戏里。“炸弹不会在地面或者是在建筑物内。”

“什么？”

“泰伯恩河。这条小水沟仍然流过宫殿之下，是埋下炸弹的最好地点。”她充满激情地解释说。“如果在那里爆炸， 不禁宫殿会倒塌，成千上万的人也会跟着陪葬。那就是炸弹的位置！”

John点了点头，舔了舔嘴唇，然后低头看向自己的手表：“总统的航班已经落地了。他们应该现在就已经是在去往白金汉宫的路上了。我们也许只有不到一小时来阻止爆炸了。出发吧！”

他马上开始行动，走到走廊里拿上自己的外套。Irene也抬脚跟上，但一只稳重的手搭在了她的肩膀上，让她定在原地。她的双眼对上了自己从前的情人，注意到他心中刮起的风暴和迷茫。

“你的客户们……白金汉宫是对你之前敲诈皇室的指代……”Sherlock喃喃道，看了一眼墙面然后将视线放到面前的女人身上，看起来有些忧虑。“这场游戏是冲着你去的是不是？”

“那位女人”用手拂过他的前臂，然后她从他的触碰下退开一步。“亲爱的，之后会有时间探索这都意味着什么的。现在，更重要的是我们阻止上千人被炸上天。你不觉得吗？”

* * *

哈克尼出租车尽量将他们放在了足够近的地方下车，主要是因为伦敦中心最奢华的宫殿外已经被人群围得水泄不通。他们三人看着面前的人山人海，一头就扎进建筑物方向的人群中。

三人组里最高的Sherlock像无法停下的火车头一样不停向前，而另外两人试图跟上他的步伐，紧紧跟在后面。John推开了一个壮得像牛一样的自行车骑手，同时看到Irene小心地挤过一对友好的同性情人。所有在他们路线上的人都转身瞪着他们像橄榄球队员一样粗鲁的举止，但三人组没有对他们显示出任何抱歉的迹象，只是不断向前。说实话，John想到，如果他们知道自己在什么样的危险之中，也许人群会像红海为摩西分开一样为三人组让道，让他们的工作简单点。

Sherlock在一小块挥舞旗帜的美国人身边找到了一个小缺口，马上停了下来，看见了包围白金汉宫的黑色铁门。他可以看到美国总统的专车已经在接近门口的地方停下了。他听见身边某处传来John的咒骂声。

较矮的医生看了一眼他的朋友，大喊道：“我们没有时间了。”

“我们还有时间，John！”侦探越过嘈杂的人群声回话道，并将他拉向一边。

“Lestrade在哪？我以为你给他打过电话了！”

“他在遵从我的嘱咐做自己的工作。”Sherlock点了点头，环顾四周为了控制人群而围起的警车。

“嘿！Irene去哪了？！”金发的男人突然间问道，他慌乱地用视线扫过人群。“那位女人”似乎被包围他们的人海完全吞没了。军医面对自己的朋友，心跳不禁漏了一拍叫道：“Sherlock！”

突然之间侦探的神色黯淡下来，咆哮道：“她肯定是自己撇下我们已经冲去水沟那里解除炸弹了！”

“自己一个人？她也够疯的是吧？”

“有时候是的！”侦探同意道，他再次扫视过人群。“帮我个忙，John。找找有没有人看起来不应该出现在这里，如果这场袭击今天发生，肯定会有Norton的同伙看着。”

“这简直是大海捞针，Sherlock！我甚至都不知道自己应该找什么！”John沮丧地叹了口气，他周围的人因为数量倍增而令人感到逐渐模糊起来。“我们不该冲过去帮她吗？”

“很快就去！我得先测试一下我的理论！”侦探喃喃道，仅仅足够大声到能让自己的朋友听见，然后他原地转身，锐利的双眼收集着自己所需的所有信息。在几秒之内，Sherlock就排除了百分之九十的围观者，但剩下的几个看起来鹤立鸡群。通常这类人都会想要尽可能融入人群，但这群人却穿着西装，神情冷漠。他仅仅需要一眼就知道他们不是美国特勤处的就是CIA的。

“该死……”他咒骂了一句，紧紧拽住朋友的袖子指关节发白。“是军情六处的人，John！”

“他们肯定是也听说了有炸弹！无意冒犯，不过知道他们也知情令人安心点了！”

Sherlock忍住没有翻个白眼，他的语调危险低沉：“如果他们知道，那他们就是来这里抓恐怖分子的！Irene现在已经去到了桥下，你觉得他们最后抓到的会是谁？”

John的双眼瞪大了，脸色苍白：“打电话给她！我们得让她离开那里！”

侦探已经从大衣口袋里抽出了自己的的手机拨下号码。他将手机贴在耳边，在她接通的两秒之后他就叫道：“梵蒂冈宝石！”

“什么出错了？”她在电话那头轻声说。

“这是个陷阱，Irene！你在哪？”

“我到北侧的入口。怎么了？发生了什么？”

“停在那里！藏起来，不要找炸弹！我们现在就过去救你出来！”Sherlock说，然后挂断了电话。他突然间开始穿过人群，就像他们只是令他讨厌的苍蝇一样。一辆摩托在维多利亚纪念碑下的人群中间突然出现。摩托差点撞到了慌乱的侦探，John警告地叫了一声才避免了事故。Sherlock及时停了下来，带头盔的摩托车骑手再次加速骑走了，引擎愤怒地轰鸣着。

金发男人追上了自己的好友，看到高个侦探脸上的表情，他尽力控制着自己的情绪。“你还好吗？”

“快看！”侦探直直指向前方，他的视线突然间清晰了。他看见五个身着西装的男人朝着北面跑去。他的神情突然深不可测的暗沉。“他们肯定是窃听了我的手机，或者是她的。他们知道她在哪里。快！跑起来！”

John感觉自己的心沉了下去，听见他朋友忧虑的声音中的绝望，替代了任何残留的冷漠。他很清楚假如“那位女人”被抓的话会引发怎样的混乱。她不仅会被以恐怖分子的名义起诉，而且过去的种种罪名也会重新浮出水面。他对Irene Adler过去的行为有种种想法，但他知道她并不真的能犯下滔天大罪。她本性顽劣，但他们几个时常何不是如此？重要的是她在从善，现在一切又平衡在了危险的边缘。为了Irene和Sherlock，他都不希望见到她被抓。这回有太多可能失去的了。

两人尽量快速地通过人群，John突然间注意到Sherlock转到了比原先以为的更加偏西北的方向。他的双脚踏到宫殿北侧仍铺着雪的一日花园的草坪上时，就算是John也知道他们已经偏离了路线。是的，他不知道Irene提到的通往旧水沟的正确入口在哪里，他也知道穿西装的特工们朝着街道的左侧跑去，而不是直接冲进了公园。

侦探减慢速度到缓缓地小跑，很快变成快走，他的朋友惊得下巴都掉了。John自己也放缓了速度，以对上对方的速度。他用拇指指了指他们身后。

“怎么……？哪里……？”他不解地说，清了清喉咙，“Irene还在沟渠内部，对吧？我们在干什么？！”

高个男人将手插入口袋，低头看着自己的朋友，继续前行。他看起来就像是安静地在公园里散个步，而不是在援救自己梦中的女人。“小声点，John。我希望我们的逃脱能低调一点。”

“Sherlock！”金发男人几乎要吼出来了，他的头甩回到白金汉宫的方向。他感觉胸膛中升起了片刻恐慌，混杂着他的迷茫。“我们为什么没有冲到她身边？”

“这都是假象。她没有真实危险。”

“不好意思？”对方眨了眨眼，粗暴地抓住自己朋友的肩膀。侦探不情愿地停了下来，面对自己的朋友，他们离开了人群聚集的地方。

Sherlock叹了口气，挣脱了肩膀上的手。“说来话长……” 

John摇摇头，并不同意。“我们似乎不用救Irene了，所以我得坚称我们有这个时间。你说是假象是个什么意思？”

“本来就没有恐怖袭击。”

“但是你和Irene折磨的那个人？”

Sherlock做出一个痛苦的表情，语速飞快地解释道：“Norton明显觉得他是不重要的一环。如果他有什么管用的信息，他就不会被我们抓住了。他所知道的都是谎言，而他仅仅是在压力之下复述了一遍罢了。我想这一切的关键是Norton希望把自己的名字透露给我。”

“为什么？”

“不确定。”侦探撅了一下嘴，不情愿但必要地承认自己的模糊回应。“我想他还没有准备好，但显然我们在他的游戏最后一个阶段了。”

“那今天呢？”

“嗯，我们知道并不真的有炸弹。”Sherlock耸了耸肩，就像这一直都很明确。

“你是怎么……？”

“行行好。”侦探低头饶有趣味地看着自己的朋友，然后急忙解释剩下的部分：“但Norton很聪明，他有办法操纵军情六处。Irene和我之前猜测军情六处要不就是被告知了真的有一个炸弹，要不就是因为不确定的把柄而顺着Norton的意思。我猜的是高阶敲诈，但是目前还没有任何证据。今天是一场陷阱，John。我一看到人群中的特工时就知道了。他们想要把我们困在水渠内部。嗯，至少困住她。他们窃听了我的手机，以获取她的位置。在她与皇室的力量角逐之后，很多人都想要让她……消失。”

“Sherlock……”John舔了舔嘴唇，缓缓问道：“……她在哪里？”

他所见到的是一个使他安心的微笑：“安全，现在大概已经离这里很远了。”

“我不明白。什么时候？怎么做到的？”

“摩托车。”

金发男人缓缓点了点头，想起在维多利亚纪念碑雕像下经历的惊险时刻。现在回想起来，一切都能说的通了，他弱弱地说：“我明白了。”

“我们已经计划好了，以免最后需要一个逃脱计划。”侦探解释说，他的嘴唇上重现出自信的笑容，两人继续朝着公园的出口走去。“换了件外套再加上头盔，她就准备好了。人群是我们的伪装，没有人会在光天化日之下注意到她的消失。她来得及离开了。”

John呼了口气，感觉最后一点肾上腺素离开了不安宁的双腿。“感谢上天她没事……”

“不，得感谢我。”Sherlock朝自己的好友和同伙绽开一个微笑，“来吧。我们得在那些特工意识到自己搞砸了之前离开这里。”


	17. 千磨百炼

Sherlock玩弄着自己的手机，游荡在厨房和客厅之间，游荡在光明与黑暗之间，游荡在清晰理解和迷惑不解之间。他的思绪在头脑里乱飞，像是囚在笼中的鸟盲目地寻找着不存在的出口出逃。他不知道应该怎么理清一切，这对于骄傲的侦探来说还是头一回。他曾在层层地狱中面对妖魔鬼怪，但没有一次经历让他这样内心挣扎。只有她会这样挑战她的内心。“那位女人”。他仍旧不确定他们之间经历的一切到底意味着什么。侦探心底清楚，自己选择不去质疑绝非偶然。质疑意味着削弱他的精密思考机器，他无法承受这种弱势。他得不断锻炼大脑，保持完整状态。每一个钝化的角落都得被剔去，创造出光滑的轨道让他的思维加速行驶。

距离他们和军情六处精密的游戏已经过去了六小时，五小时前，他看着Irene骑在摩托上冲出白金汉宫的人群。他已经有五小时没有她的消息了，无声的等待令他抓狂，五个小时沉浸在头脑宫殿里深思。五个小时的迷茫，他既不想要也不欢迎。

当他终于听见楼道里的声音时，他几乎对任何事都不确定了。他深深地绕在了这游戏上，他很肯定仅靠自己在迷宫里无法找到出路。

他坐到面对出口的椅子里，仅在几秒后带着摩托头盔的身影就闪进了厨房。他们都停顿了一下，没人说话或是有动作。最终，Irene脱下黑色的头盔，放到一边，并甩开她长长的卷发。

“你去哪了？”Sherlock问道，让自己的声音保持没有任何情绪。

她的双眼短暂与他对视，然后她向前迈了一步，举起右手。侦探低头一看，发现她又给了他一个文件夹。

他边接受了这橄榄枝，边问道：“这是什么？”

“关于Godfrey Norton我可以给你的所有信息。”

“你在哪搞来的？”

她薄薄的嘴唇上滑过一丝笑容，调皮地轻语道：“做坏事搞来的。”

Sherlock摇摇头，暂时将文件夹放在身后的桌子上。如果他要得到任何答案，他就得按部就班地来。“他是谁？”

显然她知道这个问题真正意味着什么，她的自信消失了。“……我曾经偷过的人。”

他松了一口气，因为她愿意补上空白部分。“一个以前的客户？”

在与他对视的时候，她眼神清澈，又往前踏了一步，几乎要进入他的私人空间里了。“他是个危险的人，Sherlock。”

“告诉我。”他温柔地说，不确定这是指令还是委婉地请求。

Irene叹了口气，那声音在他们之间回荡了片刻，她缓缓就范：“他是前CIA特工。在大概十五年前，美国人从那时候就没法再阻止他了。黑暗那方的引诱过于强大，他的心已经被腐化了。他的犯罪生意主要集中在非法武器贩卖那边，不过他已经想要扩张很多年了。”

“贩卖人口？商品走私？谋杀？”

“上述所有。”褐发女人点点头，缓缓舔了下嘴唇。她显然在拖延时间，这么做的原因却仍然笼罩在迷雾之后。“他不像Moriarty或者Charles Augustus Magnussen那么优雅。Norton相信蛮力多于脑力，这守则让他非常成功。他的同僚里从没有过一次起义。没人反抗他。”

“他的秘密是什么？”

“他像信仰宗教一样崇尚三条准则：恐吓。贿赂。敲诈。”

“看他将大英政府玩弄于股掌之间的样子，我猜也是这样。就算是我哥哥也遵从他的指令。更不用说那些他吓得逃出国界或放任不管的人了……与此同时他在……准确的说他在干什么？”

“扩张他的帝国，就像你机敏地观察到的那样。”

“知道我的方向还是对的真好。”Sherlock喃喃道，颓唐地挑了下眉毛。某种程度上这不是他想要的答案，这想法侵蚀着他的五脏六腑。“不过我仍旧相信他会失败。不管他有多么坚韧。”

Irene的双眼闪烁着类似温暖的神色，她抬头看向他：“你会阻止他的。”

“而我所需要的就在那个文件夹里？”他重复道，低头示意一下桌上的文件。

“他的所在，他的手下……他的弱点。”她解释道，耸了耸肩：“都在里面了，包括一个额外惊喜：证明他敲诈国家官员贵族的证据。当然政府太胆小了，不敢动他。你得独自解决他了。”

Sherlock微笑一下。“你是想要吓退我吗？”

“相反，亲爱的，”Irene眨了眨眼，“我是想要引诱你。”

“……而你也做到了。”他喃喃道。

她眼中闪过了什么，从他身边撤开，从悬崖边离开。“我的任务完成了。祝你好运……”

她转身，几乎要出了门口。这时Sherlock才闭上双眼，决定他没法让一切悬在半空。他不确定是什么让他追逐着越过了边界，但他从座位上跳起来，轻声说：“我真的很后悔。”

他犹豫了一下，看着他面前的“那位女人”停下脚步，转身面对他，迷茫像点亮灯塔一样明显地在她的举止中。

“……后悔什么？”她的声音中带有怀疑，像是动物小心翼翼地环绕着有可能是陷阱的野地。

Sherlock张了张嘴，又闭上了。他从来没这么做过。他完全不知道应该怎么做，生命中从未有一次像这样不知所措。也许这仍旧不是个好主意。他推开所有理智的想法，做了该做的事。

“后悔没在重要的时候陪伴你。”他可以听见这些话从他唇间吐出，可他的大脑已经无法控制他了。

她脸上毫无忧虑的微笑颇为虚假。“不好意思？”

“当你失去我们的孩子时。”他直截了当地解释，看着她马上领悟了他的意思。

她的双眼突然瞪大，一眨不眨，让他想起了从前他揭露她心中所想的时候。“我们不需要这么做。那已经结束了。”

“我在尽力。”高个侦探在见到她试图退回面具之后时，大声怒吼道。

不管她在他眼中见到了什么，那都让她踌躇不前，她缓缓闭上嘴。他见到她的面具在她裸露的情绪之外浅浅地包裹着，知道这比他期待的状况要好得多。至少她没有完全从他面前遮挡。

“我不知道应该对此如何感受，Irene.”Sherlock终于承认道，抱歉地微笑一下：“我不确定我对此有任何感受……但刚开始知道这消息时我着实吃惊了。为人父母从来没在考虑范围内。这从来都不是个选项……因为我从未见到过那可能性。这并不是因为不想，或者不存在这样的冲动。我只是从未考虑过。”

“我也是。”她吞咽一下，重新朝他走过去。“我并不确定我到底怀了多久。但我知道在流产前我已经怀了两周了。在那两周……我曾是个母亲。”

他缓缓点点头，吸收讯息：“这让你害怕。”

她哼了一下表示同意：“……我考虑过堕胎。我不想要孩子，Sherlock。”

“从繁衍角度上来说，我们的孩子显然会拥有远高于平均智商的智力水平……”

“你没在听我说。我不想要。”她飞快地打断了他。

“好的。我本会……不管怎样都支持你的。”Sherlock吞吐一下，不自然地耸了耸肩，试图做正确的选择。

“我知道……”Irene轻语道，朝他忧伤地笑了下。“我们不适合做父母。没有什么会改变这点。你的存在就是你的头脑宫殿，而我有我的行为不端。这定义了我们。你不能把情感和天才兼得。情感只能在输的那方身上找到。”

“在你获得所有证据前就下结论是个致命错误！”Sherlock飞快地说道。他虚弱地笑了下，将双手插进裤口袋，耸耸肩说：“那会使判断有偏向。”

“你在说什么？”

“你。”他轻语道，笑容痛苦，他知道这对两人都没有任何慰藉。“John相信你和我是自我实现的预言……恐惧阻止了改变。那么固守成规。但他忘记了，我们为疯狂的肾上腺素而生，在智力挑战中活跃。”

“Sherlock……？”美人轻声说，她开始从他身边退开。

他的手马上抓住了她的手腕，阻止她逃离。“真相是……我从没因为你的存在而被钝化，直到我开始这么想。你确实分散注意力……但同时也是个绝佳的协调者。”

他走近她，进入到她的私人空间，在向她倾身的时候看着她在他们之间又筑起一栋高墙。“共进晚餐吧。”

她尖锐地摇摇头，凌乱的发丝甩过他的脸庞，她与他对视：“已经结束了……”

“那你完全可以阻止我，Adler小姐。”Sherlock柔声说道，他倾身，用双唇锁住她的。

刚开始的漫长几秒内，她始终没有动作，之后他感觉到她的放松，抛却禁锢和悔恨投入到这个吻中。她的双手绕到他的脖子上，将身体紧贴向他。Sherlock自然就范，加深了这个吻。

* * *

第二天早晨，Sherlock发现自己坐在厨房桌边，一只手拿着一杯茶，另一只手看着文件。除了他酒红色的睡袍外他什么都没穿，扫视着有关自己最新敌人的内容。

尽管Irene昨天给了他许多信息，没有多少能够解释Norton为什么如此希望致咨询侦探于死地。他知道最明显的原因是出去一个挡在路中间的路障，但有什么在他大脑深处告诉他不仅是这个。这不是解决这个谜题的正确答案。

“啊，这就像以前了不是吗？”Irene低沉性感的声音飘在晨间的空气中，他越过肩膀回头看了一眼。

“那位女人”靠在厕所边上的墙上，双手交叠在胸前。她仍穿着昨天的黑色牛仔裤，只是上身套了件熟悉的紫色衬衫，明显对她纤细的身材来说过大了。

Sherlock闷哼一声，将手中的物品放下，投给她更多注意力：“紫色很适合你。”

Irene坏笑一下，走近了些靠在他身上。她将双臂环绕在他肩膀上，将胸贴在他背上，同时在他颧骨上方轻吻一下。“我必须得见机行事，毕竟昨天晚上有人撕烂了我的上衣。”

“这意味着什么？”他问道，将头偏向一边。

“那位女人”看起来有一秒的惊讶，缓缓地问：“……情感？”

“不……不好意思……我是说案子。”Sherlock朝文件点了点头，案件从来都离他的思绪不远。“在有关我的问题上，Norton的计划是什么？”

他几乎可以感受到她翻的白眼，她喃喃道：“肯定是情感。”

他咬了咬嘴唇，决定顺着她的意玩下去：“圣诞的时候，你问我我对我母亲在智力和爱情之中选择了后者怎么看。”

“……我还记得。”对他这么容易就上了钩，她看起来有点惊讶，意外地吞吐一下，试图保持自己的立场。“你说不管怎么尝试，你都没法理解她。”

“然后你打断了我。”他尖锐地回话说，看着她嘴巴紧闭。“我想表达的……我是说，圣诞的时候……是，额……嗯，也许我想要一辈子都尝试去理解。我不知道。但……”

他没有机会说完，因为两人听见楼下传来一声巨响，门被甩开，许多穿靴子的脚步声冲上楼梯，带来暴风般的噪音。

Sherlock皱起眉头，转身从座位上起来，Donovan突然冲进厨房里，身后跟着穿着警服的两名警官。

高个侦探为了戏剧效果翻了个白眼，低头看着手放在枪套上的女警官：“噢天啊……这又是一次毒品搜查么？我没吸。”

“这不是搜查，怪胎。”她说道，没再对他投以注意力。她的视线移了下来，落在侦探身边的褐发女人身上。“我们是来以多项罪名逮捕Irene Adler的。当然包括了昨天敲诈一名内阁大臣。”

有那么一秒Sherlock感觉一切都停止了。他低头看着“那位女人”，他见到的景象令他疑惑。Irene的血色消失了，她不再是他当初遇见的那个强大的施虐女王，而是急需要指引的迷茫女热。不管她在她强大的内部堡垒隐藏着什么，他都知道那秘密比他想象的更甚。

卷发男人装作庄重地笑了笑，试图使表情保持冷漠：“……你就是没法拒绝，是吗？”

她的双眼马上对上他的，像是在漆黑的夜晚中燃烧的熊熊火焰。“你需要那信息。我知道我都搅进了什么里。”

Donovan朝前跨了一步，抽出一副手铐，看了看黑发美女：“Irene Adler，你在此遭受逮捕，罪名是策划袭击白金汉宫，计划并实施了七宗谋杀，敲诈了八个受害者。你有权保持沉默……”

Irene的手被压到她背后时，Sherlock朝前一步试图阻拦。另两个警官马上反应，抓住了他的双手。在侦探试图抽身的时候，他们的抓握更紧了些。

“不要！”Irene咬牙切齿地说，女警官抓住她的手臂将她带向出口。“别给他们机会。”

Sherlock什么都没有说，看着“那位女人”被警员领了出去。现在只有他一个人了，他向窗外看去，却见到了令他惊讶的景象。至少七个摄像师和一打记者在他黑色的房门外簇拥着。Donovan和Irene出门时，他可以听见无数拍照的声音，空气中划过无数个尖锐的问题，就像子弹朝靶子射去。

他表情石化，看着褐发女人高昂起头，被领到路边等待的警车里，同时无视了所有警察。他们的问题没有击穿她坚硬的盔甲，但却被Sherlock的听觉捕捉到了，他像树上的鸟儿一样向下看着一切展开。

“Adler小姐！Adler小姐？你诱惑了咨询侦探是真的吗？有什么回复吗Adler小姐？”

“今天的信息透露出你四年前也试图敲诈了政府。这是真的吗？你有什么反驳吗？你真的和Jim Moriarty共事过吗？”

“Adler小姐？你和侦探Sherlock Holmes在约会吗？”

“你是否敲诈了Sherlock Holmes的哥哥，获得筹码对抗政府？你对与你相关的可怕谋杀有什么说的吗？”

问题像是警报声一样不停作响，可Sherlock最终闭上双眼，与世相隔。他让杂音融入到虚无之中，背对迅速失控的外界。她的秘密被公开了，不管接下来发生什么，都后果严重。真相还是谎言，她已被判刑。

* * *

“虽然我想这对你来说不是什么好消息，但你身上的嫌疑被洗清了。”Mycroft在一小时后踏进221B的客厅时说，并无奈地叹气。他低头看看自己坐在扶手椅里的弟弟，他的双手撑在下巴上，一动不动。长兄缓缓舒了一口气，坐到侦探对面的椅子里，开始解释：“许多声音认为聪明的侦探完全知道自己的犯罪爱人想干什么，但这些声音很快就被淹没了。从前的施虐女王名扬四海，你也很清楚。媒体和警方似乎都认为她把你耍的团团转，都相信她骗了你。”

Sherlock闷哼一声：“他们的看法无疑是被你影响所致？我知道你在幕后推动，Mycroft。我想要知道的是原因。”

“这还不够明显吗？”

“你就这么完完全全地讨厌她吗？”

“就像往常一样毫无头绪。”年纪较大的Holmes兄弟疲倦地叹了口气：“不过我不是来这里讨论这个的。我想你也许有一点……失落。我带来了证据证明她有罪。”

Mycroft扬了扬手里的文件夹。侦探翻了个白眼，但没有接过他的示意。“只需要一点火星……当你见到一点火星，就很容易想象整场大火。”

“你认为她是清白的？奥卡姆的剃刀原则，Sherlock.”

“不，我的理论是……”

“奥卡姆剃刀。”Mycroft怒吼道，那声音在随后而致的沉默中回荡着。“你从来没有思考过最简单的答案，Adler小姐一直都在利用你？看在老天的份上，她可是敲诈一位内阁大臣。还有证据证明她做的比这多得多，Sherlock。更不用提她四年前完成了什么。”

“证据是伪造的。”

“你心知肚明那不是伪造的，”

“大部分是。”他用阴沉的语调坚持道，向后靠到椅背上：“这是她一个前客户设下的局，因为什么未知原因如此恶毒。”

他话音刚落，他哥哥眼中突然冒出类似愉悦的神色，同时也体现在他的语气里：“真的是这样吗，Sherlock？”

“释放她，我想要她在贝克街，Mycroft。”

“她不是个玩具，弟弟，而我们也不是孩子了……这太危险了。”兄长尖锐地瞪了他一眼说道，希望可以改变弟弟的主意。

Sherlock摇摇头，凶狠地说道：“我不在乎：我想要她从监狱释放出来。我会保护她的。”

“我不是担心她……”这怒气中有更深一层含义，Mycroft叹了口气：“不管怎样。我想你没法做到。”

“所以这背后还有更多？你有什么没告诉我。”

“政府机密。”

“很好，”Sherlock轻声说，“那我肯定有办法查到了。”

“没必要去找线索，”哥哥没浪费一秒，紧接着说道：“我会告诉你，但只是因为我希望这样能安抚你被情感弄混的大脑，让它回归理性。你对Godfrey Norton知道多少。”

“我说过了。Irene Adler的前客户。曾经是CIA。经营一个犯罪网络，在Moriarty和Magnussen之后出现的厉害角色。也许是在他们之后我遇到过的最厉害的罪犯。显然，他希望让我消失，这样就可以稳坐王座。这也是为什么他针对了Irene和你。话说你的肩膀怎样了？”

“曾经更好……”Mycroft喃喃道，但他的双眼仍旧停在目标上。他缓缓舔了下嘴唇，似乎像个施虐者一样享受这个阶段，这在兄弟俩之间并不奇怪：“可我认为应该是完全相反。”

“什你是么意思？”卷发男人皱起眉头。

“你是个目标是因为你和她的纠缠。”Mycroft解释道，看着他弟弟的迷惑逐渐加深。他的不确定需要很快被解开，绝望地搜寻着答案。Mycroft很高兴能解答：“Godfrey Norton是Irene Adler的前夫。”

Sherlock一动不动地坐在那里，话语穿透进他的头脑宫殿。“……噢！聪明的‘那位女人’！她总是领先一步，是吗？我们俩的公约数……”

“什么？”

年轻些的侦探满不在乎地耸耸肩：“Norton曾经跟我说的话。”

“天啊，那家伙暗示过真相结果你没注意到？”Mycroft瞪大的眼睛充满了震惊和难以置信。“你确实变得漫不经心了。”

最终得到拼图失踪的一块后，一系列推理随之涌来。Sherlock从他的座位上起身，在房间中间来回踏步。“这就是为什么你同意让Irene留下：Norton在那件事上也影响了你。”

“听到这些我已经知道的事实可真有趣，不过……”

“他想要对她干什么？”

Mycroft短暂地停顿一下，对他弟弟声音中的激情感到惊讶，然后同样起身。在漫长的几秒钟两 人没有交换任何词语，世界不停旋转。最终，Sherlock轻声说：“释放她，我会对付她的。”

“你不明白。是Adler小姐她自己提出目前让她保持在监狱里的状态的。”

“为什么？”

“我想应该是，为了获得保护。”Mycroft耸了耸肩，“保护所有人。”

“……让她出来。”Holmes家的弟弟坚持道，朝兄长走近一步：“我需要她才能阻止他，你知道的。”

“确实。”他哥哥叹了口气说，他的肩膀沮丧地塌下来，“这也是为什么她现在仍被关押在苏格兰场。”

“谢谢你，Mycroft。”Sherlock说，转身去拿大衣，但中途停下脚步。他疲倦地回头看了眼哥哥：“……所以我一直都不是主要目标？”

“失望了？”

“有一点。”

“别自作多情了。”

* * *

穿着西装的男人 缓缓踏过警署内部。他避开了压力过大的秘书和身着警服的警员，直接朝接待处走去。他在后方阵线，已经融入背景。没有人注意到他，也没有注意到这个高大消瘦的男人融入人群有什么不对。

他将他的手提箱放到地上，然后将一只手臂放到前台桌上。他清了清喉咙：“你好。”

矮小的接待员有着一头飘扬的金发，她转头看着来访者。她巧克力色的眼睛扫视过他的外表，来访者可以看到对方瞳孔放大了一点。

为了效果，他朝她露出一个温柔的微笑，重新说：“嗨！我是Irene Adler小姐的指定律师。我在哪里可以找到她？”

金发女人低头看了看手头的文件，寻找着必要的信息。在一分钟之后，她点了点头，重新面对他：“Adler小姐在2号审讯室里候着。”

“谢谢。”他再次微笑一下，提起自己的手提箱，再次游荡在走廊之间，轻松地避开所有人的注意，像个影子。

他更深入主楼内部，直到他进入到审讯室的走廊里。他昂贵的皮鞋敲打在混凝土地板上，搜寻着正确的房间。他并不需要找多久，就停在了一扇浅绿色的门口前，毫不犹豫地打开。

“……你好，Norton太太。我被分配到了你的案子。”

美人抬头看着他，眼睛一眨不眨。她的双眼中，恐惧仿佛草原上的精灵一样翩翩起舞，但那一如既往的火花重新在她眼中点燃。她缓缓湿润一下嘴唇，简短地迎接他说：“Godfrey……”

Norton微笑一下，仍旧停留在敞开的门边。他希望她能看到外面的世界：“你看起来见到我并不是很惊讶。”

她以纯粹的怒火瞪着他，用克制的声音说：“这是怎么回事，Godfrey？你从不喜欢玩游戏。”

“确实，但你喜欢，Irene。”消瘦的男人微笑一下，将门在他身后关上，隔绝了外面的整个世界。


	18. 主宰

Lestrade叹了口气，向后靠到自己的座位上，抬头看着桌子那一头的人。警官耸了耸肩，希望双眼表示出了心中感受到的诚挚无助。“我不知道我能帮你做到什么，Sherlock，我是想要帮她，可是我无能为力！”

“试一试！”侦探怒吼道，像个被困在角落的野兽，他在狭小的办公室内来回踱步。“让我接触到她，让我见见她，就五分钟。”

“我不能这么做。”Greg感觉自己的不快不断增强，他的朋友过于惹人注目，在他们之间的办公室逗留。“你知道这背后的权力影响有多大吗？知道权威是怎么给我施压，要求我在最终审判之前一直关押她？以我见到的证据……她可能会被判无期。我不知道什么变态在这背后操纵……或者这些到底是不是真的。我也不在乎。不管怎样，我相信Irene。但全世界都不相信她。”

Sherlock摇了摇头。“我知道应该怎么做，让我见见她就好。我知道谁是幕后黑手，也知道怎么阻止他。但我需要她的帮助。”

“怎么做到？你计划怎么行事？”

高个男人看起来就像是很快就要爆发，情绪渲染到了他克制的声音中：“我……我需要她保释出狱。或者越狱。”

警探叹了口气，小心翼翼地选择他的用词：“那帮不了她，Sherlock。就算你成功打败了那个坏蛋……她终究得面对这些。而一次越狱对她的案子没有好处。”

“我结束之后就没有什么案子可言了！”

“你愿意将她的命赌在这个信念上？赌上她的未来？”

“是的，我必须这么做。”Sherlock轻声说，他的声音混杂着深信和恐惧。

警探缓缓呼了口气：“我真希望我能帮上忙……当我需要陪伴的时候她帮了我，可这回我没法帮到她。你不明白人们多么希望她被关起来。再说了……她似乎不想要被放出来。”

“是的，是的，我听说了。”侦探不耐烦地挥挥手说，“她想要被保护。”

“……她在险境中吗？我说的是真实的危险。”

“我不知道！”穿着大衣的侦探发出嘶嘶声，疲倦地皱起眉头，在桌子上方盘旋：“这就是为什么我要见她，如果不是为了其他原因的话。我需要的答案只有她能给我！”

“Sherlock，我……”

门框上传来一声敲响，两人都从激烈的争吵中抬头看着没被注意到的新造访者。他基本上秃了头，有着大大的耳朵，让人想起森林中的巨怪。他穿着一件深蓝色的西装，一只手提着深色的手提箱，对两人点点头，然后面对警探。

“嘿，Greg。”他用浓厚的爱尔兰口音打招呼说，巧舌如簧，“我想要来先打个招呼再去见我的客户，我们大概十五分钟后就能准备好接受审讯了……Adler小姐在哪间审讯室里？”

“呃……二号，我想是。”灰发男人回答道，挠了挠头，寻找着桌上的文件。他找到了后，点了点头：“对。二号审讯室。”

Sherlock眯起眼睛，观察着陌生人，就像在阅读一本书：“你是她的律师。”

“没错。”他点了点头，伸出晒得黝黑的手去握手：“Ben Freeman.”

“没问你的名字。”

“呃，我知道……”

Sherlock翻了个白眼，再次转身面对Lestrade，重重靠在桌子上。“求你了。一分钟，我只需要一分钟。”

又有人敲了敲门，侦探不耐烦地叹了口气。再有人打扰的话他发誓他就……Donovan走进房间。她朝她的上司快速笑了下，但注意到访客之后那笑容马上粉碎了，被东风吹成碎片。

她清了清喉咙：“嘿，头儿……怪胎。你准备好审讯Adler小姐了吗，头儿？接待员说她的律师几分钟前就到了。”

“呃……好的。”警探皱起眉头说，朝她身边穿着西装的男人点了点头：“我能看得到律师到了，Sally。”

女警员看着她身边的人同样露出疑惑的表情，皱起眉头：“我……是说已经在审讯室里和她一起的律师。”

没有漏掉一拍，Sherlock马上感觉自己的肌肉充满了肾上腺素，他恍然大悟，从办公室冲了出去，在任何人能够反应过来之前。

他冲过一个又一个人，没有对任何必须要从他面前真的跳开的人道歉。他继续跑着，像蒸汽机车车头，很快就到了熟悉且无趣的灰色走廊里。他跨了几步走到有关的审讯室紧闭的门口，将手搭在门把手上。他听见自己的心跳汹涌的声音在耳里，他的嘴巴干的像沙漠。他打开门，见到面前的景象愣住了。

狭小的房间空无一人。专业消毒过的桌面和四张椅子孤独地守在黑暗的房间里，但没有任何生命的痕迹。Irene Adler无影无踪，也没有任何线索追上她。

Sherlock机警的双眼还没来得及找到任何有价值的线索分析，Lestrade和Donovan就追上了他，急停在敞开的门口。

“她在哪？”Greg问道，他的声音因为奔跑而喘着气。

“她逃脱了，是吧？”Donovan的判断语调平淡。“那个假律师是她的逃脱方式。”

“你错了。”Sherlock嘶嘶地说道，咬牙切齿，但在瞪视她的时候保持表情冷漠。

“噢是吗？”她反而挑战道，走近了一步，她的双眼中舞动着极端愤怒。“你说我错了的证据在哪，怪胎？你能证明给我看Adler小姐没有计划这场逃脱吗？”

侦探只是哼了一声作为回应。他没有容忍她的不敬，只是越过她走出房间没再多说什么。

* * *

伦敦的雨点温柔地持续打在窗框上，像是没有尽头的忧郁调子。纵使天空依然是熟悉的浑浊灰色，Sherlock回到了自己的公寓时仍旧有浅色的光芒照进房间。

侦探在他的鞋刚刚踏上二楼的时候就知道了，停在敞开的门口。他望进客厅，感觉到紧绷的气氛在房间里，像是伺机攻击的毒蛇。为客户准备的椅子拉开了，朝向那两张扶手椅，椅子上坐着的就是“那位女人”本人。她的双眼放空，迷失在思绪中，双肩沉了下来似乎难以一见地被挫败了。

Sherlock在门口逗留，不愿参与他清楚会发生的事情。最终，他抬起一只腿，跨了进屋。

在他经过她身边时，她断断续续的声音充斥在黑暗中：“知道你要找什么了吗？”

“你。”他轻声说道，坐到皮质的扶手椅中，缓缓转身面对她。

她没有与他对视，缓缓点了下头，仍旧沉默。虽然窗外的日光在逐渐消失，他仍可以看见她脸颊上正在形成的淤痕，只能想象出她衣物之下隐藏着什么可怖景象。

“你为什么不说呢？”他提问道，以填补两人间紧绷的虚无：“你对我隐瞒了。你专门将我引向错误的方向，以让我无法得知真相。”

“准确地说，你自己填补了空白。”

“你专门放任我的。”

“公平竞争不是我的长项，亲爱的。”她轻声说道，这么久以来难得听起来像以前的那个她了，不过她现在的人格仍然毫无疑问地有些扭曲。“而且你也知道我说了谎，不管你想不想要承认事实。”

黑发男人猛烈摇头：“关于你在隐藏什么，或是为什么隐藏，不，我不知道。”

“你当然知道。”Irene不依不饶地反驳道。

“……我的大脑没有被你分散注意力。”Sherlock终于承认道：“它只是在告诉我你就是关键，你一直掌握着解开这场游戏的钥匙……话说你是什么时候知道的？”

“我已经怀疑有一会儿了。但我直到第一回看到你的思维导图时才意识到。之后再联系所有线索就轻而易举了。受害人的相片都是我的前客户，Molly是我最好的朋友，而你哥哥必须要保护你……不受我伤害。所有的目标都是为了对付我，而不是你。”

Sherlock飞快地接上了剩下的部分：“这也是为什么你试图独自搞定Moran。你想要答案，但Norton先下手为强了。”

“是的……听着，你是Norton面对的最大威胁，这是真的！但我才是他的敌人。”

“你和你的劲敌结婚？”侦探哼了一声，试图保持声音冷漠，满不在乎。说实话他感觉置身事外，甚至都不知道自己是否成功做到了语调冷漠。“为什么我一点都不惊讶呢？”

Irene漫不经心地邪笑一下。“我已经告诉你故事了，但你得听点细节。我必须解释为什么我已经输了。”

“你是说你要解释Norton怎么逼你越狱的？看起来，是靠说服。”他说，朝她脸上愤怒的淤痕挥了挥手：“别费力了。我已经知道了。你当然也可以告诉我一个问题的答案：为什么你还没死？为什么你在这里要我受理你的案子？为什么他没杀了你？”

“那位女人”缓缓呼了口气，竖起充满裂痕的高墙：“你很快就会明白了。”

“那敲诈内阁大臣那回事呢？你已经知道Norton的一切信息了，你不需要为了我装样子。”

象牙一样苍白的女人猛吸一口气，但在解释时保持镇静：“我需要他犯罪的确凿证据。那在我必须弄到的非常机密的文件里面。只要你有那信息……你就能永远阻止他。政府……你哥哥……如果那信息透露出去，他们都没法反抗……你仍然是他们最大的安全漏洞。很讽刺，不是吗？”

Sherlock义愤地小声说：“我还需要知道什么？”

“施虐控制。”Irene缓缓发音说，将两人带到了一切的开始：“我是在中东遇到Godfrey的，在你救了我几周后。我的施虐技巧让我得到了妻子的名头，因而得到了他逐渐壮大的犯罪帝国。他在某些交易上给我权力……去办非法活动。我做坏事，因为我知道如果我能骗得了他，我就能得到永久的保护。这是我的错。这没能持续多久。就像我说的：他后来并不喜欢我的施虐技巧。那让他害怕。所以我在知道能自我保护的那一刻就和他离了婚，并将他大部分财富都汇到了安全的离岸账户。那时候我不知道的是……Norton和Moriarty开始做生意了。这也是Jim如何找到我，并把我拉到对抗你的最终游戏里。Godfrey将我卖给了魔鬼，因为他知道这样做……我终究会失去我的保护，这样他就能任意报复我对他所做的。当Jim失败地死去时，我的前夫打算在准备好的时候亲自出手。”

“没花多久。他显然现在准备要掀起惊涛骇浪了。”

“我在失去控制，Sherlock。”Irene承认道，她眼中短暂地闪过挫败。她仍旧高昂头颅，缓缓吞咽了一下，让自己平静下来。“一切都从我的控制中疯狂地飞走，越来越快……越来越快。我没法停下了。这回我不知道应该怎么停下。”

“我们会理清楚的。”他只是轻语道，平静地保证。

“你什么都做不了。你还看不出来吗？”她声线中出现怒气，将争吵提升到下一个阶段。“他们已经将我的未来写下了。他们想要将我当做一个牵线木偶一样摆布……你见到了针对我的证据堆得有多高吗？”

“没有。”

“那不仅仅是敲诈内阁大臣和我与政府玩起权力游戏的证据。还有更多。”她简短地解释道：“我射击Hazaar的照片。我在婚姻内处理非法交易的文件。有些证据是假的……有些是真的。Norton手段很详尽。当白金汉宫的计划失败后，他就决定不再冒险了。他不喜欢游戏，所以终于决定直截了当解决问题。文件被透露给了警方，政府和媒体。他有足够武器消灭我，而现在他也这么做了。”

“我会找到一个解决方案的。”

“解决什么？”她问道，声音变成了嘲笑：“让我更快地被关起来？”

“赦免你。”他咬牙切齿地说。

“别傻了。”

“我没法，就算是……”

“你当然傻了。”

Sherlock紧绷下巴，面容片刻像石头一样冰冷。他明白他还有什么不知道的，因而讨厌这种看着别人在战斗中搏杀，自己却站在一边无能为力的感觉。他突然动作，从自己的座位上站起来向下瞪着她：“……那就别再把我领向错误的道路。别试图在每一个转角都甩开我。别想要保护我，帮我来保护你自己。”

她起身，与他齐平，踮起脚尖获得一点高度。她双眼中的火花没有消失：“这世界上已经没有哪种保护能令我安全了。当然你也不行。我不能停留，你知道的。只要消息透露出我……逃脱了……人们就会来这里找我。我的选择是躲藏或让我自己被抓住。”

Sherlock在身侧握紧双拳，吞下自己真实的想法，僵硬地怒吼道：“你选择哪个？”

她的双唇短暂地贴上他的，就在他安静下来之后，这情绪化的动作诉说着激情和恐惧。她摇摆着靠近他片刻，然后突然间结束了这个吻，向后退了一步。她眨了下眼，但笑容没有展现在她海蓝的眼睛里：“第三种选项。”

话音刚落，她转身走出了221B门口。Sherlock看着她几秒前站在的位置，缓缓舒了口气。

* * *

Mycroft随意地靠在他的雨伞上，看着关闭的仓库门。这地下车库他第一回来，但和他之前选择的几个没什么区别。这回，不是他做得选择，这很明显。车库那无人打扰的安静气氛和隐藏的空间总是提供一种秘密。

虽然他非常不耐烦地等待着，但仍旧没有听见她突然接近。在她熟悉的冷漠声线在他背后出现时他几乎惊得跳起来，将他从他的思绪中抽离出来。

“你已经有一次将我逼入角落了……我可不会让你得逞第二次。”

他叹了口气，缓缓转身与Irene Adler面对面。她甚至还穿着他弟弟的紫色衬衫。“如果我记得没错，你第一回的时候也没让我得逞。”

“确实……又一次将我扔入虎口了？”她的声音像一条细线一样脆弱，同时又在风暴中依旧挺立着：“昨日重现？”

对话短暂地停顿了一下，他们周围阴暗的环境充满的紧张感加深了，融进阴影里形成了仿佛监狱的铁棒将他们困在相互仇恨中。过了几秒，他用毫无感情的语调回复说：“我很确定自己完全不知道你在说什么，Adler小姐。”

“我以为我们已经过了互相低估的阶段。”她不怀好意地坏笑道，双眼带着仇恨盯着他。

Mycroft呼了口气，翻了个白眼，缓缓背对着她准备离开。“我以为你来见面是为了商量一个减刑。你知道，我听说你越狱了一点都不惊讶……但我很惊讶你仍然还活着。可惜了。不过，我不想在这儿聊天。我建议你回到警局，做一次对的事。承认你的罪状，服刑。或者面对另外那个选项。不管怎样，离Sherlock远一点。”

“Mycroft！”她出人意料的大喊在他们之间的距离中回荡，让企图离开的他停下了。“我们都知道我现在在这里的真实原因！你弟弟身陷险境！”

穿着西装的男人叹了口气，回头越过肩膀看了一眼，佯装毫无兴趣：“你想要联手？这不是你最好的计划对吧？以我的记忆，上一回我们试图这样做的时候下场并不好看。”

Irene耸了耸肩，坚持立场：“Moriarty死了，Sherlock还活着。总的来说：我认为那是一场成功。”

“然而你还在这里。”Mycroft反驳道，在这句话里蕴含了自己所有的不适。

“这回我不是想要你与我联手。”“那位女人”咬牙解释道，逼迫自己的怒气藏在保护墙内。“我是要你以你所认为必要的方式保护Sherlock。”

“为什么？”

“因为你欠我的。”

他快速向前一步，突然间倾身降到与她视线齐平的位置。虽然他声音很低，但从未如此具有威胁意味，他轻语道：“我不欠你任何东西，Adler小姐！”

“那就为了Norton在逼我离开监狱时告诉我的。他下一步就朝Sherlock去了，因为他希望我在结束之前尽可能地饱受折磨。”她坦白说，希望双眼传播了她急需对方理解的信息。“你必须把你的小弟搞到保护性羁押里，或者至少让他离开伦敦，直到Norton被抓。”

Mycroft后撤了一步，他具有穿透力的凝视更加严厉了。他交叠双臂说：“他还告诉了你什么？”

“他告诉了你什么？”Irene马上反制说。她眼中显示的心知肚明就像黑暗中的灯塔一样清晰，她也坚持自己的信念。“你和他也有个人交往。你们俩做了个交易，是吧？”

“我觉得我不需要告诉你他潜在地是多么危险。”即刻得到的回复诉说着更深层的原因。

“……那就是你们的交易？”Irene轻声说道，她看出了对方眼中未说明的秘密。她本来估计的也是这样，但这仍让她醍醐灌顶，必须得摇摇脑袋才能接受真相：“如果他能如愿以偿……他就不会扩展他的犯罪帝国。只要你让他玩他的游戏，他最后就会退下。这就是为什么你让军情六处把守白金汉宫。是为了阻止Sherlock。他们本应该带走他，让他留在安全的地方。让你有个空荡荡的战场，好快点结束这一切。”

他只用一个词就坦白了一切：“正确。”

“所以这跟我预测的一样。”Irene吐了口气，感到有些好笑，追逐起真相的最后一块。她不确定自己是怎么在这之中找到好笑之处的，但这形势荒谬到语言无法形容。“是你把我的材料给了Norton。是你把我敲诈大英政府的文件给了他。你给了他所需的工具，引致我的灭亡。”

“我必须得把你给他。”Mycroft用平静的声音解释道，她释怀地看到他已经放弃对她撒谎了：“那是他唯一要求的东西。说实话这看起来并不是什么大奖。当你被击败了……全世界都会重归平静。”

矮个女人闷哼了一声：“考文垂……”

“嗯？”

“那一路上牺牲的人呢？只是必要的代价吗？”

“我是听出了道德良知吗？”高个男人轻声打趣道，避开了问题。看起来他也开始享受两人之间的舞步了，像是手握胜利的人一样：“犯罪领袖的妻子，试图敲诈皇室的施虐女王……却有着一颗仁爱的心。我想这应该叫做悖论，Adler小姐。”

“可我并不是这里的唯一一个悖论，不是吗？”她笑道，抬高下巴准备好迎接自己的胜利：“你没法瞒住我，Holmes先生。你做这场交易是为了保护你弟弟。但不管有没有交易……Sherlock现在都不在受保护了。游戏规则改了。”

Mycroft缓缓摇头：“你越来越绝望了，你的尝试也很无力。这只是你自己的求生本能。你想要玩弄我的心弦，因为你知道你自己即将葬身。有危险的只有你一个。”

“你知道吗？”褐发女人的声音比往常更柔和了，像潮水一样涌上情绪：“我不怪你将我卖给了Norton。”

“多么仁爱的心啊！”高个男人脸上的坏笑更大了，这样嘲笑说。

Irene的微笑显得忧伤，他没有注意到她突然改变的肢体语言也变更了周围的气氛。那紧张感缓缓消失在黑夜中，她最终总结说：“但他有可能怪你……”

Mycroft还没来得及皱眉头就听见了鞋子敲打在冰冷坚硬的地面上那熟悉的声音。他转过身，突然愣住了，看见自己的弟弟朝他们走来，穿着他通常的大衣和围巾。Sherlock的脸上没有丝毫温暖，只是透露着今夜在这停车场揭露的隐秘且冰冷的真相。


	19. 冲击

Mycroft与他弟弟对视，像是猎物在萨瓦那草原上看着自己的猎捕者。Sherlock眼中沉默的恨意这回过于强烈，无法无视。不管他同意与否，侦探显然认为他哥哥错误行事了。

被逮了个措手不及，Mycroft朝为他的失败而负责的“那位女人”绷着脸。她相反用他所见过的最为淡漠的表情看着他，几乎可以与他平时空白的假面匹敌。

很久以来的第一回，Mycroft Holmes感觉有股感觉像潮水一样升起，在他的胸腔里横冲直撞。他知道那是担忧，因为形势明显不在他掌控之中了。

“你想要个解释吗？”他最终说道。

Sherlock缓缓停在了哥哥面前几步的地方，耸了耸肩。他的双眼遥远冷淡，但面容的其他部分却诉说着愤慨。“这没什么必要，不是吗？”

Mycroft又与他对视了几秒，发现很难读懂他弟弟天蓝色的眼睛里藏着什么情绪。愤怒很快充满了他的胸膛，他回头看了一眼。

小个的女人半隐藏在阴影中，另一半在光下，看着两人，一个字也不说。这可太符合她的本性了，在捣乱之后看着世界崩溃。她在世上行走毫不在乎任何人，甚至不在乎Sherlock Holmes。Mycroft常常感到惊讶自己的弟弟，为何还没有看透就写在她眼中的真相。情感存在与否，她的世界没有改变。她仍然是那世界里的唯一驻民，无论如何。

兄长叹了口气，再次缓缓转身面对他。Sherlock僵硬地绷着他的肩膀，将头偏向一边，期待地等着。他等待的是什么扔不清楚，但很明显表面之下隐藏着更多。

Mycroft抓住最后一根稻草，毫不费力地嫁祸其他人：“这不是我的错，弟弟。用你的脑子好好想想。看破Adler小姐的真面目。她跟我们完全不在一个层次，Sherlock。”

“噢，当然！”侦探轻声说。

这并没有什么掩饰的夸奖在他们之间逗留着，Mycroft眯起眼睛。

他知道Sherlock对“那位女人”评价很高，但也许他也低估了她对他的掌控。他以为两人不稳定的关系现在应该已经消逝了，而不是在贫瘠的土地中茁壮成长。虽然他似乎错了，但他知道结束的那一天终究会来到。她不仅仅威胁着Sherlock Holmes的聪明才智。现在站在Mycroft面前的人已经失去了自己的优点，几乎无法拯救。可更重要的是，她威胁了侦探的生命，而Mycroft对此无法容忍。

侦探的声音再次像锋利的匕首一样划破沉默：“Irene，你能给我们一点时间吗。回贝克街在那里等我。”

“那位女人”犹豫一下，她的声音很低，填满了空间：“好吧……”

她几乎是无声地融入到影子中，离开了困住剩下两个人的形势。两兄弟沉默地站在裂谷的两端，时间在他们之间静静流逝。

“负责。”一分钟后，Sherlock的声音在地下车库中回荡。

Mycroft缓缓摇头，跟上了线索指引的思路：“……这不是我的错，弟弟，我没有其他选择。你肯定看得出吧？”

“我必须吗？真的看得出吗？”年轻些的侦探声音中充满了残酷的嘲笑，他似乎在出口的每一个词上都积攒了怒气。“你用兄长的关怀迷惑了自己，直到你的所有行为都在你那扭曲的观点里无可厚非。你根本不在乎给我或者其他人带来的代价。”

“我有原因。”

“这回不是，Mycroft。”Sherlock马上反驳道，“我需要知道你交易的所有细节。”

“我以为那很明显？”对方拖长语调说，感觉到自己的情绪也接近表面。“不过再说了，你用对Adler小姐的在意迷惑了你自己，害怕面对真相……我们也许都是想一套做一套，但我们的心仍旧一同跳动，一同破碎。”

Sherlock无视了那警告，让两人都专注在重要的事上：“所以她就是交易的所有条款。”

Mycroft叹了口气，似乎在考虑是否越过两人间虚拟的那条界线：“……Norton除了要求把她的头乘在银盘献上之外什么也没要。”

“而你自愿给了他。”对方填补了空白。

“就像我说的：她的命换你的。”

Sherlock抬头瞪着自己的哥哥：“……我一次又一次地警告你，Mycroft。不要保护我，我不需要。我能照顾好自己。我会结束Norton的游戏，帮助Irene。而你不会挡在我面前。” 

侦探转身将大衣更紧地裹在自己高大消瘦的身体上，准备逃脱他哥哥的精神囚笼。

“我知道我的尝试没什么用，但我并不是想伤害任何人。我知道接下来会发生什么。”穿着西装的人坦白说，他的声音降低了一个八度，在他们周围振荡。“我已经告诉你了，我没法再保护你一回。”

卷发男人停下脚步。他哥哥的声音中透露着什么阴暗又威胁人的意思，极其类似脆弱。他慢悠悠地转身面对自己的哥哥，恍然大悟。

“……如果有人打败了Norton会发生什么？”他问道，稍稍有些害怕。

Mycroft的眼中有什么变了，他慢慢点了点头。Sherlock找到了他的弱点。他找到了交易中最令人担忧的条款，它操纵着所有人，像木偶师一样。侦探的好奇心被点燃了，他缓缓朝前一步踏向哥哥。

“他们就也得死。”Mycroft的声音突然间没有了任何情绪，解释说：“不管是谁杀的，我都保证是这样。不过是死在军情六处之手还是Norton的打手手下我就不清楚了。”

Sherlock听到真相并不真的非常惊讶。“你给了手下这个持续的命令？为什么？”

“保证交易成功很有必要。”兄长轻声说，似乎即将要恳求起来。“他将这视作他的生命线。假如他仍活着，而Irene被挫败了，他就会永远收手。假如他被杀了……那么他的保险措施就会启动。他所获得的信息：所有压制点，欺凌的手段和贿赂……如果那些流出，可能会威胁我们的整个世界。除非杀死他的凶手被除去了。”

Holmes家的弟弟感觉自己的眉头皱得更紧了：“假如这些都是夸大其词呢？从Magnussen和Appledore那里得来的灵感？”

“你知道他不是这样运作的。”Mycroft驳斥道，“我见过有的信息，关于我们，和我的同事……甚至是你。他知道应该怎么困住我们，也成功了。这回没有漏洞可钻。所以你明白，我的主要动力一直都是让你活着，并不掺和到任何事里！”

“而我的目标是保护Irene！”他的喊声在他们的脑中回荡，将他们归位到那失败的关系中。

Mycroft知道这是其中一个无法动摇的对峙点。“……是的，我很清楚。” 

卷发男人叹了口气，肩膀下沉，用无法读透的眼光看着哥哥。“保护她免收你的威胁。如果你执意进行这交易，你就不再是我生活中的一部分了。”

“Sherlock，我……”

“看起来并不‘像什么大奖’，我的哥哥。”他嘲笑道，像是他小提琴上奏出的阴暗调子。话都说完了，Sherlock转身离开。

* * *

门铃响起，John一路小跑去直接开了门，他已经准备好接待这位客人，所以只是挥挥手让他进来。Sherlock的面容显得深感懊悔，动作缓慢且僵硬，像是在质疑最简单的动作，比如取下自己的大衣和围巾。

“她已经在这里了。”军医用温柔的声音解释说，注意到对方僵硬的姿态。他很确定从没见过自己的朋友这样。他希望能帮得上忙，但目前他还没有确定应该怎么帮。

“我知道。”Sherlock简短地说，理了理衣领，转身面对自己的好友：“她在贝克街不再安全了。”

金发男人清了清喉咙低头说：“是的，我们……我们今天早上在新闻上看到了。Irene对此并不健谈，不过……这也没什么奇怪的。”

高个男人做了个鬼脸，笑容紧绷：“谢谢你放她进来，John。”

“她是我们的朋友，Sherlock，从来都没有另一个选项。”对方轻声说，疑惑地看着他：“……快进来吧。喝茶吗？”

“不了，谢谢。”

两人走进厨房，Mary坐在其中一个座位边缘，Elizabeth在她腿上。小女孩朝侦探伸了伸手，比太阳还明亮地笑着。Sherlock朝她微微笑了下，但很快就褪去笑容，恢复到自己忧虑的神情。

“……你还好吗，Sherlock？”身为人母的Mary问。

他缓缓吐气，可以听见真切的情感和忧虑在她温柔的声音中显现。他想要将自己的情感管理起来，但一如既往地感到她的忧虑超越了自己的舒适区。

“她在哪？”于是他这样问。

Mary忧伤地笑了笑，善解人意：“客房。”

* * *

侦探快速的脚步穿过他们熟悉且充满家的味道的房子。他经过白色的墙，上面挂满相片和美好的回忆，很快就在紧闭的房门前停下。他没有敲门，直接打开门走了进去。

房间很小，一张床，一扇窗户和浅色的书桌简简单单地簇拥在房间里。褐发女人背朝他站着，朝薄薄的窗帘外那主路看去。外面的世界看起来安静又平和，就像是完全不知道威胁着他们的混乱存在一样。

Sherlock吸了口气，但发现言语表达不了他。最终，他认真尝试了一下：“谢谢你为我展示真相。” 

“现在你知道我所知道的一切了。” Irene说，仍不面对他。

他犹豫一下，知道她允许他的接近，但自己仍然感觉被留在外面。他问道，比自己所想要的更小心些：“你做出决定了吗？”

“逃跑还是战斗？”她疲倦的声音像舞台上的芭蕾舞演员一样跳过房间，“我可以肯定的是就算保持这样，我的世界也没法修复了。”

他做好了反驳的准备，在身后关上门提议说：“准确的说，你已经躲开关注这么久了。没人知道你之前正式回归了。”

Irene并不容易被话里隐藏的提议打动，继续说道：“我身上没有真实的限制，我可以基本正常地生活，现在所有人都知道了真相后……就没法逃离现实了。我们的梦破碎了。”

Sherlock低下头，纵使他知道她看不见。“解决方案是处理这个案子。我们会结束Norton的游戏。我们会尽一切可能让你自由。”

Irene哼了一声，终于转身看着他。她的双臂抱在胸前，这明显的隔离加强了她姿态中的忧虑：“我已经很多年不自由了……我这是自作自受。不自知地将自己囚禁起来，忘记留下后路。现在无处可逃了。”

“那我们就造一个出口！”

她的脾气短暂地暴露出来：“怎么造？如果我自首，他们将给我无期徒刑。如果我继续躲藏，那就必须留下一切，毫无痕迹地消失。如果我遇到了Norton……”

她的话在暮光中褪去，两人越过虚无对视着。Sherlock能感受到紧张感再次笼罩了两人，像个老朋友突然出现。他并不喜欢这感觉。他不能让她如此绝望。

最终，他湿湿嘴唇，艰难地说：“你……你已经不一样了，Irene。”

“‘不一样’？”她的眉毛挑到了发际线里，眼中又有了生命力的闪光：“你真知道怎么讨女士欢心，Holmes先生。”

他偏过头，充满表现力的眼中露出沮丧的光芒：“我是认真的。”

“我不是。”她轻声说，但她心灵的窗户上略过一丝恐惧，背叛了隐藏在最深处的情绪。她不需要说出来，答案清晰地在她眼中。她还没有放弃，但正拖着疲惫的身躯在终局之前蹒跚前行。褐发女人保持两人的距离，用声音填补两人之间空虚的深渊：“我知道我的问题有解决方式……但那绝不会轻松。”

Sherlock走进房间内部，感觉自己的笃信更加坚定了，她显然还没准备好投降。“我们一同作战。”

“一同？”她低沉的语调突然像往常那样充满玩味：“……我还以为昨晚只是一夜风流呢。谁会想到聪明的侦探还会为了施虐女王出战？”

卷发男人低头凝视着她，轻松地看破了她的谎言。他已经有很多次摆在她的欺骗和保护性的诡计之下，但他已经受够了。是时候用他有的一切反驳她了。

“我说的不一样，是说你在我眼中使其他女人黯然失色，才貌超群……你是‘那位女人’！我认为我不需要再赘述自己了，是吗？这不是爱情，但确实是我的感受。我不知道这是否足够或者能否支撑到最后，但我保证这对我来说很重要。你对我很重要。我想说的是：你不是一个人，Irene。我不会让你独自面对这一切。”

他可以看出在他的话之后，她的决心动摇了。“……避讳社交的人如是说。”

他低下头喃喃道：“我最近才刚刚明白，独自一人并不总是保护你……不像有人倚靠那样。别告诉John我这么说了。”

这回Irene露出一个微笑：“我觉得他已经知道你这么想了。”

Sherlock回应一个微笑，又朝她走近一步。他可以看见自己的信息传达到位了，希望这能够支撑他们走到最后。如果她需要更多的话，他也无能为力。他看着她的眼睛，小声说：“帮帮我。” 

她点了点头表示理解，保护自己的高墙崩塌在脚边：“我不在游戏当中了。我不能帮。太多东西受到威胁了……对我们两人来说都是。我是认真的，此刻你比我所处的危险更严峻。”

“这是说我们又在同一战线上了吗？”

“难得一次。”Irene耸了耸肩说。她眼中闪现出狡黠，坏笑着踏进侦探的私人空间里。

* * *

“你们……理清楚了吗？”John问道，他和他的妻子与另一对情侣在走廊里相遇。

Sherlock只是点了点头，穿上他的大衣。他转身去拿他的围巾，突然说：“Irene需要在这里住一段时间。” 

金发女人没有理会他的语气，马上转身面对自己的好友：“当然了。想住多久都可以。”

“谢谢你，Mary……”尖脸的褐发女人朝她笑了笑说：“我恐怕不会在这里逗留很久，Lestrade让苏格兰场的人忙得很，但他没法一直拖延下去，他们很快就会注意到我。”

“对我来说那时间够用了。”Sherlock无趣地叹了口气，他的双眼诉说着对自己能力的深信，转身面对他们点了点头。“我现在就回家去看看我自己能找到什么。在我这么做期间藏起来。不能做坏事。”

“你不需要再多说了。”Irene轻声说。

“噢，我觉得我必须强调。”他回击道，朝她抛了个媚眼。他得到的回报是她微微上扬的嘴角，于是他将手搭在她纤细的肩膀上：“我会找到一个解决方案，在安全的时候再来找你。”

他没有留下机会道别，就转身离开。前门在侦探快速的离去身后关上，三人仍停在走廊上，不确定应怎么做。

John短暂地咬了咬嘴唇，低头看着面前的褐发女人：“……你仍旧觉得你们俩的轨迹不是注定交缠？”

他可以看到她的背部和肩膀都紧绷起来，她停在原地片刻，视线停留在紧闭的前门上。没有回答，她就转身朝客房走去了。

在客房的门也同样关上后，John转身与妻子对视。他朝客房点头示意，小声地提出：“我们该不该……？”

Mary捏了捏丈夫的手臂，摇了摇头：“给他们俩一点空间吧。”

“我只是不喜欢束手无策。”金发男人叹气道。

“噢，我知道亲爱的。”她向他保证道，拉了拉他的袖子：“我也是。”

* * *

一月的雨冰冷地淋在窗框上，Sherlock向外望去。这令人难受的灰蒙蒙天气像往常一样反映了藏在内心的感受。窗上的雨扭曲了外界的世界，就像这个案子扭曲了他的世界一样。

这只是他将Irene留在Watson夫妇府邸的第二天，但Sherlock已经觉得自己落后了。他可以看见现实带来的沉重负担——监禁、丑闻和分离漫天飞——就在远处张望。他是在和残酷的时间赛跑，所以他必须找到正确的解决方式，或者全盘皆输，但他手上只有一副差牌。

他前后过了Irene交给他的文件几遍，已经熟悉了Godfrey Norton的一切，但知道他仍旧缺失拼图的几块。这罪犯显然非常聪明，擅长规避机动。Sherlock需要一个精密的陷阱才能将他从自己的隐藏处诱惑出来。

侦探突然被从他的头脑宫殿中拉了出来，他听见楼下尖锐的门铃声。他叹了口气，试图隔绝那噪音，但门铃声不依不饶地响着。终于，他听见Hudson太太打开房门让访客进来了。Sherlock翻了个白眼。他会叫房东太太不要开门，以免是什么潜在的客人，他现在没时间处理那些。

Sherlock专心地听着正在上楼梯的脚步声，他紧皱的眉头突然显得有些好奇。

几秒之后，一个阴沉平静的声音直接闯入房间：“搞明白我们的公约数了没？”

“Norton先生。”Sherlock的声音在房间里振荡，他转身面对自己的访客：“这可真是意想不到。”

那美国人几乎与他一样高，穿着米色的大衣和灰色西装。他看起来就和六个月前他们第一次见面时一模一样。不过有几点不同非常明显。比方说，他摸着自己带胡须的下巴的样子更加自信了，他的姿态诉说着权力和占领上风的事实。Sherlock永远不会原谅自己是怎么漏掉那些小细节的。

Godfrey扭曲地微笑一下，温暖了他的面容，可他的双眼仍然空白坚韧。“我想这个游戏已经进行得够久的了。我不喜欢玩游戏，Holmes先生。”

“我也听说了。”

美国人耸了耸肩，踏进客厅里四处望了望：“更喜欢单刀直入。”

“这也是为什么你在这里。”侦探半是玩味半是咆哮着说，一边看着打扮利落的访客绕着他的公寓。

短暂地绕过一圈之后，Norton停在侦探几步面前，两人执着地对视。美国人脸上的自鸣得意只是在Sherlock的伤口上撒盐。

他肯定是感觉到了气氛的变化，因为他的笑容咧的更大了，说道：“我的信息源告诉我你终于知道所有重要的消息了。”

“是的。”侦探满不情愿地说。

“想想假如你能更快明白的话，能避开多少不幸啊。”Godfrey说，玩弄着自己的猎物。“假如Irene能更早坦白的话，也许你的朋友……噢，她叫什么来着？Molly？她就不用受苦了。事实上，假如她不这么自私的话，就没有人需要受苦了。”

Sherlock尖锐地勾起嘴角，反驳道：“你想要他们受苦。” 

Godfrey不慌不忙地点头：“……确实。”

“你想要她受苦。”侦探更清楚地指出，试图让自己的声音保持轻松。

“也是对的。”

“你没在警局杀了她，因为你仍旧想让她为对你做的付出代价。真的，这真的看起来有点孤注一掷了。过度补偿弱点？”Sherlock嘲笑地问道。

Godfrey只是轻巧地笑了笑：“复仇总是孤注一掷的，你不觉得吗？” 

深色头发的侦探将头偏向一边：“但鲜少有理有据。”

“也许并不。不过我还是会继续我的计划。”

“噢，假如你现在投降了我会崩溃的。”Sherlock挑了挑眉毛，靠近对方。这威胁性的动作没有影响到美国人，他只是看起来有些感兴趣：“游戏还没有结束，不管你怎么说。”

“我从没说过游戏结束了，只是我不想玩了。”Godfrey尖锐地纠正道。 

“那这是……什么？”侦探闷哼一声，让自己的视线扫视过罪犯的外貌。慢慢地，侦探开始绕着他踱步，似乎终于蜕变成猎手的角色。“这是场智力游戏，Norton先生。这是你挑战我的方式。一场刺激大脑的游戏，想让我迷失方向。在你去追逐她之前将我从棋盘上除去的尝试，以便使出杀手锏。这智力游戏，很遗憾，并不起作用。”

Godfrey缓缓吐气，这动作似乎显示出不情愿的挫败。然后他突然转身，有什么完全不同的东西像野火一般席卷他的神色：“我恐怕你过度刺激了我的大脑，Holmes先生。你会发现在这方面我并不像我的同辈那样讲究。我总是更擅长蛮力。但在我的世界里，这是个长处。因为，你知道，不管你的智商有多高……”

他从自己的大衣口袋里抽出什么，侦探没来得及反应就感受到那小电击枪射出两个带尖刺的尖头，直到他的肋骨上。电流准确无误地通过他的身体，使他高大的身躯摇摆不定。Sherlock感觉自己失去对肌肉的控制，跌倒在地。他几乎感受不到自己的四肢因电流而产生的抽搐，因为他的意识在慢慢变黑。

他最后看见的是美国人带着邪恶的微笑蹲在他身边。Godfrey欣赏着自己的成果，结束了他讲述的故事：“……一把电击枪就能让伟人跌落，Sherlock Holmes先生。”


	20. 另辟蹊径

有轻轻的敲门声，Irene抬起头。

“我能进来吗？”John低沉的声音发自内心，穿过了木板。

褐发女人放松地从床上起身，没有回复就开了门。医生对这令人意外的配合吃了一惊，但又很快回过神来，走进她的庇护所。他的双手松弛地抓在身旁两侧，看起来有点尴尬，逗留在门口。

Irene见到了这些征兆，但选择无视，重新坐回到床上，面对着他。她只希望他不会让她久等。 

“Sherlock有消息了吗？”John问道，显然在拖延时间：“Greg呢？”

“没有。”她说，没来得及阻止的叹息潜逃出来。

金发男人点了下头，似乎在搜寻能够穿透她强硬防御的话语：“我相信很快就会有解决方法的。”

“你听起来像个父亲。”

他清楚地知道这是损他，但仍旧说：“我确实是位父亲。”

“不是我的父亲。我是说你已经毫不费力地接受了这个角色，John。当爸爸很适合你。”

“Elizabeth让我们挺轻松的。大部分时候吧。”

“那位女人”挑起一条纤细的眉毛，心知肚明地看着他。她已经受够了两人之间未说明的话题。现在可没时间绕圈子：“……你在想什么？”

“你在想什么？”John马上回复说。他温柔的双眼透露出歉意，继续说：“我只是想知道你还承受不承受得了最近的事，Irene。我有什么可以帮得上忙的吗？”

“我不能让你帮任何事，那只会让你陷入险境。”

他偏过头，小心翼翼地瞪了她一眼：“之前你愿意让Mary身陷险境帮你找到Moran勋爵。”

“那不一样。”Irene反驳道，苦涩的味道留在她嘴中。“那时候我不知道我们面对的是Godfrey。假如我确定的话……”她的声音渐停，知道纠缠她的鬼魂在她无法隐藏的痛苦表情中一清二楚。

John沉默了漫长的几秒，看着她。最终，他的关怀变成了更加严肃的态度，说：“你已经决定好这游戏会怎么结束了。我可以从你眼中看出来。我之前见过……在即将被射杀的士兵眼里。问题是：你不是他们。没有枪指着你，也没有注定的结局。你不应该那么认为。”

Irene叹了口气，整理了一下自己的情绪：“我还没有放弃希望。Sherlock说服我了。” 

“我真高兴你能被说服。”

“我知道你盲目地信任他，John……但我对Norton的恐惧甚于我对Sherlock Holmes的信任。”

医生虚弱地耸了耸肩：“……幸好Sherlock不需要信任就能上演奇迹。”

“那位女人”点了点头，但抿着嘴。她沉默着，既缺乏信心又不知道说什么好，只能努力用坚固的堡垒防护着她跳动的心。John的眼神告诉她自己并不成功，他仍旧穿透了她的防线发现了真相。现在躲避整个外界世界也不是办法。她不知不觉地越过了他们的界限。

Sherlock安慰的话也曾穿过她的防守，她现在正为他担心着。这并不是她常有的情绪，但在对待侦探身上并不特别。不过，虽然她的一部分想要让他安全，另一部分却对违背他的命令跃跃欲试，自己寻找避难所。如果她继续留在这里，基本上就是毫无还手之力了。没有了防守，情绪扰乱着内心，也没有保护伞，她会成为Godfrey Norton轻松猎捕的猎物。

John看着她，像是能够读懂在她脑中掠过的无数想法。他缓缓朝坐着的她前进一步，轻声说：“嘿……这不需要变成结束。所有的这些……”

他的声音渐渐停下，Irene挑了挑眉毛，保持着自己的假面。“你是说Sherlock还是Norton？”

他再次耸肩：“我只是觉得你不该将这当做败北。”

“啊！”褐发女人轻声说，她强大的声音包裹在不安外。他友好的介入是出于关心。“所以我们又绕回了我跟Sherlock的关系上。”

“当这一切结束，你们俩会有许多要说明白的事。但他想要那些。他想要和你住在一起。”

纵使她稳稳地与他对视，她还是不敢出声。她不敢吐出一个字，因为不知道心中希望的火苗会让她吐露什么秘密。也许她也希望那是真的，也许她希望那一切都是场假警报，而她能从这个噩梦中醒来。被打败了或是没有，现状必须改变。

就在她准备着自己讽刺的回复时，床头柜上的手机突然疯狂震动起来。她朝响了的手机伸手，朝来电显示上的名字坏笑一下。

“……说曹操，曹操到。”她说，将手机贴到耳边：“找到什么了吗，Sherlock？”

她听到的声音却不是英国人那低沉的声音：“他没有。但我可找到了聪明的侦探。”

Irene感觉脖子后方寒毛倒立，那熟悉的语调像是她血管中流淌起毒药一样。她毫无感情的声音没有颤抖，问道：“Godfrey？”

从她眼角，她可以看见John马上转头看向她。紧张感像是雾气一样突然包围了他们。两人一同屏息等着接下来会发生的事。

罪犯没有让他们失望：“我想我们是时候在终点相遇了，对吗？你的男朋友似乎非常……想要参与。”

“把细节用短信发给我。我马上就来。”

“很乐意，亲爱的。”

Irene挂断电话，一下子就从床上跳了起来。就在她打开门走出去时，金发男人紧跟在后面。

他像是影子一样跟在她身边，急忙提出的问题在浅色的门廊中间回荡：“发生了什么？Sherlock在哪？！求你告诉我。” 

“你知道接下来会发生什么。我必须要走了。”她说，穿上自己的皮衣，围上红色的围巾。

慌张和忧虑使医生难受，他摇了摇头，坚定自己的立场。她觉得他看起来像是那种被围堵在角落的野犬，为了威胁敌人准备好龇牙。“你不会是一个人。”

褐发女人看着挡在她面前的人，推开了他。“没得商量。我没时间理这个。我必须得做点什么。”

她踏进夜间的空气中，看见天庭高处的星光投在她身上。真的已经很晚了，她还有很多工作需要完成。

“Irene，不要这样抛下我！”他恳求道，仍旧飞速下了楼梯：“如果Sherlock有危险……”

“John!”

他们俩突然停下，路中间停着一辆摩托。医生被担忧冲昏头脑，在黑夜中毫不在乎邻里地提高音量：“你不需要独自承受！不管你计划的是什么。”

Irene跨坐在摩托上，停顿一下。她疲倦地正面迎上他。这无穷无尽的夜晚令她疲倦，无底的黑暗迫不及待地吞没她，使她感到虚弱。内心空虚，也很坦诚地承认了真相。

“你知道，Mycroft认为我会弃Sherlock于危难之中，逃离英国。你认为我会杀入险境，以爱的名义拯救他。但我更聪明。”

John呼出一口气，似乎全世界的重量都落在了他的肩头。他摇了一下头，小声说：“那意味着什么？”

她朝他露出一个忧伤的笑容，希望他能见到自己眼中的歉意，虽然晚上缺乏光线。“相信我……这是一切能顺利展开的唯一方式了。”

她没有等着回复，就戴上黑色的头盔，骑着摩托车飞速离开。

* * *

Sherlock的肌肉在束缚他手腕的紧绷绳子下收缩着。他的手被绑在背后，在这个阶段，他知道反抗也没用。他让自己被抓了，现在他就得承受后果。

现在他被带进了一个空当仓库的储存处，古旧的地点，他可以从那份有关Norton的文件中认了出来。这已经有一阵是罪犯的藏身处了，在普通的外表下隐藏确实非常优秀。这是在西侧市区外围被遗忘的角落，没人会以为这是一个犯罪的角落。

头顶稀少的灯光将裸露的灯光投射在肮脏的地板上，墙边堆满了木箱，无疑装着偷来的物品。灯光所触之外，阴影似乎将房间困在永恒的休眠中。Sherlock他自己站在房间中心，为了游戏所需而被放置在那里。 

在他这么多年破案中，他鲜少被当做一枚棋子，而不是主要玩家。他之前被许多强大的猎手围捕过，他们错误地以为自己比他高人一等。目前为止没有一个比他更厉害。Sherlock的视线慵懒地停在Norton身上，更年轻的对方在自己的手下和侦探外围绕圈踱步。 

Godfrey Norton的某种特质让他并不像什么威胁。Sherlock知道Irene很害怕，但他自己没法有那种担心。毕竟他并不是Jim Moriarty的水平。他在星空上没有明亮的一席之地，而他的陨落也将会是短暂的，很快就会被人遗忘。Sherlock很有自信他已经见到了结局的光明，但不是Norton为他设计的结局。不过，他仍旧履行自己的角色，继续等待着。

罪犯在他几步前停下，背对着侦探朝着紧闭的铁门。消瘦的男人穿着另一套灰色格子呢西装，和精神的蝴蝶领结。他身上有新鲜的古龙水味，也修整过了金色的胡须。总而言之，所有迹象都说明了虚荣和自大，还有为想得到的大奖打扮一番的心情。他们都等着Irene的到来，但Godfrey自己更为急切。

Sherlock对着景象翻了个白眼，再次在厅室里游荡。他们两人被四个将战斗装备武装到牙齿的杀手包围。他们的步枪贴在脸边，所有人都将枪口对准了侦探。四人只是等着一声令下而已。纵使他们四个是侦探能看见的，Sherlock也很确定阴影中隐藏着的其他人。在房间上方肯定吊着许多钢铁架子，由于黑暗Sherlock不能看到吊灯上方的情况，但他时可以听见脚步声从上方的金属回响来。那些肯定是等着置人于死地命令的打手。

聪明的侦探受够了那枪械带来的沉默，将视线重新转向罪犯首领，说：“集邮搞得怎么样了？还没找到那枚珍贵的‘哥白尼’邮票？……1955年珍藏，是吗？”

Godfrey低声的笑声在广大的空间中回荡着：“我想说我很惊讶你注意到了……可你是Sherlock Holmes。我本会更惊讶，假如你没有……你能让我更简单的头脑明白过来你是怎么做到的吗？” 

“行行好。”Sherlock怒气冲冲地说，将重心移到另一只脚：“真相就在你眼前，任何人都能看出来。比方说你能清楚地看见你胸袋中邮票夹的微小印记。 Matejko 的邮票最近在报纸中有涉及，这种消息出现都提醒着你缺乏的智力，不是吗？让大脑火花迸发……绝对没法漏掉的。”

“很聪明。”

侦探哼了一声：“我听多了。”

较年轻的美国人看着他的俘虏，几乎没有隐藏自己的好奇：“在等待过程中还能推理出我的什么？”

“从哪里开始呢？你是个孤儿，在新泽西出生。你试图摆脱那口音，但显然在你发音E字母时还有痕迹。你的姿势说明在加入CIA之前有过军事训练。是海军。你向犯罪倒戈是因为家庭遗传的性格。你更喜欢蛮力是因为你没有智取所需要的智商。虽然你的外表非常严厉，但你的面具没有骗到我。你不是你手下认为的那个暴君。如果你是的话，你就不会娶了Irene……那是出于爱情，至少一部分是。你就想其他人……脆弱，害怕……”他缓缓停下，感到有趣地吐了口气。他用缓缓地模仿着几个月前听到这罪犯早先的受害者之一的话语结束：“……恐惧是人性所致。”

Godfrey闷哼一声，他脸上的所有兴趣仿佛被瀑布般的暴怒突然洗去了。他再次面对门口，冰冷地回击：“我不害怕。”

侦探佯装被冒犯了：“没有更多夸奖了吗？”

美国人躲开了这游戏的邀请，随意地说道：“那么Irene呢？你从她身上推理出了什么？”

Sherlock吸了口气。他预料到了这个问题的出现，这是自然，但就在问题甩在他下巴上时，他却犹豫了。尴尬的停顿没有被对方漏掉，高个的金发男人将好奇的目光再次放在他身上。

“说啊？”他问道。

“……要读懂她会复杂得多。”侦探最终承认道：“我花了很久时间来读懂她。我仍旧没有完全理解她。她保护的心墙古老且伤痕累累。在她父母逝去之后就已经垒高那堡垒很久了。她从不说起年轻时候或者过去，这说明有着不快的记忆。没有创伤，也没有真正的快乐。她将性和智慧当做工具，从她的青少年时期开始就是她最强有力的武器。她的道德指针有些歪斜，但我有什么好指责的？”

“那她的自私呢？”

Sherlock绷紧了，没有掩饰住他姿态的变化。他将下巴放松，然后缓缓问道：“你为什么不直接告诉我你想让我达到的结论呢？”

“游戏不好玩了？”Godfrey调戏道，缓缓走到另一人身边。他重新变得骄傲自大，充满了犯罪企图。“好吧。我的前妻……她知道怎么样用温暖和善良触动他人的内心……但她自己冰冷的内心却没有一丝温暖。她对世界都不为所动。你所称作心墙的东西创造了一个永远将会把自己的安危作为第一要务的女人。”

罪犯停在他几步之外时，侦探抬起下巴。他可以像看报纸一样读懂对方眼里的神色，不禁大声吐出了真相：“我明白了……你不信她真的会来救我。你肯定是和Mycroft聊过了。”

“如果有一个重新来过的机会？”对方眼中闪烁着幽默感，缓缓摇了摇头。他朝自己的俘虏倾身而去，享受着这个时刻，在他耳边轻声说：“不，Holmes先生……我觉得她已经逃之夭夭了。”

Sherlock皱起眉头，看了一眼紧紧围成一个圆的五位杀手。“那你设计这么多就是为了给我证明什么。你想让我开开眼，然后再去追逐她？”

罪犯耸了耸肩：“似乎很公平。”

“对于一个声称自己讨厌游戏的人，从一开始就是一个游戏接着一个。”

“我是应势而变，Holmes先生。”美国人叹气道，自傲再一次占了上风。像是摆弄自己最漂亮羽毛的孔雀，他将想法挥霍在这敌对的气氛中：“就像人们常说的，适者生存。”

“确实……”Sherlock低沉地说。他吸了口气，朝自己的囚禁者咧嘴一笑：“噢，我还推理出了有关你的一件事。想听吗？”

“继续。”

“你没怎么和Moriarty合作过，但你绝对被他的做法影响到了。这说明你想要精致，不过恐怕这是你永远没法掌握的技能。他也喜欢杀手，特别是毫无痕迹的。我注意到，你就没有那么讲究选择什么样的杀手。”

金发男人闷哼一声，用一只手捋过他短短的胡须，思考着侦探的话。他充满活力的眼睛里闪过一丝犹豫，问道：“是吗？”

“Moriarty了解他每一个手下。你并不。”Sherlock解释道，耸了耸肩。轮到他享受属于自己的聚光灯了，他要珍惜每分每秒：“用杀手有些问题……其中一条就是他们的忠诚度。但我想要提到的更加简单。如果你不讲究选用什么样的人，你怎么能确定枪管后面的是对的人呢？当你见不到他们的脸，根本没法确定，不是吗？”

他话音刚落，五位守卫中的其中一个金发女人就打破队形，用她的半自动冲锋枪射杀了她的同事们。响亮的枪声爆发出来，充斥着区域内，Norton惊讶地瞪大眼睛，躲在了侦探身后，这动作暴露了他真实的本性。另外四个杀手几乎没有时间缩起来，子弹就击穿了他们的身体，致命地精准，很快四人就死在了肮脏的地板上。

被烧焦的味道充斥在空气里，安静再次降临在阴影之上，金发女人扔掉了枪械，那声音重重地打在地板上，标志着暂时的胜利。Sherlock感觉到肩膀上落下一只重重的手，同时什么东西顶在了他的太阳穴上。

两人看着“那位女人”扔下了金色的假发，转身面对他们。Irene棱角分明的面孔紧绷着，穿过他们之间的距离带着狠意瞪着他们。她抬起手，那支小型鲁格SP101手枪在灯光下闪了一下，直直指向她的前夫。

她蓝宝石般浅色的双眼短暂地与Sherlock对上，后者不禁骄傲地点了点头。

他知道正有枪口顶在他的脑袋上，他们三人进入了新的对峙。局势完全反了过来，没人能预见之后会发生什么，甚至是隐藏的打手也没有对这突如其来的改变轻举易动。两个枪口敌对着，紧张感蔓延在空气里，像是两只眼镜蛇准备攻击。宽广的房间里掉了针都能听见，所有人都僵持着，似乎时间都在此刻停止。环境中只能听见唯一的声音是沉重的喘息声上下起伏。

“入场不错。”Godfrey轻声说，回过神来，将自己的枪更紧地贴在Sherlock的太阳穴上。他皮肤上贴着的金属僵硬无比，这用力的动作让他生疼，然而卷发侦探没有改变姿势。在他肩膀上的抓握更用力了，显然暴露了Norton对事情发展的不快。

Sherlock知道现在游戏加码了，任何动作都会导致许多无法逆转的连带效应。现在，他不能冒任何险，不能致Irene于险地。

“那位女人”坏笑一下，充满玩味地说：“女孩要占上风就得无恶不作。”

Sherlock微微一笑，美国人回驳说：“……还不赖。”

“如果这就让你刮目相看，等着听我要对你那些证据做什么吧。”她轻声说，调整了一下手上握的武器，她注意到她的前夫表情僵住了。她薄薄的红唇形成一个微笑，继续说：“我了解你，记得吗？我知道你去哪都会保证那证据在身边。在我来这里前，我动了点手脚……” 

* * *

Irene将摩托停在黑色的前门边，飞快地取下头盔。她知道时机很重要，跑向房门，匆忙地打开，像野地上的龙卷风一样冲了进去。

就在她冲上楼梯的时候，她听见楼下Hudson太太惊讶的声音：“Irene？是你吗？天啊，发生了什么？”

褐发女人回头看了一眼，房东太太也和她一样走进了Sherlock的公寓。Hudson太太的眼神中充满担心，她朝“那位女人”皱起眉头。

Irene没有编造好心的谎言，叹着气说出真相：“Sherlock被我前夫绑架了。”

“……噢老天。”年长的房东太太说道，朝前一步。她扭着双手，马上对自己视如己出的侦探感到担忧。“你为什么在这里？我有什么能做的吗？”

“我都处理好了，Martha。”Irene保证说，简短地点点头：“我们知道这有可能发生。我们有计划的。Sherlock在房间里藏了一点东西留给我，能帮我渗透进我前夫的犯罪集团。”

Hudson太太马上开始行动，冲进厨房，在肮脏的锅碗瓢盆间寻找：“在哪里，亲爱的？这公寓挺大间的……要花很久才能找到。”

褐发女人对她的投入微笑一下，但很快就抛开了这关怀。相反她将注意力放在计划上，穿过客厅：“我知道在哪。”

“哪里？”房东太太靠近了点问道。

Irene蹲在皮质的扶手椅边，将手伸进坐垫之间。她轻而易举地找到了隐藏的物件，取了出来。“就在他许久之前藏我的拍照手机的地方。”

“噢！”Hudson太太颇有兴趣的声音几乎抛却了忧虑：“感谢上天你们俩思考方式差不多。那是……假发吗？”

“那位女人”点了点头，低头看着长长的金色假发：“是的。”

“这能怎么帮到Sherlock呢？”房东太太没怎么思考就问道，Irene只是沉默着笑了笑。

她又往楼梯走去，Hudson太太伸手抓住了她的手臂。她带着温柔的微笑与她对视。

“把他带回来。自己也要小心，Irene。”Martha说。她轻吻了一下年轻女人的脸颊，鼓励地眨了眨眼就送她离开。这是Irene能收到的最好的鼓励，她没说什么，只是感激地点了点头。 

褐发女人离开221B，几分钟后，就取出手机读着Godfrey发给她的地址。她犹豫着，紧紧抓着她的手机。不管计划如何，她今晚有些必须要做的事。 

* * *

她风驰电掣地驾着摩托冲向目的地。值得兴庆的是天色的昏暗为她的接近做了掩护。她在可以被听见的范围外停下摩托，步行前进。她伏低身体，打量着前方的区域。在她左侧是一片宽广且似乎无人的仓库区，内部亮着灯。好像这些秘密行动总是发生在某个仓库或者地下室，对于子时的暗中交易来说这些都是完美的地点。

正前方，在毗连的建筑物中，Irene感觉可以隐约见到一个办公室的影子。

在铁门外有两个守卫正在巡视仓库，其中一个站在引向办公室的铁楼梯上。他们是在悬崖边守卫着地狱大门，引导孤独的旅者踏入哈迪斯地狱的深渊。

Irene抽出她的枪，拧紧了她从Mary那里“借来”的消声器，然后将武器指向她的目标。她快速而精准地解决了三个人，没有遇到困难。她冲过草地，到最近的守卫身边。Irene脱下了死去的女守卫穿着的背心，拿过她的步枪，仍旧扫视着自己周围。她很快就将自己的外套扔在了黑暗中，换上了受害者偷来的服装。

她走上金属楼梯进入办公室，又朝门锁开了一枪，于是能轻松地踢开门走进混乱中央。

她只需要一眼就确认了这回她的本能没有错。她冲进房间，详尽地搜索每一份文件和书籍，寻找着自己想要的内容。Godfrey选择这个地点肯定有他的原因。当她最终找到书架背后的时候，房间内已经混乱不堪。就在那个混乱世界之后，她找到了自己的目标。

* * *

“我在毗连的建筑里找到了你的宝库。”她停顿一下，观察着他听到这消息时的表情。

Norton的表情马上变了，像是从悬崖上坠入深渊，或者是有人从他身下移走了毯子，让他可以看见即将摔在的地面。

“在过来寻欢前，我在那里装了炸药。”她更清楚地解释道，扬了扬左手中的远程起爆器。“放了Sherlock，或者就看着你的成果被炸飞。”

Godfrey不带痕迹地恢复正常，好脾气地耸了耸肩说：“下手吧。我当然有备份。” 

“不，你没有。”Irene说道：“自大是种有趣的东西……它让我们愚蠢地行事，因为我们以为自己已经赢了。你没有备份，因为你很确信自己不需要。”

“如果你觉得我还没有赢的话，你可没怎么集中注意力。”美国人玩味地指出，语气中带着某种秘密：“现在……把起爆器给我，或者看着Sherlock的脑子溅到地板上。” 

“你的计划是不管怎样都朝他开枪。”她僵硬地指出，没有降低枪口的打算。

“也许是吧。”

“你已经两次试图杀他了。你曾尝试用车撞他……并且突袭他的公寓。你也两次都失败了。”

美国人低下头，转移了一下对俘虏肩膀的抓握：“……都是因为你。”

“他对你来说并不重要，Godfrey。他不需要死。”

“附带伤害，亲爱的。”罪犯耸了耸肩，似乎又有些行动力了：“现在，把装置给我。”

Irene与Sherlock对视一下，在这昏暗的光线下他仍看见她坚毅的决心明亮地闪烁着。纵使形势紧迫，他还是没多说什么，但知道她能见到同样的情感在他的眼神中，她用冷漠的声音说：“不。”

“你看到了吗，Holmes先生？”Godfrey问道，他欢快的语调显然表示他又重新恢复了好奇心和幽默感。Sherlock因为对方在他肩膀上的扯动踉跄一下，斜视了枯瘦的男人一眼。“自私。她可以救你……但她宁愿保证自己不会在光天化日下被摧毁。她宁愿摧毁证据，也不打算枪下留人。” 

“……确实。”Irene忧伤地笑了笑，仍旧与侦探对视着。她短暂地降低了枪口，却将手枪指向了自己的太阳穴。Sherlock抽搐一下，但肩膀上的手仍使他钉在原地。他感觉自己心跳开始加快，可理智及时让他镇静下来。她的双眼再次变得冰冷，专注在目前的事务上，重新聚焦在前夫身上。“如果你朝他开枪……我就自杀。”

从前的CIA探员也有些惊讶，但很快找到了回应：“……如果你自杀了我就向你保证我会开枪的。今晚的赢家就是我了。” 

“那位女人”将枪从太阳穴撤了下来，在灯光下她表情明显黯淡了：“……你是对的，Godfrey。今晚只会有一个赢家。那是谁，Sherlock？”

“……死神。”他用不像自己的极其克制的声音说。他不是这游戏中的玩家，但他知道他和Irene之前定下的计划如何，因而也能看出她并没有遵守他的叮嘱。现在他试图表达着自己的不快，同时又希望她能知道自己信任她的决策。总而言之，他不确定自己的眼神表达了这些，因为他忙于破解她眼神中的秘密。

她微微一笑，海蓝色的眼睛里有什么突然变了，就在这时抬起枪口，再次对准了前夫：“确实如此……”

Sherlock对这令人迷惑的变化咬紧牙关，感觉到Norton的视线扫过自己的表情。那美国人几乎是哈哈大笑着说：“看看，这想法让你的小男朋友不高兴了。他的柔情多可爱啊！真是让人意想不到！” 

Irene无视了他的话，向前一步冰冷地说：“交易结束，Godfrey。”

“我还没输呢，Irene。”他苦闷地反驳说。

“你没抓住重点，Norton先生。”Sherlock轻声说，紧紧盯着“那位女人”的一举一动：“她的意思是在五分钟内你就会被包围。军情六处和我哥哥都给你带来问候。鉴于胁迫我们的证据很快就会被摧毁，一切都结束了。他们会抓住你，破获你的组织，这个游戏也就结束了。”

纵使罪犯看起来对这消息有些惊讶，但他似乎并没有侦探想象的那么不堪一击。相反他只是对形势背后的寓意耸了耸肩，唇上淡淡地带着一个坏笑。这反应令人捉摸不透，Sherlock试图去理解对方迎接自己陨落的轻松态度。“这还是不叫做输了，Holmes先生……”

Sherlock端详着他的表情，他发现的东西形成了生动的想象。恐惧充斥在他的血液中，他抬头看着深渊另一端的“那位女人”。他可以看出她坚定了自己的决心，她绷紧肩膀，考虑着无言的选择。

在这之前，他们都同意这场乱局只有两种解决方式：一种是Norton的证据被销毁了，没人死去，另一种是所有人都死了。尽管如此，Sherlock可以见到她缓缓朝着第三种结局而去。他们没有讨论过这个办法，说实话：Sherlock并不认为这应该纳入考虑范围。

如果她到最后想要修改他们的谢伊，他得想办法让她看到之中的坏处。她已经在悬崖边缘了，似乎没有意识到真实存在的危险：“Irene，我……”

“我知道。”她急促地打断道，不让他做出进一步的警告。

“不，你不知道！” Sherlock强调说，他哥哥的声音像警报声一样在他的头脑宫殿中轰鸣。

_ “……如果有人打败了Norton会发生什么？” _

_ “他们就也得死。”_

Norton的生命保障。噢，他比侦探所想的还要穷凶极恶。毕竟这一直都是他的计划。Godfrey Norton从未想过活着离开。Sherlock感到脊背发凉，一眨不眨的眼睛看着身边的罪犯。他的计划一直都是启用特殊程序，在落入地狱时拉上侦探或自己的前妻垫背。死亡，似乎对于他来说是最终的解决方式，突然间他对自己挫败的无所谓态度更有道理了。

“噢Godfrey……如果这是世界末日，如果这是最后一晚，你就不能放我走吗？”Irene问道，忧伤地笑了笑，让Sherlock感到害怕。没有等来回复，她就做出了牺牲。

那枪声在黑暗中激起回响。Norton朝后退了几步，失去了对侦探的紧握，混乱之中已经做了决定。在子弹穿透罪犯的两眼之间时，侦探感觉到血溅在他的脸上和身上。那美国人无声无息地向后倒去，像是一袋普通的土豆一样倒在了地上。他睁大的双眼毫无生机，血从额头的伤口中流出。

Sherlock的心跳仿佛暴风雨一样猛烈，他转身面对Irene。此时她已经放下了枪，面容被阴影挡住，与他对视。

他知道接下来会发生什么，于是冲上前去。他不能这么轻易地失去她，这不是他们计划的一部分，也不是应有的结局。但他的反应太迟了……

第二声枪声在仓库中回荡着，这回是Irene向后蹒跚一步。侦探看见她惊讶的下巴沉默着张开，感到胸腔紧迫。他身边的一切都不重要了，他朝她伸手，颤抖的手指环抱住她的身体，摸索着她背上是否有子弹的出口。

“没有击穿……”他自言自语道，感觉她的双手抓着他的外套，他们一同飘零着。“向后倒……”

他帮着将她的身体放到地上，小心翼翼，以免触动了子弹。他低头看见她的双眼渐渐失去聚焦，陷入休克当中。他检查了一下她胸口布满血的伤口，只需要一个快速的扫视就知道真相。他不禁绝望地紧闭双眼，颤抖地吸了口气。这需要很复杂的手术。

Irene半张开嘴喘息着，那声音让他回到现实。她费力的呼吸说明肺部被击穿了。从她眼中可见，她也清楚自己的情况，痛苦缓缓漫布在她眼里。她的眼睑眨了又眨，努力轻语道：“这……这只是……只是输了游戏而已。”

Sherlock摇着头，更紧地抱着她，按住伤口：“不，不，Irene。看着我。看看我。这不是输了。”

她颤抖的手将起爆器摁到他肩膀上，他接了过来。她轻声说，微弱的微笑里满是痛苦：“……动……动手。”

他不需要更多命令，就摁下了按钮，听见外面的爆炸声，接着是混乱的声音。他听见子弹在空气中划过，双方交火。最终，魔咒被打破了，军情六处可以干起本职工作，将这犯罪帝国绳之以法。现在证据被销毁了，一切都会好起来，那交易也不复存在。一切都会好起来，除了唯一一个牺牲者。

Sherlock并不在意那些，但可以看见Irene露出如释重负的表情，她的手仍紧握着他的肩膀。她瞪大的眼睛扫视他的面容，似乎要最后一次好好记住。这可能令他摇了摇头，更用力地压在她的伤口上。血迹早就漫过了她的衣物，沾满在他的手上，他可以看到随着分秒过去，她的肤色逐渐苍白。

他抬起视线，搜寻着话语。侦探不能找到任何一个不是谎言的词来形容她的状况。而他也没有办法表达笼罩他心头的情感，泪水涌上他的眼睛。他自己的震惊占了上风，这回理智也无法让他平静下来。这是最强烈的情绪，让他屏蔽了整个世界，只能朝他爱上的女人尽量靠近。

他明白她为什么做出选择，知道她为什么牺牲自己。这是能救他的唯一方式，但此刻这奖励对Sherlock来说微不足道。

“Irene，我……我……”他的声音让他失望了，他吞咽下喉头涌起的苦涩胆汁。

一行鲜血从她嘴角流了下来，她咳嗽一下，虚弱地微笑。他知道他不善言辞，但显然此刻不需要话语。她低沉地轻声说：“……我知道。”

她伸出手抚上他的脸颊，但没有在他柔软的肌肤上停留片刻，就滑落到一旁，一动不动。

她眼中的生命迹象缓缓消失，身体停下了因为痛苦的抽搐和扭动。她一动不动地躺在他怀里，望向永恒之外，虚无之中。

Irene Adler死了。


	21. 尾声：结局的开始

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （作者的话：由衷感谢所有读者，特别感谢那些留下回复的人。我留给大家这个尾声，结束我们漫长的旅途，心中五味杂陈。  
这不是大部分人想要的结局，但我认为这是比其他选项更适合的结局。我不为自己的选择向任何人道歉，但为需要的人提供纸巾。  
我保证用自己最终的方式结束一切时，最伤心的是我自己。）

_*回忆，接十八章_

_Sherlock在“那位女人”的双眼中搜寻他所需要的一切，他害怕不会获得的一切。这回他知道质问她的灵魂并不足够。除非他能提供回报，她不会轻易为他降下自己的防守。但他只有一件东西可以给她了：弱点。最终他恳求道：“帮帮我。” _

_她缓缓点了点头，他看着她的高墙明显崩塌在脚边，不禁松了口气：“我不在游戏当中了。我不能帮。太多东西受到威胁了……对我们两人来说都是。我是认真的，此刻你比我所处的危险更严峻。”_

_“这是说我们又在同一战线上了吗？”_

_“难得一次。”女人耸了耸肩说。她眼中闪现出狡黠，坏笑着踏进侦探的私人空间里。_

_Sherlock犹豫一下，感受到她柔软温热的身体，那丝滑的皮肤与他肌肤相亲。他的双手困在无尽的虚无里几秒，然后环到了她纤细的背上。他紧紧拥抱她，她将头抵在他下巴上。这种情感的表现对他们来说都不寻常，但这回并不让人感到奇怪或疏离。相反他脑中只有洗尽铅华后仍能拥她入怀的感动；在这风暴之中，她仍在乎他，而且她将这情感化作身体上的动作。这事实对他意义深远，甚至无法用语言形容。他吐了口气，让自己的思绪发散开来，沉浸在这单纯的认知里。_

_Sherlock不想打破这本已易碎的一刻，但知道在这危险的游戏中，他们时间紧迫。他撤身到可以与她对视的距离，理清思绪。他必须克制其他一切，只留下自己精密运作的智慧机器。“你知道他接下来在策划什么。”_

_她将头偏向一侧。她的长发撒在他仍停在她腰上的双手上。她心灵的窗户像无云的天空一样明朗，透彻地认知一切：“你也知道。”_

_他点了点头，推动两人继续：“证据是个有规划的方式。就像你说的：Norton喜欢蛮力多于脑力。这让他比较容易被猜透。他在表面之下没有隐藏什么，而且也将自己的报复停留在一个非常浅薄的层次上。”_

_Irene的声音降了一个八度，试图将他引向自己担忧的关键：“你知道，他已经两次试图杀了你。一次是拿车撞，一次派了杀手去贝克街。”_

_Sherlock从她怀里后撤一步，对这暗示不以为然。他让他们之间多了点距离后叹气道：“是的，是的，我是Norton的下一个目标……我不会低估他的下一步行动，如果这是你的意思的话。”_

_她富有棱角的面容浮起一个淡淡的微笑，她交叠双臂到胸前，坐到了床上。她看起来既放松又像木板一样僵硬，权衡着。“你不喜欢做小卒对吧？”_

_“你在和Moriarty共事时喜欢吗？”他闷哼一声反驳道。_

_“一点都不。”_

_Sherlock背对着她舒了口气。他不想让她觉得自己有疑虑。前方只有一个选择，他对此既不后悔也不哀伤。实话实说，没什么好纠结的。他回头看了一眼“那位女人”，希望自己的声音传达了他这承诺的真挚程度：“我会演好角色，Irene。我会做我需要做的所有。”_

_她的薄唇上露出一个调戏的笑，与他对视：“……而且你只会抱怨一点点。”_

_他咽下自己孩子气的不高兴，保持专注。他的头脑宫殿中开始形成一个计划，他必须得说服她：“我们都假装顺天意好了。将真相保留在我们两人之间，以免他的探子发现，或者不可避免地暴露出去。我们都知道Norton想要什么。”_

_Irene简短地点点头：“我的死。”_

_“他不会得到的。”_

_“这意味着他会尝试取你性命。”_

_Sherlock_

_这回无视了她的话。毕竟这样的警告他听得多了。坏人基本上都想致他于死地，想和他在地狱深层共舞，而这回也不例外。“他也不会得到这方面的满足。我想他会绑架我，来要挟你。”_

_她海蓝色的眼睛里闪过什么，从床上起身面对他。她的肢体语言中透露着兴趣和恍然大悟，她朝他走了一步：“……而我们会放任他这么做。”_

_他低下头，庆幸她同意了计划：“让他觉得自己占了上风。有我做他的俘虏，他会假设你从正门闯入，于是在最终对决前松懈其他入口的守卫。他没法看到大局，因为他太过直来直去了。我相信你能利用自己的聪明才智不费什么力气就渗透进他的组织力。我想我为你有个合适且乍一看很简单的伪装：我今晚会把它藏在贝克街。用它来尽情发挥，摧毁他的计划，而我就……做一回高塔里的公主。”_

_ “这没准真的能成功，Sherlock。”Irene说道，虽然是在指出所有优势，但她的声音中仍带有疑惑：“我们已经知道了他所有躲藏的地方。事实上，我认为Godfrey会将你关在用来支撑这场游戏的证据附近。他不会让那些远离视线的。如果我找到了……我能拿它当做筹码对付他。”_

_ “那就行了。到最后我们只需要筹码。”他骄傲地对这提议笑道。“没有了证据，他就没法讨价还价了。他会孤身一人，失去保护，穷凶极恶，因而会放低防备，更容易除掉。那就没有什么内部原因会阻止军情六处出手了。”_

_ “如果这不起作用，他逼我先摧毁证据，如果他并不放松防备……他会报复性地开枪。”Irene指出，Sherlock惊讶地发现她如此明确地展现自己，“那我就必须得朝他开枪，他的手下估计在军情六处能眨眼前就射击我了。”_

_他眯起眼睛：“我们没有在朝那个结局去，是吧？”_

_ “当然不是。”她轻声说，但那疲倦的语调背叛了她。_

_ “恐惧是个可怕的敌人，Irene。把他的其他替代选项拿走，他就只有一条路可走：投降。”他保证道，但就在她垂下眼睑时，他再次缩小了两人间的距离。他需要她相信自己，留在他这一侧。确实有两个选项，但他需要他们两人都相信能打赢这场仗的那个。“最后一切都会好的。”_

_她突然间朝他展现一个安抚的微笑，他有些惊讶：“必须得是这样。我们要策划场婚礼呢。”_

_Sherlock感到有趣地呼了口气，朝她抛去一个有些焦虑的表情：“在这一切结束之后我会向妈咪解释的，我保证。” _

_“注定没有的秋季婚礼……”Irene带着点畅想地说道：“这听起来有点顺口，对吧？”_

_“文字游戏？*”他问道，转身打开门。他们都知道现在他们没有时间了，未来注定发生的战斗已经安排妥当。是时候继续饰演命运为他们定下的角色，是时候重新开干了。_

_“不是故意的。”“那位女人”微笑一下。_

_*Fall 秋天，双关坠落_

_就在Sherlock抬脚离开的时候，她魅惑的声音最后一次将他拉了回来：“说实话，Sherlock……你也挺特别的。如果你不是你的话，我可能绝不会在乎你。不管接下来发生什么……我们能挺过去。当一切结束后，我愿意认真给我们之间不管是什么的，一次机会。”_

_“我也是。再说了，我也可以试着假冒你的死亡，让你夹着尾巴逃跑，但这已经是去年玩剩下的了。”Sherlock眨了眨眼，走出房间。 _

* * *

Sherlock比自己想要承认的更加费力地将自己从记忆中脱离出来，他机警的听觉捕捉到了身后安静的声音。侦探站在窗前，看着外面浅色的世界。打在窗户上的雨滴同样落在地面上。他注意到有几个人急忙冲进室内避开突如其来的冰冷冬雨。他无法明白这些人为什么想要避开那令人清醒的雨水，而他却在室内被困住。

他的视线又停留在外面的世界几秒，然后越过肩膀看了看身后僵硬地站着的身影，对方处在客厅敞开的门口。

Mycroft左手拿着一把雨伞站在那里，他无懈可击的西装和弟弟的海军蓝睡袍及睡衣形成了鲜明的对比。即使如此，Mycroft依旧是那个尴尬地在背景里踌躇的人。Mycroft Holmes从不犹豫。他就像掌控潮水和海上风暴的无情海神一样，在两指之间掌控着他人的生死。Mycroft Holmes不是那个踌躇不前的半神，不会后退一步在神祇面前跪下。

Sherlock看出了他难得的缺陷，但没有解救哥哥的不适。相反，他放任对方焦灼难耐，自己却悠闲地走去看向窗外的坏天气。

“五天。”他最终说，声音尖锐地划破了紧绷的沉默。

稍微停顿，Mycroft老练的声音回复说：“是的。五天。我本来会更早来，但……”

“不要再撒谎了。”

“Sherlock……”空气被疲倦的叹气声填满，在两兄弟之间回荡，像个永恒纠缠他们的鬼魂。 “我是来……”

“……维护关系。”

Mycroft感到言语似乎黏在了喉咙里，然后他又试了一次，这回声音更加冷漠：“Irene Adler被官方赦免了。我不会跟你赘述细节，但一切结束了，Sherlock。警方和媒体得知了一种真相，洗清了她的罪名，现在所有人都知道幕后黑手是Godfrey Norton了。我甚至洗清了她之前犯下的罪过——不管是真是假——至少包括那些你们俩联手之后的指控。”

这话冲击着Sherlock的防御措施，如果他没有准备的话，本会让他双腿发软。但他仍然成功掩饰了低沉的声音中那情绪化的颤抖：“这就是你道歉的尝试了吗？来得太迟了，你不觉得吗？重点放在‘迟’上。这对Irene来说于事无补。”

“你要逼我直说，是吗？”他的声音充满苦闷和厌恶，但政府职员意志上屈服了，疲惫地叹了口气：“好吧。我以为她会焚毁你的世界，让你燃烧殆尽……我错了，Sherlock。Adler小姐显然真的在意你。最终证实她比我们所有人都要强。由于保护你的初衷，我牺牲了她。这是我的过失……”

“是的。你的错。”Sherlock发出嘶嘶声，终于转身面对自己的哥哥。他的心因为痛苦和怒火而疼痛，他看着面前的人，直击灵魂。他感觉自己可以窥见Mycroft那闪亮盔甲和无穷力量背后的真实样子。站在他面前的人在那之下毫无用处：“‘那位女人’值得更好的。”

“又重新用起荣誉称号了是么？”

年轻些的侦探冷笑一下，面对哥哥的不敬表情阴暗：“是时候么？”

Mycroft停顿一下，但很快就低头做回应。他再一次退了一步，知道不应该越界。对他来说很聪明，考虑到他打出了自己所有的牌还是失去了一切，包括他弟弟。 

“我只有一个问题。”侦探怒吼道，朝哥哥投去的瞪视只有他可以如此具有穿透力。他比过去以往更加想要知道这个真相：“如果她穿着防弹衣，你会朝她的头开枪吗？”

长兄突然与他对视，他的惊讶颇为明显。Mycroft缓缓地摇了摇头，轻声说：“……不是我杀的她，Sherlock。”

“不是你吗？”

在这充满敌意的对话中，突如其来的沉默几乎使人耳鸣。显然，Mycroft仍将一些事紧守在心口。但不需要有更多秘密了，Sherlock决定静观其变。很快侵蚀着他灵魂的真相就使他开了口：“……是军情六处的人开的枪。”

侦探尖锐地点了点头，这话被说出来某种程度上让他自由了。他的恨意转变为漠不关心，也没有更多可说的了。他背对自己的亲人，重重叹了口气说：“我需要知道的就这么多了。”

“Sherlock……”

“你熟读莎士比亚，我的哥哥。木已成舟*。走吧。”

*What has been done cannot be undone，麦克白第五幕第一场

Mycroft没有等着被说第二次，Sherlock专注地听着他走下楼梯的脚步声，最终他哥哥走出了贝克街221B,离开了他的生活。侦探看着打伞的哥哥坐到车里，顺着灰色的马路离开了。

他与Mycroft经营失败的关系没有留下悔恨和同情。这只是世界为他们运行的方式，这回也没有悔棋了。关系中太多羁绊最终压垮了最后一丝希望。

* * *

对于Sherlock来说，一个月奇怪地很快就过去了。他基本上都闷在他的公寓里，基本上没有与外界的任何交流。没有了指引他的灯塔，侦探在黑暗中迷之，完全没有爬进阳光之下的冲动。他更喜欢阴凉的影子之下，在那里他很安全，没人能接触到他。

不过，有些事情更加重要。突然一天，他发现自己穿着大衣戴上围巾，站在一个墓地几米之外。他出席葬礼，他也从来没见过那墓碑。墓碑形式很简单，暗灰色的石头上用加粗字体写着IRENE ADLER。这名字对他来说像是阳光一样刺眼，就算他闭上眼睛，也能在黑暗中见到那铭刻的文字。他的思绪无法根除她的痕迹。

“我以为你不会来……”

Sherlock睁开眼睛，朝声音传来的方向转身。

Molly在他身后几英尺的地方逗留着。John和他说过她早前几天才出院。Sherlock知道她的康复很顺利，即使面对着令她和所有人都悲痛欲绝的消息。他没有说话，Molly走到他身边，两人一同低头看着墓地。

“我每天都来这里，你知道。”她最终说，声音低沉，显示出心碎和脆弱。冷风掠过他们暴露的位置，但她仍高昂头颅：“我和她说话。对她说话……我很想念她。”

Sherlock点了点头，但紧闭双唇，抿成一条线。他想不出任何言语，在此刻似乎也不需要什么措辞。最终，他至少成功承认了最近自己刚理解的真相：“……我也是。” 

Molly犹豫一下，但最终她的声音越过风声传进他耳里：“我知道John和其他人都跟你说这会被时间磨平的。我是说，痛苦。他们说这话是为了帮助你……但这话帮不上忙，是吗？他们只是提醒着你，每一天过去，那些你失去的人将会离你更远。时间不会磨平痛苦，只会磨平他们的回忆。谁会想要在最黑暗的时刻被提醒这点？”

听到她的话，他在这么久以来终于让自己微笑一下。他低头，用手指摆弄着手中的花：“……她曾经说过我们是‘苦命鸳鸯（Star-crossed lovers）’。看来还真是。一颗星光芒过于耀眼，很快就重重坠落。另一颗则独自留在他们的天空，缓缓地消逝，因为它失去了照耀前路的伴侣。” 

“我不这么认为，Sherlock。”她坚定地反驳说，纵使她的声音断断续续，她伸手抓住了他较大的满是老茧的手。“她爱过你。我不知道都发生了什么……但我确信这点。不管她最后决定做了什么，那都是为了你。她也许离开了我们，但她的光芒依旧。至少我不会让她的光消逝……你也不应该。”

他思考了一下她的话，感觉听进了心里。那情感令他感动得几乎要眨去眼中的泪水。他朝前一步，将手中那单支的红玫瑰放到墓碑前。那玫瑰仿佛在世界之巅，提供了必要的色彩，提亮了无趣的石头，这回他没有阻止那一滴眼泪划过脸颊，留下潮湿的痕迹。

他的手指停留了几秒，然后低下头说：“……直到我们下次相见。”

* * *

John以沉重的步伐走上221B的楼梯。他在收到Irene突然去世的消息之后，已经造访公寓许多次了。所有人都为她的离世感到心碎，但他也为自己的好友留下过泪水。尽管不断尝试，他仍旧没法将Sherlock从他的僵硬中拉出来。他被忧伤煅就的锁链所囚禁，没有什么可以打破禁锢，忧愁和悔恨将他囚禁在贝克街。

在他接近入口的时候，他可以听见他朋友的声音，于是驻足聆听。

“你好，妈咪。”Sherlock的声音佯装轻松，几乎连John都要骗过了：“我很好，很好……听着，这个秋天不会有婚礼了。不，她没有离开我。实际上……她离开我了。是的。我很快再和你聊。帮我问候爸。拜。”

他面前的房间再次沉默下来，John犹疑着是否应该离开，在更好的时机再造访。

但他的大脑帮他做了决定，Sherlock从客厅里大声说：“我知道你在那里，John。”

金发男人疲倦地舒了口气，僵硬地走进来及时止损。幸运的话他能看见真实的情绪而不是往常那无法穿透的盔甲。他面前的景象让他着实吃了一惊。 

Sherlock看起来……就像往常的自己。他穿着利落的西装，将重心在双脚之间转移。唯一显示一切并不像表象所见的是John瞥见侦探手掌中的威图手机*。

（*英国定制手机的奢华品牌）

他清了清喉咙，选择了一个更小心翼翼的方式，面对自己的死党：“不想告诉他们所有真相？”

Sherlock耸了耸肩，玩弄着那部手机：“是不想。” 

虽然他没打算问，但John没法阻止这个问题从嘴巴里冒出来：“我知道我们已经讨论过这个了，但……你还……好吗？” 

“很好。”高个男人比几周前加起来都更有活力地说道。他听起来仍旧缺失人性，但更像那个John早期遇见的机器人了。Sherlock伸出双手，让对方放松下来，将头偏向一边：“我看起来不好吗？”

John皱起眉头，缓缓摇了摇头：“……实际上你看起来并不好。”

“嗯，可我挺好的。”他不依不饶地坚称。似乎是事后才想到，他又补充说：“基本上是。” 

“听着，我知道不该试着让你抱有希望，但……我感觉我必须得问问。”医生犹豫到，感觉这并不是个好主意。不过，站在他面前的侦探似乎正在痊愈的路上，他想知道是什么让他有这样的改变。“这回她真的死了吗？我是说……她已经这么做了很多次了。如果有谁能假冒一场避真的死亡，就是她了。”

他马上就知道自己做出了错误的决定，因为瞬间对方脸上的所有情绪就一扫而空。Sherlock绷紧自己的肩膀，机械地回复说：“你只能假死那么多次，John。最终死亡是真的……不管你有多么厉害。‘那位女人’死了。我亲眼所见。”

“她有可能骗过了你？”

“她没有。”Sherlock的语调简短冰冷。他停顿一下，看着那部威图手机，然后重新放回到抽屉里，轻声说：“为他人死去很容易，只要你在乎他们……”'

“你说什么？”

侦探看了一眼自己的朋友，犹豫一下：“只是……你曾经告诉过我的话。”

“什么变了，Sherlock？”John问道，朝自己的好友走近一步。“在你得到Mycroft的证明之后，你将自己封闭在外壳里。我们全都不能说通你。最近发生了什么我没注意到的吗？我问这个……只是因为我关心你。很多人都关心你。他们都很担心。” 

“……我今天去拜访了她的坟墓。”

“噢？”医生眨了几下眼。他不敢动弹，生怕将他的朋友吓得重新躲起来，所以只是缓缓点了下头：“还好吗？”

“是的……我原本以为这不会有什么帮助，但出乎意料的是，我想这帮到了点。”Sherlock耸了耸肩承认道。这简单的动作似乎抛开了他所有过去的焦虑和忧愁，同时也除去了他所有的情感和温暖。他似乎已经敞开心受够了心碎，现在又再次闭上了。将所有都锁在了头脑宫殿的某个角落，没有人能拿到钥匙。

John可以明确地看透他的双眼，犹豫了一下轻声说：“……现在怎样？” 

“工作。”侦探激动地说。他伸展一下，打开手提电脑指着自己的收件箱：“‘那位女人’死后我收到了1206封邮件。这保证了至少有七个有趣的案子可以查一查。幸运的话：八个。你觉得呢？”

“……工作？”医生像鹦鹉一样重复道，“你刚刚失去了……”

“我知道。”他的声音几乎是威胁的，但他很快就管好了自己，抱歉地看向自己的朋友。“这是我的使命，这定义了我。”

John吞下了自己的反驳。他想要告诉侦探他的朋友不仅有工作，他在过去几年中已经成长为另一个人了。想告诉他Irene将他打造成了更坚强也更温暖的人。但现在不是时候也不适合告诉他这些。可John知道，那个人仍然潜伏在表面之下。

Irene对于Sherlock Holmes来说永远都会是唯一的“那位女人”,至少这点可以确定。纵使从来没有过其他人，Sherlock的朋友们永远都不会抛弃他。他会没事的，终究如此。现在，如果他需要迷失在精密的案件和谋杀中……

“我感兴趣。”金发男人叹了口气，鼓励地点了点头。也许Sherlock有点道理。毕竟这是他们最擅长的事，也许是时候回到探案上了。

Sherlock几乎容光焕发，似乎因为朋友的关怀和肯定愈合了一点伤痛：“谢谢你。工作，毕竟是忧愁的最佳解药，John。让我们开始吧，好吗？” 

（全文完）


End file.
